


Supreme

by Mai_Blade



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Blood and Violence, Butterflies, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Goblins doing shitty things, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is not an Angel-class, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Twins, edits happen because I forget stuff and have to correct it, i mean that things change, it now has a fandom category!, like everywhere, no longer the only story! :D, when I say butterflies I don't mean bugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Lost in a new world and separated from your twin and the guild he wants you to call home, you decide that the best course of action is to stay in one place until he can come and get you.Too bad you a), have to hide your new form, and b) accidentally reveal yourself as having 100 levels total.Luckily, a) adventurers sometimes have quirks and your insistence on hiding your face and flesh isn't that strange, and b) becoming famous might actually help you in the long run (at least, if it doesn't kill you first).You can make this work....Hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with The Wandering Inn, "A tale of a girl, an inn, and a world full of levels", by pirateaba.
> 
> If you haven't read The Wandering Inn, there's gonna be a bunch of spoilers in this story. If you have read it, then you're going to see a bunch of butterflies that comes from you, Momonga and Nazarick being in this world rather than the New World.
> 
> ...I'm not kidding about the butterflies. I just wanted one character to live, and now I realize I've jeopardized a whole lot of other things. o_o Still, I've started, so I'm going to keep going.
> 
> Before we start, though, again, **The Wandering Inn is by pirateaba**. I'd put in links, but I don't know how. :/ You can read the story for free on the web, so if you're interested, just Google it and it should show up.
> 
> Anyway, here we go!
> 
> EDIT: [The Wandering Inn](https://wanderinginn.com/)

**That's life — whichever way you turn, fate sticks out its foot to trip you.**

**~Martin Goldsmith & Martin Mooney, Detour, 1945**

* * *

After over a decade of operation, Yggdrasil was finally shutting down. It upset you to find out that all the time, money and effort you once put into the game was going to go to waste, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it. Besides, despite your brother’s constant invitations, you hadn’t really logged in all that often in the past few years. It sucked leaving your twin the lurch like that, but your job as a translator demanded most of your time, and you were always partial to not being homeless or starving. 

At Suzuki’s behest, you hadn’t outright quit the game as many of the other guild members did, but again, you rarely had time to log on and go questing with him, though you did try to add to the treasury when you could. As one of the forty-one members of the guild, you had fond memories of Nazarick and its golden time when the halls rang with the voices of the other guild members and everyone collaborated for various quests and missions… sadly, that time had long since passed, though Suzuki clung to it like a lifeline, never quitting or even going multiple days without logging on to manage the guild. His dedication to that place was greater than even what the other forty of you could muster up together, and in a way, that was impressive.

Sad, too, but impressive nonetheless.

With Yggdrasil shutting down, you stopped logging in altogether, finding it too painful to cling onto the past now that everything was coming to an end. However, after getting a mass invitation from Suzuki and a personal email from him, you acquiesced to log in one last time to visit Nazarick. However, your intentions were not just solely to visit the guild, but rather so that you could go and visit one of your favorite places one last time, a place in another realm from where Nazarick was located.

Returning home after work and after wiping off the worst of the grime that came from being outside, you logged onto the Yggdrasil server and appeared within Nazarick. Suzuki, having different and shorter work hours than you, was already present. You spent a few minutes reminiscing about the guild and the friends who had permanently quit, and he informed you that you weren’t the only one to visit so far. Momonga hoped that Herohero would also stop by, as the other man had replied positively to the invitation, but things could happen to prevent him from doing so.

You informed Momonga that you weren’t going to stay in Nazarick until shut down, but rather you were going to head out to Alfheim to wander its beautiful forests one last time. He seemed… disappointed, and you felt guilty for not staying with him until the end, but you would never get another chance to see the lush forests of Alfheim again, so you had to go, for yourself. You told Momonga to give your regards to anyone else who showed up, and then, after a change in equipment to hide your heteromorphic features (which, due to your lower half, necessitated a bell-shaped ball gown), you were gone.

Arriving in a grassy field in Alfheim, you immediately looked around for danger; this being the last day was no time for carelessness. Equipped in your best armor and with all of your defensive skills active and offensive skills ready to be deployed, you set off towards the nearest forest. Taking in the sights around you, you slowly meandered through the realm, which, despite being nighttime in your part of the real world, was going through its day cycle.

You had never seen a real forest with your own eyes, so Yggdrasil had always been the closest you would ever get to seeing a natural and unspoiled environment. Your fellow guild member, Blue Planet, often lamented how the human race had destroyed Earth’s natural beauty, and you had always been in agreement with them. The Sixth Floor on Nazarick was a masterpiece, but Alfheim, from the first moment you laid eyes on the realm, has always been your favorite place whether it was for its forests or its starry sky.

Sometime during your walk, Herohero contacted you via [Message] and you exchanged short greetings, conversation and goodbyes. He wasn’t staying until the end, wasn’t staying with Momonga, and you almost felt tempted to return to your lonely brother but decided not to, preferring to leave it to him to contact you in the last minutes or not.

He didn’t.

* * *

The seconds until Yggdrasil shut down forever ticked away, and in the last few seconds, you eyed the flowery field just beyond the forest where you stood one last time before closing your eyes behind your visor in the real world. Momonga had elected not to contact you, and that hurt, but you supposed it was fair since you hurt him first.

[00:00:04, 00:00:03, 00:00:02, 00:00:01, 00:00:00—]

“—ends.”

The sound of a voice had your vision returning ( _why can’t you feel your eyelids?_ ), and your pulse suddenly raced at the thought of an enemy or unknown catching you off guard—wait, no, Yggdrasil shut down, so that voice would be coming from _inside your apartment_ —but nothing could have prepared you for what you were inexplicably seeing.

You knew you had just been somewhere in Alfheim, but now you were inside a wooden building facing _goblins_. Fight or flight hit you, and you _snarled_ , automatically moving to take an aggressive stance with your custom-made, flame-element lance.

The goblins seemed to be taken aback by your sudden appearance, as did the original speaker who was now at your back. Spinning on your heel so that you were sideways and could now see everyone in the room, you saw that it was a young woman who had spoken, probably a villager NPC.

One goblin was larger than the rest and it—he?—stood in front of the others. He had been surprised by your unexpected appearance, but now seemed to regain his footing, the surprise slipping off his face to be replaced by a sneer. The fact that goblins were monsters and villager NPCs were usually harmless, you made a split-second decision to defend the human.

( _why does everything feel different? why does the lance in your hands feel like it has weight? why aren’t you in Alfheim?_

_**where did your menu screen go?**_ )

A quick movement put the woman behind you, leaving you facing the goblins. Icy calm had a firm grip on you. Why were you feeling like that? Shouldn’t you be more surprised, or scared or _something?_

The big goblin looked around the place—a tavern?—before spitting on the floor.

“That’s disgusting,” you muttered behind your armet-style helm, trying very hard not to actually look at whatever glob was now in view. “I’m going to have to kill you for that alone.”

“Wait!” You flinched when the woman grabbed at your armor. She continued, “You can’t kill them!”

Was this a quest? But wait, shouldn’t Yggdrasil have shut down? What was this, Yggdrasil 2? Shit, in that case, you probably shouldn’t start out by failing the first quest. If this NPC was part of the quest then…

“Damn,” you cursed under your breath. Then, straightening, you raised a hand towards the small goblin horde and intoned, “[Paralysis].”

The magic shimmered over the hostile goblins, causing them to briefly panic before their bodies locked up in whatever position they were in. Some poorly balanced goblins fell over with graceless thuds.

Taking a long second to make sure they would stay down, you half-turned to the human and asked, “Why can’t I kill the goblins?”

The woman put her hands on her hips and glared. “There’s a sign outside that says no killing goblins here. Didn’t you see it?”

Scowling, you gripped the shaft of your lance in irritation. “Considering I suddenly just showed up inside this building, _no_ , I didn’t see it.”

Your words caused her eyes to light up and she clasped her hands together, excitedly asking, “Are you from another world, too?”

You blinked. What did she mean? Was this part of the storyline?

[Message] pinged in your head, demanding your attention. Lifting a hand to the NPC, you took a step away and answered, “Hello?”

“[Momo-imouto! Where are you?]”

“Momonga,” you breathed in greeting, feeling relieved for some reason. Whatever was going on, you weren’t alone. “Uh, hang on.” You turned to the NPC and asked, “Where am I?”

She blinked. “Uh, you’re at The Wandering Inn, a few miles outside of Liscor.”

Frowning, you repeated the information to your elder twin. His confusion came through the spell clearly. “[I haven’t heard of either of these places.]”

“Nor I,” you agreed.

“Um, who are you talking to?”

You scowled at her, “Don’t bother me. I’m talking to someone.”

She raised her hands, “Alright, sorry.” She cast a concerned glance at the paralyzed goblins. “Um, will they be getting up anytime soon?”

“Not unless they have some resistance or equipment to help counter the duration of the spell,” you replied, half-turning away to give your attention back to Momonga. “Sorry, could you repeat that? I had to talk to an NPC.”

“I am not an NPC!”

You gave her a strange glance and took a step away from her as Momonga spoke in your head. “[Momo-imouto, haven’t you noticed anything strange?]”

You listed items off the top of your head, still keeping your distance from the weirdly programmed NPC. “Yggdrasil was supposed to shut down and apparently hasn’t, I’m not in Alfheim like I’m supposed to be, my menu screen isn’t in my face, and this NPC says she isn’t an NPC.”

“I’m not!”

“[ _Momo-imouto, are you in danger?_ ]”

The worry and concern lacing his voice made your chest feel warm. It’s been quite a while since he seemed to take an interest in your wellbeing, what with him seeming more concerned about Nazarick than his own flesh-and-blood sister. But then, isn’t it also your fault that you drifted apart so much?

“I’m okay,” you replied. “There were some goblins, but I cast [Paralysis] on them. The spell took hold and—“

“What happened here?”

Your head snapped to the open doorway where two ant-men were now standing.

“Klbkch!”

The NPC ran over to them as you tersely informed Momonga, “Two ant-men have just walked into the building. They’re asking the NPC what happened.”

“[What _did_ happen?]”

“I don’t know,” you hissed. “I was just suddenly here without any context. Is this Yggdrasil 2 or what?”

Momonga was silent for a moment. “[Momo-imouto, listen to me carefully. I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know where you are or how you got there. But listen to me, Momo-imouto: I’m going to find you. Wherever you are, however long it takes, I will find you.”

The dramatic message filled you with warm feelings but also the urge to laugh because wow, dramatic much? After all, you could just log off—

“[And I will bring you home to Nazarick.]”

You froze at his words. 

Huh? But Nazarick isn’t real.

( _this isn’t real, right?_ )

You were going to log off as soon as this message was over. Yes, that is the plan. The plan. Yes.

“[—don’t say anything about Nazarick. Mention me, mention that your brother is looking for you, but don’t mention my race or the guild. Do you understand, Momo-imouto? Momo?]”

Hanging up now.

“Excuse me.”

Flinching, you hugged your fire lance close to your body, a pitiful barrier between you and the ant-man now standing before you. Feeling wide-eyed, you couldn’t muster up even a stammer in response.

[Message] immediately pinged in your head again, but you ignored it.

“Thank you for your assistance rendered to Miss Erin Solstice here.” He gestured with one of four arms towards the NPC who waved back at you. “She has informed me of your timely arrival and intervention. May I have your name? I will need it to complete the report I must write once back in Liscor.”

You just stared at him. It sounded like a male, anyway.

“Oh, maybe she’s never seen an Antinium in person before,” said the NPC—no, Erin Solstice. She smiled at you. “Don’t worry, Klbkch here isn’t mean.” She paused. “Well, he’s decent, and he’s a guard over at Liscor, too. You can talk to him.”

The ant-man—Antinium—nodded. “Indeed. Forgive me for not introducing myself first. As Miss Erin has said, I am Klbkch, a Senior Guardsman of the Watch. I came here originally to see Miss Solstice, but it seems I will have to return to Liscor immediately. Or rather, I will, once we have finished here. I ask again: may I have your name?”

Hearing the word ‘guardsman’, some tension melted away, but you were still wary as such NPCs could still cause damage. Granted, at your level, the damage would probably be negligible, but better not to risk it.

“M-Momo-imouto,” you said. You inhaled and repeated, “My name is Momo-imouto.” Taking a guess at what his next question might be, you nodded at the paralyzed goblins with the other Antinium keeping an eye on them. “I don’t know how, but I suddenly arrived in this place and found myself faced with those goblins there. I was prepared to attack them, but Miss… Solstice? She said not to kill them, so I used the spell [Paralysis]. Shortly after that, you arrived. That’s… all I know at this point.”

Klbkch nodded again. “I see. Thank for your cooperation.” He turned to Erin. “Miss Solstice, I’m afraid that I cannot spare these goblins. They entered your premises with clear intent to harm and/or kill you. Do you understand?”

Erin hung her head. “I understand.” Her head snapped back up. “B-but, could you at least spare the ones that didn’t come inside?”

Klbkch paused, seeming to consider her request. “Very well, but if they attack either myself or this Worker, I will defend us with lethal force.”

She nodded. “I-I understand.” She forced a smile on her face. “And what did I say about calling me Miss Solstice?”

“My apologies, Miss Erin.” He nodded at her once more and turned to the other Antinium, tone suddenly colder. “Worker. Assist me in hauling these goblins outside.”

The Worker obeyed, letting pieces of paper fall from their hands. You and Erin watched as they dragged out the goblins and then closed the door behind them. Meaty thwacking sounds came from outside, making both of you cringe from the mental imagery the sound produced. Okay, those goblins were probably dead now.

Sighing, Erin turned to you with a sad smile on her face. “Thank you, by the way. I’m not sure how that would have turned out without you.”

Suddenly, her eyes brightened again and she moved closer to you. “Hey, you said that you were just suddenly here, right? Does that mean you’re from Earth, too?” She gave you a perplexed up and down look. You looked like a strange cross between a knight ready for battle and a lady dressed for a ball. “But if you are, why are you wearing that getup?”

[Message] pinged in your head again and you groaned, resting the side of your helmet-covered head against the shaft of your flame lance.

If this wasn’t Yggdrasil 2, then _what the hell was going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue/bits of the story are taken directly from a fan translation (because I'm too lazy to look through the official translation atm). I do not own these parts and have only borrowed them for this work of fanfiction. [insert legal disclaimer here]
> 
> ...This story has a firm grip on me. Enjoy the quick updates while they last! :D
> 
> EDIT: Whoops. Totally forgot about the fire elemental. lol I'mma fix that.
> 
> EDIT: There. Fire elemental disposed of.
> 
> EDIT: Changed 'fire elemental' to 'Primal Fire Elemental'.

**No amount of regretting can change the past, and no amount of worrying can change the future.**

**~Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart**

* * *

_Let’s meet up again somewhere._

Herohero’s words echoed in Suzuki’s head before he suddenly slammed a fist against the table. He shouted his anger and grief, before becoming subdued and withdrawn. Despite his feelings, he understood that everyone had their lives outside of Yggdrasil, including his own twin sister, whom he—perhaps naively—once believed would always be by his side. They couldn’t help that life interfered and took them away.

And his sister, whom he helped build her character, had only ever played because he had asked her to. She did it for him, not because she wanted to, and her job just eventually demanded most of her time. She couldn’t help it. He shouldn’t have blamed her, shouldn’t have gotten angry with her that last time she logged in before today. She tried, and he just… asked too much of her.

He shouldn’t be surprised that she would choose to be elsewhere on the last day, but at least for a while she was here in Nazarick. Tomorrow, or soon, he should get in contact with her again. Without Yggdrasil, she would be all he had left, so he had to fix things between them. 

He had to.

But still, that was a task for tomorrow. Today, today he just wanted to bask in the last moments of their guild.

* * *

The time ticked down to shut down, and Suzuki closed his eyes, sitting one last time upon the Throne of Kings with Albedo, Sebas, and the Pleiades present. When the servers shut down, he would have to go to bed straightaway.

The last second ticked away… and time started counting _up_.

Confusion set in, and he moved to access the message panel he had closed—only to pause as he realized that the command console was missing. Emotions raced through him, but he was also strangely calm. Putting aside his emotions for the moment, after the chat function failed to materialize, Momonga tried to contact his sister with [Message].

Only to find it wouldn’t work.

Confused, he continued trying to get in contact with _someone_. The log out feature wasn’t available, and the servers were apparently still operating, so he had no idea what was happening. Finally, in frustration, he shouted.

“...What the hell is going on!?”

A voice suddenly spoke, beautifully feminine, and Momonga found his gaze flitting around the room until he found its source. When he did, he was struck speechless.

Albedo, _an NPC_ , was talking to him!

His thoughts short-circuited as she continued speaking while slowly drawing closer to him. He didn’t understand what was going on, and he felt the urge to let his panic out, to defend himself from something that _shouldn’t be moving on its own_ , but the words of his fellow guild member, Punitto Moe, kept him from reacting rashly.

_—Panic is the seed of defeat, so you must maintain your calm and think logically. Remain calm, look beyond your surroundings, and don’t waste your effort on unnecessary details, Momonga-san._

Yes, he mustn’t let him panic set up his defeat.

Regaining and maintaining his composure, he was finally able to answer her, replying that the [GM Call] function wasn’t working.

As he recollected about the lack of attention from the opposite sex in his real life, Albedo appeared to think over his statement. Her graceful features fell and she bowed her head, apologizing for not knowing that that was and for her inability to meet his expectations. She requested an order to make up for her perceived failure.

Momonga, however, was mentally reeling. He was having a conversation with an NPC! That should not be possible!

Immediately testing out a theory, he ordered Sebas and the Pleiades to approach, which they did, and Sebas even responded to his words which were not among the registered commands for those particular NPCs. 

Sitting back on the throne in silence and staring hard at them each in turn, Momonga wasn’t sure what to think. Was this some kind of new patch? A preview of Yggdrasil 2?

He watched as Albedo’s face shifted in minute motions, and he placed a hand over his mouth as he murmured to himself. “Impo…” He froze as he felt his mouth moving. Keeping his hand in place, he finished the word. “…ssible.”

There was no mistaking it. His mouth definitely moved. Such an action should have been impossible as external features were fixed, but here and now, not only did his face move, but so did Albedo’s and Sebas’s.

Okay. The [GM Call] function wasn’t working, his command console had disappeared, and [Message] spells to his sister—whom he was almost certain would have stayed until the last moment—weren’t connecting. He was, essentially, on his own. Therefore, he would have to rely on himself, and since he didn’t know anything about what was going on, the first thing should be to find clues.

Feeling somewhat apprehensive about ordering around the NPCs made by his friends, Momonga nonetheless conducted a test on Sebas, ordering the butler to take one of the Pleiades and for them to look around outside. They were to retreat if battle started. The rest of the Pleiades were to return to the Ninth Floor to repel any invaders from the Eighth Floor.

Dismissing them, they left, and he watched with unease. They seemed willing to obey him, for now. Nothing he said was typically possible in Yggdrasil. NPCs designed for guilds were never meant or able to leave their respective guilds, and none of his orders were the simple commands normally used to move the NPCs around. Yet, there they went, leaving him with—shit. Albedo.

_He changed her settings._

How could he face Tabula ever again?

Thoughts ran through his head, of the loyalty of the NPCs, of what he had done to Albedo, and also this new situation he was in. Standing, he summoned his staff to him, and he looked at the patiently waiting Albedo. He opened his mouth to speak to her—

—and a [Message] pinged him.

Answering quickly, he asked, “Yes?”

Sebas’s voice spoke in his mind. “[Lord Momonga. Nazarick is no longer in the marshes of Helheim. We appear to be in a grassland area, but more importantly—Lord Momonga, there is a battle going on in the near distance.]”

Feeling as though his heart leapt to his throat, Momonga turned his attention away from Albedo. “Can you see who is fighting?”

“[It appears that there are two armies fighting a battle. Both sides are comprised of mixed species. One side has lizard-like men, dog-like humanoids, armored figures, and the other side has primarily centaurs. Both sides also appear to employ humans, though they are in the minority.]”

“What is the probability that they will bring their battle to Nazarick?”

“[I could not say, my Lord, though I would wager it will not be long before someone comes to investigate.]”

He felt a surge of almost irrational anger. “Filthy trespassers!” He pondered on the situation for a moment. “Sebas. Return inside and inform Shalltear to be vigilant. Tell her to inform her undead to capture a few live prisoners but to kill the rest. Then tell her to report to the Sixth Floor for an emergency meeting. The maid with you may rejoin her sisters on the Ninth Floor, but I want you present for the emergency meeting as well.”

“[Understood, my Lord. At what time will this meeting take place?]”

“As soon as possible,” he answered, ending the [Message]. He turned to Albedo. “Summon Demiurge and Cocytus to the Sixth Floor and join me there. Something is amiss and we need to prepare Nazarick.”

The gentle expression on her face was replaced by a serious one. She held a hand to her chest and bowed. “At once, Lord Momonga.”

He didn’t wait for her to move, instead choosing to teleport to the Sixth Floor at once. In this situation, he would have preferred to have the time to do things at a more leisurely pace, but with a battle outside and the inexplicable movement of the guild, he couldn’t afford to waste time.

Striding into the arena, he called, “Aura! Mare! To me, at once!”

He heard Aura’s reply and saw her leap down from a viewing box, but he didn’t give her approach his full attention. Instead, needing to confirm his magic as soon as possible, he raised the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and summoned a Primal Fire Elemental. 

The summoning worked, and the Primal Fire Elemental appeared in a blazing form that towered high and emitted great heat.

“Wow! Amazing!”

He glanced to his side and saw Aura. Looking in the direction of the viewing box, he saw Mare dithering there. Suppressing irritation and the urge to shout, he told Aura to make Mare hurry. As the dark elf yelled at her brother, a Gate opened and Shalltear Bloodfallen walked through.

Recalling Sebas’ words, Momonga banged the staff against the stone beneath him, prompting Shalltear to freeze where she stood with arms half-raised towards him, Aura to stop yelling, and Mare to leap down from the viewing box.

He sternly announced to the area in general. “This is no time for playing.”

The three present Floor Guardians immediately started apologizing, and he felt a twinge of guilt for allowing himself to give his irritation and anxiety vent. Taking a look at the burning elemental nearby, Momonga advised the Guardians to stand well back. After giving them a moment to obey, Momonga used a spell, dangerous to test, but one that would quickly put on an end to the Primal Fire Elemental he didn’t really need at the moment.

“[Black Hole].”

Almost instantly, the Primal Fire Elemental was destroyed in a burst of flames that were quickly sucked into a black nothingness. There was silence before Aura and Shalltear loudly and cheerfully praised him while Mare stammered his shared awe.

Heavy footsteps were heard approaching at a quick rate, and it wasn’t long before Cocytus came into view. His run slowed to a jog and then to a stop as he neared.

“I. Have. Arrived. Quickly. As. Requested. By. The. Guardian. Overseer.”

“Cocytus, good,” Momonga greeted. Sensing another presence, he turned and saw that Sebas had also arrived. “Now, if Demiurge and Albedo would hurry, we can get started.”

Less than two minutes later, the aforementioned two jogged into the arena with Albedo in the lead. Momonga deliberately turned his gaze away from her generous, bouncing chest.

“You are all here,” he greeted, seeing them line up.

“Should. Not. Gargantua. And. Victim. Also. Be. Present?”

“No, those two are only to be moved under special circumstances. Due to our current situation, I want those two to remain where they are, in case of invaders.”

All of the Guardians made an indication of their displeasure at the thought. Some hissed or made another noise, while others’ brows furrowed, or, in the case of Albedo, let their smile became glacier.

Albedo, taking advantage of the brief moment of silence and knowing that Momonga wanted to start as soon as possible, led the meeting with the Guardians’ pledge of loyalty to the ‘Supreme One’. Momonga stood before them as each spoke their names, declaring themselves presented to their Master before bowing on one knee. Albedo finished them off and made note of the absence of the Guardians of the Fourth and Eighth Floors, and concluded with the declaration that they all offered him their utmost loyalty.

Feeling entirely out of his depth, Momonga accidentally activated a skill but had to let it remain as he frantically thought of how to respond. Taking his cue from movies, he ordered them to raise their heads. He thanked them for coming, but this lead to Albedo declaring that every single one of them would accomplish any task set to them.

“We hereby swear that we will never allow the Forty-One Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions.”

“This we swear!”

The sheer certainty behind their words almost lifted the clouds from his heart, but…

Quietly, he asked, “Do you still count Momo-imouto as one of the Forty-One?”

There was a pause— _damning_ —as they looked up at him from where they knelt. The way he phrased it made them hesitate where normally they wouldn’t. If Lord Momonga did not count Momo-imouto as one of the Forty-One, then…

Finally, Albedo met his gaze. “Lord Momonga, do you still count her as your own?”

Without hesitation—remembering her face—he said, “ _Always._ ”

“Then yes, we count Lady Momo-imouto as one of the Forty-One. We will give to her the same we give to you!”

Softly, he reminded them, “You paused.”

Dread hung over them as they waited for punishment for even doubting his sister’s status as a Supreme Being, but their Master moved on.

“We find ourselves in an unexpected situation. Sebas, report.”

The Guardians listened as the butler told them of what he saw. Shalltear pressed her hand harder against her chest and fiercely declared, “They won’t get past my Floors!”

“I need some of them alive,” he repeated.

The vampire nodded. “I understand, and at the first opportunity, I will inform you of the capture of live prisoners.”

The meeting continued, and Mare was put in charge of hiding Nazarick’s walls. He asked, but none of the Guardians reported either foreseeing Nazarick’s displacement or discovering anything unusual on their floors. Deeming it necessary, Momonga ordered Demiurge and Albedo to overhaul Nazarick’s security system, and added that they were to see to it that no one could make off with the treasure in the four mausoleums above ground. The security overhaul would exclude the Eighth Floor but include the Ninth and Tenth Floors, much to the surprise of Demiurge and Albedo, but Momonga deemed it necessary. He also asked Sebas if there were any manmade structures to be seen, but apart from the warring, unknown factions outside, the butler had not seen anything in the immediate vicinity.

Before drawing the meeting to an end, he asked the Guardians what they thought of him. Their answers weighed heavily on his shoulders, and before he left them, he ordered them to begin their duties as soon as possible. Mare was to have Aura and Shalltear present while he was outside hiding the walls.

“Lord Momonga, may I ask you something?”

Momonga turned his attention to Shalltear. “What is it?”

The vampire seemed thoughtful. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to just go out there and eliminate the rabble? If we captured a few for information and then eliminated the rest, wouldn’t that give use a day or so to do what we need to do?” She hurried as his silence stretched. “I-I mean, they’re too close, aren’t they? When they find us, they’ll report us to whoever, but if we get rid of them all before they have a chance…”

“They may have already reported us,” Demiurge pointed out. “However, a demonstration of power might deter any intrepid adventurers, at least for a time. The respite from prying eyes and unwelcome explorers would be beneficial in both Mare’s and my and Albedo’s tasks.”

Momonga paused, thinking about their words. Truthfully, he didn’t want to risk sending his friends’ NPCs out to face unknown powers, but Demiurge had a point. Wouldn’t eliminating the armies make it safer for Mare to do his work? After all, what were a bunch of nameless faces to an NPC made by his fellow guild member?

“Very well.” He eyed the Guardian Overseer. “Albedo. Prepare yourself for battle. I may have need of you.”

She lit up. “Yes, my Lord!”

The other Guardians seemed discomfited by his decision, but it was Demiurge who spoke. “Lord Momonga, surely you don’t intend to go out there with only Albedo?”

The fewer he went out with, the fewer he would have to worry about.

“Albedo will be sufficient.” After all, she was a tank. He loudly tapped his staff against the stone. “Enough. Guardians, see to your duties. Sebas, return to the Ninth Floor. Albedo, hurry and meet me on the First Floor.”

A chorus of voices replied. “Yes!”

Disappearing from their view with a teleportation spell, Momonga took a moment to sigh heavily.

Was his sister safe? Where could she be?

…Would he ever see her again?

Softly, he murmured.

“Momo-imouto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title might be temporary. I couldn't think of what else to call this story, so I just went with 'Supreme' from 'Supreme Being'.
> 
> If there wasn't enough clarity/clues in the story so far, Momonga and Momo-imouto did not arrive at the same time. Don't worry, though, there aren't centuries between them this time. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed [Insect Mage] to [Insect Druid].

**Nothing is more important to me than keeping you safe.**

**~Markelle Grabo, The Spell Master**

* * *

Believing you to be a fellow human from Earth, Erin Solstice seemed to have no filter on her mouth. In a whirlwind of action, she had you seated at a table with a cup of blue juice before you and pasta cooking in the kitchen as she chattered about her time in this world so far. 

Yeah. ‘World’, as in _not Earth._

Attempting to pinch leg met with failure as your legs were currently hidden beneath magic clothing and your arms were even worse to access because of the metal armor covering them.

( _you had skin, you totally had skin, and your_ completely human _ass is just huge and malformed, **not a—**_ )

Gauntleted hands resting primly on the table, you ignored the juice and wondered why your growing panic wasn’t more… on the surface. Strangely, it was as though your emotions were muted, or hidden behind a wall. You could feel them, and you could identify them, but you couldn’t feel them in their entirety anymore. Which, you should probably be grateful for, as otherwise you’d probably be huddled in a corner or under a table, because _what the hell?_

Erin kept going on and on about her experiences, about how she turned a corner at home and suddenly came face to face with a dragon, and of course she just had to tell you about her inn (ironically named The Wandering Inn, when in fact it didn’t wander at all), as well as her experiences in Liscor. She had attempted to explain how huge this world felt, and she gave you descriptions of the various Antinium, Gnolls and Drakes she had come across so far (with the ‘Worker’, that made at least two Antinium that came to her inn).

It didn’t help that Momonga kept pinging you with [Message] spells.

Finally, unable to bear it, you suddenly stood up, prompting Erin to cut off her current ramble.

“Oh, uh, sorry, was I talking too much?”

You looked down at her. “Excuse me. I need to take a call.”

Her eyes gleamed. “You have a phone?”

You shook your head. “No. It’s a spell. I’ll be stepping outside for a moment.”

“Okay,” she said, looking disappointed that you didn’t have any technology. She called after you, “Watch out for the goblins, but don’t kill them if you don’t have to. Not all of them are evil! And also watch out for the rock-crabs!”

Exiting the inn and closing the door behind you, you made a note of checking out the terrain. “[Sense Enemy].”

The spell didn’t alert you to anything, so you walked off to the side of the building and waited for Momonga’s next [Message]. You didn’t have to wait long, and as soon as you greeted him, Momonga demanded an update on your current situation ( _why can’t you roll your eyes?_ ).

“I’m fine,” you insisted leaning one shoulder against the inn, firmly ignoring the weight attached to your butt. “But do you know what’s going on? My command console is missing and I can’t log out.”

A long moment of silence preceded his next words.

“[…Momo-imouto. Do you remember your character build?]”

( _you liked the idea of them, and mourned that they were extinct_ )

Tensely, not seeing where he was going with this, you replied, “Yes…”

He paused again. “[I remember you donned your battle lady outfit when I last saw you. Are you still wearing it?]”

Unease continued to build in your gut. “Yes…”

Cautiously, he asked, “[Have you seen… your body yet?]”

Pulse increasing slightly ( _your heart doesn’t feel right_ ), you slowly replied, “No…”

He appeared to go off on a sudden tangent. “[Do you remember my character build?]”

You nodded, “Of course.”

His next words were simply unbelievable ( _but you’re in a new world, so why not?_ )

“[Momo. I’m an undead now. My character build is my new body. That means…]”

The world seemed to slowly crumble out from under your feet, but the sheer panic that should have been making you sweat and breathe heavily just wasn’t there.

“Shut up,” you ordered, pushing off from the wall and looking around. You saw nothing but grass and hills, and you repeated, “Shut up.”

“[Momo. Momo, you’re—]“

Your voice was utterly cold. “ _I am not an insect._ ”

You cut the connection, gripping your fire lance so tightly that your hand hurt ( _hands, plural, against your—_ ).

Your build. Your character build. 

They were extinct. There were so many varieties. They were amazing little things—but they weren’t human or even mammalian.

You based your only Yggdrasil account on the closest thing you could build to it, something that combined both it and fire, because why not? You admired it, and Suzuki said you had to be a heteromorphic if you wanted to join his guild and you had to if he was going to spend time with you again, so you did—

— _but you never thought you would get stuck in the body of a humanoid ant._

[Message] pinged you again and you picked it up, wanting to scream but only able to speak in a cold voice. “ _What?_ ”

“[Momo-imouto, I say this in complete sincerity: _you must be careful._ You know what your character build is.]”

Insect Druid (10). Vermin Lord (10). Insect Queen (5).

“[You say you’ve just arrived, and maybe you have, but Momo, your character build is alarmingly close to those ant-men you mentioned earlier. They’re called—]”

“Antinium,” you finished.

Momonga seemed to sigh. “[Yes. Those. I should have mentioned it earlier, but since you are still free to talk to me and not in a panic—your form was not seen, correct?]”

“I’m covered from head to toe,” you confirmed dully.

“[That will likely be called into question eventually, if not sooner. Momo, from now on, you must cast and maintain an illusion over your face and under your ball gown. It is imperative that no one find out what you are. Please, can you promise me that you will do this?]”

You wanted to smile, but your mouth can’t do that. Your tone, however, can at least convey that you want to smile sadly. “Don’t I usually follow your advice anyway?”

“[You do,]” he confirmed fondly. “[But Momo—]”

“I promise,” you cut in. A pause. “As soon as I figure out how.”

Momonga spent the next few minutes instructing you on how to create an illusion and how to maintain it. You didn’t take off your helmet to check the effect and instead moved on to something he seemed insistent about earlier. Anything that Momonga worried about was something you should pay attention to.

“Why are you so concerned about people seeing me? The Antinium—“

“[Have gone to war twice and are considered dangerous, not to mention isolated to their Hives.]”

You listened with a heavy weight settling in your stomach as he gave you a brief summary of a book called The Antinium Wars. Basically, a loose Antinium—or a creature close to it, AKA _you_ —would be a cause for wide-spread concern, and, if you weren’t careful, you could potentially set off another war.

“[You could be in danger if someone were to prematurely discover you. I—what? Oh…]” You could almost hear him adding ‘Well, I feel stupid.’ “[Momo-imouto, have you tried teleporting back to Nazarick?]”

You smacked your free hand against your helmet. Of course!

You tried, but the magic didn’t work. Frowning, you told Momonga to hold on for a minute while you tested—!

“Ow,” you muttered, having dropped hard from your sudden higher vantage point. You were no longer right next to the inn, but a slight distance away. Sighing, you laid on your side. “I can’t teleport back to Nazarick. The spell works fine, but I’m either too far, or Nazarick just isn’t where I expect it to be.”

Momonga sounded sheepish. “[Ah. That’s right. I think I forgot to tell you… Nazarick has been moved. We are now located on the continent known as Baleros. And, since the Antinium are mentioned as having migrated from Rhir to Issrysil—also known as Izril—then I surmise that we are on different continents. Actually, speaking of, is it day or night for you?]”

“Day,” you replied, staring at the grass instead of looking up.

“[Then we are almost certainly on opposite sides of the world.]”

You processed that information. “Momonga.” Taking his silence as permission to continue your thoughts, you did, slowly curling up into a ball as you spoke. “I want to cry, but I can’t. Momonga. Suzuki.

“My body scares me.”

( _his non-existent heart aches_ )

“[It’s too dangerous to fly here to Baleros],” he said. “[Please don’t try. I don’t, I couldn’t… Momo-imouto… if something happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.]”

( _blood would soak the land you fell on, or if you died in attempt to return to him, he might just let his grief rage over everything within reach of Nazarick_ )

“Then don’t you try either,” you insisted, lifting yourself up on one arm. “You have so much magic, you could probably cross the distance by flying, but different continents… is there an ocean between us?”

“[One of the most treacherous,]” he confirmed grimly.

“Then don’t risk it,” you said, sitting awkwardly on the ground.

His voice came cold over your mind, promising death to anyone who hurt you. “[If something happens to you, I will.]”

“Then I’ll be careful,” you replied. “I’ll be careful until you can arrange a safe way back for me. Okay?”

“[Okay],” he agreed. “[I will begin preparations at once. The Guardians will be of essential importance—]”

You cut in. “The Guardians?”

His voice lit up. “[Oh! Didn’t I mention it? The NPCs, Momo. They’re alive!]”

You sat there trying to digest his words. “Um, when you say ‘alive’…”

“[I mean they move and speak on their own. It’s amazing, Momo-imouto. Even your NPCs move and speak freely.]”

You thought of the bot fly-, tsetse fly- and mosquito-inspired NPCs you made for the Fifth Floor. “Oh…”

Oh dear. You made those buggers to be on the Evil end of the Karma scale and gave them backstories that decreed that they hate all humans. “Don’t… don’t let them outside, if you can help it. But maybe toss them a human now and then?”

“[If events permit,]” he replied. “[We’re getting sidetracked here. Momo, keep yourself covered. If someone discovers your true form, even at the risk of war, don’t let harm come to yourself. Can you do that?]”

“I can certainly try,” you said, standing up and brushing your ball gown. “Should I make my way to a coast near Baleros or what?”

He paused. “[…How safe are you are right now?]”

You shrugged, a motion he couldn’t see. “The only things I’ve been warned about are goblins and ‘rock-crabs’. I can see a town in the distance, and there’s an inn right here—“

“[Can you stay at the inn?]”

You did a mental check of your inventory. “I have limited gold—“

“[Hold on to your Yggdrasil gold,]” Momonga said.

“Fine,” you said, slightly annoyed by the interruption. “Well… maybe I can sell some of my items?”

You could almost _hear_ his agony at the thought of selling something. Your miser of a brother would rather buy things from you than let you sell them to outside sources. But, since this was an emergency…

“[That’s… acceptable. But, uh… please sell your cheapest, least valuable items first. And sell as few things as possible.]”

He’d probably scour Liscor and/or Issrysil to get it back, so yeah, you’d take his advice into consideration.

“Okay,” you sighed, slowly turning in place to make sure you were still alone. You repeated, “Okay, give me a quick review of the important points you want me to remember.”

Recognizing the upcoming end to the conversation, he obliged. “[Don’t let your real form be seen. Protect yourself above all else. If you have to, sell your least valuable items first. Don’t mention Nazarick or my real heteromorphic form.

“[And Momo—sis—stay safe.]”

“I will,” you promised. “Goodbye, Momonga.”

“[Goodbye, Momo-imouto.]”

Silence fell in your mind and you let out a long, quiet sigh. You were done talking to Momonga for the moment, but you had to take some time before going back inside to face and bargain with Erin Solstice.

Tilting your head back, you looked up and silently acknowledged that yes, this was a big sky. You paused, suddenly remembering an item in your inventory.

Could… could you _fly?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Information is not knowledge.**

**~Albert Einstein**

* * *

As Albedo finally joined him on the First Floor, Momonga toyed with the idea of giving her an Ainz Ooal Gown Ring in order to make it easier for her to get around Nazarick. On that line of thought, some of the others could benefit from the Ring, too, and he should probably eventually equip all the Floor Guardians. Still, a thought for the future.

“I apologize for the delay, Lord Momonga.” Albedo came to a stop near him, covered from head to toe in black armor. “It took a while to prepare. I shall endeavor to shorten my reaction time.”

“Some delays are unavoidable,” he commented, thinking again of the Rings. “Still, I have an idea on how to deal with that issue, though that will have to wait until a later date.” He turned towards the guild entrance. “Come. It is time we address the swarming vermin.”

Exiting Nazarick, Momonga took his first look at this new world. The first thing he noticed were the rising black tendrils of smoke in the distance, likely from where the battle was taking place, but the second thing he noticed was just how _big_ the sky seemed. There were no mountains for him to compare it against, nor was it any discernable thing he could easily point out, just a feeling of _vastness_ that he couldn’t ignore.

He wanted to comment on it, but also didn’t want to seem ignorant or easily awed in front of Albedo. She was the Guardian Overseer, and while they may have declared loyalty to him, Momonga didn’t want to give them any reason to reconsider that. So, maintaining his composure, he focused on the task at hand.

“[Mass Fly].”

He and Albedo left the ground, and with ease that seemed to come from nowhere, he flew them in the direction of the battle. For a moment, he and Albedo hung in the air, unnoticed as the two opposing forces sought to defeat the other.

“Pathetic,” Albedo commented, a sneer in her voice. “If this is all the power either side has, neither shall be a match for you, Lord Momonga.”

“Mm,” he replied. He lifted them higher and looked for tents in the distance where possible headquarters for the opposing factions might be located. Seeing camps in opposite directions, he came to a decision. “I will eradicate the armies below, and then we shall go see what information we can collect from their camps.”

“Yes, Lord Momonga.”

He turned his gaze back to the fighting below. By now, he and Albedo had been spotted, and a few of their numbers tried to hit them with arrows or magic, both of which fell pathetically short of them. Albedo trembled beside him before bursting out in an angry tirade of ‘how dare they’ that made him want to sigh.

“Peace, Albedo,” he commanded, making her instantly comply. “Don’t trouble yourself over them. They won’t be around long enough to matter.” He raised a hand. “[Triplet Maximize Magic]. [Greater Magic Seal].”

Nine magic circles come into existence, glowing with power. Instantly, arrows of light began raining down on the armies below, making them temporarily disappear from view as dust, dirt and destroyed flesh flew around and up into the air. Momonga know that [Greater Magic Seal] created three magic circles, each firing thirty shots of arrows of light, meaning that it had a combined volley of ninety shots. Combined with [Triplet Maximize Magic], that meant two-hundred-and-seventy shots all at once.

The dust settled and a great chunk of the creatures below had been killed in the first volley. As the two sides panicked and tried to retreat, Momonga cast the spells again in quick succession, ultimately leaving very few alive to try and struggle away. Descending from the sky, Momonga saw that most of the bodies had been torn to shreds.

“Weak,” Albedo observed with disdain, kicking the upper half of a lizard man. 

Taking the opportunity for what it was, Momonga decided to experiment. Using his spells and knowing his limitations, he used the dead around him to create undead minions. He rose four Death Knights and pointed in the direction of the furthest camp. “Kill any living—“

The four Death Knights roared and immediately ran off, his order unfinished.

“—in the camp in that direction.”

Silence fell between him and Albedo, leaving him feeling embarrassed and slightly annoyed. He glared after his Death Knights. “What is the point of soldiers who leave before I finish giving orders?”

Albedo spun her battle axe, sounding offended on his behalf but also eager to do his bidding. “Shall I exterminate them for you, my Lord?”

He shook his head. “No. Leave them. They will do their duty.” He gazed over the battlefield. “Albedo. Eliminate any survivors. I am going ahead to the nearest camp.”

She tried to protest, “Lord Momonga—“

“ _Albedo._ ” She stiffened at his cold voice. Softening his tone, he explained, “I will be fine. I will not take any unnecessary risks. You may join me when your task is done.”

“Yes!”

He watched as she bolted off towards two survivors who were trying to help each other hobble away. Leaving her to it, Momonga flew off to the camp he indicated.

Landing near the camp, he saw that his presence caused a mad scramble, and there were panicked and angry shouts of ‘lich’ and ‘undead’. A hastily assembled squad of protectors consisted of both sword-wielders and archers. The archers attacked first, loosening an array of arrows at him.

Testing his defenses, Momonga did nothing. The arrows proved too weak to do any damage, and he even waited for a second volley just to confirm. When the second volley did nothing, there was more shouting, a scramble, and then they were set up for a third time. Seeing that they were going to try something new, Momonga decided to let these attacks him as well, but this would be the last volley he would take.

One archer loosed before the rest, though the rest quickly followed. The first arrow exploded in a burst of fire that didn’t so much as singe him. The following wave of arrows hit almost immediately after the first and did nothing, leaving him slightly disappointed. Once the fire cleared, he glanced down and saw that one layer of arrows, probably the attack just now, were different from the rest laying at his feet. Bending over, he plucked one from its brethren and appraised it.

“Hoh. [Evercut Arrow]. Lodges inside and keeps moving, slowly digging through organs and preventing healing until the patient dies. Single use only.” He tossed the used arrowhead aside and looked up at the swordsmen who were now charging at him with war cries. “If you have more of these in stock, then perhaps something tangible can be gained from this excursion.”

Remembering that he used the same skill earlier, Momonga decided to test out the highest level of his [Despair Aura]. The same dreadful aura roiled out over the surroundings, creating a painful, crushing air even as a halo of black radiance formed behind him. Over half of the attackers, archers and swordsmen alike, fell down dead. Looking past them, Momonga saw others dropping down dead too, while others fell to their knees as wide-eyed horror crossed their faces. His Guardians had managed to hold their composure well, but then again, they _were_ Level 100 each.

“L-Lord Momonga.” A glance showed Albedo had returned to his side.

Releasing his aura, he pointed at the camp. “Eliminate the rest, but keep any important-looking officials alive.”

“Yes!” She waited a split second to see if he had more to say, but he didn’t, so she left in another burst of speed, splitting the stunned survivors.

Taking his time, Momonga proceeded into the camp towards the largest tent. Stepping inside, he was instantly pierced by two swords and a spear. This, of course, meant nothing to him as he had both [Slashing Damage Resistance V] and [Piercing Damage Resistance V]. He eyes blazed at the creatures inside the tent, most of whom were armored men.

“[Paralysis}.”

Most of the assembled creatures froze, helpless beneath his magic. One, however, had the means to resist the spell, and the armored man drew a sword.

“Curious,” Momonga commented, stepping around the three who had tried to attack him. “How are you resisting [Paralysis]?”

“Abominable lich! We Dullahans will not tolerate you on our continent! Your presence has already been communicated to our high command!”

Momonga stared at him. “Perhaps you have.” He wanted to shrug. “It matters not. Nazarick will never fall.”

Deeming the Dullahan too risky to let live, Momonga spoke with finality. “[Death].”

The Dullahan fell dead, his sword clattering to the ground. Glancing at the large table center of the tent, Momonga approached and smiled, though of course his bony face didn’t change. Just this one item made this trip outside worth it. There, before him, lay an item of great importance and information.

_A map._

He couldn’t read it, but, since everyone else was still caught in [Paralysis], he took a moment to pull an item out of his inventory. As he lacked ears, he had to hold the item—a pair of glasses—up by hand, but the minor inconvenience was nothing.

“Baleros,” he read, looking at the largest written text. “This land, all of it, is known as Baleros.”

Silence filled the tent as he mentally cried out in exasperation.

But _where_ was Baleros in the first place? What was the name of this world? Ugh! So frustrating!

The entrance to the tent was swept aside and Albedo loudly announced her return. “Lord Momonga, I have returned!”

He put away his magic glasses and took his staff in hand. “Summon Shalltear to transport the prisoners. Give them to Neuronist and tell her to extract all information about this land and this world she can. Gather all maps, books, papers and scrolls and have them delivered to the library for translation. Have all weaponry appraised for anything useful, and seize any potions that may be found. Do the same for the other camp. As for the Death Knights, I will collect them myself.”

Albedo lifted a hand to her chest. “At once, Lord Momonga!”

He glanced around the room once more and decided that there was nothing that could pose a threat to Albedo or Shalltear. “Once I collect the Death Knights, I will return to Nazarick.”

She bowed. “I will return to your side as soon as possible.”

He nodded in acknowledgement and left the tent to fly off to the opposing camp.

In the jungle some distance away, a figure with a Skill for keen sight watched the scene for a few seconds more before turning and quietly but quickly vanishing further into the dense foliage, hasting to deliver the terrible news of what he had witnessed.

Thus would Baleros be the first to learn of what had set off the [Dangersense] Skill around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time deciding which Class/Race Reader would be, you know? Like, I wanted her to be Momocha the angel at first, but then I was like, wait, no, Dragonoid! No, ant!
> 
> In the end, I decided on an ant-like heteromorphic creature, but only after much, much agonizing. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted this post yesterday because I forgot that Drakes and Antinium have great eyesight (and probably Gnolls too), so Reader would likely have been spotted flying in the sky. On the bright side, I added like, a thousand extra words to this chapter. :D

**This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change.**

**~Taylor Swift**

* * *

Taking your fire lance from where you left it standing, you put it away and pulled the [Flight Necklace] out of your inventory. You took a moment to don the wing-shaped necklace, grateful for the fact that you could equip or take off your items with ease. Then, channeling magic into it, you carefully lifted off the ground, first by a few inches and then by a few feet. You hovered there, amazed as your ball gown fluttered around your legs and abdomen ( _why did you choose an insect body?_ ). 

Hopefully the illusion spell Momonga taught you to apply to your face and bottom half was still working properly because you couldn’t bend that way to check. Well, maybe you could, but right now your attention was on the fact that _you are flying._

Completely free of gravity’s laws, you lifted yourself a few feet higher, high enough to see your whole shadow on the ground, booted-feet dangling in the wind. Your pulse quickened as excitement built up, powerful enough to be felt beyond the emotional wall that now blocked out most of the intensity of your emotions.

With a surge of intent, you went shooting up into the sky, flying towards the clouds that hung high overhead. Ignoring the small voice telling you that going so high wasn’t a good idea, you continued your flight upwards until you were above the first layer of clouds.

Wind buffeted you, but you felt none of the cold. Hanging in the air, you gazed over at the shifting islands of clouds, mesmerized by their shapes and changes. Lifting your gaze higher, you saw another layer of clouds above but dismissed the idea of further ascension. You didn’t know where this world’s atmosphere ended, and even if you had an item that negated the need for air—something you had required since covering your exoskeleton had resulted in a slow but steady decline of HP in Yggdrasil—you didn’t want to risk accidentally exposing yourself to outer space.

The heady elation you felt at flying seeped away until the excitement was dulled away by the emotional wall inside you. Was the lack of strong emotions an effect of being an insect heteromorphic? Or something to do with how you were more of an ant than a mix of insects like Cocytus was? Perhaps it was linked to your race levels in [Insect Queen]? You just don’t know.

Your mandibles clicked behind your helmet and for the first time, you felt your cramped antennae wriggle. _Erg._

Releasing the spell on the [Flight Necklace], you began to plummet straight downwards to the ground far below. During your descent, you took in the bird’s eye view of the surrounding area. That walled town in the distance must be Liscor as you couldn’t see any other settlements.

A distant shout caught your attention, and you turned in the air to see Erin standing near her inn, eyes wide in horror as you continued your fast descent. Feeling that the ground was a little too close for comfort, you activated the [Flight Necklace] again and the magic slowed you without repercussions. Deliberately, you swung yourself from falling upside down to floating right-side up. Using intention, your feet gently met the ground as Erin ran up to you, eyes still wide from a mix of terror and amazement.

“Wow!” She came to a stop a little closer than normally comfortable, hands clasped together as she exclaimed. “That was so cool! How did you do that? I’ve _never_ seen anyone fly before.”

Would there be harm in telling her? After all, it’s not like she’s strong enough to steal it, nor do you need sleep so you don’t have to fear someone stealing it while you were sleeping. In addition, if you put it in your inventory, no one would be able to take it by force, even if you died. Besides, she’s under the delusion that you’re a normal human, and normal humans can’t fly on their own.

“It’s this necklace,” you said, gesturing to it. “I can only fly because I have it.”

The excited gleam in her eye as she stared at the necklace faded after a moment into confusion. She tilted her head and lifted her gaze to your helmeted face. “But… there’s nothing like that on Earth.” She frowned, looking wary. “Are you… are you really from Earth?”

You stared at her, carefully considering your words. “…I know _of_ Earth, but this form is from another world.”

Which is true. You know of Earth because you are from Earth. It is also true that your current form is from another world because Yggdrasil has multiple realms.

Her shoulders slumped. “Oh. For a while, I thought for _sure_ that…” She trailed off before looking back at you. “Um, what do you mean, ‘this form’?”

You hesitated again, but considering that she seemed fine with goblins and the Antinium earlier… You gestured to yourself. “I am… under these coverings, I am not human.”

She blinked. “You mean, like, a Drake or something?”

‘Drake’ probably related to ‘dragon’ or ‘dragon-like’. You shook your head. “Just… I am not human, Erin Solstice. I would prefer not to talk about it.”

Erin hummed thoughtfully under her breath. “Well… I guess I can understand? But I don’t think you have much to be afraid of. If you’re something like a Gnoll or a Drake, I think you’d get along fine in Liscor.” She wrinkled her nose. “In fact, you’d probably be better off with your real face than pretending to be human. They don’t get many so their treatment of humans can leave something to be desired.” She brought her hands up. “Not that they’re all bad! I know this stall owner, Krshia, and a receptionist from the Adventurer’s Guild, Selys, and they’re great. Relc isn’t too bad either, I guess, even though he—”

You held up your hand. “I understand that there are all kinds of people in the world.” You leaned forward slightly, repeating an interesting thing she just said. “You mentioned an Adventurer’s Guild?”

With very little persuasion, Erin was soon leading the way to Liscor. She talked happily of the receptionist Selys and what little she had seen of the guild so far, and sprinkled in tidbits of what ‘Relc’ said about adventuring in these parts. Truth be told, Erin seemed a bit starved for human interaction, and despite you telling her that you weren’t human under your armor and clothing, she still seemed to be in the mindset that you were. And, well, wasn’t it at least somewhat true that you were human, at least mentally?

…At least partially mentally. 

After all, you _remember_ being human and you remember your name. You remember Yggdrasil and the construction of your character build to what it currently was. More importantly, you _remember_ being Momonga’s twin, and both of you were seemingly more than ready to hang on to that connection. Growing distant didn’t mean you stopped being important, especially in this new situation.

“Welcome to Liscor!”

Coming out of your thoughts, you saw Erin standing a few feet in front of you with her arms spread upwards before a city gate. The lizard-like guard on duty looked unimpressed with her, but the glance he sent in your direction was more intense, though you didn’t know why. What could you have possibly done to garner any interest other than look somewhat strange in your armor and ball gown mix? Wait, maybe that was the reason he looked at you like that.

Erin smiled at you and waved you over. “Come on, I know where we need to go.”

Deciding to trust her—at least more than you would one of these Drakes or Gnolls she mentioned—you trailed after her as she led the way. Your walk through the streets was met with stares, some curious, some disdainful, and others suspicious. Granted, you’d probably stare at someone dressed like you were, so you couldn’t exactly blame them.

Soon Erin pointed out a building to you and opened the door to said building, calling out inside, “Selys!”

Entering the building and closing the door behind you, you walked over to where Erin was talking with what was probably a female ‘Drake’, though of course you could be wrong. Erin waved you closer and you obliged, stepping up to the counter.

The Drake smile at you, a close-lipped thing that did little to warm you up to her. “I am told that you would like to register for the Adventurer’s Guild, is that correct?”

You nodded. “Yes, if I may.”

“Very well, I’ll just need you to fill out these forms.” The Drake pulled out a couple pages of parchment with things already written on them and slid them over to you.

Concern flitted over Erin’s face. “Oh, um, can you read that?”

You picked up the forms and stared at them. “…No.” 

You set the forms down as Erin asked the receptionist to read help you out, but you reached into a pouch at your side, accessed your inventory from there, and pulled out an eyeglass case. Both Erin and the receptionist stopped what they were doing to stare as you opened the high-class case and pulled out the silver-framed glasses within. Holding them up to the dark openings of your helmet, you picked up the forms again and looked them over. “…Well, this seems straightforward enough. I’m not signing away my soul or anything, and that was my main concern.”

Memorizing what information you needed to put where, you set the glasses back in their case, closed it, and picked up the quill that had been offered to you. As you filled out the form (giving them your name as Momo-imouto, filling in your occupation as [Mage], confirming that you were alone rather than in a party and falsely listing your species as ‘Human’), Erin’s voice started coming back.

“Wh-hey-I…” She shook her head as you handed the forms back to the flummoxed Drake. Erin pointed at the eyeglass case on the counter. “What is _that?_ ”

Her loud exclamation garnered the attention of the other adventurers hanging around. Your mandibles clicked again and you were grateful that you had modified your helmet to negate such sounds. As it was, you were still slightly annoyed at her for putting you in the spotlight.

You picked up the case. “These are glasses.”

Erin sputtered. “Th-they have to be _magic glasses_ , right? You said you couldn’t read, but then you used them, and then you knew what the forms said. They’re _magic_ , right?”

Mimicking the sound of a sigh, you replied. “Yes, they’re _magic glasses_. Happy?”

Both she and the receptionist shared a glance. Erin murmured, “Well, now you just sound sarcastic enough that I kind of doubt it…” She rallied quickly, though, and clasped her hands together. “Can I try them on? Please?”

“No,” you replied. 

Erin groaned. “Aw. I wanted to look around and maybe see what that shopkeeper Lism tried to take me for earlier…”

Ignoring her for the moment, you asked the receptionist, “Is that all?”

She startled out of her thoughts, eyes breaking away from the case as you slipped it back into your pouch. “Oh! Um, well, there is a one-time registration fee of four silver coins.”

You stared at her for a long moment before slowly turning your head towards Erin. “Hey, innkeeper.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll lend you my glasses until sundown if you lend me four silver coins.”

She hesitated. “Uh, actually, if given the choice…” She smiled hopefully. “Can I rent your flying necklace instead?”

The receptionist perked up. “Flying necklace?”

“The necklace doesn’t fly,” you corrected, but thinking about her proposition anyway. You didn’t have any of the local currency, so even if you went out and slew some monsters, would you get a monetary reward if you weren’t a registered adventurer?

Selys, sensing she wouldn’t get much information out of you, turned to Erin and eagerly asked, “What does this necklace do?”

Erin grinned, divulging information you wish she would keep to herself. “Her necklace grants flight! She was using it earlier—“

“Oh! There was some excitement just earlier. Someone ran in saying there was a flying mage spotted in the distance.” Selys turned to you. “Was that you, then?”

Reluctantly, you admitted, “Likely. I did use it earlier, and I went rather high up.”

Selys’s eyes brightened and her tail started swaying as she leaned forward eagerly. “If you are considering selling either of your magic items, the Adventurer’s Guild would be more than happy to discuss said purchase with you.”

Oh _hell no_. Momonga would never let you hear the end of it, and besides which, you _liked_ these items. Regardless of the fact that you had two [Flight Necklaces]—an accidental double confirmation purchase—you were not selling either of them.

Firmly, you shook your head. “I am not selling either my glasses or my [Flight Necklace].” 

You mentally reviewed your inventory. Momonga would probably frown on the selling of weapons, armor, accessories, and the more potent potions. So, that left your consumable items and weaker potions. Considering what happened earlier, something like the Horn of the Goblin General probably wouldn’t go over well. Still, cheap items like that which you have multiples of…

Reaching into your pouch, you pulled out first one item, placed it on the counter, and then pulled out another item which you laid next to the first. “What about these? What sort of price could I get for these potions?” You pointed at them each in turn. “This one is a Minor Healing Potion, and this one is a Minor Mana Recovery Potion.”

You would see what these got you, and if they didn’t generate enough money you might be willing to part with some of your lesser effect or boost potions, things that are generally negligible considering your own repertoire of equipment and spells, but things you kept anyway because your brother taught you to hoard everything you could.

Selys picked up the Minor Healing Potion. “I will need to get these appraised before I can give you an accurate price range.”

You gestured. “Please.”

Picked up both potions, she politely informed you, “I will be a few moments.”

You nodded in acknowledgement. She left you alone with Erin who grinned hopefully. “ _So._ I know you’re about to sell some stuff for coins, but… well, could I still try out your necklace?”

You eyed her dubiously. “[Mana Essence].” If your face could still move that way, you would have grimace in sympathy. “Erin, your mana level is ridiculously low. I don’t know if you _have_ enough mana to activate the [Flight Necklace].”

Her face fell. “Huh? What do you mean my mana level is low?”

You shrugged, feeling at least some sympathy for her. “[Mana Essence] is a spell that lets me identify the MP of a target. You were my target, and you have very little mana in you. I wouldn’t be surprised if magic was out of your reach.”

She looked crushed. “You mean I won’t ever be able to cast spells?”

“I doubt it,” you replied.

A few minutes later, Selys returned in a rush. “Miss Momo-imouto! The Guild is prepared to—Erin?” She paused at the sight of the downcast innkeeper. “What’s wrong?”

Erin shook her head. “Momo-imouto says that I don’t have much mana.”

“You don’t,” you reiterated simply.

The innkeeper sighed heavily.

Selys blinked. “Um, well…” She carefully set your potions back on the counter and cleared her throat. “Well. Miss Momo-imouto. The Adventurer’s Guild is willing to offer you a fair price for your potions. We offer nine gold coins for the Minor Healing Potion and eleven gold coins for the Minor Mana Recovery Potion.”

“Seriously?!”

The adventurers in the room just behind you two started murmuring.

Considering Erin and the room’s reaction, that price was… too much? Let’s see, nine plus eleven is twenty, right? So, twenty gold coins for two potions, then. You had no idea if that really was too much, but since you currently lacked gold beyond the Yggdrasil coins Momonga told you not to spend, it would be a definite improvement over your current poverty-stricken situation. If that was as high as the Guild could go, then maybe it would be the best to take that price now before Erin lowered it.

The receptionist seemed unnerved by your silence. “O-of course that’s not enough! My apologies, Miss Momo-imouto, I—“

Erin repeated incredulously, “ _Not enough?_ ”

The Drake leaned forward, sounding urgent. “Okay! Thirteen gold coins for the mana potion and fifteen for the healing potion!”

You poked Erin in the side, cutting off whatever she was going to say so she could yelp instead. 

“Deal.”

Erin rubbed her side as Selys sighed in relief. Another Drake suddenly joined her behind the counter, and he began counting out gold coins onto the counter. The small pile of gold coins eased a knot in your… stomach? Regardless, having the local currency went a long way to making you feel more at ease.

The transaction included a complimentary pouch for your coins, which you accepted. With your business finished and your coins hanging from your belt, standing outside, you suddenly realized that you didn’t really have a plan. Wait, Momonga told you to stay at the inn, right? That meant staying with Erin Solstice.

You turned to the innkeeper who had followed you out. “How much per night?”

Her face flushed. “Huh?!”

You asked again, “How much per night to stay at your inn? I’ll probably be there for a long while, so do you have any special long-term rates?”

The flush subsided from her face. “Oh! You’re talking about…” She laughed, seemingly embarrassed about something. “Well, never mind. Uh, I don’t really have a set price yet.” She brightened. “You’re going to be my first long-term guest!” Her face fell and she folded her arms, murmuring under her breath. “But, ah, I’ll have to clean up a room, get clean linen, a pillow and curtains…”

As she muttered, you began having doubts. If she had to get all that, just how long had she been at that inn? Wait, she said she was from Earth, so, like you, that probably meant she came here without warning, though she was worse off because she was purely human instead of a character build like you. How did she get an inn, though? Probably squatting, or maybe she took over an abandoned inn, you reasoned.

She had trailed off into a worried silence as she tried to figure out a way to purchase the things she’d need, so you spoke up. “I won’t need food, so how about one gold for a week? I’ll pay you four gold in advance for four weeks, and you can use that to at least buy clean linen for the bed.”

She looked up in confusion, latching on to the first thing you mentioned. “You won’t need food?”

You shook your head. “I have an item that negates the need for food or drink. I just need a roof over my head for the interim.”

“That’s so _weird_. I mean, _not eat?_ I can’t even imagine it.” She stared off into space for a few seconds before snapping out of it. “Okay. I haven’t figured out a proper price, so let’s say a gold per week for at least the next four weeks. You have yourself a deal!”

She held out her hand. You realize she probably meant for you to shake it, but you opted to reach into your pouch for the four gold coins you dropped onto her palm. She blinked. You both stood there as she stared down at the gold coins. 

Finally, she looked back up at you. “Um… want to come shopping with me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**But nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it.**

**~Calla Quinn, All the Time**

* * *

Considering that their location had likely already been reported and having slopes that went up to the tops of the surrounding walls would negate the advantage of said walls, Momonga altered his order to Mare. Instead of camouflaging the outside of the walls, he instructed the dark elf to fortify the walls instead. Leaving his friends’ NPCs to their respective tasks, Momonga slowly paced around his personal quarters while Narberal stood quietly at attention.

The immediate risks to Nazarick had been dealt with, at least for the moment. He had informed Shalltear to capture at least two people from every invading group that dared enter their home, and that she was free to dispose of the rest. Neuronist was already at work on their current prisoners, so it was just a matter of waiting for her report. His magic glasses had been leant to the head librarian for the translations he wanted, and that too was just a matter of waiting, though Momonga had ordered the head librarian to skim through everything and translate things in order of relevancy to Nazarick’s current situation, meaning maps first.

Repressing a sigh, Momonga turned and left his quarters, heading for the room with the Mirror of Remote Viewing as he remembered its existence. While he was waiting for reports to start coming in, he might as well make himself useful, and thus he found himself sitting in a chair as he tried to figure out how to make the item work.

A few hours later, Momonga had an aerial view of Nazarick’s entrance. His practice had paid off, and he switched the view around to watch Mare at work. The dark elf was growing some kind of plant that clung to the walls. He watched as Aura tried to set fire to the plants, only to have them violently burst outwards in writhing thorny vines that she dodged. The plants, failing to capture its attacker, writhed on the ground for a moment before falling limp. Pods grew on the vines and quickly burst open in sprays of yellow pollen. Shalltear, also present, lifted a hand to her nose while Aura and Mare leapt upwind of the pollen. Seeing that they had things in hand, Momonga moved the view along while making a mental note to have those three protected against scrying.

Slowly, the view in the mirror rolled along the grasslands outside and he paused over the battlefield in the near distance. While it was true that he himself was protected against scrying and most other informational gathering spells, that didn’t mean he was immune to this world’s scrying versions, so it remained a possibility that his outing with Albedo had been somehow witnessed. That was troubling, and Momonga wondered what levels of strength remained to be witnessed by the inhabitants of this world. The soldiers and commanders had been weak this time, but it would be folly to assume that they were the standard of this world. There could be exceptional warriors out there, perhaps even some who could challenge Nazarick.

Feeling mental exhaustion hit him, Momonga leaned back in his chair, prompting Sebas to speak up.

“Lord Momonga, you have been at this task for quite some time. Would you like to take a break?”

He waved off the butler’s concern, stating that he was an Undead and therefore unaffected by negative statues such as fatigue. Momonga said it was fine if Sebas wanted to go rest, but the butler refused to rest before his master did. His manner of speaking, coupled with his observations of the other NPCs, reminded Momonga that he and the others had no trouble using gaming terms. It was a curious thing to notice, but notice it he did, though he didn’t verbally comment on it.

Turning his gaze back upon the mirror, Momonga started moving the view again, going in a wide circle around Nazarick. He came across another destroyed camp, the unexpected third camp his Death Knights had found (he’d been irritated to arrive at the second camp and find that they weren’t there, necessitating that he went to look for them). This camp had flown a flag with a fist shooting out of soil, and the shovels he found made him guess that this had been a kind of aftermath crew. If undead existed in this world, then it would only make sense for someone to clean up after battles to prevent more undead from naturally generating from battlefields. Momonga hadn’t gotten here in time to stop his Death Knights from killing everyone, but that—strangely—didn’t bother him. He had informed Albedo of the third camp before opening a gate and directing the Death Knights through, leaving them under Demiurge’s oversight for the time being.

After a few more minutes revealed nothing else of note, Momonga turned off the mirror and stood up. Sebas fell in step behind him as he left the room, heading towards the library. Surely at least that map would be translated by now. Plus, there had been other maps, so maybe some of those had been translated as well. As a salaryman, he wasn’t going to place unreasonable demands on anyone in Nazarick, but he was feeling antsy, so he at least wanted that map…

No. He shouldn’t bother any of them before they hand in their first reports.

Making an abrupt turn at an intersecting hallway, he headed in another direction instead of towards the library. Not knowing what else to do with his time, at least for the moment, Momonga aimlessly wandered the halls of Nazarick. His wandering eventually brought him to his sister’s quarters.

Taking a long moment to stare at the door that led to his sister’s rooms, Momonga eventually decided to reach out to open the door. There was no click or creak as the door slid open. Gazing at the interior, he took a second to glance back at Sebas.

“Wait out here.”

The butler bowed in acquiescence, and Momonga stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Unexpectedly, he felt as though a weight lifted from his shoulders. He hadn’t had much time to be on his own since this whole thing started, but here in his twin’s quarters, his wishes to be alone were respected. He was sure he’d eventually get them to leave him alone in his own quarters, but for now, this place was his sanctuary.

Sighing, Momonga stepped further into the room. It was opulent, of course, and this room comprised of a sitting place, a desk and specially-formed throne on one side, and a mirror and massive wardrobe on the other. There were three doors leading elsewhere, and he knew where the doors went. One went to a specially designed bathroom he had no interest in, another went to her bedroom, and the last…

Stepping through one set of ornate doors, Momonga found himself in a room where a pedestal stood, softly lit with a gauze canopy and drapes hanging around it. Upon the pedestal, a single object sat upon a cushion, its presence dominating the room. Of the one-hundred levels allotted to his sister, ninety-nine went into three separate NPCs, each with thirty-three levels and all assigned to the Fifth Floor (which he always thought was weird, since she was fire and they weren’t). The last level had gone into this—her ‘assistant’. Truthfully speaking, in Yggdrasil, it was never expected to go past level one, not with the rest of the guild’s levels already allotted to various things. It was just a joke, a leftover from her portion of levels.

A reference to the creation of her character build.

Truthfully speaking, very few people actually go through the trouble of choosing to be an insect heteromorphic being. Some, like Touch Me, could shell out enough money to bypass the egg and larvae stages of their forms, but most can’t, and his sister was the latter. He suspects she was insistent on it not only because of her fondness for the extinct insects, but also in hope that he would stop trying to get her to play Yggdrasil with him. She chose an ant-like insectoid heteromorphic character, and she had to start out as a useless level one egg.

Yes, looking back on it, he’s certain she meant for him to give up on getting her to join him in Yggdrasil. And yet, how could he? He’d been playing Yggdrasil for quite some time, and the realization that he’d been drifting away from his only family member had been… terrifying, to say the least. He didn’t want to give up on either her or Yggdrasil, so the only choice left to him was to get her to play too. He wanted to groan at her choice of race, but he didn’t say a thing. Instead, he turned off his negative skills, and he carried her around everywhere except in Player-versus-Player combat. He took the burden of her weak character from start to finish, overseeing the development of her levels and skills. He put in the time and effort, so she stayed. It was a small price to pay to have both her and their fellow guild members in his life.

( _for a while, he’d had the best of both worlds_ )

Sighing deeply, Momonga rubbed a skeletal hand over his face and held it there. Aside from himself and the NPCs in Nazarick, no one else’s name showed up on the guild listing. Herohero and other two who hadn’t deleted their accounts didn’t show up, despite the fact that Momonga had seen them briefly for the short time they had logged in for the last day. The others who had deleted their accounts and already had their names disappear from the guild listing didn’t show up either. He didn’t want to think about it, but didn’t that mean that everyone currently on the list was in that new world, while everyone else not listed _wasn’t?_

If so, what did that mean for his sister, whose name didn’t show up on the guild list?

Sliding the hand down his face, Momonga turned a tired gaze on the lone egg. This thing… even if he raised it, it wouldn’t be his sister. This thing, if he raised it, would grow up to be a mobile fire ant-heteromorphic named Homura. She was meant to be a fertile female and subordinate queen to his sister, though that was all just words back in Yggdrasil. Both he and she knew that Homura would never be anything other than a level one egg, hence why she was sequestered away in his sister’s quarters rather than laying out somewhere on one of the guild’s floors.

Stepping closer, Momonga wearily eyed the pearl-like oblong egg. There were no distinguishing features within the sac, and he doubted that Homura was aware of anything. Making sure his [Negative Touch] Skill was still off, he reached out and gently touched the egg. It didn’t move, and it felt deceptively delicate. His sister had been an egg like this once.

Minutes passed in silence as Momonga stared at the egg, but in the end he shook his head and removed his hand. Turning, he slowly left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. For all they started out in the same form, it _wasn’t_ his sister, and he didn’t have time to safely raise Homura.

Besides, despite what the guild listing might mean ( _the cause of the sinking feeling in his non-existent stomach_ ), his sister might be out there. She was there for the last day, and she hadn’t logged out. If she was somewhere in this world, if she had been dragged here like he was, then it was his duty to search for her.

If his sister was somewhere in this world, then he was going to _find her._

(Left in silence, Homura pined for something she couldn’t define.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed the price of the books from three silver coins to six silver coins, because it seems like books would be kind of expensive.
> 
> EDIT: Changed the price again because of S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) of The Wandering Inn which states a single book was purchased by a character for over two gold coins. Hence, six silver has become four gold coins.

**A day is a day. It’s just a measurement of time. Whether it’s a good day or a bad day is up to you. It’s all a matter of perception.**

**~Donald L. Hicks**

* * *

Erin lead the way through the bustling streets of Liscor, heading towards Krshia’s stall. Occasionally she would glance at her peculiar guest—because she was going to be _staying at the inn_ —but the helmet gave nothing away about how the other woman might be feeling. Looking back at where she was going, Erin reflected that Momo-imouto’s helmet was kind of strange. It seemed bigger than her head, at least, bigger than it should be, and the front protruded out and it made her look like a bird. In fact, the beak-like helmet combined with the dress with the big back… yeah, Momo-imouto kind of looked like a bird. A shiny, steely, and generally all-around weird bird.

Stifling a snort and subtly shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge the mental image conjured by that comparison, Erin tried to look innocent. She mentally cast about for something else to think about, but her mind just wouldn’t let go of her new guest. Momo-imouto was a mystery. She literally appeared out of nowhere, barely between blinks, really. One second, goblins and nothing else and then poof! A strange woman in armor and a dress was standing in her inn with an almost glowing spear (lance?) in her hand. There had barely been two inches between Erin’s legs and the back of Momo-imouto’s dress. Or is that a gown?

Deciding to forgo thinking about the differences between a dress and a gown, Erin frowned thoughtfully. Hadn’t she heard the word ‘imouto’ before? Wasn’t that a Japanese word? Didn’t it mean ‘brother’ or ‘sister’? Something like that, anyway. But if she wasn’t from Earth then why would that be part of her name? Maybe it was just a coincidence…

Coming up to the queue in front of Krshia’s stall, Erin racked her brains for something to talk about. “So, do you have any preferences on linen or anything?”

The armored woman shook her head. “I do not. If I suddenly develop any, I will let you know.”

Good. She wouldn’t want to lose her first customer just because the linens were too itchy. Hm. Should she buy enough linen for all the upstairs bedrooms, or maybe leave that until later? Taking a moment to think about it, Erin decided to buy two sets of linen, just in case. She’d buy more later after she actually got around to cleaning the rest of the rooms.

Krshia sniffed as Erin’s turn finally came. “Good day, Erin Solstice. Who might your companion be?”

Erin smiled brightly. “This is Momo-imouto! She’s going to be my guest at my inn for the foreseeable future.”

The shopkeeper smiled. “This is good news, yes? Have you come for more items, then?

Erin nodded. “I’ll need bedsheets, blankets and pillows, enough for two beds…” She turned her head to address the armored woman near her. “Are you _sure_ you won’t need food? I mean, it just feels wrong to host you and need feed you, too.”

Momo-imouto shook her head slightly. “I do not require sustenance.” She paused. “Or rather, I would, but I have an item that negates that need. If this should change, I will inform you.”

“All right,” Erin replied dubiously. She looked back at Krshia. “That’s all for today.”

Not much later, Erin had a bundle in her arms and she turned to her guest. “Is there anything you need, Momo-imouto?”

The woman took a moment to think about it. Soon, she asked, “Books?”

Erin looked back Krshia. “Do you have any?”

The Gnoll nodded and gestured off to the side where, yes, there were a couple books on display. Erin hadn’t noticed them because she hadn’t been looking for them. “I have two books at the moment, though if you desire more, I can locate such.” She picked them up and handed one over to Momo-imouto. “This is a military book, _The Triumph of Scales_.” The woman took it and gingerly opened it, making Krshia huff in amusement. “Is not fragile, yes? This one,” she held up the second book, “is book on plants. Written by Gnoll, contains much knowledge.”

Momo-imouto looked up from the book in her hands. “How much for both?”

“For a guest of Erin Solstice, four gold coins.”

The armored woman nodded and reached into her pouch for a gold coin. Handing it over to Krshia, she asked about parchment and writing tools. In the end, her guest spent almost six gold coins. Not far from Krshia’s stall, Erin asked, “Why did you buy so much parchment?”

Momo-imouto paused but ultimately answered, albeit somewhat hesitantly. “I want to learn how to read and write. It’s one thing to have magic glasses, but it’s plain laziness not to learn how to manage without them.”

She nodded. “I should do that, too. I’m sure I can probably get Klbkch to help me. Oh, but he did mention that one time that he wasn’t too certain about his writing…”

Trailing off, Erin finally noticed something. “Hey! Where’d your spear go?”

Momo-imouto shifted her purchases. “The weapon you saw is a lance, not a spear. As for what I did with it…” She glanced around. “I’ll show you when we’re over the first hill.”

Curiosity put a spring in her step. “Well, let’s go!”

She was near the gates when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Miss Erin!”

She turned her head in the direction of the voice, brightening when she confirmed who it was. “Klbkch!” The Antinium joined them, and behind him was a Worker. She nodded at the other Antinium, “Is that the same one from before?”

Klbkch nodded. “Yes. This Worker would like to play chess. That is the reason for our original visit earlier today. Now that I have submitted my report, we can resume our original intention.” He glanced over at Momo-imouto. “That is, if we are not imposing at this time.”

Erin exclaimed, “Oh, no! Of course you’re not imposing.” She hesitated for a second and looked at her guest. “Right, Momo-imouto?”

The armored woman shrugged slightly. “It is your inn, Miss Erin. Playing chess will not bother me.”

She smiled and looked back at the Antinium. “Well, there you have it! Come on then. Let’s go play some chess!”

Klbkch fell in step beside her and Momo-imouto was on her other side. The Worker followed silently behind Klbkch. When their motley group was over the first hill, she turned to her guest. “Well?”

It seemed to take a moment for her to remember what Erin was referring to, but Momo-imouto eventually gave the Antinium a glance before sighing. “Very well.”

The group came to a stop and Klbkch was half-way through a question when Momo-imouto held her parchment and quill bundle out in mid-air and it just _disappeared_. It didn’t vanish all at once, but rather slid out of sight. They watched, agog, as the armored woman did the same for her ink wells and two books. Erin felt her jaw drop even further as she then pulled out her lance from literally nowhere.

Momo-imouto let the lance shaft drop to the ground as she looked back at them.

Erin gestured weakly. “Bu-but you, that, it just… _how?_ ”

“It’s an item box,” her mysterious guest explained. “I can store a finite weight of items away in such a manner. It is extremely convenient for carrying things.”

“No kidding!” Erin laughed. “You have a lot of cool things, don’t you? Flying necklaces, a fancy lance, magic glasses and now an item box. Registering at the Adventurer’s Guild was definitely the right move, don’t you think?”

She and Momo-imouto started walking again, and it took Klbkch a couple seconds to snap out of his thoughts and catch up, the Worker hurrying behind him. He asked, “Miss Momo-imouto. This ‘item box’ of yours—is it for sale?”

Her reply was swift. 

“No.”

Erin shook her head. “I can see why you’d hold on to it.” She sighed wistfully. “If I had an item box, I wouldn’t have to carry so much for so far.”

Klbkch gestured to the bundle in her arms. “Do you need some assistance in carrying your items?”

“I’m good,” Erin replied, hefting it up. “It’s not that heavy.” She smiled. “Thanks, though.”

The Antinium nodded.

They walked in silence for a few moments before she glanced around. “Huh. No goblins.”

Klbkch nodded. “Indeed. I imagine they will be scarce for a while after what happened earlier today.”

She winced, remembering that the goblins he killed had probably only been paralyzed and therefore conscious as he, well, killed them. A mild shudder ran down her body, and she firmly pushed those thoughts away. She felt bad for them, but it was clear that they had arrived en masse to do her harm. Klbkch was just doing his job…

After walking the rest of the way in silence, they came upon the hill her inn sat atop. Grinning, Erin banished the remnants of her gloom and rushed up the slope. “We’re back!”

Stepping into the ramshackle inn, Erin tossed the bundle of linen aside and went over to her chessboard. Klbkch, the Worker, and even Momo-imouto came over after putting her lance away. Smiling, Erin waved at the Worker. “Let’s play.”

Seated across from her, he nodded back.

As the game commenced and the quiet sound of moving pieces filled the silence, Erin reflected on her day. Earlier, with the goblins, things had felt rather ominous, but here, now with chess, a guest for inn, and everyone safe and sound...

Yep. She could definitely call this a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, dialogue/passages from Overlord **do not** belong to me.

**Vows are powerful things. They set things in motion.**

**~John C. Wright, Orphans of Chaos**

* * *

Momonga sat at his desk, reading the reports Neuronist had submitted. Interrogating the prisoners had taken a while, as had compiling the information they had divulged, but at last he had more information about Baleros and the reason for the battle near Nazarick. Baleros was one of five continents, and while there were kingdoms, nations, and so forth, most fighting was done by various military companies, and the strongest were the Four Companies. The Four Companies comprised of the Armored Legion Company, the Flowing Wind Company, the Forgotten Wing Company, and the Eyes of Baleros. Momonga made a mental note to have more information about the various companies gathered with priority being those four.

As for the surrounding body of water, it seemed that ocean travel was most treacherous around Baleros with monsters, pirates and weather sinking most low-level captains. Momonga made another note to capture and/or gain the loyalty of experienced and high-ranked seafarers. While he and some of the others could fly, he had no knowledge of the distance between Baleros and the nearest continent, and he didn’t want to risk falling from the sky without somewhere to land. Still, at the moment, that was a lower priority.

Back to the issue of the companies, Momonga was aware that that was not a reference to a business company. No, Baleros was had military and mercenary companies that conquered or defended various areas for whatever reason. It was completely mad, but not unfamiliar to him. True, there were no wars in Japan, but Momonga understood the feeling of a higher power hanging over one’s head.

There might be an advantage to being in Baleros. If most of the fighting was done by the companies, then he could establish a nation of Nazarick’s own and defend the new borders. With himself and the other NPCs to lend their might in defending their future hypothetical borders, Momonga thought they had a fair chance of defending their claim. Companies would be set against them once they declared their new nation—since it would likely be formed on land claimed by other nations—but if they were anything like yesterday’s, then there was probably not much to worry about.

Of course, on the other hand, that brought one of his bigger worries to the forefront: what if there were others who were stronger than he was? What if someone out there could match or surpass the strength of the other NPCs? Momonga wanted to groan and clutch his head, but since Sebas was still in the room with him, he didn’t. 

Since fighting with outsiders seemed like an inevitability—it was impossible that Nazarick would be left alone, especially once the disappearance of those three companies became known—Momonga made another note to have the Floor Guardians practice fighting in groups. In Yggdrasil, it had been impossible for them to leave Nazarick, but that limitation had been proven nullified on their first day in this new world. Friendly fire was now a legitimate concern, and he didn’t want them to accidentally (or on purpose) hurt each other.

A knock came at the door, and he called, “Enter.”

Albedo entered the room, followed by Demiurge. They had reports in their hands, and he set down the one from Neuronist. “Albedo. Demiurge. How is the security overhaul coming along?”

They both stopped in front of his desk and briefly bowed. Albedo spoke. “We have devised an initial plan and composed reports on the various implementations and adjustments for your approval.”

They both set reports on his desk. Momonga nodded, remembering their stats and their backstories, though Albedo’s was fresher in his memory due to having skimmed through it before the end of Yggdrasil. “You two are among the most intelligent beings in Nazarick. I trust your judgement, and I’m sure I will have no issue with your proposals.”

“You trust us? Oh, Lord Momonga!”

Momonga looked up to see them overcome with emotion. Albedo was holding back tears and Demiurge was trembling. At that moment, he was very glad that he didn’t have a face to give away his feelings, otherwise he’d be wide-eyed and probably sweating. Breaking eye-contact with the succubus, he reached over and took their reports.

“Yes, well, good job on getting this done.” He paused as he remembered something from earlier. “I also have another task for you two.” He tapped Neuronist’s report. “According to what Neuronist has discovered, the disputes in Baleros are largely settled by military and/or mercenary companies. It is likely that such companies will be set against us in the future, and it may become necessary to meet them on the surface rather than let them enter the Tomb.” He nodded at the anger that flashed over their faces. “I find that undesirable as well.”

He sat back in his chair. “Despite the success of yesterday’s encounter, we still don’t know the full capabilities of this world’s warriors and mages. Therefore, no one is to go outside alone. Is that understood?”

All three NPCs saluted him with hands to their chest. “Yes!”

He nodded. “Good. Now, since it needs to be done as soon as possible, give me an overview of your reports. Albedo, you first.”

The Guardian Overseer smiled happily. She did as he asked and she occasionally prompted Demiurge to go over some aspect. Momonga listened carefully as they laid out their plans before him. As the meeting went on, he had no complaints or suggestions to make, so in the end he approved everything. Albedo and Demiurge left to implement the approved changes immediately.

“Lord Momonga.”

He turned his gaze to Sebas. “Yes?”

“You have been working for quite some time. Will you be taking a rest?”

Momonga didn’t need to rest, but what sort of blackheart was he to keep Sebas up as well? They’d already had a conversation about rest, and Sebas was adamant that he not rest before his lord. Momonga feared that the rest of the NPCs would think that way as well, and how was he going to deal with that? He didn’t want to be an oppressor like Herohero’s workplace. Still, for now, he could retire to his bedroom to ‘rest’, at least for a few hours, if for no other reason than Sebas’s sake.

“I will,” he decided, standing up. “You are dismissed for now. I will return to my duties in four hours.”

Sebas bowed. “I will be ready.”

Momonga went over to his bedroom and stepped inside. Once the door was closed his shoulders slumped. What did Sebas mean he’d be ready? If Momonga got up four hours from now and Sebas was already waiting, didn’t that mean that Sebas got _less_ than four hour’s rest? Sighing, he ran a skeletal hand over his face and went over to his bed where he promptly dropped face down.

His bed was massive with silk sheets and a soft mattress. Technically speaking, as an undead, he didn’t need sleep, so he didn’t really need this bed. Still, he couldn’t deny that it was nice to take a moment to lie down. Physically, he felt nothing, but mentally, he was exhausted. Suzuki really wanted a drink, but his body couldn’t do that. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the canopy hanging over him.

Baleros was just one continent. There were five, plus a few other places such as ‘Wistram’, and an island nation of Minotaurs. If his sister or any of their fellow guild members were present, then he had a lot of ground to search.

Or rather, since he was going to be establishing a nation, why not name it after the Tomb? Only, instead of the full title, the nation would just be ‘Nazarick’. And then, to hammer it home to any lost guild members, what else should the leader call themselves but by the name of the guild itself?

Thus, some eight hours later, with the Floor Guardians and nearly every NPC in the guild present, Momonga stood before them in the throne room and shed his name for another. He cast down the flag that represented ‘Momonga’ and pointed at a certain one.

“From this day forward, I shall be known as Ainz Ooal Gown. You may address me as Ainz.” He lowered his hand and stared out at them. “If any object, let it be heard now!”

The eyes of the Floor Guardians seemed to shine and not a single soul moved. Albedo smiled beatifically. She spoke, saying that they heard his glorious name. She hailed him, and declared that everyone in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick gave him their loyalty. The Floor Guardians shouted his new name, calling him a Supreme Lord and reaffirmed Albedo’s statement, declaring their loyalty to him. The rest of the NPCs shouted their approval.

As Momonga stood before them, he thought to himself, and silently apologized to his sister and his friends. And yet, if they would appear and tell him that he cannot take that name for himself, he would gladly return to being ‘Momonga’, if only they would just appear.

With one of three agenda items covered, he moved on to the next. He gave everyone an absolute order: to make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend! He declared that they would surpass any hero and defeat any opponent, whether by force or other means. He declared that they would fight together to let all know that Ainz Ooal Gown was the greatest, that they would fight together for that glorious future!

He knew that if his sister or their guild mates were also in this world, if they heard that name, then they would come. Thus, he would spread that name far and wide, across the whole world!

With the second agenda item covered, he moved on the last one. He raised his arms, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown glittering in the light.

“We shall give rise to a new nation. Beginning today, we claim this land as Nazarick! As far as the eye can see, that shall be our border!”

Tumultuous approval rang out.

Albedo praised from her spot. “My Lord! It shall be so!”

The Floor Guardians echoed her. “It shall be so!”

Ainz basked in the energy of the room, and everyone else—awed by his presence and motivated by his speech—bowed their heads. In a moment, after no doubt eying them all and hopefully finding nothing wanting, he vanished.

Albedo let another moment pass before she stood and turned to address the room, allowing them to raise their heads. She told them all to act Lord Ainz’s orders. She paused, and then addressed one of the Floor Guardians.

“Demiurge. I doubt anyone here is simple-minded enough not to understand, but if you would?”

The Seventh Floor Guardian was still kneeling, but his voice was heard by all. “Of course. Lord Ainz spoke of giving rise to a new nation. Rather than calling it by the full title of our glorious home, it shall be named ‘Nazarick’. All who dwell within our borders shall henceforth be under his absolute rule. And those borders…”

He smiled, but there was nothing kind in it.

“’As far as the eye can see’. Lord Ainz will see all, from one end of the world to the other. That means…”

Eyes sharpened in understanding and with the iron will to carry out their lord’s orders.

Albedo smiled again, saying that understanding Lord Ainz’s intentions and preparing for them was the proof of their loyalty and the mark of excellent subordinates. She said that everyone must keep their final objective in mind, that the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick was to deliver the land– _the world_ –to Lord Ainz.

She turned to the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown and solemnly swore. “Lord Ainz, we will definitely give this land to you.”

As one, everyone spoke and vowed.

“ _We will render everything in this world unto its rightful ruler, Lord Ainz._ ”

Across the whole of the world, [Dangersense] went off again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple of edits. I changed 'fire elemental' to 'Primal Fire Elemental' in chapter two, and I upped the price of the books in chapter seven from three silver coins to six silver coins.

**The earlier you admit to your mistakes, the more time you would have to learn and grow from them.**

**~Edmond Mbiaka**

* * *

You sat quietly as Erin played chess with the so far unnamed Worker. The innkeeper was smiling as she played, and she would go over the game each time she won, and she did win. She won every game they played. You hadn’t seen her play that many games, but you thought she might be really skilled at it. Certainly you would lose if you played against her, but then again, you were barely a rank amateur at the game.

As there wasn’t much else that seemed to be going on, or much of anything else to do, watching Erin and the Worker play chess was more interesting than, say, staring at the grimy walls or old wood flooring. Still, there was only so much you could take, and eventually, you made to leave.

Quietly, you rose and tried to leave the inn.

“Oh! Where are you going?”

You looked back to see Erin looking worriedly after you. Pointing to the door, you replied, “Outside.”

She bit her lip. “Um, are you… coming back?”

“Of course,” you replied, wondering why she would think you’d just leave after paying her _in advance_ to stay there.

She brightened. “Okay! Be careful out there.”

You nodded. “I am not going far.”

The attention of the three other occupants returned to the board game, leaving you to your own devices. Stepping out of the inn and carefully closing the door behind you, a look around revealed no one in sight. However, Suzuki always told you to never solely trust your eyes.

“[Sense Enemy].”

You got a ping back, and you looked in the direction of some grass. It was normal grass, a bit tall, but because your spell pinged you, it became suspicious grass. Nothing moved, but you deemed it prudent to head in the opposite direction, so you did.

The slope of the hill the inn sat on made you leery of the unseen enemy getting the high ground behind you, so you continued on down the hill and over to the top of the next hill. There, you came to a stop and looked around. Hills, grass, and the occasional rock in the distance made up the landscape.

…Why is that rock over there moving? Are those… crab legs?

Mentally marking down the boulders in the area as potentially dangerous due to possible monster camouflage, you crossed your free arms and stood there thinking. So far in this world, you had seen goblins and those moving rocks as potential dangers, but that wasn’t to say that the Antinium, the previously mentioned guardsmen and even the citizens of Liscor couldn’t pose a danger to you. You had passive skills related to piercing and bludgeoning resistance, but that didn’t mean that _nothing_ could hurt you.

For instance, water was a danger. You had an item that made breathing unnecessary, and you had other items that helped mitigate the damage, but you still had a natural weakness against the liquid element. In Yggdrasil, becoming submerged or getting hit with enough water would lower your mobility by degrees, sometimes to the point where you could barely twitch your character at all. You didn’t want to find out how that would translate to your current situation, so that meant avoiding water and killing hydromancers as soon as possible if they challenged you. 

There was also the matter of magic. Since there were fantasy-like creatures and an Adventurer’s Guild, you would bet money that this world had magic too. Momonga _did_ contact you with a [Message] spell, after all. So, what tiers of magic did this world have? Thanks to your high level, you also had a high magic resistance ability, but you didn’t really want to test it out against the magic users of this world. That would be the equivalent of testing a bullet-proof vest you weren’t actually sure was bullet-proof. Maybe Momonga would know.

Pwah, but you never liked trying to call him. In the real world, most of your calls had gone unanswered until late hours when he would finally log off of Yggdrasil, and by then you were tired and mad ( _and your heart hurt_ ), so you had grown to have an aversion about calling him. The vestiges of those feelings still clung to you, so you didn’t try to [Message] your twin. He was probably busy anyway.

( _second place_ )

Deciding to leave the contacting to Momonga, you put aside trying to contact him and instead pulled out your secondary weapon. When you weren’t hiding your features behind your battle gown outfit, your primary weapons were wands and staves. In your current gear, however, the primary weapon became the fire lance Momonga had made for you some years ago. 

Holding out the fire lance in front of you with both hands, you gazed at it through the slit in your helm. The weapon was taller than you were, with a red orb embedded in the metal of the tip, and it was primarily gold and red with bits of orange and silver. Thinking about what you said earlier to Erin, you wondered if perhaps she was right that it was a spear more than it was a lance. It _did_ have a pointy tip that was separate from the shaft, so didn’t that make this a spear?

…Yes, this was a fire spear more than it was a fire lance.

Your fingers twitched as you slowly reconciled the fact that you were wrong. You couldn’t… you couldn’t just go on with everyday life and not say something. It would be too embarrassing. Better to just get it over with and move on rather than worry about it. You’d say something later, when you went back. For now, though, you wanted to try actually using your spear.

“What did Momonga call this again?”

A breeze blew over you, but it didn’t bring an answer with it. You know this thing had a name. Everyone names their weapons, even if they’re terrible names ( _like some you’ve come up with_ ). It’s been a long while since you’ve looked at it, but there was a spell for that, wasn’t there? Not that you could use many spells in this armor, anyway.

Ah, come to think of it, which spells and abilities were still open for you to use in this equipment? It was specially made to allow for some offensive capability, given that you were more mage than warrior, but for the life of you, you can’t recall what they were. You’d better figure that out soon, preferably before something or someone came looking for a fight.

Taking a position, you attempted to learn how to properly thrust your fire spear. While your body moved, your mind wandered, trying to remember things you had forgotten.

The appraisal spell had the word ‘appraisal’ in it, but it was longer than just that. You remember that the orb in your spear allows you to summon a Higher Fire Elemental, a fire spirit ranked just below the Primal Fire Elemental, but how did you activate it? Did you just will it? Ah! Better not try that while the inn was still in view. Besides which, ‘do not summon that which you cannot put down’. In this uneasy phase of relearning your skills and spells, it was probably best not to tempt fate. Fighting fire with fire didn’t seem like an overly smart move, and if it set fire to the grasslands, how would you stop it? You’d have to take off your armor and do that Super Tier spell, that one _you can’t remember either_.

Cursing, you changed position and thrust your spear into the ground, prompting an outburst of flames that set the grass on fire.

You may have done some frantic, undignified stomping, but thankfully it seemed no one was around to witness it.

( _a quartet of goblins stared at the armored stranger and three laughed at its panic_ )

A while later, with the fires out and blackened grass around you, you decided it was time to head back inside. You had had enough of the outdoors for one day. Well, no, that was a lie, you’d be glad to stay out here for hours, but it was getting dark and Suzuki never liked it when you were outside alone whether it was in-game or in real life, so back inside it was.

Pulling your fire spear from out of the ground, you turned and strode back to the inn where the ant men seemed to be leaving. Walking forward, you came to a stop a few feet from the innkeeper.

“Erin Solstice.”

You heard Klbkch and the Worker pause in their departure, but you kept your eyes on Erin. She blinked. “Um, yes?”

“I have decided. I was in error,” you admitted, somehow able to admit as much more easily in this world than you had in your previous world. You held out your weapon slightly and tapped it on the floor. “This is more spear than lance.”

There was a pause before Erin laughed. “Okay. You didn’t really need to tell me, though.”

You shrugged, putting the fire spear away. “You called it a spear and I told you it was a lance. After consideration, I concede the point to your observation. It would be awkward to start calling it a spear without telling you that I was in error.”

She waved her hand. “Don’t feel bad. Sometimes I confuse terms or definitions, too.” She grinned as the Antinium finally left the building. “Anyway, I’m going to go clean out a room for you. Do you have any preferences?”

“The furthest one, preferably not overlooking the outhouse.”

Erin’s shoulders fell. “I, uh, don’t have an outhouse.”

You stared. “So you just squat out there?”

She looked glum. “Yeah, pretty much.”

A moment of silence passed.

“I am very glad I don’t need to relieve myself either.”

“Oh, come on! You have an item for _that_ too?”

“If I do not eat or drink, I do not need to urinate or defecate either.”

“That is such bullshit.”

“Jealousy is unbecoming.”

“So is squatting out in the open with my butt hanging out!”

“…Point.”


	10. Chapter 10

**We all make mistakes but one has to move on.**

**~Jeffrey Archer**

* * *

A week after his initial announcements, Ainz stood in the privacy of his sister’s quarters as he silently lambasted and reproached himself. Really, what was he thinking declaring that they would found a nation just like that? Now all the Floor Guardians were completely gung-ho and he had to field questions about how many resources they could use, not to mention that they wanted to announce Nazarick’s presence to the world with a grand spectacle. Said grand spectacle was an on-going joint project between Demiurge and Albedo, but because they were two of the most capable NPCs in Nazarick, he let them be. Whatever they came up with was bound to be leagues better than whatever he came up with.

Annoyingly, in the past week, a team of five adventurers had come to investigate Nazarick. Thankfully, the vicious vines set up by Mare had dissuaded them, no doubt in large part thanks to the spores they released after failing to keep hold of the mixed species party. Given the information he had collected so far, the party had consisted of a Dullahan, two Humans ( _yes, capital letter_ ), and two lizard men. They didn’t get away, naturally, as he couldn’t allow them to carry back even that miniscule bit of information, and he had sent two of the Eight-Edge Assassins normally assigned to his personal quarters after them. The adventurers had died disappointingly quickly, and Demiurge had requisitioned the skin of the corpses for some sort of experimentation while the rest of the corpses were fully used up by various parts of Nazarick.

And speaking of annoying, he had gone into the treasury.

…If he could, he’d hide Pandora’s Actor away forever, but he couldn’t be that cruel, and besides which, Albedo and Demiurge would need to interact with the third member of the three most capable NPCs in Nazarick (Demiurge, Albedo and Pandora’s Actor, all made with high intelligence and each capable in their fields of expertise). Pandora’s Actor may be his dark secret, but the doppelganger’s transformative abilities gave him access to a character build that allowed for greater gain from converted items via the Exchange Box.

Sighing, Ainz stood up from the backless sofa he’d been sitting on. Fidgeting in place for a moment, he finally decided to take a peek into his sister’s bedroom. He had passed it over before, but now he was curious (and delaying the inevitable return to his duties).

Turning the knob, the door smoothly opened, and he took his first look inside. The room was large, of course, as was the bed, but he immediately noticed that there was a concave dent in the mattress, likely because of her body shape. A sheet was folded at the foot of the bed, ready for her to pull it over her body should she come rest here. 

Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him. The place was softly lit, and there was a large, ornate dresser and mirror combo on one side with items on the surface. From where he stood, he could see that there were mostly picture frames there, along with various bottles of mystery substances.

As he neared close enough to see, Ainz felt his stomach drop. No. No, she didn’t!

But she did. She had.

There, laying out for anyone to see, were _pictures of their human forms_ ; as children, in their junior high school uniforms, as teenagers who should have been in high school, and even as adults!

“Momo!”

Anger flashed in his stomach as he slammed each frame face down. His emotional suppression kicked in several times, but he didn’t stop until every frame had been put down. Glass broke, and he stood hunched over the dresser as cold horror washed over him. How could she be so careless? If any of the NPCs had seen these and asked questions, how was he supposed to respond? How could he tell them that the ‘Supreme Beings’ were in fact only ever _human?_

Looking up at his reflection, Ainz felt his anger slowly let go of him as he thought about his sister. They were twins, but they had gone from close to distant ever since he first found Yggdrasil. He made her play and got her a place in his guild, but wasn’t that his selfishness? If he made her spend time here, then why wouldn’t she spend all that money to have real life pictures in her room? She had been part of the guild, and he made her strong, but after that, how often did he really interact with her? Since she’d been in reach via chat and [Message], hadn’t he left her alone a lot of the time? When he’d asked about her location, hadn’t the greater percentage of that answer been for her personal quarters?

Had she been alone in this room, staring at their real faces while he was away with his friends?

( _because wasn’t that the thing at the end of the day, that they were more his friends than hers?_ )

Remorsefully, Ainz lifted up one of the frames and stared at the picture behind the broken glass. He didn’t remember this captured moment, but they were smiling. Gaunt, pale, and slightly sunken eyes—but smiling.

When was the last time they had a moment like that, just the two of them within arm’s reach?

They used to live together. It was more economical that way, and yet, one day, she took a day off from work to move out. That was… less than a year after he’d found Yggdrasil, wasn’t it? Yes, he’d been saved by Touch Me, and their nine-member party was in full swing. He’d been having so much fun.

So much that he neglected his sister in real life to the point where she walked out on him.

His sister rarely fought for anything. Fighting was futile in their world, and she rarely stood up for anything, including herself. So, rather than wait lonely in an apartment with a brother logged into a new world, she had removed herself. To punish him? She was rather passive-aggressive at times…

Pulling himself back to the present moment, he cast a repair spell on the broken frames and returned them to their original state. Then, he gathered them up in preparation to move them. He could keep them in his Item Box, but they would take up precious space, and there was the potential threat that this world had thieves capable of stealing from it. He could handle losing any of the items he currently carried, but losing these pictures could be disastrous. Not only would his sister want to know where they were if she came back, the potential thief could use them as leverage against him. No, better to put them in a box and hide them away in the treasury, in the back with the World Items where almost no one ever went.

Thus, once they were packed away in a wooden box from his room, Ainz teleported into the treasury and went to find Pandora’s Actor. He found the doppelganger making a… coin angel?

The guardian of the treasury leapt up. “Lord Ainz! My apologies for my display! I did not expect you today.”

Well, Ainz was the one who made Pandora’s Actor this way. He hadn’t wanted the doppelganger to think it was strange he was alone in the treasury, so Ainz had made it so the doppelganger loved his job. He just hadn’t expected it to express itself like this.

Pushing the thought of fetishes away, Ainz held out the box. “Pandora’s Actor, I need you to place this in the furthest room.”

The doppelganger gasped dramatically, a hand snapping to his chest. “You wish to place this with those legendary treasures—"

Ainz cut before his creation could move on to exclaiming and exaggerated movements. “ _Yes._ ” He glared, hoping to impart the importance of his words. “This box is never to be opened by anyone other than myself or Momo-imouto. She may come and go from that room as she pleases, but she must not remove either the World Items or this box from the treasury completely. Of course, you are not to fight her if she insists, but rather you are to tell me immediately if she leaves with this box. Do you understand?”

Pandora’s Actor took the box from him with reverence. " _Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist!_ "

He glowered. “I told you no German!”

Pandora’s Actor blithely repeated himself. “If it is my God's will!”

Ainz held back a sigh as the doppelganger pulled the box closer to himself.

The Area Guardian looked up from the box. “Lord Ainz. You speak of Lady Momo-imouto. Has she returned?”

Ainz suddenly recalled that he wrote in Pandora’s Actor’s backstory that the doppelganger was to think of Momo-imouto as his beloved ant; literally, his _beloved ant_. Why? Because Ainz was _stupid_.

If his sister came back and put Ainz over her knee, he would honestly let her, because his terrible pun had suddenly come back to haunt them both.

Internally sweating and wondering how he was going to deal with this when the time came, Ainz replied without outward calm. “She has not.”

“Alas,” his creation sighed, looking down again before snapping his head up and saluting. “I shall place this in the back room at once!”

“Good,” Ainz said. 

He paused, thinking about how he had passed out two Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown earlier this week to Albedo and Demiurge. Normally, since Pandora’s Actor was an important member of the most intelligent trio, Ainz would give him a Ring to allow him to teleport around Nazarick, but since he was still the Area Guardian for the treasury, Ainz didn’t feel at ease at the thought, so he put it off for yet another day.

He nodded. “I’m off, now.”

“Goodbye, my Lord!”

Teleporting out of the treasury and back into his own personal quarters, Ainz wanted to sigh. However, since there were Eight-Edge Assassins on the ceiling, he refrained from doing so until he was in his bedroom. There, he allowed himself to sigh as he sank down to sit on his bed.

Seconds later, he fell backwards and let his arms sprawl out. He stared up at the ceiling, and then the thing he’d been trying to not remember blasted to the forefront of his mind.

_‘He loves Momo-imouto, his beloved ant.’_

Putting his hands over his face, Ainz silently wailed.

What had he been thinking?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: In chapter 7 - changed the price of the books again because of S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) of The Wandering Inn which states a single book was purchased by a character for over two gold coins. Hence, six silver has become four gold coins.

**It does not need to be perfect - or technically correct - to be magic.**

**~Rasheed Ogunlaru**

* * *

Erin did clean a room for you, but she forgot to take into account that the beds in the old inn had become rotted and required replacing. She apologized profusely and said she would understand if you went to stay at Liscor for the night, but you declined, saying that you would simply spend the night reading in your room. She let you take a chair up, and thus you tried to settle down for the night.

It wasn’t long before Erin came upstairs to ask you if you really didn’t want anything to eat, but you reassured her that you didn’t. She hesitated at the door long enough for you to realize that she must be lonely downstairs. As an introvert who mostly worked from home, you usually didn’t feel the need for company ( _lies—you always wanted_ his _company, but he was rarely in reach anymore_ ). At the moment, you wanted to be alone to try to further reconcile yourself with your new situation, but would it really cost you too much to be a little considerate?

“W-would you…” You don’t want to actually talk to her too much, nor do you have any interest in chess. Mentally scrambling for something to say, you blurt out something you wish you could take back.

“Would you like me to take you flying?”

Your stomach sinks even as her eyes light up. “Really?! Yes, please!”

She hops in place as you step out of your room. Since you don’t have anything valuable in it, you leave it open as you follow her down the hall and towards the outdoors. Night has fallen, and the evening air is cool. When you see her shiver, you pull out a red cloak with gold threaded designs from your Item Box and throw it around her shoulders before you even stop to ask her if she wouldn’t mind wearing it.

The instant you finish closing the clasp, the chill of the evening flees from her. Erin lifts her arms, flaring out the cape, and she laughs. “Wow! I’m not cold anymore!”

You nod. “I’ve forgotten the name of this cloak, but I remember that it has a high cold resistance stat to it.” 

Taking out the [Flight Necklace] from your Item Box, you clasp it around your neck. Prepared for the cold flight, you gesture for her to step closer. “Here. I will carry you.”

There is a second of hesitation, but she does as you direct. Bending down slightly, you scoop her up off her feet, and you are pleased with how _easy_ it is. If she didn’t feel so light, you would have switched her to riding on your hoop skirt but you would like to avoid that if possible.

“Here we go.”

That’s all the warning you give her before your feet leave the ground and the two of you are shooting upwards. A startled shriek leaves Erin as her arms quickly shot upwards to wrap around your neck. Her strength is negligible against your armor, so you let her do as she wants.

You don’t take her as high as the clouds, but stop half way towards them. The wind isn’t harsh, but it does make her hair ruffle. As you wait for her to open her eyes, you look upwards at the night sky showing between the clouds above. There isn’t thick, industrial smog to smother the sky, so you can clearly see stars, more than you could ever count, twinkling and gleaming like nothing you’ve ever seen outside of Yggdrasil.

This… this is _beautiful._

“Amazing.”

You tear your eyes from the night sky to look at the passenger in your arms. Erin Solstice stares towards Liscor, and you look as well. The grasslands are softly lit with bright moonlight, and stars twinkle above the mountain on the far horizon. From up here, Liscor is visible even to her eyes, an area partially lit by the orange lights of fires, torches and lamps.

You do not like the sight of Liscor marring the otherwise natural beauty around you, not when you remember the light pollution from home.

“Look up, Erin Solstice.”

She does, and you see the lights of the stars reflected in her eyes as they widen around the smile that blooms on her face. She laughs and reaches a hand towards the stars.

“Higher!”

You oblige, and her arm comes back to latch with the one still near the back of your neck. In moments you are flying between the clouds, and then you are above them, but this time you are not alone. Laughter rings out again and the wonder you feel is enough to overcome the emotional wall within you.

For just a few seconds, you can feel the magic of the moment.

“This is amazing,” Erin breathes, gazing upwards. 

There are fewer wispy clouds in the second cloud layer, and more of the night sky is visible. A smear of light and darkness is spread across the sky, not unlike the pictures of the Milky Way, but somehow both of you know that that is not your home galaxy. The shape is too different.

She smiled again. “Sing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ with me!”

Without waiting for your reply, she beings, her voice partially carried away by the wind.

“ _Twinkle twinkle little star,_

 _“How I wonder what you are—_ ”

Your voice joins hers, and then she sings it again from the beginning.

Then she sang songs you don’t know. She sang about catching a falling star and saving it for a rainy day, then she sang about how we are all made of stars. Her voice is alone in the sky with only you to hear her singing, but her eyes are locked upwards. She tries to get you to sing songs you know, but you merely shake her head and listen to her instead. Her last song is a national anthem, and when her last words trail off, you ask.

“Are you an American?”

Your question sets off a peal of laughter, and her shoulders shake as she hides her face. You slowly descend as her giggles trail off, and she looks back up at you.

“Yeah, I am.” A grin split her face. “Don’t hate me for it, okay?”

She says it as a joke, but for one terrible moment, you are struck by the strong urge to _drop her_.

American Corporations are some of the biggest in the world, and they have strong connections with Japanese Corporations. Those are the tyrants that rule the world, and those titans cannot be fought. They choke the life out of the world by inches every day, and you remember your life as lowly cog in the machine. You remember your twin and many of your guild mates complaining about their jobs, and you remember how life took most of them away from Suzuki. You _hated_ the Corporations.

But it would be wrong to hurt Erin because of your feelings. She wasn’t thin, so she was obviously of a higher class than your own lower one, but what was one person who might not even be employed by the titan companies that made the lives of you, your twin, and many of your guild mates hell?

The awful feeling of wanting to drop her leaves. Erin’s head is turned, and she is watching the scenery as the ground comes closer. You are nearly on the ground when you finally reply to the question she didn’t really expect an answer to.

“Okay.”

Your feet touch the ground as Erin looks at you in confusion. You clarify.

“I won’t hate you for being an American.”

A bemused look crossed her face. “That’s good?”

You nodded. Yes. It was good.

Upon entering the inn, Erin took off the red cloak and handed it back to you. Her face was still glowing as she smiled. “Thank you for that, Momo-imouto. I never imagined I would fly without an airplane around me.”

“It is an experience,” you serenely agreed, taking the cloak back and putting it away. “Well, I shall be returning to my room.”

Erin waved. “Okay. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Miss Erin.”

Returning to your room, you close the door behind you and contemplate pulling out your Everlast Lamp before you shake your head. Your insectoid form has excellent vision, and you can see just fine. You spend the night reading _The Triumph of Scales_ , and in the morning, Erin cheerfully informs you that she got a new class called [Singer], though she was only level one in it. You accepted her news with a quiet nod.

As she bustled around in the kitchen fixing breakfast for herself, you idly wondered if she had a plan on how to grow or if she was just going to stumble blindly through her allotted levels and waste them on needless classes.

After all, a person can only have one-hundred altogether, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I messed up on an html part, so a few words were missing. I've fixed it. If you're curious as to which part was messed up, Shalltear muttered under her breath, and the italicized word scrunched up to the next italicized word a few sentences later, which is 'was' in the 'was made of bones' sentence.
> 
> Anyway, it's fixed now.
> 
> EDIT: In chapter 3, changed [Insect Mage] to [Insect Druid].

**The world needs gigantic strong wills in front of which even the mountains will be crumbled.**

**~Abhijit Naskar, Principia Humanitas**

* * *

Among the few books found between the three camps raided on their first day in this new world there was one among the last few which was caught his attention. In truth, he originally only intended to read the cover before passing the translated book over to Demiurge, but the word ‘ant’ amid the title caught his attention. The book was titled _The Antinium War_.

From the pages he skimmed, Ainz realized that there was at least one sentient insectoid race in this world. It gave him hope that Momo-imouto was somewhere in this world, though that wouldn’t explain  
the lack of a ‘red tide’ in addition to the ‘black tide’ referenced in the book. Since there was no mention of a red female ant, Ainz didn’t pay the book much attention, though he did make a mental note to read it in full at one point or another. 

Actually, considering that the book mentions the Antinium underestimating the ocean, Ainz mentally upgraded the danger of the ocean to a higher rank. If ocean travel became necessary, then he would definitely need highly skilled captains and experienced crews. So, he made a note on some parchment for Demiurge and Albedo to keep the acquisition of a port town in mind for their future plans.

A knock came at the door, and Sebas opened it to admit Shalltear, whom Ainz had summoned. The True Vampire gracefully walked into the room and bowed respectfully towards him. “Lord Ainz. I hope I did not keep you waiting.”

“Shalltear,” he greeted. “You have not kept me at all. I have a task for you, one that I hope will make protecting Nazarick easier for all.”

She brightened. “I live to serve, my Master.”

The adoration on her face made him sweat internally. Outwardly, he managed to remain calm, mostly because his lack of expression. Standing, he gestured for her to follow him. “Come.”

He left the room with Shalltear and Sebas following behind. Leaving his quarters, after a couple minutes or so of walking, he entered another room that currently held the Mirror of Remote Viewing. He took the seat in front of it and activated it, showing an aerial view of Nazarick. Moving his hands in the correct motions, he widened the view, making Nazarick smaller as the Mirror showed more of the surrounding area.

“I will teach you how to use the Mirror of Remote Viewing.” He looked over at her. “As Guardian of the first three floors, intruders must step into your domain first. If possible, I would like you to have advance warning of this. Therefore, in order to save you the trouble of going outside or troubling Albedo or Demiurge to post someone outside, I feel it would be prudent that you learn how to use this. Afterwards you may teach one of your vampire brides to keep a vigilant watch on the area around Nazarick. Do you find this an agreeable task?”

“Oh yes!”

Without warning, Shalltear shamelessly launched herself onto his lap, wriggling indecently close to him. Ainz, an unfortunate virgin and not in possession of a certain kink of Peroroncino’s, froze on the spot. 

“You dare act so shamelessly upon Lord Ainz’s being?”

Sebas loomed next to them, glowering down at an unrepentant Shalltear. The True Vampire merely smiled up at him, unconcerned by his intimidation. “Lord Ainz wishes for me to learn how to use this magic item. Surely the best place to learn would be from this vantage point.” She turned slightly and leered up at him. “Lord Ainz, surely you want me to learn this as efficiently as possible, don’t you?”

As Ainz mentally floundered, Shalltear paused and muttered under her breath. “Not _too_ efficiently, I hope. Maybe if I drag it out a couple days…”

He jolted back into action at the thought of having to do this again. “That won’t be necessary, Shalltear. Learning how to operate the Mirror won’t take long.”

She pouted but nodded her head.

“It’s fine, Sebas,” Ainz told the butler, lying out of his teeth as Shalltear wiggling on his lap. Normally he’d think his lap would be uncomfortable—he _was_ made of bones, after all—but her dress had multiple layers of petticoats, so she was probably fine.

“As you wish, Lord Ainz.”

Sebas stepped back and Ainz began showing Shalltear how to operate the Mirror. She seemed to deliberately foul her actions, but when he asked, she jolted and declared she would do better. In less than an hour, he deemed her proficient enough and put an end to their lesson.

Less than two hours later, though, Aledo showed up before him and pleaded to be taught how to use the Mirror as well, but it had already been moved to Shalltear’s residence and he told her so. She looked so upset, though, that he promised to teach her later. She seemed unsatisfied, so he tried to distract her by asking her about the progress she and Demiurge had made. She answered him, but her heart didn’t seem to be in it. He managed to send her back to Demiurge, and Ainz was left with the sense that he had merely put off a trying ordeal rather than averted it.

Sitting on the Throne of Kings while staring unseeingly at the guild listing, Ainz thought back on a conversation he had had with the Guardian Overseer. He had confessed to his treachery, but Albedo didn’t hold it against him. She said she liked the way she was now, but Ainz maintained his doubts. He violated her by changing her backstory. She was no longer as she was meant to be. That she didn’t hold his actions against him was the result of his interference, wasn’t it?

Sighing, Ainz scrolled down the list of names. Previously they had listed only the guild members, but now it listed himself, the Floor Guardians, and every single NPC right down to all forty-one maids and even Homura. The only creatures not listed were ones like the Eight-Edge Assassins which were summoned via Yggdrasil gold.

Glancing out at the empty throne room, he idly noted that Sebas wasn’t present. No one was with him, so he let himself lean his face against one hand. Flicking his finger, the list blurred until he came back to the top where his own name now said ‘Ainz Ooal Gown’. He had changed his name, sure, but there was no way to change the names listed—Albedo, when asked, admitted that she hadn’t changed it either—so was it affected by intent?

Intent. A small word, and yet, it seemed able to influence this world.

In the short time that Nazarick had been in this world, a peculiarity had come to light. This world had levels, as noted in the various books, scrolls and parchment seized from the first day. These levels could come to anyone, including them, they who were completely new to this world. However, every single denizen in Nazarick who had been visited by a ‘voice’ reported refusing the classes and levels offered to them. The maids refused to level up in their [Maid] job, turning down Skills like [Basic Cleaning], [Basic Washing], etcetera. None of the Floor Guardians had been visited by the voice, but then again, not only were they already level one-hundred, but none of them slept. Intent, one’s will, could reject new jobs, skills, and thus, levels.

Sleep seemed to play a part in that as well. The level one maids slept, so they experienced the ‘voice’ first because they continued their duties of washing and cleaning. Only the two NPCs who had the job [Cook] leveled it, but afterwards, when they heard that it was not due to him, Ainz, they threw themselves at his feet and begged for forgiveness.

The NPCs rejected this world’s levels, skills, and jobs because they weren’t from the Supreme Beings.

He did not punish those two, and in fact congratulated them. He reassured them that it was fine to grow in their existing racial and job levels, and sent them on their way. He had an emergency meeting with Albedo, Demiurge and Sebas, which ended up with the resolution that those who could level their existing racial and job levels should do so as it would help strengthen Nazarick. All other job or class variations were to be rejected and reported to the Floor Guardians for collection and review. After the new classes-slash-jobs were reviewed by Demiurge and Albedo, Ainz would review the report and give the greenlight to some of them, if not most of them. So far, the regular maids were given the greenlight to accept their new skills. Honestly speaking, Ainz was cautiously glad that the NPCs left to him could grow, though he was still afraid that they would one day outgrow him.

Sighing, Ainz lifted his gaze from his lap to the guild list—

—and felt his non-existent heart leap.

_Momo’s name was there._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed [Insect Mage] to [Insect Druid] in chapter three. Also, if you missed it, I changed the price of the books from six silver to four gold coins.
> 
> I worked out Reader's levels, and I'm mostly happy with them. They will be revealed later.
> 
> FYI, I'm probably going to stop switching chapters with Momonga/Ainz every second one.

**You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist.**

**~Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

* * *

Erin declared that she was going into Liscor to buy a mattress for your room, and you tagged along since you wanted to check out the Adventurer’s Guild and see what kind of quests they had available. The innkeeper talked you into flying over to Liscor, and you carried her as you flew at a low altitude over the hills.

She was laughing slightly as you landed and put her down about a hundred feet from the city gate. “Well that certainly saved a lot of time. You’re so lucky to have that item.”

You hummed slightly in agreement and fell into step next to her as you approached the gates. Ignoring the guard’s glance at you, you stared at the streets in front of you and realized with mild surprise that you remembered how to get to the guild from there. That was strange as you had always had a terrible time in new places, but perhaps the memory improvement was another aspect of your character build.

“I am off to the Adventurer’s Guild,” you reminded Erin, pausing at the crossroad that would lead to both the guild and the marketplace.

“Take care,” she said, waving as she took her road.

You briefly waved back at her and continued on your way, blithely ignoring the stares you were getting.

When you stepped into the guild, a voice called out to you. “Momo-imouto!”

Looking in the direction of the voice, you saw the same Drake receptionist Erin introduced to you. Selys, wasn’t it?

“Good day, Selys,” you greeted, stepping up to her counter.

“To you as well,” she returned. “Can I help you with anything?”

You tilted your head slightly. “Well, I did come to see what quests are available.”

The Drake lifted a claw. “Oh! That reminds me.” A sheepish look crossed her face. “I forgot to get your levels when you first registered. Hold on a minute, let me get your form.”

She bowed her head before leaving the counter.

While she was gone, someone came up behind you. “Hey.”

You turned to see a Drake glaring at you. He… sneered? Is that the right word for the expression on his face? It was hard to tell with the scales and general face shape.

“You. You’re a _Human_ , aren’t you?”

Since you used to be human and now resided in an insectoid body, that was technically untrue, but given what you really were, yeah, you weren’t going to correct either him or anyone else. Besides which, he didn’t actually wait for you to answer.

“Your kind have been drawn by the dungeon, right?”

Dungeon?

He leaned forward, still glaring. “Liscor doesn’t need your kind around. You should _leave._ ”

You _know_ that you should be feeling upset, perhaps to the point of tears, but you don’t feel the full impact you normally would. Instead, you are only mildly irritated. It is as though this Drake is less than an insect beneath your feet, and _wow_ , that’s a strange thought to have.

When Selys returns, you still haven’t made a reply to the Drake. He glances towards Selys before returning a baleful glare at your face before stalking away.

“Um, Momo-imouto?”

Mentally brushing the encounter aside, you inclined your head slightly. “Where were we?”

Selys handed you the form and pointed. You saw what she was referring to at once: you had filled it out in kanji rather than the local dialect.

“Ah.”

She giggled. “Yeah.” She pulled the form back to herself and picked up a quill. “Okay, I’ll read it out to you and I’ll fill it in with your answers, alright?”

“An acceptable solution,” you agreed.

“Name?”

“Momo-imouto. ‘Momo’ is also acceptable.”

“Class?”

“Occupation, right? [Mage].”

“Level?”

You had to pause. None of your racial levels were good to use here, and if you recalled correctly, your [Mage] job level was ten, but you also had [Pryomancer], plus a few others related to magic, though you couldn’t recall their names or levels.

You slowly replied with, “…Ten.”

Selys gave you a suspicious glance, both to your answer and your current gear which didn’t seem to match what a [Mage] would either need or wear.

Noticing her stare, you added, “[We—Warrior], level five.”

She blinked. “Oh. Aiming for [Battlemage], perhaps?”

She added it to your form, and you were glad you had changed from [Weapons Master] to the generic [Warrior]. You don’t think you could pass a test if you said you were a [Weapons Master]. Come to think of it, you had that job level because of that one where you summoned various insects, right? Entono-ento—bah! You’ll try to remember later. Or, you could ask Momonga about your job levels the next time he contacted you as he was your best bet for such information.

“Are you part of an adventuring party, or alone?”

You had to pause again. At first you had put that you were alone, and you told her so, but you added, “There’s someone else, the leader of my group, but he’s far away. I am alone for now.”

She nodded. “Okay. Species?”

“Human.”

The world didn’t end neither did an alarm blare to reveal you as a liar. Selys just wrote it down and nodded in satisfaction.

“Well, with this I could probably register you as a bronze-rank adventurer.” She looked up. “But, since you’re new here, I think a test should be in order.” An apologetic grin crossed her face. “I would be remiss in my duties if I blindly accepted every application that came through here. I have to make sure that you’re ready, you know?”

“That… seems reasonable.” 

And it did. Imagine if you had her job and some idiot clearly unprepared for the real world of adventuring came along and you just let them go? It would reflect poorly on you when they died, so you could sympathize with Selys at least that much.

Shortly after that, you found yourself in the back facing some bronze-rank adventurer. Thankfully, it wasn’t the Drake from earlier, or any of his pals, but this one was still a Gnoll. A very tall and furry Gnoll. Selys was off to one side between the two of you, and her tail swayed as she seemed to realize something.

“Miss Momo-imouto. Do you have a weapon?”

“Ah.” Stupid you forgot to pull it out before arriving in the city. You had made plans to do so, but completely forgot after Erin asked for a lift. You could pull it out, but…

“I’m fine. I just have to win, right?”

Selys seemed unsure while the Gnoll’s eyes narrowed. “Well, if you’re sure…”

You nodded, making her sigh. “Okay. Are you two ready?” Both you and the Gnoll said yes. Selys threw her claw out. “Begin!”

The Gnoll charged while you held out your hand and intoned, “[Paralysis].”

Your opponent stopped dead in his tracks, only to topple over due to his position. Silence reigned for a moment before you looked over at the Drake.

“Do I win now, or do I have to knock him out?”

Selys blinked and shook her head. “Ah, no, this is fine. With a spell like that, I’m sure you’ll manage, especially if you team up with someone.”

“I’m not really looking to team up with anyone,” you replied.

“I see,” she murmured. She pointed at the Gnoll. “Can you undo your spell?”

You thought about it. “…Huh. I don’t think so. Normally I kill whatever I paralyze, so I don’t know if it wears off or how long that takes.”

“Oh dear.” She lifted her claws in a placating manner at the Gnoll. “Don’t worry, Dlth. I’ll figure something out.”

In the meantime, she took you back inside and finished registering you as a bronze-rank adventurer. Then, after getting someone to haul Dlth inside the building, she went over the usual bronze-rank quests that were available, but brightened when she remembered something new.

“What about guard duty?”

“Guarding what?”

She explained about the new dungeon that had been discovered, and said that the city had the guild posting bronze and silver-rank adventurers out there to dig and/or protect the excavation workers. Naturally, guard duty would also entail dealing with whatever monsters crawled out of said dungeon, and so far that list including burrowing rats and various undead.

“As long as I don’t have to go inside,” you agreed.

“Good,” Selys beamed. “It’s been difficult getting enough adventurers to back up the [Guardspeople] there, even with a rotation, so you’ll really be helping me out.”

She wrote you down for a shift two days from now, from noon until sunset, and then she tried to help you pick out a bronze-rank quest, but none of them were interesting enough. When you said you were going to just go out and fight monsters, she ended up explaining how bounties were collected and advised you not to agitate monsters near the city as the Watch would get cross and might impose fines upon you.

You reassured her that you would be careful. Before leaving, you confirmed on where you had to go for guard duty and who you had to report to, and then you finally left the Adventurer’s Guild. Without anything else to do in the city and wanting to get away from all the Drakes, Gnolls and occasional Human, you headed back to the inn.

Upon entering the inn, you found Erin and quite a few Antinium sitting around playing chess. The innkeeper greeted you with a wave and welcomed you back, adding that your room now had a new mattress. She seemed compelled to inform you that one of the Workers had carried your mattress from Liscor, so you nodded politely at them in general. She saw this and frowned at her opponent.

“Huh. I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the one that carried it here, but I forgot to ask. What’s your name?”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, and Klbkch—you’re pretty sure that’s him since he has those two swords—stood up and moved his hands towards his swords. The Worker Erin had addressed had stiffened upon the enquiry.

Effected by the room, you froze in place as well, warily eying Klbkch who was staring intently at the Worker in question.

“Miss Solstice.”

Erin glanced over at him. “What?”

Klbkch stressed his words, trying to sound calm but too tense to manage it. “You _mustn’t ask_ a Worker that question.”

She frowned. “Why? Don’t they have names like you?”

The Worker across from her was quietly distressed, saying that ‘this one’ could not have a name, that ‘this one’ was not an individual.

Erin turned to him and spoke earnestly. “You could, though. You could be. You’re important.”

You saw something change in the Worker’s eyes as he looked up from the chess board he’d been staring at. He said ‘this one’, but then immediately changed it to ‘I’.

“I understand. This one has become I.”

Now Klbkch’s hands were wrapped around the hilts of his blades, eyes locked on the Worker who had suddenly became an individual.

The entire situation was much too tense for you, so you got out of there with a whispered [Greater Teleportation] spell.

“I suck,” you deadpanned, from the safety of three hills away.

Ah well. You’d check things out this evening, and if Erin was dead you’d decide then whether or not you wanted to risk one of your resurrection wands on her. You didn’t think you would, but anything could happen in a few hours.

Shrugging, you pulled out your fire spear and started walking further away from the inn.

(In the place that you’d left, the Worker avoided insanity with Erin’s words to guide him, and he took the name “Pawn”.)


	14. Chapter 14

**No matter where we are, we’ll always share the same sky. We can always find each other in the same constellation.**

**~Roshani Chokshi, The Star-Touched Queen**

* * *

Upon seeing his sister’s name on the guild list, Ainz froze for a long moment, hardly daring to believe his eyes. When her name didn’t disappear, elation filled him as he sat straight upon the throne. His undead emotional dampener kicked in, but he was still _glad_.

Immediately, he cast a [Message] spell, trying to contact her at once. An answer came within seconds.

“[Hello?]”

He felt a huge surge of relief, only to have it immediately subside. Ignoring his fluctuating emotions, he asked urgently, “Momo-imouto! Where are you?”

“[Momonga,]” she breathed, sounding as relieved as he felt. “[Uh, hang on.]” She spoke, but he could tell she wasn’t talking to him. “[Where am I?]”

After a moment she had an answer. “[I’m at The Wandering Inn, which is a few miles outside of Liscor.]”

Rapidly going over what he knew of the Nine Worlds and of this world so far, he felt that ‘Liscor’ sounded vaguely familiar, but couldn’t put enough belief in it to say as much, so he said, “I haven’t heard of either of these places.”

Then again, it’s not as though he’s been everywhere, so it’s possible his sister just ended up on either one of the other continents, or perhaps an island somewhere.

“[Nor I,]” she agreed to his statement. Then, to someone else, “[Don’t bother me. I’m talking to someone.]”

He clenched his hand, suddenly very concerned for her safety. “Momo-imouto, are you in a safe place?”

“[Not unless they have some resistance or equipment to help counter the duration of the spell.]” She finished speaking to someone and addressed him. “[Sorry, could you repeat that? I had to talk to an NPC.]”

Momonga changed his question. “Momo-imouto, haven’t you noticed anything strange?”

His sister listed several things and he felt dread slowly spread over him. “[Yggdrasil was supposed to shut down and apparently hasn’t, I’m not in Alfheim like I’m supposed to be, my menu screen isn’t in my face, and this NPC says she isn’t an NPC.]”

An NPC? Ah, an inhabitant of this new world. Of course his sister would assume such a person was an NPC from Yggdrasil. If she just arrived, then she wouldn’t know any better.

Worse, wherever she is, she’s alone. His sister isn’t a great player, and despite her level 100 status, she could still be defeated rather easily by other players. She might even in danger from inhabitants of this new world!

Urgently, he asked, “ _Momo-imouto, are you in danger?_ ”

His sister replied easily, not sounding stressed or afraid. “[I’m okay. There were some goblins, but I cast [Paralysis] on them. The spell took hold and—]“

Panic clawed at his chest as her voice suddenly cut off. He stood up quickly from the throne, calling her name, his voice echoing loudly in the throne room. His panic vanished even before her voice came back, but the feeling began welling up again.

She explained, “[Two ant-men have just walked into the building. They’re asking the NPC what happened.]”

Ant-men? Like Cocytus or the Guardian’s generals? Shit, why does that sound familiar?

He asked, “What _did_ happen?”

“[I don’t know,]” she hissed. “[I was just suddenly here without any context. Is this Yggdrasil 2 or what?]”

He was silent for a moment, mind quickly racing. He still didn’t know what was going on, but the most important thing was that _she wasn’t with him_. She was beyond the safety of the Tomb, beyond the protection of his magic. No matter what, he had to change that. 

Ainz spoke. “Momo-imouto, listen to me carefully. I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know where you are or how you got there.” Clenching his hand, he promised, “But listen to me, Momo-imouto: I’m going to find you. Wherever you are, however long it takes, I will find you.”

His dramatic wording made him want to cringe, but his words had already been said. He continued, resolutely declaring his intention. 

“And I will bring you home to Nazarick.”

There was silence from his sister’s end. Mentally blushing, he could imagine her either laughing or rolling her eyes. 

Still, whatever was going on here, he knew that it would be dangerous for her to either reveal herself as being a heteromorphic and/or being a guild member of Nazarick which was due to ‘officially’ announce its presence to the world. Momo-imouto had to be smart, but she usually didn’t care, so he had to tell her what to do in this situation.

He urged her, “Keep your form hidden and don’t say anything about Nazarick. Mention me, mention that your brother is looking for you, but don’t mention my race or the guild.” He realized she might not be listening. “Do you understand, Momo-imouto? Momo?”

He felt their connection cut off, and, with growing panic, he tried to reconnect. His [Message] spell went unanswered, as did his consecutive attempts. He muttered her name in increasing volume until at last he finally shouted.

“ _Answer me, Momo-imouto!_ ”

Damn it! 

Ainz paced in front of the throne, sending his sister [Message] spells while trying to remember why the ‘ant-men’ seemed familiar. Aside from how they were similar to his sister’s build, what—that book! There was a book! Stopping where he stood, Ainz put a hand against his face and tried to remember. The Antinium War. Those ant-men were probably some of the Antinium. That race came from… Rhir, right? They sailed the ocean to another continent, Issrysil!

Great, so he and his sister weren’t even on the _same landmass_.

Groaning, Ainz sank back onto his throne and gave up trying to contact his sister. She needed a few moments to try to process her new situation. But if anything happened to her before he could reach her…!

His aura flared in response to his rage at the thought of his sister getting hurt, or worse, _dying_. However, as with all times previously, his undead nature kicked his emotions back to a default flat-line.

Sighing, Ainz stared at her name on the still open screen. It remained lit up, indicating that she was alive. No status changes afflicted her, and after some time, he finally tried to [Message] her again. Thankfully, she answered him this time.

Caught up in the sheer relief that his sister was in this new world with him, Ainz committed an amateur mistake: his trusted in the sanctity of the [Message] spell. In Yggdrasil, it wasn’t possible to intrude on a private chat, at least, not that he’d heard of, so he assumed that it would be fine to speak freely with his sister. He gently tried to lead her to accept her new form, and after reconnecting with another [Message] spell after she ended the previous one, he implored her to be careful and remain hidden. He referenced the similarities between her character build and the Antinium. He instructed her on how to use illusion spells to hide her face and conceal what was under her ball gown. He remembered the [Greater Teleportation] spell, and she confirmed that it didn’t work properly. From their conversation, he deduced that they were on opposite sides of the world, and she told him that she was scared of her body. They said many things.

Too much, really.

Only when they were done did he remember _caution_. He called himself stupid and he felt horror clutch at him at the realization that it might be possible for [Message] to be intercepted or listened-in on. Why? Why didn’t he realize that sooner?

_He had put her at risk._

He’d said her name, made allusions to the fact that she resembled creatures known as the black tide, deduced she must be in Issrysil, and he said stuff about Nazarick.

He was a fool!

And that is how Sebas found him, hand over his face as he sat in self-recriminating silence on the Throne of Kings.

“Lord Ainz?”

Looking up at the butler’s concerned tone, Ainz lowered his hand and straightened in his seat. “Sebas. I have great news.”

“Yes, my Lord?”

Although he had no facial muscles and Sebas couldn’t tell, Ainz felt a smile on his face as he remembered.

“My sister is in this world. Momo-imouto _can be found._ ”

The butler’s eyes gleamed as his tone became eager. “Truly? Lady Momo-imouto may yet return to us?”

Ainz felt his smile slip away, and the red glow of his eyes slipped sideways, away from the butler’s form. He solemnly replied. “If I haven’t endangered her.”

Sebas frowned, not understanding. Ainz went on, still not meeting his eyes.

“I was so excited, Sebas. Can you understand? After believing she might be beyond my reach, only to be proven delightfully wrong… Sebas, I am a fool.”

“Surely not, Lord Ainz!”

His eyes drifted back to the butler. “No, it is true. I… I was so glad that she connected on the other end of my spell. Not for one moment—“he clenched a bony fist”—not for one moment did I remember to be _cautious_. Anyone could have listened in! I know so little about this world, about the magical capabilities that may exist, and I spoke _freely!_ ” He slammed a fist against the throne. “I may have endangered her! My sister, Sebas! _My sister._ ”

Silence fell over them, and Suzuki mentally berated himself for speaking freely in front of an NPC. What if Sebas carried this back to the others? If he asked, would the butler honor that request? Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Forgive me, Sebas. I did not intend to raise my voice at you.”

Sebas bowed. “My Lord, you need think nothing of it.”

Ainz made a vague hand gesture. “I would appreciate it if you would keep my counsel, Sebas.”

The butler seemed to twitch, but it was such a minute movement that Ainz dismissed it. Sebas fell to his knee.

“It would be my honor, Lord Ainz.”

The guild master nodded, hoping that meant that he wouldn’t speak of what he said to the others.

“I will be returning to my office. Send Albedo and Demiurge to me.” 

Ainz paused, remembering something. If Shalltear heard of Peroroncino present in this world, he was certain that he would not be able to keep her in Nazarick. His sister’s trio were only level thirty-three’s, and Homura was a helpless egg at level one, but there was no need to risk them recklessly setting out in search of his sister. Honestly speaking, he wouldn’t mind if the NPCs left him for their creators, as it would only be right for them to do so, but he didn’t want to risk his sister’s trio leaving a trail of destruction behind them as she would still be far away from him and would have to deal with that on her own. No, better to keep everyone else except a select few in the dark.

He told Sebas, “Do not speak of Momo-imouto’s presence in this world. I do not want to risk her three creating trouble for her should they hear of her presence and set out to find her.”

Sebas nodded. “Very well.”

He dismissed the butler with a wave of his hand, and when he had gone, Ainz stood up and teleported to his sister’s quarters. Looking around, he imagined her living in that place, sitting here or there, or standing in front of the mirror while she tried on armor and accessories, and he felt his heart lift.

His sister was going to be part of his life again.

He smiled, thinking of her walking next to him through Nazarick’s great halls and magnificent floors. Brother and sister would be together again.

And all would be well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one update today. I need to sort out a bunch of filing today. =A=;
> 
> Thank you everyone who left a kudos and/or comment! :)

**Self-reflection is a much kinder teacher than regret is. Prioritize yourself by making a habit of it.**

**~Andrena Sawyer**

* * *

You fell into a nest of spiders.

_That was not fun._

Neither was learning that you could set yourself on fire, but at least that proved useful in keeping the giant spiders away from you. You didn’t scream, for all you wanted to in those first few moments after falling into the hidden spider nest, and your panic and terror morphed into disgust as you stabbed at the hard spiders while burning them around you. The eggs and baby spiders were easiest to kill, but the bigger ones required you to remember the skill [Piercing Thrust] before you could make any headway in killing them faster.

A few of the adult spiders managed to climb out of the now burning pit and scuttle away, and you followed suit, hauling yourself up with your arms because you weren’t going to risk a [Flight Necklace] in your fiery grasp. Sitting cross-legged at one edge of the pit, you glare disdainfully at the dead or dying spiders. _Revolting._

Grumbling under your breath, you stood up and looked around for the escapees. After noting the location of each one and counting six in total, you chased after the first one despite your instincts insisting you shouldn’t. You hauled each dead spider back to the edge of the pit and eventually you had all of them lying next to the remains of the remains of their nest. Seeing a few lives ones still scuttling around, you sighed before dropping back down into the pit.

When you were done, you stood there and wondered if there was a bounty for these kinds of spiders. Selys said that you could bring dead monsters back to the guild for appraisal, right? Or was that certain bits of monsters…?

Taking a seat back up on the edge of the pit, you sat there and stared down at your gauntleted hands. You thought you couldn’t use magic in this armor, but that turned out to be wrong. You’d gotten confused with Momonga and that [Perfect Warrior] spell he’d enthused about that last time you logged in prior to the last day. This armor, your armor, was specially crafted by the same brother who’d done it because you liked to visit Alfheim but needed access to at least some of your magic while incognito. Some lower tier spells were available to you, as well as the high-tier [Greater Teleportation], and your gear allowed for your fires to burn to a lesser degree than if you weren’t wearing it. In all honestly, this armor was pretty darn useful.

The skill [Piercing Thrust] came from your [Warlord] job—remembering you lied about being a [Warrior] reminded you of that particular job—and you had a few other skills from that. Argh, but you still couldn’t remember the majority of your character build’s information! You’re definitely going to have to ask Momonga to compile a list for you or something.

Rubbing the back of your helm, you stared down at the dead spiders beneath your feet and then over at the six in a cluster not too far away. You couldn’t put living things in the Item Box, but these weren’t exactly living, were they? Or maybe you should use the Mile-Long Rope and just drag them back to Liscor. Ah, but then you’d end up dragging them through the streets, and who knew where everyone’s feet had been. Maybe you should use the Bounty Sacks?

* * *

The guard stopped you at the gate. 

Natural, you supposed, given that he was a guard and also that he’d been staring at your approach for at least three hills before you had arrived. The spiders you had killed took up the space of three Bounty Sacks, extending them to large proportions which you had carried over your shoulders. The walk had been awkward, given that the sacks ended up either resting on or bounding against your concealed insect abdomen.

“Halt,” the Gnoll commanded, one paw extended in a ‘stop’ gesture.

You obliged, carefully dropping your cargo on the ground.

He pointed at the sacks. “I will need to inspect those before I allow you to enter the city. If they contain illegal contraband, I will be required to confiscate them.”

“I respect that you must adhere to the duties set out to you,” you replied. You held out an open hand to the sacks. “Please, proceed.”

He stared at you, momentarily speechless. When you tilted your head questioningly, he snapped out of it and made a gruff noise before stepping forwards.

“Would you like to declare anything?”

_Oh_ , something like that practically begged for a smartass reply. Luckily for him, you’re not clever enough to come up with anything at the moment, and besides, you don’t want to antagonize a native of the city. Instead you said the honest, boring thing.

“These sacks contain dead spiders.”

He paused and lifted his eyes from the sack he was reaching for up to your concealed face. “Spiders? You mean, Shield Spiders?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I fell into a pit and they lost the fight.”

“Probably Shield Spiders,” he said, still not opening the sacks. “…They _are_ dead, right?”

“They should be.”

“Great, ‘should’,” he grumbled. Nonetheless, he inspected each sack and confirmed that they were all dead. After that, he let you enter the city.

Putting the sacks back over your shoulders and feeling like a real ant all over again, you headed for the Adventurer’s Guild to hand the spider corpses over for appraisal. Selys wasn’t there, so you dealt with another female Drake who didn’t deign to tell you her name. Or maybe she just forgot to after you told her that you had Shield Spider corpses outside for her to appraise. In the end, you dumped out the dead spider corpses from the Bounty Sacks and ignored the way the people on the street eyed them with interest as you hung them over your arm. The receptionist said that the appraisal would take a while but would definitely be done by tomorrow, so you left her to it and walked out of the city.

Remembering the tense atmosphere back at the inn before you abandoned Erin to whatever fate had in store for her, you decided to put off returning there. By now, it was late in the afternoon, and you felt some minor accomplishment at having turned in a bounty. However, that did nothing to stop the irritation and resentment building inside you due to the fact that Momonga had yet to contact you today. He should, shouldn’t he? You were his sister, and you were alone in a new world, stuck in an insectoid body. He should care more—

Slapping your free hand against your helm, you mentally told yourself to stop. That sort of thinking played a part in your earlier fallout with your twin, and you did not need that in this world too. He was probably just busy.

( _with Nazarick, like always_ )

Once you were hidden behind a hill, you put away the Bounty Sacks in your Item Box and pulled out your fire spear for protection. You took several steps, but paused to look all around you. The landscape was largely the same from the city to the inn with the occasional copse of trees and crab-rock. There were probably more Shield Spider nests hidden just like that first one, and you didn’t fancy another tangle with them today.

Taking out the [Flight Necklace], you put it on and took to the air, flying off in search of something new. While flying, you spotted some startled goblins below who fled in all directions as you passed overhead. Remembering Erin’s insistence on not killing goblins, you decided to leave them be for now. Soon you saw a forest in the distance, and landed quite a walking distance away.

Holding your spear in your hand, you stared hard at the bare forest. Was it autumn or winter here? It seems as though it was late in the year, at least. Animals were said to hibernate, right? At least some of them? Ah, but what about monsters? You shook your head. There were too many unknowns, and yet the only way to learn was to either ask someone or find out yourself.

Imagining a scenario where you had to go up to someone—a Drake, Gnoll, or Antinium—and _ask_ them about anything was too much for you. You’d always hated the days when you had to put on a business suit and report to someone at the office for whatever reason, and you hated the idea of talking to anyone even now. Sure it was necessary, but if you could put it off then you were going to do that instead.

Okay, so that means entering the forest and seeing what lives there with your own eyes.

Your own eyes that could see in the dark, had limited vision through the slit in your helmet, and were probably multifaceted.

Sinking to your knees, you leaned heavily against the shaft of your fire spear.

Alone, away from prying eyes and without distractions, the weight of your new reality hit you all over again.

You were a bug.

A _bug!_

As a queen ant, did that mean you could give birth to a colony? Did you need a partner?

…No. Groping at your instincts and recalling how things had worked in Yggdrasil, you instinctively knew that if you actively willed it, you could birth offspring without the need of insemination. As a queen fire ant in Yggdrasil, there were ‘summons’ available to you in varying levels of strength. Low rank summons that you could birth included [Workers] and [Common Soldiers]. [Workers] in Yggdrasil were typically used by you to walk ahead of you to trigger traps or swarm over an enemy. You weren’t sure how they would function here in this world. They’d probably need food and shelter, and the same went for the rest of the things you could birth. [Brood Mother] was a skill from your [Insect Queen] racial class, if you remembered correctly, and that was what allowed you to ‘summon’ AKA ‘birth’ new offspring.

The human remnants in you wondered if they would be your sons and daughters, if you would feel anything for them. Would you love them, or would they be vague constructs who solely existed to do your bidding? 

You don’t want to be a mom. You’re not ready for that.

Alright, so no summoning or birthing any of your available offspring. You don’t want to cause a panic or go to war with the Antinium in Liscor. That’s what ants did, right, go to war with neighboring colonies? Yes, you would very much like to avoid that.

Strength could be overcome by numbers, or at least, you’re pretty sure your strength could be. You’re not sure how Momonga would fair, being an elder lich and all. From what you remembered ( _and resented_ ), your brother was good player, especially if given time to prepare. Numbers might not mean much to him, given the wide-area affect spells he had at his command.

…Erg. Nope, can’t distract yourself from the fact that you’re an insect.

A literal insect! In clothes! That walks on two legs!

…Okay, yes, more than just an insect, but this is still upsetting.

Sighing, you force yourself to stand up. There’s nothing you can do about your form, and even if you could, at least it’s something you’re somewhat familiar with. The things you’d forgotten where starting to come back. It had magic and skills that you had used, and that returning knowledge and familiarity shouldn’t be discounted.

It might be hard to live as an insectoid heteromorphic, but with Momonga and Nazarick, it would be possible. You just had to not die before then.

You could manage that.

…Probably.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I make up nonsense names for unimportant things and people. :D
> 
> EDIT: But Niers and Foliana are canon to The Wandering Inn.

**The world is full of people who will help you manufacture tornados in order to blow out a match.**

**~Shaun Hick**

* * *

Informing Demiurge and Albedo of Momo-imouto’s presence in the world had not changed their plan. The only difference was that they were more eager than before to proceed with establishing Nazarick as both a power and a country. Ainz amended his earlier proclamation, as calling their country ‘Nazarick’ was insufficient. Rather, it would be known as Nazarick’s Domain. He did have an internal heart attack when he realized that he all but admitted his own short-sightedness, but for some reason Demiurge and Albedo misunderstood it in his favor. Taking the stroke of luck for what it was, Ainz had moved on, and the two had explained their plan. He had nothing to add, so they would be presenting it to Pandora’s Actor and the rest of the Floor Guardians, and soon they would take action.

The country they were in was Vulér, a kingdom under the rule of King Myryn. The battle from the first day here had been because of a border dispute between Vulér and their neighbor, the kingdom of Elaydin, which, incidentally, was the second target of the same plan.

 _Shock and awe,_ Ainz thought to himself, summarizing their plan. 

If it worked, it would hopefully spare a lot of needless blood, at least for the moment. Eventually they would have to defend their new borders, but he was mostly confident that they could do so. Demiurge had done a threat assessment of both countries and was confident that they were no match for Nazarick’s might. As it was Demiurge speaking, Ainz decided to trust in his intellect on the subject, and besides which, Albedo had read Demiurge’s reports and agreed with the demon’s assessment.

The image of Momo-imouto crossed his mind, and then that of her human form. 

His only sister was out there, across the world and alone. From what he read and what Demiurge told him, Issrysil was actually one of the most peaceful continents in this world while Baleros was one of—if not _the_ —most conflicted lands. Nazarick had power, but there was no guarantee that they could hold out against everything this world could throw at them. If she had been more humanoid in her looks, he would feel better about her being alone, but she was close enough to an Antinium that the world would probably consider her as such. He wanted a safe place for her, for all of them, these precious children of his friends.

So he would conquer Baleros and _make_ it peaceful.

A place where the NPCs could live, where his sister could walk outside without hiding her face, a place where they could _all_ live together without various armies marching against them.

The red fire in his eye sockets _blazed._

“I want it all.”

( _unaware he said aloud the thought in his head, he missed the gleam in eyes of the demons across from him_ )

* * *

Vulér and Elaydin were two kingdoms in Baleros that shared a border. Territory disputes between the two kingdoms were common, and various companies were hired to fight for either side, though Vulér preferred to hire Dullahans and Elaydin leaned towards centaurs. 

Word had already spread to both kingdoms about the lich which had destroyed the hired companies, as well as the clean-up company that was technically neutral. The kingdoms had been forming their own plans, but both were waiting, hoping the other side would shell out to pay for a company or band of adventurers to exterminate the high-level undead. Aside from the temporary lull in battles, life had continued on.

Then, one day, both Vulér and Elaydin sent out emergency messages marked as high-priority. The messages were passed along to the Four Great Companies before the end of the hour the messages were sent.

Vulér’s message was first:

_Emergency. Vulér is in immediate danger of siege from undead army. Repeat, Vulér is in danger of siege to undead army from new dungeon. Undead armed with magic armor have gathered near the capital city in numbers thousands. Repeat, thousands of undead in magic armor confirmed sighted._

Elaydin’s message was next, sent mere minutes after Vulér’s:

_Emergency. Elaydin is under siege from undead army wearing magic armor. Capital city has shut its gates. Repeat, Elaydin is under siege from undead army. Suspect new dungeon at Vulér-Elaydin border as spawn point._

Replies to inquiries were short and grim.

From Vulér:

_Overwhelming power. Negations for surrender in process._

From Elaydin:

_Insurmountable power. Queen called out._

Before the end of two hours since the first message, new messages were sent out, also marked high-priority but no longer marked as emergency.

From Vulér:

_Vulér surrenders authority to Nazarick’s Domain._

From Elaydin:

_Elaydin surrenders to Nazarick’s Domain._

In less than half a day, an army spawned from the new dungeon conquered both of the nearest kingdoms.

By the end of the same day, the Vulér-Elaydin dungeon was officially declared a gold-rank dungeon by no less than three of the Four Great Companies.

* * *

When the first emergency message came from Vulér, Niers Astoragon, [Strategist] and second-in-command of the Forgotten Wing Company, called for a scrying orb. This event was taking place on Baleros so it might be possible for a [Mage] to get a look at the scene. Undead in magic armor? He had to see that, he had to confirm whether that was an exaggeration or a legitimate cause for concern. An orb was brought before him, and the [Mage] cast the spell.

Despite his [Dangersense] activating, it was only Foliana’s reaction time saved his life.

Between one second and the next, there was the sound of thunder, and a burst of magic shattered the scrying orb. Where the [Mage] had only been gravely injured, Niers likely would have died. Being a Fraerling and thus of small stature, an explosion of magic hitting him without his armor on would have almost surely been his end.

“Thank you, Foliana,” he said, slipping from the Squirrel-woman’s paws onto the table she kicked back right side up with her leg. He watched in mild approval as his students moved around, one helping the [Mage] drink a potion while others set the room right. He mused quietly to his commander, “Anti-scrying magic, and powerful besides. Think we’d get the same results in Elaydin?”

The Squirrel-woman’s tri-colored eyes slowly blinked. “Going to try?”

Niers stared at his students and shook his head. “If it’s a company from the same army, they might have the same anti-scrying magic upon them as well, or worse. I’d rather not risk that.”

In the end, he waited as other methods were tried. The capital cities of Vulér and Elaydin were not near their shared border, so it was currently a mystery how no one noticed two undead armies on the march. No one in the cities or towns between the shared border and the two capital cities reported seeing an army of any kind marching past.

Niers didn’t want to contemplate it, but when he glanced over at his commander, he saw her… looking as enigmatic as ever. She was an unpredictable to him as ever. Still, she glanced over at him and he told her of his suspicions.

“Either this undead army has stealth skills on par with yours, or they have teleportation magic. There’s no other way armies of that size could reach the capital cities without alerting the other cities they would have to pass by first.” He turned his eyes back to the map of Baleros as stared at the small countries of Vulér and Elaydin. “As you can imagine, the thought of either is… unpleasant, to say the least.”

Before Foliana could give him the muffin offer he half-expected, a [Mage] announced a reply from Vulér. “’Overwhelming power. Negations for surrender in process.’”

The room stirred as Niers frowned. Surrender to the undead? If Vulér’s capital city couldn’t hold against a siege, surely fighting to the death was preferable.

Less than five minutes later, a similar response was received from Elaydin, creating an increased flurry of action as Niers demanded they find more information. A short while later, an image and some accompanying information was declared for sale, provided by a [Mage] from a small band of adventurers near Elaydin’s capital. Niers paid the exorbitant amount and soon an image was placed in front of him to see.

The magically-captured image displayed something Niers had never seen in his life: the back of a throne could be seen atop a massive stone block, and the undead army that supposedly came to lay siege had lain itself down to make _stairs_. The undead that made up the stairs wore silver armor, while undead clad in gold armor held up red flags with a crest on either side of a red carpet.

Turning his eyes back to the top of the massive stone block, Niers saw the backs of several humanoid figures, though one had what looked like a metal tail. As the image was taken from far away, it was difficult to make out any other details. The crest of the red flags was an indistinct dark blob, so Niers couldn’t memorize it for future reference. Still—

“Someone see if they can find a clear image of that crest. Now, what information came along with this image?”

The [Mage] who received it spoke up. “’Unrecorded by magical means: unknown flying monsters sent into capital to summon the queen. Unseen from this angle: Queen Solia and two others within twenty meters from base of rock. Unrecorded by magical means: army and gargantuan golem appeared from dark portal. Unseen from this angle: lich sitting on throne.’”

Dread trickled down Niers’s spine, but he showed nothing of it on his face. A lich in command of this much power?

If it hadn’t been certain in that moment, the news of both Vulér and Elaydin’s unconditional surrender cemented it: the Four Great Companies could not afford this lich to exist.


	17. Chapter 17

**I may not always be with you,  
But when we're far apart,  
Remember you will be with me,  
Right inside my heart.**

**~Marc Wambolt, Poems from the Heart**

* * *

“Welcome back!”

Erin was still alive when you returned to the inn, and she greeted you almost the second you walked in. She stuck her head out of the kitchen and waved. “Klbkch and the others have gone back.” She hesitated. “Do… do you not like them?”

“They’re fine,” you replied. It would be hypocritical of you to say you didn’t like them when you yourself were an overgrown bug. Besides, despite being creepily silent, the Antinium from earlier were tolerable. You shrugged. “Things were simply a little too tense for me.”

She blinked. “What, the chess games?”

You stared at her for a moment, trying to determine if she was pulling your leg or being serious. Deciding that she was being serious, you shook your head. “Never mind. I merely stepped outside for a while.”

“Huh. Okay.” She disappeared back into the kitchen but reappeared the next second. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want anything to eat? I mean, are you really okay with not eating at all?”

“I’m fine,” you said truthfully. “I have been moving around without the slightest hunger pang.”

She came out with a plate of pasta and a glass of blue juice. Her dinner, most likely. Setting them down, she took a seat and smiled at you. “So! How was your day?”

Resigned to conversation, you reluctantly took a seat and briefly told her about your day. She was surprised to learn about the spiders.

“Ugh! And they just hide under the ground? Like, you could just be walking along, minding your own business, and then, bam! You fall into a pit and get eaten?”

“That seems to be their modus operandi.”

She shuddered. “And you just set yourself on _fire?_ How does that even work?”

“Magic,” you replied drily.

“Hmm, I guess.” She frowned and poked at her pasta with her fork. “Come to think of it, I’ve never really explored this place. I’ve been around a little longer than you, but I haven’t really looked around. Been too busy trying to survive, you know?”

You thought about it. Actually, considering that Erin seems to be just a normal human, that she’s survived this long alone out in the grasslands by herself _is_ somewhat impressive. If it had been you in your human form, your skinny, weak body would have long since given out and/or become food for some monster.

“Must have been tough.”

“It was! I got my hand poisoned by a fish! If Klbkch hadn’t given me a potion, who knows what might have happened to my hand.”

Hands are important, especially the dominant one. You paused, thinking about how much you sold those two potions for. Was the one Klbkch used on Erin an expensive one as well? Glancing at her face, she seemed to be thinking about it as well, so she probably suspected. Well, it wasn’t your business, so you wouldn’t pry.

“What happened with that Antinium you were playing?”

She looked up. “Oh, Pawn? He’s…” She frowned, averting her eyes. “He’s okay, I think. We talked about levels and chess, and I showed him an immortal game. After that, Klbkch took him and the rest of the Workers back to Liscor.” Remembering something, her head snapped back to you. “Hey! How did you suddenly disappear like that? I wanted to point it out, but Pawn needed my attention, and then Klbkch took them and left like I said, but I think he noticed it too. Was that, like, a teleportation spell or something?”

“The former,” you confirmed.

Erin hesitated again, glancing to one side before slowly asking, “Do… do you think you could try teleporting me home?”

You didn’t have a mouth to frown with anymore, but you did it mentally. “My apologies, Miss Erin. I cannot teleport to places I haven’t been before. Also, I can teleport _with_ people, but I cannot teleport people independently.”

She hung her head. “Oh.”

You could almost smell the bitter disappointment radiating off her. There was nothing you could do to send her home, and you wouldn’t even know where to begin if you wanted to. All you could do was not draw attention to her current emotional state and wait for her to start talking again.

And she did, after a minute or so. She talked about chess and the Antinium, but then she paused thoughtfully. “Hmm. Klbkch said they wouldn’t be back tomorrow, so I think I’ll have enough time…”

You almost dreaded asking. “Time for what?”

She grinned brightly. “I’m gonna explore around here!”

That… was a _terrible_ idea. Erin was a _human_. She was practically walking food. Just about any monster out there was likely to take a swipe at the lone human female. You thought about trying to explain her death to Klbkch and came to a decision.

“I’m coming with you.”

She shook her head. “Sorry, but I need to do this on my own. I can’t… I can’t always have people looking out for me, right? Or rather, I won’t always have people looking out for me. I need to be able to do things on my own.” She waved her hand. “Don’t worry! I won’t be reckless or anything, I promise!”

You eyed her dubiously and wished you knew an invisibility spell. If you did, then you’d be able to follow her around and make sure she didn’t die. Seeing that she was stubbornly set, though, you sighed.

“Fine. However, I insist you borrow these.”

You spoke as you started pulling things out of your Item Box.

“These gauntlets will help increase your strength. This cloak you know, but in addition to cold resistance, it has decent defense against piercing weapons as well. This vest boosts your physical defense. This belt slowly restores your mana pool, and with how small yours is, that shouldn’t take too long. This necklace will help bolster your mental fortitude against fear. _This_ necklace has the Tier 1 healing spell [Heal], but we’ll need to test—“

Erin, who had been staring, flabbergasted, jolted out of her stunned silence. “Wait!” She waved the hand not holding the fork. “I can’t just take all this!”

You huffed. “I’m not _giving_ them to you. I’m lending them to you so as to increase your chances of coming back alive. Besides which, if you die out there, my stuff on your corpse will be incentive enough for me to at least go see what remains of you.”

She wrinkled her nose slightly. “That’s a mental image I didn’t need.” She shook her head again. “Momo-imouto, I need to do this on my own. That means no fancy items or whatever.”

“Would your family want you to turn down something that might keep you alive long enough for you to go home to them?”

She looked stricken. “That’s a low blow…”

“I am unconcerned with being fair,” you replied. “If you die, it’s no skin off my nose. I simply prefer not to be alone out here while I wait for my brother to come get me.”

“Your brother is in this world too?” A sad look crossed her face and she looked away. “You’re lucky.”

You paused.

Well…

She had a point.

“…You’re not getting out of taking something with you, Erin.”

“Oh, come on! I want to do this on my own!”

“I’m sure your family wants you to come home alive more than you want to do this on your own.”

“…Fine!”

She huffed and angrily ate her pasta, but you were supremely unconcerned. Still, for the night, you’d keep your stuff in the Item Box and lend them to her in the morning.

* * *

Momonga didn’t call you that night.

* * *

The next day, Erin told you she leveled up and learned a new skill. She had no idea what [Immortal Moment] did, though.

“What about you, Momo-imouto? You went around yesterday and used at least one spell. Did you level up?”

“I already hit the max level, so I won’t be leveling up again.”

She blinked, looking up from her breakfast, “Max level?”

“Yes,” you confirmed, only paying half attention as you read the book on the continent’s flora. “Altogether, I have one-hundred levels, so it is unlikely that I will gain any more.”

Silence reigned long enough for you to look up, idly wondering why there were no sounds of eating or drinking. You found Erin staring at you.

“One-hundred… so people only get one-hundred levels? Seems weird. I already know that this place is like a video game, but still.” She leaned forward, chin on her hand. “And you have one-hundred? How is that possible?”

Well, you already told her you were from another world, so why not go further down the rabbit hole?

“We have levels in the world I come from. The max for a job is fifteen, and there are many jobs to build on.” You headed off her question. “Jobs in my world are like classes in this one, or at least that’s what I’ve gathered so far. Since fifteen is the max level for some jobs, people have multiple jobs. I too have several instead of just one or two. Thus, altogether, I have one-hundred.”

She hummed shortly. “So, that means you’re strong?”

“I suppose,” you said, turning the page of your book while making sure you didn’t drop your magic glasses. “However, there is always someone stronger, so I try not to let it go to my head.”

Momonga was definitely stronger than you were, and if he wasn’t lying about the NPCs, then quite a few of them also outstripped you in terms of power.

“Makes sense,” Erin mused.

Afterwards, she tried to sneak off but you just put a hand on her shoulder and stared at her until she gave in. She left the inn wearing… quite a few things, really. She outright refused a weapon, and even the smallest shield you had on you, but she took the rest so you let it slide.

Before she’d gone, though, you had tested out the necklace with [Heal] only to find out that she didn’t have enough mana for even that. Erin spent a few minutes being depressed while you mentally rummaged around your items before deciding to lend her a Potion of Minor Healing. She had her own potion, though, and said she’d only use it as a last resort. With a backpack hung over the cloak (thank you, convenient armholes), Erin headed off with a smile on her face.

Since she was wearing quite a few of your things, you debated on whether or not you should still follow and/or spy on her, but you decided against it. You wanted to go see what your Shield Spider bounty was, and whether there were any bronze-ranked quests you might be interested in.

When you arrived, though, Selys wanted to talk to you.

After waving you over to her counter, she asked, “Miss Momo-imouto, did you really bring in those Shield Spiders yesterday?”

You nodded. “I did.”

She stared. “Did… did someone help you?”

“Help would have been appreciated,” you said, remembering your momentary panic and the ensuing flailing when you first lit up on fire. “Unfortunately, no one was around. I had to dispatch the spider nest I fell into by myself.”

Selys shook her head, seemingly exasperated. “I take it you don’t have [Dangersense], then?”

You did not, so you shook your head. She sighed and pulled something out from under the counter. “Well, here is your bounty for the Shield Spiders you brought in.”

She set a bag upon the counter and you heard the clink of coins. She smiled at you, though it seemed slightly strained. “Thank you for your service to Liscor’s Adventurer’s Guild.”

You inclined your head back at her as you picked up the bag and hooked it to your belt. You’d put it away later.

Before you could move off to the bulletin board, Selys asked, “How is Erin? Did she come into the city today?”

Turning your attention back to her, you told her what Erin was doing. The receptionist blew up.

“And you just let her go?! It’s _dangerous_ out there!”

You shrugged. “For all she doesn’t seem like it at times, Erin is a grown woman. In addition, I am not her keeper. If she wants to go exploring, who am either I or you to tell her no?”

Selys’s tail thrashed. “I suppose, but still! She could get hurt!”

“Maybe she’ll learn a lesson,” you replied.

“She could die!”

“In that unfortunate event, I will recover her corpse.”

“Miss Momo-imouto!”

“Miss Selys.”

The Drake let out an exasperated sigh that sounded like a half-scream. Was she friends with Erin?

You sighed. “I didn’t just let her go without protection. She refused sword and shield, but she did take some of my equipment with her, plus one of my potions in the event of an emergency. She is likely to return alive. However, I will tell her to come see you at the first available opportunity, if you don’t see her first.”

The Drake’s tail thrashed through the air for a moment before her shoulders slumped. “I guess that’s as good as I’m going to get, huh?” She shook her head. “I don’t know what that Human is thinking sometimes…”

You left her to her worry and exited the building. The sack of coins she gave you were mostly silver, and a part of you wondered just how many silver coins went into a single gold coin. Yggdrasil didn’t use silver or bronze coins, so this new monetary system was going to take some getting used to. It made sense, though, because why would a world keep the price of, say, a single kebab at even one gold coin? If that was the case, then that had better be some damn great kebab or you were going to stab someone.

As you walked though Liscor back to the gate nearest to Erin’s inn, you pondered what you could spend your coin on since technically you didn’t need food or drink. A lot of it would probably go towards making sure you always had a room at the Wandering Inn, but what else could you spend it on? Books, probably, and maybe a map if you ever found one on sale. For now, though, it would probably be best to save up as much as you could. You never knew when you might come across something you’d actually want, and what if it was expensive? Yes, for now, the plan was to save.

* * *

While practicing your spear moves out on the grasslands, you received a [Message].

“Oh,” you answered icily. “Look who finally has time to call.”

Momonga sounded half-exasperated and half-guilty. [“I’m sorry. It occurred to me after our last conversation that someone might be listening in.”]

You felt your stomach drop. “ _Oh._ ”

Hearing the comprehension in your reply, the tension seeped out of his voice. [“Yeah. So, it’s probably best if we keep these short from now on. On my end in regards to you: the plans have begun for an extraction. It will take time, though. I’m sorry. Please keep yourself safe.”]

You didn’t like that, but it was what it was. Now, to keep your reply as vague as possible. “I’ll try. I look forward to seeing you again. But Mo—br— _look._ I’ve forgotten about most of my… stuff. Spells and such. Remind me?”

He sounded pained. [“Not over [Message]. I will think of something.”]

“Okay. Take care.”

He hesitated. [“M—“] He cut himself off. After a long moment, he said instead, [“… I love you. Be _safe._ Stay alive.”]

You nodded, though he couldn’t see the action. “I’ll do my best. But, [Message] me once in a while. I… I want to hear your voice.”

His tone shifted to soft and fond. [“I will. Take care.”]

The spell ended and you were alone again.

If you weren’t so afraid of the unknown, you’d try flying to Baleros on your own.

But no. Even though you knew you were on Issrysil and near Liscor, that knowledge didn’t mean you were found, and when you were lost, it was best to stay in one place until you actually were found. When he or the ones he sent came looking for you, better you should be where they expect you, rather than foolishly getting yourself lost in this world.

Also, better lost on land than at sea.

You shuddered at the thought of imagined sea monsters. 

_No._ No thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally fall out of the pattern as I warned might happen. :D

**Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers,  
but to be fearless in facing them.**

**Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain,  
but for the heart to conquer it.**

**~Rabindranath Tagore**

* * *

Feeling somewhat bereft after your talk with Momonga, you remained standing out in the grasslands for some time. If it was possible that people could listen in on the [Message] spell, then of course it only made sense to use it as sparingly as possible. However, that meant you were also restricted on what you could talk about during those times, as had just been proven. The two of you had already talked too much those first couple of times, so now you had to be on guard against anyone who might know of the contents of those conversations, and that meant it was possible that people already knew your name and/or what you might look like under your battle gown. 

Ugh. 

Why couldn’t things just be simple?

* * *

Klbkch stood still as a report came in from the Listeners. The message didn’t come in words, but rather in the form of abstracts images which he was more than capable of understanding. Right now, he was receiving an update on Erin’s position, as well as what the Listeners had discovered about Momo-imouto.

“A pity,” Klbkch murmured to himself. 

Momo-imouto, while apparently in contact with another person, was wise enough to limit what she said aloud. Putting the Listeners on Erin and Momo-imouto was a recent development and so far hadn’t revealed anything particularly useful, though in Erin’s case it was more of a way to keep track of her since the development of ‘Pawn’. For Momo-imouto, though, Klbkch had put the Listeners on her almost as soon as he had left the inn that first day she arrived.

[Appraise Foe] was a skill he had picked up, and one he tended to use on new people, particularly adventurers. Using it on the mysterious warrior had nearly caused him to freeze, if only for a moment, but he managed to avoid even that reaction. When he used [Appraise Foe] on Momo-imouto, Klbkch had been assaulted by a blaring mental alarm, unlike anything he had ever felt since gaining the skill.

[Appraise Foe] let Klbkch gauge the difference in strength between himself and the person he was appraising. With Relc, Klbkch knew that at his own current level, he could hold off the other Senior Guardsman for approximately five minutes while dealing damage to the Drake, but Relc would kill him. If Klbkch tried to assassinate Relc, then he had more of an even chance if he did it stealthily. 

However.

The gap between himself and Momo-imouto was a _chasm_ , the likes of which he could not see the other side. For all she dressed as a warrior, Klbkch suspected that she was truly a mage of some kind. To his skill, she burned brightly with mana, like a pillar of blazing light. That she could use a spell like [Greater Teleportation] with ease only seemed to prove his hypothesis. If he were forced to fight her, his only chance was likely to be by taking her by surprise. He did not know enough about her to gauge the chance of success by assassination, though he knew it wouldn’t be by catching her asleep as the Listeners informed him that an item she had meant she didn’t need to sleep.

Momo-imouto was a potential threat, one he would endeavor to make sure wasn’t directed at his Hive or his Queen.

Her close proximity to Erin was disquieting, but so far they seemed to be getting along well enough that Erin wasn’t in danger.

Klbkch started walking again. He had finished his interview with the Individual now known as Pawn. He had to report to his Queen.

* * *

Hanging high in the sky with folded arms, you gazed down at a faraway lone figure on the grasslands. Erin, perhaps unaware of your spying, continued her seemingly aimless wandering. From your vantage point and with your eyes, you saw several goblins spying on her, but they didn’t seem inclined to attack her, so you didn’t descend from the sky to murder them.

Idly, you wondered what your life had become since here you were in an insectoid body hidden underneath a battle gown-armor combination outfit while spying on a human girl who was wearing stuff you’d gotten in a virtual game.

…Weird, you decided. Your life had gotten _weird._

Flying higher, you slowly rotated while taking a good look at the surrounding area. Erin’s inn was off in one direction while Liscor was in another. However, there was also a little farm village near Liscor which you could now differentiate from the city itself whereas before you had lumped them both together. Then again, maybe it was still a part of Liscor, because what did you know about the place? Not much, really.

“I’m probably going to be here for a while,” you mused aloud, voice practically whisked away by the wind.

Momonga is a cautious player who likes collecting information before confrontations and/or battles, if possible. Ergo, he would collect information about Baleros, Issyrsil and the ocean that lay between the two continents. Thus, you probably shouldn’t expect a quick extraction. Therefore, you shouldn’t play into the guild’s usual villainous roleplaying mode. 

So no being an evil ant overlord.

Which was fine, since you didn’t want to birth an entire colony anyway. In fact, you didn’t want to birth even helpers at this point, because again, the territory thing with the Antinium that you were afraid might happen. Actually, hadn’t Momonga mentioned books of some kind? Any history about this continent and/or world would probably be helpful, so…

Nodding, you flew off towards Liscor and landed some way away from the gate. The guard on duty was a Drake who eyed you suspiciously but didn’t stop you from entering the city. Following your memory, you went in search of Krshia’s stall and found the Gnoll.

The tall female greeted you as she finished up with a customer. “Ah, Momo-imouto. Welcome to my shop. You seem to have a purpose in mind, yes?”

“I do,” you confirmed, stepping closer. “I am in search of books, preferably history books. I heard mention of ‘Antinium Wars’?”

The Gnoll nodded. “I have heard of the book in question. Sometimes it is in one part, other times in two parts. You want both parts, yes?”

“Yes,” you replied. “Would you be able to find it for me?”

“It will take some time,” she replied truthfully. “I should be able to locate a copy by this time tomorrow. The day after, at latest.”

You remembered something. “I will be busy with guard duty tomorrow. The dungeon,” you explained at her curious look.

“Ah,” she said, nodding. “I know a Gnoll guardsman who is also going out there tomorrow. Tkrn, his name is. Young, and inexperienced, but a good guardsman. Perhaps you will work with him.”

“Perhaps,” you said non-committedly. “Shall I pay you for the book now or—“

Krshia held up a paw and shook her head. “Come back when you are able to, Momo-imouto. I will have the book you request then.” She paused and stared down at you. “I have been thinking, Momo-imouto. Your name, is long, yes? Perhaps you are willing to shorten it?”

“Momo is fine,” you replied.

Krshia… smiled? Those are really sharp teeth…

“Good! I wish you a good day, then.”

“And to you as well,” you said in return. You gave her one final wave and left, gradually disappearing into the crowd as you headed back to the gates.

( _the helmeted one smelled of fire and burnt spiders, of the grass and the air—but definitely not like a human, Drake or Gnoll_ )

* * *

“Miss Momo-imouto!”

You turned at the sound of someone calling your name. As you suspected from the familiarity of it, it was indeed Selys who was calling out to you. The Drake female jogged up to you.

“Are you heading back to the inn? Do you mind if I came with you?”

“I am, and no, I don’t mind,” you answered.

“Good, good,” Selys said absently as she started walking. 

You fell in step beside her and soon the two of you were walking across the grasslands. As you walked, you mused that you were glad for your eyes which could just see Erin’s inn in the distance, otherwise you might wonder if you were going the right way as all this grass looked the same.

“I hope she’s back,” Selys finally said, sounding worried.

“That would be optimal,” you agreed, as you didn’t want to have to go look for her.

“I hope she didn’t get hurt,” Selys fretted.

“That would be an unfortunate turn of events, depending on the severity,” you said.

She glanced over at you. She twitched when you turned your head slightly towards her. “Um, has anyone told you that you speak… kind of strangely? The way you talk, it reminds me of that one Senior Guardsman. You know, Relc’s partner?”

“Klbkch,” you provided, slightly doubtful about the correct person.

She nodded. “Yeah, him! You kind of remind me of him when you speak.”

“I see,” you said slowly, unsure of how to respond to that.

The Drake brought up her claws and waved them. “I don’t mean it as an insult! Really.” She sighed and let her claws drop to her sides. “It’s not a bad way of speaking. Certainly it’s preferable to some ways I’ve heard other Drakes speak.”

“Mm,” you hummed.

The sound of grass was all you heard for a moment before your ears (ear holes?) picked up the sound of something else. Something big was coming up on the other side of the hill you two were ascending at the moment.

“Caution,” you warned, slowing to a stop as you stared at the top of the hill. “There’s something on the other side there.”

Selys stopped and stepped closer to you. “L-like what, exactly?”

“Big,” you replied. “Perhaps a rock-crab?”

“Did Erin teach you that word?”

“…Yes.”

“The guild, Watch and mostly everyone else identifies them as Hollowstone Deceivers.”

“I see.”

The two of you stood there but the monster didn’t appear. Both of you gave the top of the hill a suspicious stare.

“It’s waiting,” Selys groaned.

This was ridiculous. One of these days, you were going to find out the most efficient method of killing them with your handicap—as most of your magic was hindered by your current equipment—and then you were going to kill every single one that crossed your path, population levels be damned.

Pulling out the [Flight Necklace], you put it on as Selys eyed it with half-interest and half-anxiety. “Y-you’re not just going to leave me here, are you?”

“I am not so cold,” you said. You’d be offended, but if you were in her shoes, you would be having the same concern. Besides which, she hadn’t really annoyed you to the point where you’d abandon her, nor were you plotting to murder her, so no, you weren’t leaving her behind. You waved her over. “Come. I will carry you.”

She hesitated, but one look between the top of the hill and the distance back to the city gate later, she stepped closer and you gently scooped her off her feet. She was heavier than Erin, but not enough to be a burden. She did have a firm grip, though, and you were grateful for your armor as it prevented her from choking you as you flew up and towards the inn, bypassing an innocent-looking rock that you both knew was anything but.

As you neared the building, Selys perked up. “There she is!”

Indeed, there she was. Erin was just coming up to her inn when you and Selys arrived. She waved brightly, calling out your names in greeting.

After you set her down, Selys took one step before freezing. Her eyes boggled at Erin and she asked, “What are you _wearing?_ ”

You felt a trickle of offense before it was washed away by indifference.

Erin put a hand behind her head. “This stuff? Momo-imouto leant it to me.” She grinned. “Wouldn’t take no for an answer, really.”

Selys puffed. “You went out exploring _alone_. I can’t decide if you are lucky or unlucky she didn’t insist on going with you. It’s dangerous out here, Erin! Well, not so much right now, but still.” She then jabbed a claw at your things on Erin’s body. “But back my question! What are you wearing?”

Erin looked over at you and you listed off things while Selys’s jaw slowly dropped open, revealing many sharp teeth. She stammered, “D-do you even know what you equipped Erin with? She could probably register as a gold-rank adventurer on that alone!”

You held your helmet in her direction, letting her know that you were staring at her.

She flushed slightly. “Well, okay, maybe not Gold since she’s not even Bronze-rank right now, but definitely Silver!”

Erin walked by. “Is it really that impressive?”

Selys rushed after her. “It is! You’re wearing _multiple magical artifacts_ without any leakage! Do you know how _rare_ that is?!”

The two females headed into the inn and you followed in their wake, closing the door behind you. Erin refused to be impressed by the magical equipment while you refused to consider selling any of them. She removed the equipment you gave her and headed into the kitchen to cook pasta for herself and Selys while the Drake alternately nagged at her for her recklessness and tried to wheedle you into selling something to the Adventurer’s Guild, but she didn’t meet with success with either you or Erin. Calmly, you picked up your stuff, folded it where necessary, and placed them back into your Item Box. 

You then took a seat at the same table as Selys and when Erin returned, you both listened to the recounting of her day. In your mind, there were only two things of any real note: Erin mentioned red and while flowers that set off her [Dangersense] (Selys told her those were poisonous), and also that there was an exploding forest in a certain direction. Selys yelled at her for approaching that place and Erin defended herself, saying she only got scratched on her face by an acorn while the cloak protected her from any other injuries. Selys had to take a moment to put her face in her claws and mutter darkly about human lacking a sense of self-preservation.

After that, the visit somehow ended up as a geography lesson as both you and Erin admitted that you were clueless, though not in those actual words. Selys borrowed some parchment and ink from Erin, which were in fact your parchment and ink, but you didn’t quibble about it, and then she started drawing a vague map while explaining things. Humans lived in the north, while Drakes in Walled Cities and Gnoll tribes were in the south, and then there was Liscor and the High Passes in the middle, which was why Liscor was important. There were dangerous monsters in the High Passes and you made a mental note to stay away from there. It’s not like you needed the experience for the levels, nor did you want to force yourself into a position where you would have to shed your current disguise. The Drake also pointed out the general location for the other Antinium Hives. She also mentioned various other species you had yet to meet or even heard of, and finished off her lesson by saying adventurers were more likely to come up from the south due to the recently discovered dungeon nearby.

“That reminds me,” Selys said, breaking off to look over at you. “Don’t forget that you have guard duty tomorrow, okay?”

She told you when to report to the guild tomorrow and you nodded, saying you would be there.

“Be careful out there,” Erin said. “I don’t want my first overnight guest to get eaten by a dungeon monster or anything.”

“I’m not entering the dungeon anyway,” you assured her.

“They’re still in the process of digging it up,” Selys said. “Though, with the Antinium helping out, I think they’ll have the doors open either tomorrow or the next day.”

Erin looked over at you. “Hey, Momo-imouto, are you going to give the dungeon a try?”

Selys’s eyes widened, but she calmed down when you shook your head. “I shall refrain, thank you. My brother would not want me to put myself in needless danger.”

Selys perked up. “Brother?”

“Yes,” you said. “We were separated, and now we are on different continents. He is in the process of arranging a way home for me.”

Erin picked up her glass of blue juice. “So, where is your brother, anyway?”

“In Baleros,” you replied.

Selys looked stricken. “Oh, no. I hope he’s safe.” She blinked as both you and Erin turned your heads towards her. She clarified. “The Adventurer’s Guild received a general message that was sent out. Apparently there’s a new gold-ranked dungeon in Baleros that spawns undead. Two countries fell to it on the same day, just recently in fact. Now the two countries are in the process of dissolving to be reformed into a new country.” Her tail swayed as her claws clenched over each other. “The new country is called Nazarick’s Domain, and the dungeon is called—“

“The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick,” you finished, unable to help yourself. When Selys turned wide eyes on you and Erin looked at you in confusion, you shrugged. “I have heard of it.”

Selys spoke slowly. “The message only said ‘Nazarick’. How do you know that’s what it’s really called?”

You paused. Shit. You just dug yourself a grave, didn’t you?

You thought quickly. “My brother has a vested interest in that place. Learning it’s real name was one of his triumphs.”

The Drake leaned forward eagerly. “Did he tell you anything else?”

You shook your head. “Nothing to be shared over a [Message] spell.”

She looked crestfallen. “True enough, I suppose. You might pay protection for your messages, but in truth, it’s likely that all the receptionists read them before they’re sent out.”

Erin, who seemed like she was about to ask you something, suddenly looked slightly scandalized. “What? Then what was the point of paying for protection in the first place?”

The two of them fell into a lively conversation about the subject while your mind drifted off.

You were really going to have to watch what you said, otherwise you were going to dig a pit you wouldn’t be able to climb out of without blowing everything out in the open. If that happened, Momonga would definitely be less than pleased. He might even get somewhat cross, and even though you knew such a mood was likely to blow over quickly with him, you didn’t want to make him mad at you in the first place.

Unable to sigh like you meant it, you quietly mimicked the motion anyway and placed your chin in your hands as the two females continued talking.

Maybe guard duty tomorrow would help take your mind off things.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Relc? :o
> 
> Here is Relc! :D

**Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit.**

**~Aristotle**

* * *

Guarding a dungeon entrance was surprisingly boring so far. You had reported to the guild at the requested time, and then you’d gone out of the city with four guardsmen who were changing shifts with the guardsmen already at the dungeon, and you and three other Bronze-rank adventurers were assigned with them to replace four other adventurers also on guard duty. The pay for an uneventful guard shift wasn’t much, but if you killed something while on duty and collected the appropriate trophies then there was potential to earn more.

The group walked the whole way from the city to the dungeon entrance, and you were the lone ‘Human’ of the group, though the adventurers your group replaced was a group of Humans. You’re not entirely sure, but you think they may have flirted with you, but if they did, you knew it was because they were under the false assumption that you were a human female. Once the group of relieved guardsmen and adventurers were on their way back to the city, one of the guardsmen in that came with your group reviewed what was expected of both the guardsmen and the adventurers in case of monster attack.

Basically, the adventurers were supposed to be the first line of defense and it was up to them—and you—to quickly deal with any monsters that may appear. You hadn’t gotten much practice fighting monsters since you were reluctant to fight rock-cra— _Hollowstone Deceivers_ , and you were still honoring Erin’s wish not to kill the goblins. Still, with the practice you did with your spear skills, plus your ability to use [Paralysis], and also with your ability to set yourself on fire, you were mostly confident that you could deal with whatever the dungeon threw at you.

There was a kind of shantytown near the dungeon entrance, and the guardsmen were the ones who would be patrolling it while you and the other adventurers would be staying near the actual entrance itself and watch over the Antinium and other excavators there. It was mostly a quiet job, though later into your shift, you did fight Burrowing Rats that dug up from the ground. [Sure Strike] helped you make quick work of the rodents, though you were slightly disgusted when the Drake mage in your group gathering the monsters for eating later ( _Oh well, you thought, Different strokes for different folks_ ).

For most of your shift, though, you stood halfway down the slope leading to the dungeon entrance and didn’t move. You just stood there with your fire spear in hand—the weapon had gotten you quite a lot of stares from Selys, the guardsmen and the adventurers, as well as from anyone you passed—and didn’t speak unless spoken to. You were a sentinel, and you took your job _seriously_.

( _they mocked the strange human and said they must have stolen that enchanted weapon, or perhaps they were a spoiled runaway child, but either way, they did not respect the fourth member of their group_ )

Of the people excavating the dungeon entrance, it was the Antinium who garnered most of your interest. They were silent but efficient workers, and they seemed to be masters of digging. It was only the sheer size of the dungeon entrance that kept the ant-men from quickly finishing their job. It made you wonder if you had any proficiency at digging, though you doubted it since having a similar build didn’t automatically mean that you shared their skills.

Speaking of dungeon entrances, this one had Nazarick’s beat out by a large margin, but in truth, you preferred Nazarick. You might not be the hard-core player Momonga was, but you could definitely appreciate the guild dungeon itself. What kind of civilization made doors this big anyway? It seemed like a waste of effort.

…Unless there were appropriately sized monsters inside.

Ugh. What would you do if there were huge monsters inside? Run away? Ah, but you are on guard duty, so it would be your duty to fight. Okay, you would at least try to fight before making a decision on whether or not you would run away. Yeah, test the waters, and if you can’t win as you are, bail, even if it means takes a hit to your non-existent reputation.

…Wait. Ah, you can’t do that. As one of Nazarick’s guild members, you can’t just run away. It would reflect poorly on Nazarick once you returned there. Okay, so you’ll fight and win, somehow.

Hopefully.

* * *

Erin, having gone into Momo-imouto’s room to see if the linen needed changing (it hadn’t, and in fact even looked like she hadn’t slept in the bed at all), came back downstairs and stood in her silent inn. She frowned and folded her arms.

“Well… I guess I could go get more water? Or blue fruit. Blue fruit is easier, and I need to make more juice, so blue fruit it is!”

Nodding, she went into the kitchen for her crude grass basket and was soon on her way out the door. A breeze blew her short hair around, and she inhaled the fresh air. She couldn’t get air like this back home! She would miss it, but she would definitely trade it for going back home.

After getting the desired fruit and eating a couple to get at the seed cores for defense against the rock-crabs, Erin’s thoughts drifted back to her guest. She couldn’t help thinking about Momo-imouto, as the other woman was just too mysterious. Erin hadn’t seen her face yet (ooh, maybe she just needs to ask!), and it seemed true that she didn’t need to eat (which was still really weird), so Erin couldn’t help but wonder what else her guest was hiding or what else she could do.

Remembering the time they went flying, a smile came to Erin’s face and a new spring appeared in her step. That had been amazing! Everything looked so small, even Liscor, and she had been so close to the stars! They were beautiful, and she thought that moment might always be a favorite memory. If only she could fly on her own!

The fact that Momo-imouto said Erin didn’t have enough mana for magic made her mood crash. Here she was in a world with magic and she didn’t have the ability for it! _Pisces_ could do magic, and what did he do with it? He scared people out of food and money! Granted, she put a stop to that after he tried fooling her and got clonked with a pan for his troubles, but still. Erin couldn’t deny that she wanted to be magical, to hold a wand and fly around on a broom (or with a certain necklace).

Her fantasy image faded away, and Erin sighed.

Then, nearing her inn, she saw something that made her perk up.

The Antinium had finally come back!

* * *

You were lucky. It was nearing the end of your shift, but the excavators had finally finished unearthing the whole of the massive entranceway. Now the guardsmen were down there, and your group was nearby. They were going to open the doors, and if anything came charging out, a fight couldn’t be avoided.

Anticipation was thick among the others, but you remained calm as you waited for the moment to arrive. The guardsmen talked to each other for a moment, and then split into two teams of two, one for each door. The adventurers readied themselves, as did you, shifting your position so you could dash forward if need be.

The guardsmen didn’t shout, but they shared a look before each side simultaneously pushed on their doors, raining bits of dust and stone chips as they did. They fell back as light from outside poured into the entranceway, partially lighting up the place in who knows how long. Howling, moans and groans broke the silence, and a small group of undead rushed out.

The Drake mage threw a lightning bolt, and then his teammates ran forward, and you joined them. Between the adventurers and the guardsmen, the group of undead was quickly disposed of. As you collected the required trophies from the undead you killed, you couldn’t help but compare them to what you knew of Yggdrasil undead. These were low level undead, skeletons, zombies and ghouls, and they seemed more or less the same as Yggdrasil undead. It made you wonder if there were Death Knights in this world as well, and if there were, then _screw your reputation_ , you’re not risking your soul to be a Death Knight’s eternal slave. At worst, you might have to throw off your current disguise in order to use your magic to protect yourself, and if it came to that, you’re mostly sure that Momonga won’t hold that against you.

Before long, you, the others, and the guardsmen were relieved from duty by fresh groups, and as you left, the undead were being buried some distance away by the Antinium. As you made your way back to the city, one of the Gnoll guardsmen fell in step beside you.

“Greetings,” he said. “I am Tkrn. I have heard of you from Krshia. You are Momo-imouto, yes? Short name Momo?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He grinned, showing many sharp teeth. “I saw you today. You are good with your spear. Have you been an adventurer long?”

You thought about it. “Not on Issrysil, no, but I have been with my brother in other places.” He was fishing for information, so you’d better change to topic over to him. You asked, “What about you? How long have you been a guardsman?”

His tail wagged slightly as he answered your questions, and you nodded a lot since your face wasn’t visible. You managed to keep him talking about himself until his group broke off at a junction in the city.

As you headed to the guild to report to Selys, you wondered if Krshia would be annoyed with Tkrn.

( _she was, and clapped him over the head for allowing himself to be so easily distracted from his goal_ )

* * *

As you opened the door to the inn, you called out, voice flat despite the joking manner of your words.

“Honey, I’m home.”

“Welcome back!”

You paused to see that the Antinium were back, eating bowls of bugs and playing chess. You identified Klbkch by his two swords (at least, you thought it was Klbkch), but there was a newcomer this evening as well. A large Drake with light green scales sat with Klbkch at one table, and he was… eating. You hesitate at saying ‘eating’ because it was more like he was shoveling food into his mouth, and he kept _missing._ A gross eater, and probably something that might make you lose your appetite, if you had one in the first place, anyway.

Tearing your eyes away from the newcomer, you nodded at Erin and closed the door behind you. Then, suddenly deciding that you don’t want to deal with her other guests, you made a beeline for the stairs.

“Hey!”

You paused as the newcomer called out. Turning your head, hoping he wasn’t referring to you, you held back a grimace that, yeah, he was calling out to you. The Drake set down his fork and folded his arms, grinning without mirth.

“Come over here.”

You stood there, clearly not wanting to, and Erin came to your rescue. She called out from her spot across from an Antinium. “Relc! Don’t bother my guest!”

The Drake, Relc, waved a claw. “I’m not bothering her, Erin. I just want to make her acquaintance, you could say.”

Klbkch, finishing his own bowl of dead bugs, put down his spoon and turned his head towards his tablemate. “You have a history of passive-aggressiveness in regards to adventurers from outside the city. I do not believe Erin would be appreciative of your habit towards her lone guest.”

Erin confirmed from her seat. “That’s right!”

Relc raised both his claws in a placating manner. “I’m not going to bully her. I just want to introduce myself and share a little advice with her.”

You could see his intimidation tactics from a mile away. It wasn’t unusual for Nazarick’s guild members to tell outsiders that ‘they don’t want trouble’, or introduce themselves with politely worded threats, or something similar. Well. If he’s bound and determined to carry it out, better here and now rather than later when he’s built up some steam about you getting away the first time.

Turning on the spot, you carefully made your way over to him and came to a stop at his table. He reached out a massive arm towards you.

“Hi there. I’m Relc, a member of the Liscor city Watch. A Senior Guardsman, to be precise.”

You reached out and clasped his hand. “Momo-imouto, Bronze-rank adventurer.”

_Only sister of a powerful undead mage in charge of an unground tomb filled with monsters that match or even surpass his power and my own._ Not that you were going to actually say that aloud.

His scaley hand tightened over your gauntlet-covered hand, and you felt him exerting more strength than strictly necessary, but you didn’t flinch. Such an action counted as bludgeoning damage, and you had high resistance to that.

His already narrow eyes narrowed a little more, and he let go. Sitting back in his chair, he folded his arms and looked at you. “So. What brings you to my city?”

Your fellow guild members were similar in attitude, though they tended to add more death to their possessiveness of Nazarick.

You clasped your hands over where your stomach would be if you were human. “I am misplaced and awaiting my retrieval. Adventuring, at the moment, for me is a means to fund my stay here at The Wandering Inn.”

Erin gasped from her seat. “Momo-imouto! Have I been taking advantage of you? You can totally stay here for free!”

You half-turned and lifted a hand. “You have not taken advantage of me. I am capable of earning coin, so it is only fair that I continue to pay you for shelter.”

“If it gets too hard and you run out, you don’t have to worry about it!”

You inclined your head. “Thank you, Miss Erin. I shall remember that in case I am ever in need.”

She waved her hand. “No problem! What are friends for?”

You froze. Friends?

The atmosphere shifted as you fully turned and walked over to her. Erin, oblivious, didn’t notice as every Antinium, including her current chess opponent, froze and turned their heads towards you. Behind you, you could hear Klbkch and Relc shifting in their seats, perhaps even standing, ready to defend Erin if you should move to hurt her. However, you weren’t going to physically hurt the innkeeper. You just wanted to correct her assumption.

“Miss Erin.”

She looked up from her game, her opponent’s eyes already locked onto your helmet. “Hmm?”

You brought a hand up to your chest, almost over where your heart would be if you had one. “I fear I must correct you. A moment ago, you asked the rhetorical question, ‘what are friends for?’. I am sorry, but I do not consider you a friend.”

Her face fell. “What?”

You shook your head once. “We have known each other too short a time. We have not fought monsters together, or traveled together. We have not made anything together. I have not laughed with you, and you have proven yourself a poor secret-keeper. No, Miss Erin, you are not my friend. I am your guest for the time being, and nothing more.”

She looked so _disappointed_ that if you had been an emotional creature, you may have amended your statements to soften the blow, but as you now were, you didn’t care enough to soothe her hurt feelings.

“But, you took me flying? You leant me all those things, and we even sang together?”

“Small things, and not enough for me to count you as my friend.”

She had a forlorn look on her face for a second longer, but then she brightened. “Then I’ll just have to keep trying!”

You stared at her smiling face and took a step back. “Oh dear. An optimist.”

She laughed. “Hey!”

When you tried again to retreat upstairs, Erin managed to cajole you into playing a game against an Antinium. You’re not entirely sure how she did it, but here you were sitting across from one of her ‘chess club’ members playing a game you were losing. You vaguely knew the rules of chess, but you weren’t a good player, as was proven by the loss of your first chess game in this new world.

Before you were allowed to escape upstairs, you lost two more and only won once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Got Krshia's name wrong, so I've edited that, plus added a couple small details in the chapter, nothing big.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words lifted and/or paraphrased from The Wandering Inn do not belong to me. They belong to the marvelous pirateaba. :)

**Names have power.**

**~Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief**

* * *

In the following days, Momonga only send you a [Message] once, but it was good news, saying he found the equivalent of a mostly-reliable postal service in this world, and that he had sent a courier to you with a guild box set only to open to those with a ring from the guild. Quickly cluing in to the fact that he wasn’t going to say ‘Ainz Ooal Gown’ or ‘Nazarick’ again over the spell, you deduced that he was referring to your Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown being the key to opening the box he sent. You told him you understood, and he apologized for not being able to send you a quick way home, and it was a punch to the gut to realize he meant that he couldn’t send you a spell scroll with [Gate] on it. If he could have, then you might have been able to return to Nazarick that way, but alas.

Also in those few days, you took quite a few guard duty shifts at the dungeon entrance. You still wouldn’t go inside, but you often were one of the closest adventurers so you were usually one of the first to engage with whatever monster came out. It was unfortunate that you had to dispatch of quite a few adventurers who came back as shambling undead, and you made a mental note that were probably either a lot of undead and/or powerful undead down on the second floor and beyond. Fire would give you an advantage, but your spear dealt piercing damage, something undead had resistance to, so you ended up practicing with the morning star fire-based weapon you had in your Item Box.

Erin, coming outside a time or two to watch you practice your weaponry, asked you how many weapons you had and if all of them were fire-based. You told her that you had three main weapons, those being swords, spears, and staves. Swords were usually normal (a lie, since your main sword was a bug you summoned, but not something you could do in your armor, while the other sword was holy-based), and the spear and staves were fire-based. Weapons you had but hardly ever used were bows, daggers and morning stars. The bows depended on the arrows you used, while the daggers were poisonous, and the morning stars were fire-based.

You paused for a long moment at the end of your explanation, reflecting that based on that information alone, it really seemed as though you were a warrior-type adventurer. What would Erin think if she knew that you were only mediocre with said weaponry and that your true power lay in magic? If it weren’t for this armor, if you weren’t afraid of showing your real form, you would fire, summoning and healing magic at your disposal. You don’t remember which spells exactly, but those were the general areas, with fire being your strongest. Summoning and healing were supposed to synergize, as you would heal your summoned, or at least the larger ones like the insectoids you ‘birthed’ back in the game.

On the subject of summons, you did wonder whether they were permanent or if they would fade away. If they were permanent, naturally you couldn’t just summon them frivolously, but if they were temporary… No, you couldn’t risk someone discovering what you were, so you put that aside for later when you were in a safer place, i.e., near Momonga and Nazarick.

You did manage to go back to Krshia on the appointed day, and she did have the book in question for you. It was the version that carried both parts of the Antinium wars, and you paid two gold coins and four silver for it. Reading it was enlightening, but also served to fuel your paranoia of never showing your face if you could help it. You did have some doubts about the accuracy of the second half of the book, though, as the writer was clearly biased in the favor of Drakes and really downplayed the contributions of the other races. There was some information on Klbkch the Slayer, and you made a mental note not to be left alone with that particular Antinium.

Things got a little hectic one day when you returned from guard duty at the dungeon to find out that Erin had gone exploring again, this time without telling you and therefore without any of your equipment or potions with her. Selys was upset when the Human returned with a wagon of dead Shield Spiders and asked how you could let such a thing happen.

The three of you were inside the Adventurer’s Guild, you having arrived a minute or two before Erin and previously engaged with reporting to Selys. You shrugged. “As I have said, Erin is a grown woman. Her decisions, however foolish they are, are her own.”

Erin looked like she wanted to protest, but she could only smile sheepishly at the exasperated Selys. She stammered through an explanation while the Drake glared at her—apparently there was wood and fire involved—but you were too preoccupied with staring at the person who came in with Erin to register their exact words as said stranger was currently staring at you, which had prompted you to stare in the first place.

“I cannot see you.”

“Are you blind?”

“Momo!”

You ignored Erin (she had gotten in the habit of calling you ‘Momo’ after hearing Krshia say it, and you didn’t try to stop her as it was tiring to hear ‘Momo-imouto’ all the time). It was a legitimate question, considering that the hood the person was wearing concealed the upper half of their face.

“Where you stand, a void stares back at me.”

Some kind of special vision? If scrying you while under the protections Momonga made you put up and/or cast over you caused magical backlash against the scryer, then what about magical eyes in this world that could see far or some such?

Your gaze didn’t waver from her face. “A bit of advice: do not scry me.”

She gave a low hum of amusement as she lowered her hood, revealing one large eye and four smaller one around it. “I will keep that in mind.”

Erin then said the person’s name while telling you to apologize (you didn’t), and from the dead silence generated, you gathered that this was some kind of famous person. For some reason, Erin took the opportunity to slip away, and you used her departure as an excuse to step away from Gazi and the crowd behind her as they stepped forward with questions. Erin was gone for a few minutes, but she soon returned and joined you to stare at Gazi and the crowd around her. 

You both watched Gazi’s eyes swiveling around, and Erin commented that they were creepy. Selys, who sidled over, hissed at her not to be rude, which in turn startled Erin as she hadn’t noticed the Drake come up. Selys was worried because she could actually lose her job if she made ‘Adventurer Pathseeker’ angry, and told you two that Gazi was known as Gazi the Omniscient on other continents. She said she was rumored to be over level forty, and the emphasis she put on those words made Erin open her mouth.

“So? Momo is level 100.”

Selys, already grey in the scales, froze in place, mouth gaping.

“Cumulatively,” you corrected drily, taking her silence as an opportunity to clarify things. “I do not exceed level ten in any jo—in any class.”

The Drake stammered. “B-but you have 100?”

“I do, but do not expect me to—“

Selys let go of Erin to clamp her claws around your arms. “ _You have 100 levels?!_ ”

Dead silence fell in the guild. As one, the crowd turned their heads in your direction, Gazi included.

“ _All together,_ ” you emphasized, staring at her wide eyes. “And I do not even remember all the classes I have, so I could not tell you how many levels I have in each.”

The crowd actually started to boo you.

“The Human is lying!”

“No one has 100 levels!”

“She says herself she can’t confirm it!”

Erin scowled and was about to start yelling back when Gazi calmly spoke above the crowd.

“I believe her.”

Silence fell again, because it was a Named Adventurer who spoke.

Gazi stepped forward from the crowd and came over to stare down at you, something that couldn’t be helped as she was taller than you were. Before she arrived, Selys let go of you, and a slight yelp from Erin made you guess that the Drake had latched on to her instead. All five eyes were pointed at you, but you did not look away.

( _and a part of you wondered why because when you were human you always hated confrontations like this and avoided them like the plague_ )

“I cannot see you,” she repeated. “What move you will make, the information I usually see… all remains unseen, and I am half-Gazer. I do not recall a time when someone could do such, and I wonder if you could hide from a full Gazer as well. You say you have 100 levels. I can believe that might be possible. Certainly you must be high-leveled to hide from my eyes.” 

She smiled. 

“I would not want to fight you, Momo.”

“Momo-imouto,” you said. “My full name is Momo-imouto.”

She nodded once. “Momo-imouto, then.”

She then turned to Erin and said they must part ways for a while as she had to greet the guild mistress and the local ruling body, but hoped she would be able to get that meal Erin promised. Erin smiled and said she was heading back and that Gazi was welcome whenever worked for her. It was then that one of Gazi’s eyes turned to the back of her head and she noted a disturbance outside. Relc’s voice was coming from outside, and soon everyone’s attention turned that way.

Selys and Erin rushed to a window, leaving you with Gazi.

“Well, I will be making myself scarce for a day or two.”

One of Gazi’s eyes turned towards you. “Then I wish you a good day, Momo-imouto.”

You nodded. “[Greater Teleportation].”

( _she smiled and knew that if she could, she would add that one to Erin Solstice to bring back to her king_ )

* * *

Klbkch was standing before his Queen with another Antinium kneeling beside him when a new report came in from the Listeners. Both Prognugator and Queen fell silent as they parsed the information, and Klbkch felt something almost like dread knot in his abdomen.

“An adventurer with 100 cumulative levels.”

His Queen’s voice broke the silence, but the Antinium next to him dared not speak as he was not addressed. Klbkch, having served his Queen for many years, did not wait to be addressed.

“Momo-imouto is currently lodging at Erin Solstice’s inn.”

“The Human girl again,” his Queen commented.

Klbkch nodded, his thoughts momentarily distracted by the subject of Momo-imouto. He remembered her arrival to the inn a few days prior, the last time she arrived while the Antinium were present playing chess and eating acid flies, and he remembered her greeting to Erin, those words, ‘Honey, I’m home’. He had asked Erin about it a day later, and she had laughed, saying Momo-imouto was likely only saying it as a joke as that is a greeting typical to Humans when they arrive home. He hoped that was the case, because while he did not have any opinions one way or another about homosexuality, he did not want to have to risk confrontation with Momo-imouto in regards to Erin, and neither did he want to risk Erin choosing Momo-imouto over the Antinium.

He also took another moment to recall the information the Listeners had gathered about Momo-imouto shortly after her initial arrival when he set them to spy upon her.

Erin told Momo-imouto of her adventurers prior to her arrival and seemed under the assumption that Momo-imouto would intrinsically understand. Erin spoke of Earth and the current world as being separate. It hinted that Momo-imouto was also not of this world, and a later conversation between Erin and Momo-imouto revealed that Momo-imouto knew of Erin’s earth but she herself came from _somewhere else._

An additional note he would remember was that Momo-imouto also knew a spell called [Sense Enemy], so it was unlikely that the Silent Antinium would be able to approach her undetected, especially if she had reason to anticipate attacks on her person.

Momo-imouto was in contact with someone via magic, though the other half of the conversation was unheard by the Listeners. She mentioned things Klbkch had never heard of, but most concerning was her comment, ‘I am not an insect.’ This could mean one of two things: either Momo-imouto had been insulted in the other half of the magic conversation, or she _is_ an insect and is currently in denial. As he had yet to see her face, Klbkch did not know for certain one way or another. She had confirmed she was covered from ‘head to toe’, and that seemed like a vital piece of information, especially since she also mentioned being scared of her own body. She later confessed to Erin that she was not Human under her clothing. Whatever she was hiding, it was under her armor and dress. He just needed an excuse to look.

However, because Momo-imouto had been talking about illusions, it was possible that whatever he saw would be one, so he also needed a way to see past such things. Perhaps his position as a Senior Guardsman could be of some use there.

The most damning thing about her, though, was something that he only recently learned due to news from Baleros: Momo-imouto specifically mentioned Nazarick, prior to it being a dungeon he now knew to have recently appeared in Baleros, one that conquered two countries with _ease_. If she was connected to that dungeon then not only was that dungeon dangerous, it and all its inhabitants were also from another world.

If she was connected to Nazarick and either had 100 levels or was close to having 100 levels, then the best course of action was to wait. Momo-imouto said that she would be careful until a ‘safe way back’ was arranged for her, so clearly she had no plans to stay in Liscor’s vicinity. All the Antinium had to do was not make an enemy of her.

Additionally, ‘Momonga’ was a name she mentioned, so now Klbkch was keeping an ear out for mention of that name.

Thinking about all this took him less than a few seconds, but it was still a long enough pause for his Queen to turn her eyes on him. He explained his pause in a statement.

“I highly recommend we treat Momo-imouto with great caution. Baleros may be an ocean away, but an army can be moved across it, as proven by King Flos years ago.”

If they came into conflict with Momo-imouto and somehow managed to slay her, there was risk that the dungeon Nazarick would turn their attention to Issrysil, and if they learned that the Antinium were responsible then war was the likely outcome. The Antinium had numerical advantages, and the inhabitants of the continent were unlikely to sit back as a new undead army lands on their shores, but if it could be avoided in the first place then that was optimal.

“Very well,” his Queen agreed. She addressed him. “Klbkchhezeim, once you were my Prognugator. From this day on, you are now my Revalantor.”

She turned her attention to the Antinium still kneeling silently next to him.

“The Hive is experiencing the beginnings of change. A Revalantor is appointed, and to take the position of Prognugator, you have been created.” Her voice became unhappy. “Humans have come to Liscor, no doubt seeking the ruins. You will work with the Revalantor, and know that he is your superior. Obey him.”

Her gaze encompassed them both.

“Ensure that humanity does not bring about ruin. Keep watch over the new individual, and ensure no aberrations arise from the rest. Protect the Hive, and carry out my will. Go, and do this in my name…

“Klbkchhezeim and Ksmvr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: In case you were wondering, Erin slipped off to use the toilet. This chapter mainly takes place in 1.30 of The Wandering Inn.
> 
> And because Klb didn't suffer his canon fate, Ksmvr is created for a different reason! Yay! I'm glad I didn't butterfly you completely out of existence, Ksmvr! :D
> 
> EDIT: Got Krshia's name wrong, so I fixed that.


	21. Chapter 21

**If I didn't care for fun and such,  
** I'd probably amount to much.  
But I shall stay the way I am,  
Because I do not give a damn. 

**~Dorothy Parker, Enough Rope**

* * *

Teleporting straight into your room in The Wandering Inn, you soon settled down on the chair to reread _The Triumph of Scales_ without the use of your magical glasses. Since acclimating yourself with your new body, one of the most prominent things you noticed was that your memory was vastly improved. You were over eighty percent certain you could reread the Drake language in this book without the use of your glasses and you wanted to test that theory.

However, it wasn’t long before you heard someone moving around downstairs in the kitchen, so you quietly left your room to go tell Erin that you would like it if she would stop talking about you to other people. Upon reaching the banister, though, you looked down and saw Pisces—Erin’s charity case and an “annoying mage” with whom you hadn’t interacted with much at all beyond vague hellos—setting up a meal for himself. You eyed him dubiously as he set out cheese, bread, meats, and pastries out. Silently pulling out your fire spear from your Item Box, you spoke up just as he sat down.

“You presume much to help yourself to Erin’s things.”

The mage startled, twisting his head to stare up in your direction.

“Ah. Miss Momo-imouto.” He eyed your spear as you slowly descended the stairs, helmet turned in his direction. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looks very much as though you are helping yourself to Miss Erin’s pantry without her permission.”

“Now, now,” Pisces said, hands gesturing in a calming motion. “Let’s not be hasty. I am a guest, as you well know.”

“Indeed,” you replied, slowly lowering your spear in his direction. “Erin is more than willing to repeatedly tell me about a certain annoying mage who can’t pay for his food.”

The mage kept a wary eye on the tip of your weapon, though he still refused to move away from the food he had spread out. “I assure you, I will pay Miss Solstice for all the food she has so graciously given me. However, we both know that Miss Solstice would feed me if she were here. The fact that she isn’t just means I have to help myself, you see?”

You took a step forward. “No, I do not see. If the proprietor is not in, you should wait. Nothing gives you permission to simply help yourself to food she has purchased with her own coin.”

He straightened his stance, gaining the haughty look grated on Erin’s nerves. “I warn you, Miss Momo-imouto. I am a mage of great power—!“

His words cut off as you suddenly moved closer to him, the point of your spear digging ever so slightly into his Adam’s apple. He felt a short stab of pain and then he felt a tiny trail of warmth slowly trickle down his neck.

Were you angry? Maybe. Just a little.

( _why can’t she keep her mouth shut_ )

Were you going to kill Pisces? May—

The door to the inn slammed open but neither you nor Pisces looked that way. Erin, the culprit who threw the doors open, paused at the scene in front of her. She was scowling deeply, but then she let out a heavy, aggrieved sigh.

“Momo, you don’t need to kill Pisces for taking food. I’ll hit him myself if I need to.”

She stalked further into the building as you pulled your fire spear away from the mage who immediately brought his hand up to his throat.

“Mistress Solstice, I must protest—“

“Shut it,” Erin said loudly, coming over to the table and snatching up a pastry to shove into her mouth. She chewed fast and swallowed it before ranting about hating people who didn’t understand female biology and loudly pointed out that she could not shoot blood from her—well, you know.

Gazi had come to the inn with Erin and she was staring at Pisces who was returning the stare with a look of someone trying to remember something. As Erin disappeared into the kitchen to cook, Gazi greeted you and Pisces.

“Greetings, Momo-imouto.” She grinned at Pisces and added, “And you as well, Necromancer.”

Momonga had a Necromancer racial class, didn’t he? Or was that a job class? Whatever, you definitely knew he had Necromancer somewhere in there.

You looked at the mage in a new light and repeated, “Necromancer?”

Something in your voice must have given you away, because Pisces, who had been in the process of shrinking before Gazi, turned to you with a raised brow. “Why do you sound interested, Miss Momo-imouto? Just a moment ago, you seemed more than ready to kill me where I stood.”

You glanced away and said nothing. After a moment, you turned and headed back up the stairs, retreating to your room.

It got busy downstairs, or so you gathered from the increase in jumbled voices from below, but you remained in your room even after Erin came knocking at one point, saying that Relc came looking to see you again since there were now rumors about you in Liscor.

“He says the whole city’s talking about it.”

“About what?” you asked, just shy of hostile. “The fact that you blurted out something about me that you had no right to?”

She scratched the back of her head. “I’m sorry, Momo. You didn’t say you didn’t want it said, so I just…”

You thought about it for a moment and mimicked a sigh. “Fine. I guess that’s fair. However, from now on, I would prefer if you didn’t discuss anything I’ve told you with anyone else. If you do, I will become angry at you.”

“I won’t breathe a word,” she promised. 

You were doubtful, but maybe she would surprise you.

She pointed over her shoulder. “So, do you want to come down and meet Relc or what?”

You declined. “I have no desire to meet anyone right now.”

She nodded, “Gotcha. I won’t let anyone up to bother you.”

“Thank you,” you replied.

She left and you went back to your book.

* * *

It was near dawn the next day when you finally went outside. You stood on the hill the inn rested on, and you watched the sunrise change the colors of the sky and illuminate the clouds. It was like a great painting changing before your very eyes, and you made a mental note to watch a sunset at some point as well.

Later, while practicing your spear movements, you eventually heard the sounds of movement from inside the inn. You guessed that Erin was up and about for another day. It wasn’t long before you heard her calling your name, and you returned inside to see her coming down the stairs.

“Oh, Momo, there you are.” She walked over. “I’m going into the city to see Selys. Do you want to come along?”

“No, thank you,” you replied. 

Her face fell. “Oh, well, if you’re sure…”

She and Gazi all but confirmed your level 100 status just yesterday, so yes, you were sure.

“I’m sure.”

She left and asked you to watch the inn, waving as she descended the hill. You idly waved back and watched her leave until she was out of sight.

Then you returned to your spear training.

* * *

“Ah-hah! _There_ you are!”

You froze mid-thrust and slowly turned your head to see the large Drake Relc grinning widely at you, a spear of his own in his claw. During your practice, you had slowly migrated from one side of the hill to the other, and right now you were about a third of the way down the slope, so that meant Relc had the advantage of higher ground.

He walked over (swaggered over?) and stopped a few feet away from you as you straightened out of your pose. He snorted.

“You have pathetic form.”

Well… [Weapons Master] or not, you hadn’t actually had much use with your spear, and even that was mostly against what monsters crawled out of the dungeon during your guard quests.

“I concede the point.”

He blinked. “Huh?”

Oh.

“You have a point, and I acknowledge that.” You tapped your fire spear against the ground. “I do not have much real-life experience with the spear. Or any weapon, really.”

Relc seemed to grow bigger, looming almost, but since his weapon was a spear and you have high resistance against piercing damage, you didn’t feel threatened just yet.

“But I heard that you’re level 100. Surely you didn’t get that high without battle experience, right?”

Damn it all.

“I have 100 levels all together,” you corrected. “I do not exceed level 10 in any class.”

“Really now? Well, I don’t know if anyone told you, but I’m a high level [Spearmaster]. I’m also the highest ranking Senior Guardsman in Liscor.”

You tilted your head. “Didn’t Erin tell you not to harass me?”

He frowned. “I’m not harassing you. I just came over for a friendly chat.”

“I did not seek out your presence, nor do I desire it. I have no wish to speak with you, yet here you are. I am sure Erin would agree with me that this is harassment.”

His eyes darted over to the inn. “S-she’s not here, is she?”

Alas, no.

“She went into Liscor earlier today. I believe she mentioned she was going to visit Miss Selys.”

He shrugged. “Then what Erin doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Agreed,” you concurred. “However, just because she isn’t here right now doesn’t mean I won’t tell her later.”

Now he looked worried. “You’re not going to tell on me, are you? Because I’m not doing anything wrong!”

“If you turn around and leave, I won’t tell her you came all this way to try to intimidate me.”

His tail thrashed, and he looked like he wanted to argue, but since that did seem to be why he was here, he couldn’t exactly say anything.

“…You really won’t tell?”

“I will keep my end of the bargain.”

He saluted with two fingers (claws? Ugh, it’s so confusing to keep thinking of Drake hands _and_ fingers as claws). “Then a good day to you, blackmailer!”

“Farewell, brute.” 

After that, you’d like to say your day was blissfully quiet, but there were more rubberneckers who came to see ‘the 100 level Human’, and that included other Humans. However, after Relc’s visit, you retreated into the inn and locked the doors before hiding the hallway upstairs where you would be able to easily hear if anyone broke in, so you were able to just ignore the knocks at the door until they went away.

When Erin returned to a locked door, she was surprised, but you quickly opened it to let her in. She was apologetic since those people came looking for you and that wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t said anything yesterday, so she didn’t get mad at you for locking her out. The inn was quiet that night, so she told you about her day as she ate. She explained that she got lectured by Selys, went to a bathhouse with her, did some clothes shopping, and even went to see the ruins. Luckily she didn’t see any undead while she was there, and had a mostly enjoyable experience.

She had plans to go back to Liscor the next day to get her Shield Spider bounty, and she wanted to pay Gazi back for the money she lent to her, so she asked if you wanted to go with her.

“I’m sure things have quieted down by now,” she said, oblivious. Or was it naively? Probably both, actually.

You shook your head. “No, thank you.”

She leaned forward. “Come on, Momo. You have to go back eventually. Wouldn’t it be better to go with someone than on your own?”

“I suppose,” you said slowly. You thought about it but shook your head again. “No. I will wait another day or so before I return.”

“Okay…” She poked at her pasta.

After that, she played chess with you and taught you the rules more thoroughly.

“You should come back when the Antinium are here.”

Glancing up from the board, you saw her staring at you. She smiled slightly. “That Antinium you played the first time. He wants to play you again. Did you know he had the highest rate of wins among the Antinium? I mean, among themselves, anyway. He wins more than half his games!”

“Does that one have a name as well?”

She shook her head. “Pawn is the only one with a name right now. Klbkch says to let them choose because he thinks they will, eventually.”

“Just the ones in your little chess club?”

She laughed. “My chess club, huh? I guess that’s not wrong.” She shrugged. “I can’t really tell the Antinium apart, but Pawn says they’re the same group so far. I hope the others get a chance to come eat and play chess. It seems good for them.”

“I’m not a good player,” you said. “He would get bored playing against me.”

“I think he just enjoys playing a new opponent, and you’re pretty much the only other person who will play with them. Think about it, okay?”

“Very well,” you conceded.

She grinned. “Great! I’ll tell them to look forward to it.”

Aaand now it’s a foregone conclusion that you’ll be playing against the Antinium again. Great.

Mental note to self: watch what you say to Erin. And how you say it.

Otherwise you might end up with Antinium friends or something.

* * *

Erin went out again the next day while you stayed behind to practice using your poison daggers out behind the inn. About an hour or so after Erin left, you heard movement from inside the inn and went to investigate. While it was possible for the innkeeper to have come back, you doubted it, and if it was Pisces then maybe you’d extend an olive branch and ask him about his necromancy. Maybe he’d be willing to talk about it, and if not, then at least you tried.

When you walked into the inn, however, it was neither Erin nor Pisces rummaging around in the kitchen. It was a couple of Humans, adventurers, probably. They froze upon realizing that you were standing in the doorway, disapproval all but radiating from you.

Erin returned to find two paralyzed men not far from her inn, and while she was initially inclined to help, she changed her tune when you informed her they had been in the process of ransacking her inn when you caught them in the act. You handed over half the coin you confiscated from them, though you included the gold and silver coins that were initially hers and had been stolen from their hiding place. After she administered a couple of kicks as punishment, you both left the men where they were, though you went back inside while Erin stormed off towards the city.

As it turns out, [Paralysis] does wear off, though not all at once. Erin saw them stumbling back towards Liscor on her return from one of the markets. She had purchased a small sword and shield (a buckler, you reminded yourself), and you listened from your table as she tried to persuade a goblin to take them. Rags, you guessed, remembering Erin mention the name more than once.

In the end, though Erin didn’t get the goblins to solidly agree to guard the inn—you had already refused, and from what Erin said, so did Gazi—she gave Rags the sword and buckler anyway, and even threw in the sale of acid jars.

What she was thinking, you had no idea.

You did make a mental note to avoid jars of green liquid, though.

Acid resistance wasn’t one of your higher resistances, unfortunately. At least, you didn’t think so, and neither did you want to tempt fate.

Actually, the acid might explain why there was a giant scar in the ground out back. Erin must have just poured it out to get rid of it, but if she sold it to the goblins then that was another source of revenue for her inn.

Goblins with acid.

…Memo to self: avoid goblins with jars of acid.

* * *

You sat at a table in The Wandering Inn, practicing writing in the Drake language from the _Triumph of Scales_ book, and this necessitated double-checking with your magical glasses, so you had those out on the table as well. Erin looked exhausted and was sitting at another table with her head lowered. Making a deal in sign language seemed to take it out of her.

A knock came at the door and persisted. Although Erin called out for them to come in, the knocking persisted until she finally went over to the door and opened it. She then shut the door and screamed, running over to you, nearly tripping over the acid jar still sitting out in the open.

“There’s a skeleton at the door!”

“Was it bone to meet you?”

She froze to give you a deadpan look.

You couldn’t blush, but you felt your antennae wriggle in embarrassment.

“I said nothing.”

“I heard nothing.”

With that agreed upon, you stood up and let Erin hide behind— _beside_ you as the door opened (stupid abdomen hiding beneath a gown). There was indeed a skeleton there, eyes glowing blue-white flames in its sockets. Something about it made your non-existence heart ache, and you knew it was because it made you think of Momonga. It didn’t rush in to attack, so you watched it warily as it stepped inside.

You felt Erin flinch as it raised its hand… in greeting?

“Undead don’t need to eat,” you said, “So why would one come to your inn?”

“I don’t know,” Erin said. She jiggled your arm slightly. “Make it go away. Or kill it, I don’t care.”

“ _I_ care,” a voice suddenly said. Someone suddenly appeared behind the skeleton and Erin let go of you once she saw who it was.

“ _Pisces!_ ”

Ah. The necromancer. You should have guessed.

Perhaps you also should have foreseen the punch Erin delivered to the mage’s face, given that she’d been so startled by the skeleton, but you were almost as surprised as Pisces was. You made a note that Erin could only be pushed so far before she got violent.

Concluding that the mage didn’t mean her any harm, you picked up your book and began retreating upstairs. Erin called out to you and asked you to get rid of the skeleton, but Pisces, having picked himself up off the floor only to get grabbed by his robes after refusing to give Erin a straight answer, argued despite still being held by his robes to her face. He said the skeleton was payment for all the meals she’d given him, but Erin didn’t want it, and since it was none of your business as the undead wasn’t threatening her, you left them to it.

It wasn’t too long before you heard something moving about upstairs with you, and when you investigated, you saw it industrially scrubbing at the floor in one of the still filthy rooms. It stared at you for a moment before returning to its task. You left it to it.

Later that night, the door to your room opened and you stared at the skeleton walked in and looked around. It had a filthy rag in hand and a bucket of filthy water. It then got down on its knees and began scrubbing the floor.

Erin was making it clean. An undead, made to clean.

…Would Momonga try something like that at some point?

* * *

Having retreated to the main room while your room was being cleaned, you were there when the skeleton walked back downstairs. It stood silently, probably waiting for new orders. You could probably go back to room no problem, but you didn’t feel like moving again, so you remained where you were, reading your book in the dark.

When morning came and Erin finally woke up, you watched as she stumbled out of the kitchen with her breakfast in hand, something in a bowl. You also watched as the skeleton silently crept up behind her. When Erin finally noticed, she let out a scream, and you wondered if she would punch Pisces again the next time she saw him.

She then argued with it and, seeing you staring, gave you a short explanation. Apparently it was meant to be her guard. She then went upstairs to check if it had done what she said, and you vaguely heard her from where you were sitting. You almost felt pity for the thing since Erin clearly didn’t want it, not to mention was looking for fault in it in regards to her orders. Something about missing the ceilings…

She came back downstairs and finished her breakfast after making it face the corner. Afterwards, she picked up a couple buckets and went outside, taking the skeleton with her. You assumed she was going to go fetch water, and you were right as they eventually returned with buckets of water. She didn’t stay long, and grabbed a grass basket before heading back out. When they returned, the basket was full of blue fruit.

Erin was contemplating what to do next now that her daily chores were mostly done, and that’s when the door opened. Three Antinium walked in… and the skeleton charged. You were slightly amused when Erin punched off its head in defense of her regular customers. After it put its head back on, she told him not to attack them and it nodded in understanding.

One of the Antinium bowed and thanked Erin for protecting them. They had come to play chess and eat, and Erin was agreeable. Soon she had gotten acid flies for them and was playing chess while the skeleton had been banished to face the corner. Erin chatted with them, asking how the Antinium were and if they were bothered by the humans who had come to Liscor. Pawn, the one who had bowed first, said that there was a new Prognugator named Ksmvr while Klbkch had been promoted to a new position called Revalantor. Aside from that, they were not bothered by the humans or the increased activity.

You listened while practicing your Drake language writing again, but it wasn’t long before Erin called your name.

“Come play a game!”

Reluctantly, you stood and went over to her and the Antinium where you were faced against… one without a name. You played a game and lost, though not as badly as the first time since you had had a refresher course in the rules since then.

The games were sidetracked, though, when Erin brought up the fact that she needed and outhouse. The Antinium agreed to the price she offered—free acid flies for the rest of the week—and they left to begin construction. Erin then sternly told the skeleton not to attack her guests, and it seemed to understand. They both went outside, and you decided to take the opportunity to leave.

Teleporting high into the sky, you hung there and folded your arms, wondering what to do.

…As long as you returned to the inn near Liscor, would it be bad if you went exploring? Selys gave you and Erin a crash course in geography, so why not put it to use? You don’t feel like encountering Drakes or Gnolls so…

Turning north, you flew away.

It would be days before you saw The Wandering Inn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added about a thousand words. Anything after the 'avoid goblins with jars of acid' is new.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Some minor editing. I probably missed some of the errors, but hey, I least I dealt with some of them. [lazy]

**Why change? Everyone has his own style. When you have found it, you should stick to it.**

**~Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

Ainz was willing to admit that he may have been hasty. Granted, he was willing to admit as much only in the privacy of his own mind, and usually while alone in his bedroom or his sister’s quarters, but still, he could admit it.

Conquering two kingdoms in one go was perhaps not the smartest thing he let happen.

As it was, he now had the equivalent of at least three powerful guilds plotting against Nazarick. So yes, in the future, he would think on things for a much longer period of time before committing to a plan, even one proposed by both Demiurge and Albedo.

Sighing, Ainz rolled over onto his bony chest and stared at his bedsheets.

Demiurge, gathering information via the Shadow Demons, was the first to learn of the alliance between three of the Four Companies, plus a few smaller companies. The alliance was in response to Nazarick’s takeover of the two kingdoms closest to the guild and renaming them into a single country called Nazarick’s Domain. After the initial discovery of the alliance, Shadow Demons had been sent out to investigate more into the matter, but while some returned, there soon came a point when none did. By their absence, both Ainz and Demiurge inferred that the demons had been discovered and the companies were now on the lookout for them and destroying them when found. No more Shadow Demons were sent to spy on the alliance, but the Shadow Demons attached to the former rulers of the conquered countries remained active, though they were beginning to gather less useful information.

Still, it was by using the Shadow Demons that Demiurge learned of Runners and Couriers. Ainz could see the usefulness of Runners, but it was Couriers he latched onto, because in them was a means to get information to Momo-imouto who waited alone on the other side of the world ( _his poor sister_ ). Couriers had a code and were mostly highly regarded for both their speed and secrecy. Thus, it was through one of them that he had sent both a box, which the Courier was aware of, and a Shadow Demon, which the Courier was not informed of.

Ainz sent Sebas to make the deal with the Courier in question, a young Human male named Rolv. The butler paid in this world’s gold, collected from both the three camps on the first day and from the two kingdoms that were conquered, though the miser in Ainz writhed in agony. The request was to deliver the box to Momo-imouto at the inn near Liscor in Izril—Ainz learned that of the various names given to Issrysil, ‘Izril’ was most commonly used among Humans—and the Courier promised that it would get there, though the package itself would be handed to another Courier when he arrived on the continent. As it was important that the box get to Momo-imouto, Ainz, through Sebas, declared that that was acceptable.

That was approximately two days ago, and he had gotten word that it was only recently that the Courier finally got on a ship headed for Izril. Ainz could only hope that it wouldn’t take too long before the box got to his sister. In it was the information she had asked for, plus some things he had decided to throw in since the box was like a lesser version of a player’s Item Box. She might protest the Shadow Demon he had sent to be her guard, but it was done, and it would stay with her and protect her, or at least serve as a shield so she could run away.

Uwaah. It was like he was a father sending his daughter a care package!

Ainz briefly rolled around on his bed in embarrassment before coming to a stop on his back. He stared at the canopy of his bed and silently wondered. Was he a bad brother for being relieved that his sister wasn’t humanoid? Because as an insectoid with chitin rather than a fleshy humanoid, that meant there was a far lesser chance that his sister was, uh, ‘having fun’ and risking interspecies pregnancy.

…Did Antinium mate?

Ainz bolted up in horror and held his skull in his hands. Was he facing the possibility of hundreds, if not thousands or _millions_ of nieces and nephews?!

He nearly sent a [Message] so he could shout at Momo-imouto not to breed with the Antinium, but thankfully his undead emotional suppressor kicked in and saved him from making a fool of himself. He did not need to put a foot in his mouth and end up with his sister raging at him and refusing to talk to him again, thank you very much. Besides, his sister was pragmatic—there was little chance she would risk pregnancy or birth, even as the insectoid heteromorphic she was now. She wouldn’t burden him like that, not when he knew that she would think about how her offspring would also need to be transported to Baleros with her if she had any.

Ainz fell back on his bed, suddenly exhausted. Even when she wasn’t around, his sister could still wear him out like no one else. Though perhaps that was an uncharitable thought since she told him that he was also capable of giving her heartache when he wasn’t around.

Okay, so they didn’t get along one-hundred percent of the time, but they were still twins and family, and he knew that at the end of the day, neither actually wished ill on the other. He’s not the best brother, and she’s not the best sister, but they still _care_ , dammit. And besides, he is her guild master, and she is a guild member. They are both of Nazarick. They are both of Ainz Ooal Gown. If they are nothing else, then they are _that_ , and as guild master he had a responsibility to her.

Nodding to himself, Ainz got up and straightened his robes before leaving his room.

( _not realizing he was falling back into the very same thinking that put the chasm between them in the first place_ )

* * *

Gazi the Omniscient strode away from The Wandering Inn, leaving the innkeeper to tend to her wounded guests. Momo-imouto had not been present, so Gazi was unable to see the void in action. Naturally, Gazi had noticed when Momo-imouto teleported into the sky above the inn, because that was where the void was, and Gazi had watched the void fly north. Erin Solstice had yet to notice her other guest’s absence, but that probably wouldn’t be for long.

It was a shame that it was not yet time to grab Erin Solstice and leave, but Gazi was willing to wait for the second, willing to risk Momo-imouto’s ire if it meant grabbing not one but two gifts for Gazi’s liege. If they could wake him up, then facing the unknown that was the battle gown warrior would be more than worth it.

But still. If Gazi could take Erin Solstice and the mage who could create new undead while Momo-imouto was away, then that is what she would do. For now, though, she would exercise patience. Her king would wait a while longer, and if she could bring him three instead of two, then there was a slightly better chance that one of them could wake him.

A pity that Momo-imouto could not be the third, but Gazi knew where to draw a line, where she might actually need to be cautious.

She _would_ return to her king, and that meant not antagonizing a void that may very well suck her into black nothingness.

* * *

Erin noticed Momo-imouto’s absence after she had been left alone with the skeleton, though that had been after fixing everyone up, and that had been after the fight with those jerk adventurers who tried to beat up and/or kill Rags, the other Goblins, the skeleton, and, of course, Pawn and the other Antinium. Sighing, she watched as the skeleton cleaning the ceiling.

It wasn’t long before she decided that it needed a name, and she started rambling names aloud, trying to find one that fit. Lonely, she filled the silence with her own voice. Eventually, after two and a half ceilings were cleaned, inspiration struck her and she snapped her fingers before pointing at the skeleton.

“Toren! Your name is Toren!”

The skeleton, no, _Toren_ , paused in his cleaning and looked over at her. Then it dipped its rag into a bucket of water and went back to cleaning.

Erin groaned and fell back against the wall she had been leaning on. “Argh, you could at least act a little happy…” She pushed off from the wall again and left, calling back, “Make sure you clean the rest of the ceilings. And be extra cleanful when you do Momo’s room!”

Although she said that, Erin hoped that Momo would be back soon, and that the newly named Toren would have to put off cleaning the ceiling of her room because she would be in there tonight, but regardless of how long Erin waited, Momo did not come back that night.

Nor the next night, or the one after, or even the one after that.

Her guest had gone without a word.

( _it hurt_ )

* * *

Lady Magnolia sat on a couch reading through a small pile of recorded [Message] spells. Many of them said the same thing, or alluded to a related figure: an adventurer in armor and a gown was flying northward in Izril. Some of the messages said the figure, identified by several city gate guards as Momo-imouto, was flying from city to city, usually only staying long enough to get the name of a town, city or settlement before flying off again. She tended to skip smaller places, though, and only flew overhead, but she was distinctive enough that no one could confuse her for anyone else.

“Though of course,” she said aloud for the benefit of her friend and maid, “It is not as though there is a legion of flying adventurers around.”

Ressa didn’t comment as she wiped at a window stain, silently plotting punishment for whoever was on rotation for this room today.

“I had rather hoped the rumors from Liscor were hearsay, mere boasting that would eventually be proven wrong. Although I suppose flying doesn’t necessarily equate to having one hundred levels, even if it is a cumulative total.” The [Lady] waved a piece of paper at her. “What do you think, Ressa?”

The maid turned, perfectly folding the rag she had been using. “You already know that she is flying be means of a magical artifact.”

“True,” Magnolia replied, setting down the message in her hand for a new one. Reading it, she held back a sigh. “Well, it seems that Momo-imouto has finally reached First Landing. Even with her method of travel, it seems that days of travel cannot be avoided when travelling the length of Izril.”

Ressa walked over and poured her a new cup of tea.

Magnolia drank and smiled. The tea was especially good today.

“Shall we put the Assassin’s Guild on her?”

Magnolia opened her eyes and lowered her cup as she considered her friend’s words. “…Not yet. I would like to collect more information on our new flying adventurer before I commit to that option. If Momo-imouto has come from another world like Ryoka Griffin has, then they clearly did not come from the same one. Momo-imouto displays abilities and equipment that Ryoka doesn’t have, and I fear she is more dangerous for it.”

She drank some tea again and set down the empty cup and matching saucer.

“I believe I will ask that old, scale-covered hermit to take a look at her. We know her name, and we know she is still at the gates in First Landing. Now would be the best time.”

* * *

Flying from Liscor all the way to the northern end of the continent took days, and that was _without_ the need for sleep, sustenance, and normal bodily functions. The sheer size of this continent was stupidly _big_. And if the land was like this, then what did that say about this world’s oceans?

Disheartened, you folded your arms as you kept waiting at First Land’s gate. Or rather, one of their gates, as there were at least two entrances in the walls that you saw in your approach. Because of your unexpected arrival via air, the gate guards were taking longer to let you through than anyone else. So far you had had to remove your helmet to show them your face (thank you Momonga for teaching you that illusion), and now you were waiting for confirmation to be sent from Liscor that you did indeed register at the Adventurer’s Guild there.

Though how that was supposed to help when you didn’t really have any ID on you was a mystery. Were they going to get a general description of you or something? It’s not like they took your photo or anything…

Sighing, you looked up at the wall looming over you while you steadfastly ignored the Humans staring at you as they passed through the gates not too far away from where you had been pulled aside to wait. At least you weren’t in a room with a barred window. Was that the silver lining here? If so, then should you be gratefu—

Something prickled at your conscious, making your thoughts cut off so you could focus on external forces.

Suddenly, the sky overhead crackled, making you unfold your arms while the guards and other Humans either gaped or cried out in alarm. A jagged line appeared, and then more crooked lines appeared, along with a sound like breaking glass. The sky shattered for a second, but then the break faded away, leaving things as they had always been.

Silence reigned for a moment, before the shaky voice of a guard was heard.

“W-what was _that?_ ”

You knew, or rather, you suspected what it was, but since saying it aloud would likely result in a longer delay at the gate, you didn’t speak up.

However, you did hope that whoever had been trying to spy on you got hurt by the backlash of their failed spell.

Thank you for your paranoia, Momonga.


	23. Chapter 23

**We know what we are, but not what we may be.**

**~William Shakespeare**

* * *

Elo.

His name is Elo.

Derived from Erin Solstice’s teachings about chess, taken from the ‘elo rating’, that is, the rating system invented by Professor Arpad Elo. It seems apt, given that he still has the highest percentage of wins amongst the Antinium who play chess. Even if he is surpassed, being called Elo feels right.

No one knows his name yet, because he has yet to share it. Pawn shared his name the first day he became aware as an Individual, but Elo—he let his name echo in his head for days before he finally told Erin Solstice. It was because of her that he played chess and was able to become an Individual, so she was the first person who had to know. Pawn and another Antinium, by virtue of being present in the same room, were the others who learned his name first.

Erin Solstice smiled at him when he told her. It was a beautiful smile.

Pawn was congratulatory. Elo understood that Klbkch and Ksmvr would be the next ones to know, and then their Queen would be informed.

He does not know what will come after that, but for now, he is playing chess, and he is… content.

A strange feeling, but not unwelcome.

* * *

It was fully dark and you were _still_ waiting to be allowed into First Landing, so you were now annoyed because the shops are closed. Since you neither eat nor sleep, you have little need of taverns and inns, and therefore there wasn’t anything much in First Landing that you wanted to see at the moment.

“I will be back tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

You don’t give the guard near you any further warning than that before you turn around and stalk away a few dozen feet. Perhaps they expect you to fly away, and if they do, you disappoint them.

“[Greater Teleportation].”

You can’t cover the distance between First Landing and The Wandering Inn with a single [Greater Teleportation], which is an unpleasant surprise and further hammers home just how large this continent is. It takes three spells altogether before you finally find yourself hanging in the sky near Erin’s inn, and you land silently to take in the sight of the place.

( _for a second you dare to hope that he’s waiting behind the doors for you, but then you tell yourself not to raise your own hopes like that because they will only be dashed_ )

The first floor windows are shuttered closed, but light is slipping through the cracks, so you know that she’s here and still awake. You could hear voices, so you wondered if she finally had guest aside from the Antinium. Or maybe the other Antinium learned to talk?

Mentally shrugging, you walk forwards and open the door, only to pause as you caught sight of something. You wait, but the scene doesn’t change.

There is… a Minotaur in the room. It shouldn’t surprise you, not after the Gnolls, Drakes, and Antinium, but somehow it does.

“Momo!”

Erin hastily set down the mugs she had been carrying on the adventurer’s table to hurry over to you. “Where have you been? I’ve been, I mean, I thought you, well—“

If you had an eyebrow, you would be raising it. Your level voice cut into her blabbing to ask something critically important.

“I paid in advance, Miss Erin. Whether or not I am present, I expect you to hold my room for me until the amount I paid you no longer covers the amount your establishment requires. Have you outsourced it to one of these people?”

( _please don’t kick me out into the dark, I don’t want to go looking for somewhere else to hide until morning’s light_ )

She shook her head vehemently. “No! There’s more than enough rooms for them without giving them yours. It’s fine. Your room is still your room.” She waves you inside and you close the door behind you, letting her herd you towards a table. She sat down near you and asked, “Where did you go?”

“North,” you answer, not paying any particular attention to the adventurers who were either staring or glancing at you. “I flew, stopping only to get the names of towns, cities, or large villages. I have just come from First Landing.”

“First Landing?”

Both you and Erin turn your heads to look at the incredulous team of adventurers who are no longer even pretending not to listen in on your conversation. A female with pointed ears (an elf?) leaned forwards, disbelief in her voice.

“There’s no way you could have just come from First Landing. That’s over four thousand miles away! And flying? Surely you jest.”

Erin piped up in your defense. “It’s true. Momo has this magic necklace that lets her fly.”

“A powerful artifact, then,” one of the Human men said, eyes gleaming in interest. “From where did you acquire such a thing? I think we would have heard about it if such an artifact had been found by an adventurer in Izril.”

“So you flew in from First Landing, then?”

You answered the man’s question first and then answered the elf’s. “I could not tell you where I got my necklace,” which was true because you don’t remember where in Yggdrasil you were when you made the first purchase and second accidental purchase. “And no, I did not fly the whole way from First Landing. As I am now more familiar with the north, I used a teleportation spell.”

If they weren’t paying attention to you before, they certainly were now.

“Teleportation?”

“What sort of spell did you use?”

“Where did you learn it? Are you a Wistram student?”

There were more questions, but you held up your hands. “No more questions, please.”

Erin jumped to start the introductions. “Momo, this is an adventuring team that came to explore the ruins here. They’re the Horns of Hammerad.” She looked over at them, “Everyone, this is Momo-imouto, or Momo for short. I, um, don’t remember everyone’s name, so…?”

The elf took over. “I am Ceria.” She nodded over at the Minotaur. “This is our leader, Calruz.” She indicated one of the Human men. “This is our second-in-command, Gerial.” 

She went around the table and the next, naming everyone. If it hadn’t been for your change in mental cognition as a heteromorphic, you probably wouldn’t have remembered any of them except Ceria and Calruz. When she finished, you nodded in return.

“I greet you, Horns of Hammerad. As Miss Erin said, I am Momo-imouto.” You saw one man, Sostrom, open his mouth and you smoothly continued before he could say anything. “If you have heard ill of me in Liscor, I hope you will not judge me by the rumors.” You turned your helmet slightly in Erin’s direction. “ _Someone_ may have said something she should have kept under wraps.”

Erin bowed her head. “I said I’m sorry, and really, I am.” She looked up. “By the way, Selys was asking about you. She says she wants you back for further testing to see if you’re Gold-rank, but if you don’t want to do that, she’s hoping that you’ll still consider guard duty over at the ruins.”

“I will decline the testing,” you decided. “As for guard duty, I am not against it.”

She beamed. “Great! Then tomorrow we’ll—“she paused, remembering something. “Uh, you’ll go see her. I’m going to be here, cooking and stuff.”

Gerial seemed unable to hold himself back. “So it’s true, then? You are level 100?”

If you had a nose and your helmet wasn’t in the way, you would pinch the bridge of said nose. As it was, you settled for folding your arms as you repeated yourself. “I have 100 levels _all together_ , and keep in mind that no class exceeds 10.”

Ceria asked, “So you have 10 classes?”

“No,” you replied. You raised a hand. “Please, I am not interested in further discussion of my classes.”

“Sorry,” Ceria apologized. “You’re right. It’s rude to ask someone about their levels when they haven’t offered.”

The Minotaur snorted. “You do not have the countenance of an adventurer who has reached the peak of our profession.”

“It was never _my_ passion,” you explained. “It was my brother’s, and his friends’. I am only an adventurer because he wanted me with him. We are twins, and each other’s only blood. Between his adventures, I told him I was lonely because he was gone so often. His solution was to bring me along. It was either that or let him go, risking that he become a stranger to me. Such a risk was unacceptable, so I joined them, and my path eventually led me here, stranded far from home.”

“Where is home?”

“Currently in Baleros.”

Ceria frowned slightly. “’Currently?’”

“Home is wherever my brother is, and right now he is in Baleros.”

Erin, who had slipped into the kitchen for more food and returned in time to hear this, crooned. “Aw! That’s so sweet.”

“Unhealthy dependency, more like,” Hunt muttered under his breath, likely under the impression you couldn’t hear him. He spluttered and hid behind a mug when you pointedly looked in his direction. One of his companions kicked him under the table.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink, Momo?”

You shook your head. “No, Miss Erin. I will be retiring to my room. Thank you for not giving it to someone else.”

“No problem! We agreed, right? Your four weeks aren’t up yet!”

Standing from your seat, you waved at her. “Goodnight, Miss Erin, and you as well, Horns of Hammerad.”

Erin and a few of the adventurers returned your goodnight, and you retreated to your room upstairs, grateful to shut the door behind you.

* * *

Ceria asked Erin, “Where did Momo-imouto come from? Do you know, Erin?”

The innkeeper opened her mouth, only to suddenly slap a hand over it. A few seconds later, she lowered it and shook her head. “She doesn’t like it when I talk about her and has asked that I don’t. Sorry, Ceria. But, if it helps any, no, I don’t really know where she came from.” Her mouth twitched like she wanted to say more, but she turned and fled back into the kitchen, saying, “Drinks! Let me get you guys more water!”

Ceria exchanged glances with Gerial.

Before coming out to Erin’s inn, while at the Adventurer’s Guild in Liscor, and even out on the streets, there was talk of the Human adventurer Momo-imouto, said to have boasted about having 100 levels, a preposterous claim allegedly backed up by support from Gazi the Omniscient. Having met the woman in question, it seemed difficult to picture her boasting about anything except maybe the brother she seemed attached to. As for Gazi’s support, that was probably just gossip.

Calruz glared, eyes staring at the top of the stairs. “That is no warrior.”

Gerial shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Well, at least it doesn’t seem as though she’s likely to challenge the dungeon on her own.”

“That would be foolish,” Sostrom agreed.

Calruz pounded a fist on the table. “How long must we dawdle, waiting for the others to summon their courage? We must challenge the dungeon at once!”

“Easy,” Ceria soothed. “We’ll be meeting the others soon enough. We just got here, but we know what we’re going to be doing. Don’t worry so much, Calruz.

“Everything will be fine.”

* * *

Going to the Adventurer’s Guild the next day was an exercise in patience. It was probably quite lucky that your feelings were muted behind a wall, otherwise all the staring and whispering and sometimes outright yelling would have been too much for you. As a translator who mostly worked from home, you didn’t have much experience interacting with people, and even the train ride to and from work on the days you had to go outside were torture. If you had still been in that frame of mind, you would have turned back barely four streets into Liscor.

Still, you did make it to where you wanted to go, though you did note the increase in Humans in the city. In fact, while crossing an intersection, you thought you saw Klbkch and Relc apprehending some cloaked human. A criminal maybe? Well, it wasn’t your business, so you didn’t stick around to watch like a lot of other pedestrians were.

Walking into the Adventurer’s Guild was a mild surprise as the place was _packed_. It was strange what could change in a few days. You supposed this was the result of the news of the ruins spreading. If Momonga had been here and if it had been just the two of you, he probably would have challenged the dungeon almost as soon as he found out about it. The two of you could have been a team again. He… probably would have been happy, even if he was an undead overlord now. Shaking your head, you left your daydream and got in line at Selys’s counter.

It took a while, but you eventually came face to face with the Drake. She looked hurried, but she smiled when she saw you. “Miss Momo-imouto! Welcome back. Did Erin tell you that I wanted to ask if you would like to be tested as a Gold-rank?”

“She did,” you confirmed. “However, I will have to decline. I am fine as a Bronze-rank for now. I am here to see if you have any available shifts for guard duty at the ruins.”

Selys pulled over a piece of parchment and looked it over. “There isn’t anything available for a couple days.”

“That’s fine,” you said. “Just fill me in where you have available, and I will be there.”

She did so and told you when you would be on guard duty next. Nodding, you confirmed that that was all you wanted to do, and you left the line after saying goodbye. Ignoring the stares and whispers, you left the building and also ignored the loud call that was almost certainly directed at you. Lacking patience to answer the same questions about your levels, you quickly strode into the street and found the first available alleyway to teleport out of Liscor.

Standing on the hill the inn stood on, you wondered if you would have the fortitude to endure the crowds at First Landing. If Liscor’s busy streets were enough to wear at your patience so quickly, would you be able to endure the sheer multitude of Humans at First Landing? You weren’t too worried about any magical detection devices or spells they had for identifying non-Humans entering the city—after all, your current outfit wouldn’t be much good if it couldn’t get you into the towns and cities in Alfheim—because even if you were discovered, you could just run away.

And if you were pursued all the way back to Liscor, well, Momonga did say war was an acceptable alternative to you dying or getting hurt.

Dark thoughts. Bad thoughts. Go away.

( _why was the thought of setting something alive on fire less horrifying now than it had been on the first day?_ )

Actually, come to think of it, did you have enough coin to shop in First Landing? Probably for some cheap stuff, but what if you saw something you wanted and didn’t have enough for it, but then when you went back for it and it was gone? No, better to save before you go window shopping. Although toys might be cheap…

Wait. You are a grown adult. You do not need toys.

Just because you miss the stuffed bears from Mom and Suzuki didn’t mean you had to go buy replacements.

…But what about a ball?

Or knitting or stitching? Quilting? Books? You did need a hobby to fill the days of waiting which were looming before you, plus for whenever you had time afterwards. After all, what would you even do once you returned to Nazarick? Momonga was the guild master, so administration was his duty. As a guild member, your main duties were doing what the guild master told you to do (and if you objected, then majority would rule), and also—oh! As a guild member, you had a duty to provide coin to the guild to keep it in operation and pay for upkeep.

So rather than just waiting around to be rescued and only collecting enough to cover your stay at the inn, you should collect as much coin as possible! After all, you were going to live at Nazarick too, and that meant contributing to the household. Ergo, guard duty is no longer sufficient for your means.

After you got your character build information from Momonga and had time to refresh your memory, you would consider dungeon diving and monster extermination. There were probably harvesting quests too, if you looked for them. As long as you came back to the inn and also let Erin know to let anyone who came looking for you know… yes, you could do this.

Besides, taking the initiative had to be better than being bored.

“Look out, world,” you levelly declared, one hand clenched and raised in challenge.

A breeze blew over you.

“…Things are much less exciting when you can’t yell about it.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains (hopefully non-descriptive) scenes and references to rape, as well as blood, violence, and maybe some gore.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the warning(s).**

**People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf.**

**~George Orwell**

* * *

Having decided on a course of action—that is, to collect as much coin as you could before your return to Nazarick—you elected to make good on your word to that guard yesterday and returned to First Landing in three [Greater Teleportation] spells. Your sudden arrival out of the blue caused some stir, similar to how flying close to the city had, and once again you found yourself waiting to be let into the city. Thankfully, today the process seemed to go more smoothly and less than an hour later you were walking the bustling streets of the so-called largest Human city in Izril.

It was fascinating, in a distant sort of way. Many of the buildings exceeded what you had seen in Liscor, and there were simply throngs of Humans everywhere. It slightly reminded you of your home city, although of course the air here was much cleaner, and the sky overhead wasn’t blocked by skyscrapers and grey smog. Also, since people here generally didn’t wear face coverings or the masks you had required on Earth, you could see people’s faces, which was mildly interesting.

A part of you had to admit that you were jealous of the Human children here. This city was crowded and perhaps dangerous to small children, but the sky was blue and the air wasn’t poison. If fortune favored them, they could grow up healthy and with a future to look forward to. If you and Suzuki had been born here instead of Earth…

Feeling determined because of your new goal, you set out to find the local Adventurer’s Guild. Eventually, you found it, and you couldn’t help but compare its size to the one in Liscor. This building far dwarfed it Liscorian counterpart, but then again, this was a large city. More traffic probably meant more quests and the like.

Taking a place in a line to see a receptionist, when it was your turn you asked if you needed to register at this particular guild even though you had already registered at a different Adventurer’s Guild. The answer was no, as one’s rank was the same wherever in the world they went, unless of course one changed rank. You were then pointed to a bulletin board where quests were posted and you thanked the receptionist before heading that way.

There were many different quests available, including many for Bronze-ranked adventurers. Even as you stood there perusing them, a team of Bronze-ranks took a quest and headed out the building. Luckily for you, for some reason everything was in English. As a translator, English was your second strongest language after your mother tongue, meaning that at least in First Landing you wouldn’t have to pull out your magic glasses.

Hmm… reading the quests, there didn’t actually seem to be much of a separation of which ranked adventurer could take which quest. There were suggested rankings, certainly, but it only seemed to be a suggestion. Ah, yes, there’s one adventurer from a group discussing their Bronze-rank taking a quest suggested for a Silver-rank team—you’d been eavesdropping for a short while, hearing them debate whether or not to take it at their level. Okay, so technically you could probably take any one of these quests and try it, but it’s not really in your nature to try something you suspect you have a high chance of failing at.

( _your twin is the one who pushes you, the one who dragged you through leveling your avatar_ )

…Oh. There’s a Goblin-slaying quest. Looking at the board, there’s several—and there goes one. It’s probably a good thing Erin isn’t here to see this as she might object to such blatant Goblin-hunting. Most of them seem to be for smaller villages outside First Landing, but there’s one tucked off high and to the side: ‘Eradicate the Mountain City tribe’. According to this quest, there was a reward of ten-thousand gold coins, or, alternately, five-thousand for the death of the Goblin chieftain Tremborag. Was ten-thousand a lot for killing an entire Goblin tribe? After all, if half that amount is for a single Goblin, chieftain or not…

You shook your head. Hm. There was a detail on the quest information that caught your attention. Apparently this tribe is known to abduct village girls in raids. Feeling disgust well up before being booted behind your emotion-inhibiting walls, you didn’t need a picture painted for you. After all, even in Yggdrasil, while nothing R-rated was ever seen, it was heavily implied that Goblins sexually assaulted female humanoids. You doubt many if any of the abducted girls were ever seen again.

You were a female, and you had been human before this. Suzuki was one to worry about you those times you had to leave your apartment, and he was right to be concerned. Thankfully, nothing beyond unwanted groping ever happened to you, but the thought of that particular horror was just… infuriating? Was that what you felt? Well, regardless, it seemed that this ‘Mountain City tribe’ had been around for far too long.

It was time to stretch your legs, so to speak. As long as you didn’t enter any tunnels while on the mountain, things should be fine. You could always fly away from danger, plus you didn’t need to eat or sleep, so this shouldn’t be impossible.

After all, they were just Goblins.

Stepping forward, you reached up—slightly chagrined that you had to stand on your tiptoes—and grabbed the Mountain City tribe quest from the board.

“You can’t!”

Looking over your shoulder, you saw the same receptionist hurry out from behind the counter. It was slightly comical because he had to go a long way around before he could finish his approach. Flustered, the man shook his head and pointed at the quest in your hands.

“You can’t take that!”

“Why not?”

He spluttered. “Why not? You just told me that your rank was Bronze. _Bronze!_ Gold-rank adventurers have tried to complete that quest but none have managed to do so. They either turn back or die in the attempt! No, you’re just a lone Bronze-rank and I won’t let you take that quest!”

He tried to grab it from you but it was easy to maneuver it out of his grasp. Calmly, you addressed his concerns.

“This quest does not specifically state that a lone adventurer cannot challenge it. Nor does it say anywhere that one must be Gold-ranked.”

Someone called from the line of receptionists. “I told you to update that thing before it caused trouble, Hernley!”

The man, Hernley, yelled over his shoulder. “I didn’t expect some newbie to be stupid enough to try!”

A cold rage settled over you as he turned back to face you. “Did you just imply I am stupid?”

He let out an aggrieved sigh. “Miss, you are a lone Bronze-rank and you’re trying to challenge a mountain filled with Goblins. ‘Stupid’ is overstepping the line, and I apologize, but I cannot deny that I think you’re foolish for considering it.” He pleaded, “Look, miss, there are other Goblin slaying quests you can take. I, I still wouldn’t recommend you take any of them on your own, but they’re much less dangerous than the one you’re trying to take. Please reconsider.”

He seemed earnest. However, the word ‘stupid’ still stung, and you stubbornly held on to the quest paper. “Where is this mountain?”

Hernley scowled and folded his arms. “I won’t tell you.”

One of the adventurers watching called out directions, making Hernley bellow at him to shut up. He got laughter in return.

“If she’s suicidal enough to try, why get in her way?”

“Don’t worry about it, Hern. She’ll come crawling back with her tail between her legs.”

“More likely she’ll end up with _a_ tail between her legs!”

 _Men._ Or rather, _assholes_. They’re the same in any world.

Taking advantage of Hernley’s distraction, you stalked out of the loud building, ignoring Hernley’s pleas for you to stop. He was only trying to do his job in trying to stop a rookie from getting in over her head, but you didn’t care. You were going to clear that stupid mountain if you had to stay there for a solid year to do it!

* * *

“I was angry,” you mused calmly, standing in a field as you stared at the mountain in the distance. You had teleported right out of First Landing and flown quite a distance before landing. The cold rage from earlier was gone, leaving you as calm as before (or was it that you were disconnected somehow?). “Is that the first time I’ve been that angry since coming here? Certainly I didn’t like being laughed at nor being called stupid…”

Hah. Momonga would be calling you reckless if he knew. He’d probably do the same as Hernley and ask you to reconsider. Actually, since that’s most likely what Momonga would do, you probably should have just taken a different quest. Although, on the other hand, considering your stubborn insistence on taking the quest and leaving the guild under so many eyes, if you did go back then you would only be proving those crass adventurers right.

So then.

Time to clear a mountain.

…Wait. You have guard duty at the Liscor ruins in two days. Okay, so you can’t take a year to clear the mountain, but the quest would be considered partially done if you slew that Goblin Tremborag, right?

You pulled out the quest paper and reread the information on the Goblin chieftain, looking for any identifying details. ‘Very fat’ was very useless, but whatever, you’ll just get the heads of all the fattest Goblins and hope one of them is Tremborag.

Putting the quest paper back into your Item Box, you sighed and flew off towards the mountain.

Goblins aren’t special, but you would take a leaf out of Momonga’s book and approach this with caution. After all, it wouldn’t do to be done in by Goblins just because you severely underestimated them.

Not to mention that you’d never live it down if Momonga successfully resurrected you after the fact…

* * *

Hovering high above the mountain, your insect eyes allowed you to clearly see far below. You were probably visible here, but only if one looked up. You didn’t count on the Goblins not looking up, not when you’ve seen some of the avian predators in this world, but still. Better to be up here out of reach than down there in cramped tunnels.

Yeah, your guess that you wouldn’t have to enter any tunnels was off. Most of the Goblins were safely hidden beneath the mountain’s rocky surface, and no doubt they knew the tunnels like the back of their dirty hands. They had the home advantage here, and in your armor it wasn’t as though you could use your fire to the full advantage it offered. Ah, just imagine finding a tunnel and then sending a [Twin Maximize Magic] [Double Fire Dragon] combo spell down it…

Are you a pyromaniac now? [Pyromancer] was either one of your race or job classes, right? Did that mean you liked setting things on fire or was this aggressive line of thought the result of your campaigns with the other guild members? Although back then, technically, your main thing had been sending your offspring and summons in waves.

Wait, focus on the task at hand. The quest was for eradicating the Mountain City tribe or slaying the Goblin chieftain Tremborag. You had less than two days to finish this quest before returning to Liscor for guard duty. Your four weeks aren’t up yet, so your room at Erin’s inn will still be waiting for you, thus you don’t have to worry about that. The only thing that matters right now is the quest and not dying.

Still, there’s no need to rush in, so you were going to stay right here and do some reconnaissance. If you’re lucky, you’ll spot some Goblins using one or more entrances to their massive hideout. It’s just a matter of patience and remembering those locations.

* * *

Two hours passed before you finally and reluctantly admitted something to yourself.

“I _am_ stupid.”

Hernley was right. You were foolish. What were you thinking, trying to eradicate a whole mountain’s worth of Goblins? If you weren’t handicapped by your armor and had your full magical capabilities behind you, you would be more certain of success, but as it was, you barely remembered any of your spells and skills.

You were a reckless idiot, and Momonga would be disappointed in you if he knew. Putting your armored head in your armored hands, you silently lambasted yourself for your reckless idiocy.

Not that that was going to make you turn back, not just yet, anyway. Okay, you barely remembered any of your skills and spells, but you still had high resistances plus [Greater Teleportation]. You would be fine. Probably. If you could avoid being poisoned, then maybe you could actually do this. It not… well, there wasn’t really a time limit on the quest, right? You could finish guard duty and then come back to pick up wherever you left off.

Nodding to yourself, you intoned the few booster spells you both remembered and that your armor would allow.

“[Reinforce Armor], [Shield Wall], [Penetrate Up].”

Magic gleamed over you three times before you pulled out your flame spear from the Item Box. You eyed the red orb and gripped the shaft to hold on to it as you dropped the [Fly] spell on your necklace. Activating the [Flight Necklace] after plummeting most of the distance down, you landed lightly on your feet at the base of the mountain. Now, did you summon your Greater Fire Elemental here to pick off fleeing Goblins, or should you save it for further in?

You stood there in silence before irritably slamming your spear against the ground and making fire flare from the base. This is why you weren’t a leader in any of Nazarick’s campaigns. Planning just didn’t suit you. You didn’t have the patience or temperament for it.

“Screw it,” you hissed, turning a baleful gaze on the mountain before you. “It something goes wrong I’ll teleport away.”

Throwing caution to the wind—and making a mental image of Momonga despair—you strode forward with blood beginning to boil.

( _stranded, alone, treated with suspicion, unable to connect with anyone like a normal person, unable to enjoy event the simple pleasure of sleep, forgetful almost to the point of being useless—_ )

After all this time of tiptoeing around people and holding back, you were going to go into this mountain, find some Goblins and stab them to death.

And besides, who would be here to see you if you took your armor off? You remember some of your stronger spells and all that stood in the way between using them or not was this armor you could take off with a _thought_. You are going to let vent to your frustration.

This mountain was going to _burn_.

* * *

Momonga would be screaming at you if he could see you now.

Charging through the tunnels, you let traps wash over you without a single thought to even attempting to avoid them. Arrows knocked away from your body and your [Flight Necklace] kept you from falling into pits. Running into a room, your sudden appearance startled the Goblins there. Grabbing your flame spear with both hands, you thrust it forward, impaling two Goblins with one strike. A memory came to you, a skill from your [Weapons Master] job, and you used it in your next attack after slinging off the dead Goblins.

“[Multi-Thrust].”

Fatal wounds appeared in the four Goblins you targeted, splattering blood from the exit of the wounds. Now the monsters were scrambling and you saw several run off into another tunnel. No matter, you would deal with this room and make a judgement based on how tough it was to clear it.

Goblins were now charging at you with knives and daggers, and you felt more arrows bounce off you. You can’t recall if the arrow thing was a passive ability or an equipment feature, but right now the specifics didn’t matter. War cries echoed in the room, a sentiment you wished you could return, if only to yell names at them.

As knife and dagger attacks bounced off you, you couldn’t help but scoff. Pathetically weak creatures, and repulsive to boot; why did Erin sympathize with these creatures?

Feeling a rush of energy in your body, you thrust your spear in a blur, mowing down Goblins and spraying Goblin blood everywhere. When you were the last one standing, you moved out of your attack position and stood there, digesting the event that just happened.

Where was the disgust you surely would have felt if you had still been human? Where was the self-loathing or even the guilt? You felt nothing looking at the carnage wrought by your hands. These Goblins were living creatures just a moment ago and now they were lifeless corpses—and yet, you felt nothing, because they were nothing to you.

“I will proceed,” you decided to the empty room.

Before leaving, you walked through the room and slammed your flame spear against several bodies, setting them on fire. Undead rise from where corpses are unburied, right? Better to burn them, then.

“Onwards,” you declared, entering the nearest tunnel.

A tunnel filled with triggered traps met your eyes.

You turned around, incapable of blushing, but you felt your trapped antennae twitching.

“Wrong way.”

* * *

When a Goblin told Tremborag of a lone adventurer on his mountain, he did not become alarmed. Instead he ordered for the adventurer to be captured. They wore a dress so it was probably a female adventurer, another toy for his Goblins to pleasure and amuse themselves with. Although if the female was attractive enough, Tremborag might take her first. Dismissing a lone adventurer from his mind—for a single one was not a threat—Tremborag returned to his feasting.

Less than half an hour later, another Goblin returned and babbled that the adventurer was still making progress into the mountain. Annoyed by the news, Tremborag punished the messenger and sent several Hobgoblins to dispose of the pest. Again, though, a Goblin came in a panic and informed him that the Hobs had failed and were slain by the adventurer in the dress. Bellowing, Tremborag sent Ulvama, a Hobgoblin [Shaman], to kill the intruder. The female Hobgoblin left to carry out his orders. 

Ulvama saw this as an opportunity. The adventurer had aggravated Tremborag by not dying, so if she was successful in bringing the adventurer to him for him to personally see or even carry out punishment, then perhaps Ulvama’s own influence might increase. If not, pleasing Tremborag couldn’t go wrong.

Smiling widely to herself, Ulvama strode off to capture the intruder before someone else killed her.

* * *

You could hear screaming now, something that was distinctly human. In fact, you would go as far as to say it was distinctly… female. Hrm. Rescuing captured females wasn’t on the quest paper—you checked—but wasn’t something like that expected of an adventurer? Besides, if you were one of those screaming humans, wouldn’t you want someone to rescue you?

Clicking your mandibles in distaste, you set off down the hall where the screams seemed loudest. So far there hadn’t been any doors, not even crude ones, and that held true when you found the room where the screaming was coming from.

_Ugh._

Moving quickly on your feet, you ran through the room, stabbing Goblins as you passed. The ones further in the room had time to get off their unwilling partners and yank them up by their hair to use as shields. Unfortunately for them, you weren’t slowed because you were incapable of hesitating for the sake of the human women. You didn’t thrust your spear through any of the women, but you were annoyed that you had to step behind the Goblins and their hostages in order to stab the monsters.

It was over before the women could really register what was happening. One minute their torment seemed unending and the next it had actually stopped. You aren’t sure how they would have reacted if a male adventurer had been the one to rescue them, but the sight of your Goblin-blood splattered ball gown had the prisoners weeping in… relief? Well, they were crying and miserable, and the human part of you conceded that they had every right to, so you weren’t going to tell them to shut up. Ahh, but to do with them now?

…Maybe you should just kill them.

( _the human vestige left in your mind suddenly screamed at yourself in horror_ )

Or not.

Still, how to get them out of here? Take the same way back? It was pretty cleared out, but you doubt you’ll be getting all these women off the mountain alive. [Greater Teleportation] has limits. If you knew [Gate] then there’d be no problem, but you don’t, so it looks as though you’ve got no choice but to physically escort them out of here.

Mentally grumbling to yourself about the fact, you finally spoke up.

“All right, pull yourselves together as best you can. We will be leaving shortly. If there are any among you with fighting experience, come here. I’ll lend you weapons so you can cover the rear.”

Two women shakily stood up and came over to you. They said their names and told you that they were adventurers. One was bulkier than the other, so you lent her your morning star while the other got the poison daggers. Another woman came up and said she helped her family by hunting with a bow so you lent her yours along with the infinite quiver, though at first glance it only seemed to hold eight arrows. Pulling weapons out of seemingly nowhere seemed to bolster their spirits and they nodded firmly when you asked if they could do what you asked.

Deeming them enough to take the cover the rear, you started for the door and exited the room, looking down both ways in the hall. Seeing nothing and sensing nothing, you started walking back the way you came. The hall filled with the sound of bare feet slapping against stone, as well as with fearful sobbing and low chatter. You held your spear ready and cast [Sense Enemy] repeatedly, so you were prepared for the Goblins you sensed hiding around the next corner.

Holding up a hand for the women to stop, you waited until they obeyed before you dashed forward, taking a sharp turn and thrusting your spear forward with a skill. Ambushing the ambushers, they were too startled to react right away and five died before they let out a battle cry and charged at you. Ineffectual attacks bounced off you, confirming to you once again that these were low-level monsters. Was it at level thirty or sixty when attacks would start hitting you? Bah. 

There was screaming from the hall the women were down and you hoped they weren’t stupid enough to run away. You did not want to chase them through this damn mountain and if they made you do that then you were just going to kill them as well.

( _why did you feel this way?_ )

Thankfully, though, the three at the rear kept the others from fleeing. They sighed in relief when you reappeared. The trembling sheep chased after you as you gestured at them to follow. 

Continuing to backtrack, you kept up a quick pace as you kept using [Sense Enemy]. You wouldn’t put it past the Goblins to have a way to get in front of you. Two tunnels later, your spell confirmed your suspicion as you sensed a large gathering of Goblins in the next room. Holding up a hand to indicate the women to stop, you moved through the crowd of women to talk to the three in the back.

“There’s a large group of Goblins in the next room,” you said. You pointed behind them. “Make sure none come up from behind us. I’m going forward, and I won’t let any pass me. Hold out until I return.”

They nodded and the bulky woman with your morning star clapped a hand on your shoulder. “Good luck.”

* * *

The adventurer in the dress came, covered in Goblin blood and bits. Ulvama sneered from the safety of behind the assembled Goblins and Hobgoblins as she began calling upon the tribe’s magic. Ulvama screeched at her Goblins to charge and they did. The adventurer didn’t react as others normally did. She did not move from her spot in front of the tunnel entrance. Ulvama glared, wondering why that might be, and she realized that the adventurer had come from the direction of one of the sex slave rooms. This adventurer must be planning on rescuing them. She was stealing the sex slaves! Tremborag would punish her if Ulvama let them get away.

Snarling, Ulvama yelled for the Goblins to clear the way, though not all of them were quick enough to escape the first magic attack. Lightning crackled through the air, but again the adventurer did not move. Ulvama’s smile widened—but confusion hit her as the magic didn’t hit the adventurer. Ulvama had seen the magic attack run its course towards the Human and she thought it hit, but the adventurer wasn’t damaged. No, that was impossible!

Screeching, Ulvama threw another magic attack, this time a ball of fire, but again the magic just seemed to splash against an invisible barrier, leaving the adventurer unharmed. Impossible! There was no magic that allowed such a thing! Even magic equipment didn’t protect as well as that! It must be an illusion!

Rage and a growing sense of terror had Ulvama throwing everything she had while the Goblins and Hobgoblins cleared the area, huddling on opposite sides of the room. Dust filled the air as Ulvama finally lowered her arms, breathing heavily from exertion as triumph filled her. There was no way the adventurer would be coming out of that unscathed. Ulvama might have failed in her original intention to bring the intruder before Tremborag in one piece, or even alive, but as long as she was stopped—

…No.

The dust was clearing, and through it, Ulvama could see—but that couldn’t be! There was nothing in this world that could stand up to a prolonged magic attack like that, was there? It was true that the Goblin King could withstand multiple magic attacks, but this was merely a human female!

Afraid now, Ulvama pointed at the still-standing adventurer and screeched for the others to attack. As the adventurer was besieged by attacking Goblins and Hobgoblins, Ulvama slipped away, running as fast as she could. She knew she would be punished, but if she stayed here she knew in her gut that she would die.

That was no normal adventurer.

That… was a _monster._

* * *

“Tsk,” you muttered. That different-looking Goblin got away while you let the others charge at you. Oh well, you’d be back anyway.

Turning around, you entered the tunnel and was greeted by relieved stares from the tightly huddled women.

“We’re continuing forward,” you announced, eyes locked on the three in the back. Seeing them nod, you turned around and kept walking.

There were exclamations of fear and disgust as the women entered the room behind you. Some sobbed and kicked the dead Goblins, but the three in the back kept the group moving.

There were no more Goblin encounters by the time you exited the mountain. It was late evening now, with the colors of sunset fading into the black of night. There was more crying from the rescued women as they stepped out into the air. Taking the time to actually look at them now, you saw that many of them were either naked or clad in rags. Even the three at the back weren’t fully clothed. Their nakedness didn’t bother you and a part of you wondered if that was because you used to be a woman or if you just didn’t _care_. Mentally shrugging, you descended the mountain and made for the forest below.

After reaching the bottom, you looked back and saw the women in a line, carefully following the path you took. Waiting for them in front of the forest, you idly noted that the bulky woman was last in line and she kept glancing over her shoulder. Once all the women were huddled in a group near you, you selected the most covered woman and walked over to her. She flinched as you stopped in front of her, fearful of your appearance.

“I will be taking you,” you announced, making her shake. You looked over her head at the three with your weapons. “Stay here and protect the group. I will return shortly.”

Ignoring their questions, you swept the young adult off her feet and activated your [Flight Necklace]. Shooting up into the air and ignoring her screams, you eyed the distant edge of the forest in search of the nearest settlement. Flying higher until you saw what you searched for, you ignored the shaking woman now clutching her arms around your neck for dear life.

Adjusting your grip slightly, you securely held your passenger before flying in the direction of the village you saw. After realizing she wasn’t falling to her death, the woman squinted her eyes against the wind to see where you were going. When the village finally came in sight she cried out.

“Brevlu!” She sobbed. “Home!”

It was fully dark by the time you landed in front of the village gates. The fence was pitiful, really, but since that was clearly the nearest entrance that was where you landed. Setting down your passenger, her legs crumpled and you had to catch her. She was openly crying by now and a villager coming around the corner of a house noticed the two of you.

Apparently she recognized the man because she cried out a name. “Ilvar!”

He seemed to know her as well, because he peered back and called, “Gannal?”

“Ilvar!”

“Gannal! By the dead gods!” He turned around and cupped his hands, bellowing, “It’s Gannal! Gannal has come back!”

Doors started opening and more villagers began appearing. Ilvar was running towards the now stumbling Gannal who left you. 

Uninterested in the reunion, you intoned [Greater Teleportation] to return to the others. They cried out in alarm at your sudden appearance, scrambling away, but the three guards lowered their weapons when they realized it was you.

“Two of you, come here. I will take you to Brevlu.”

One girl stumbled forward, reaching out to you. “Brevlu? You’ll take me home?”

You repeated, “I will take you to Brevlu. I will take everyone to Brevlu.”

She ran into your arms, though you only used your right one to grab her. The others were more reluctant, but soon there was another volunteer and you clasped her hand with your left.

“[Greater Teleportation].”

Teleporting to Brevlu’s gates, you released the women and noted that there was a growing crowd of villagers chattering about Gannal’s miraculous return. One of them noticed you and the two new arrivals and called attention to that fact.

The girl from Brevlu staggered away from you, crying out. “Mother! Mother!”

“ _Hellen?_ Dead gods, it’s Hellen!”

The crowd of villagers rushed towards the new arrivals and at least one man was already pulling off his own shirt to provide clothing for the naked women.

Teleporting away, you held your hands out and this time two women were quick to grab your hands. In this manner of back-and-forth teleportation, you eventually had all women brought to Brevlu. Your last passengers were the three women who covered the rear, and by that time the whole village of Brevlu seemed to be in an uproar.

“I suppose it’s time to return this.” The bulky woman held out your morning star to you and you took it from her. Despite being naked and having Goblin sperm drying between her thighs, she grinned down at you. “I thank you, adventurer, for saving so many of us.” Her smile fell. “But we are not all the women who were on that mountain. Are you… are you planning to return?”

“The quest was for either the eradication of the Mountain City tribe or the confirmed death of Tremborag. I have yet to do either and thus, yes, I will be returning.”

“Wait for me,” she said. “I can help.”

You shook your head. “I only wait for one person and you are not them. Rest, recover. You have experienced something I would not wish on anyone.”

Someone draped a blanket over her shoulders. “It would be suicide to go alone. You were lucky once, getting us out of there. Don’t throw away your life, please.”

You put away the morning star and silently accepted back your daggers, bow and quiver. Putting the quiver away last, you looked back at the bulky woman who was still staring at you.

“You were the lucky ones. In all likelihood, I’m going to burn that mountain. If there are others like you lot up there, I might not be in time to rescue them before I set the fire.”

The three of them were grim, and some villagers were waiting nearby to take them inside the village.

The dagger woman spoke. “Better to die by fire than live any longer in that hell.”

The bulky woman closed her eyes. “Perhaps.” She opened them again. “But if you can, save them. If they’re alive, there’s a chance they can be happy again someday.”

The huntress spoke, pulling her blanket around herself. “Thank you, adventurer. Can… can you tell us your name?”

She sounded as though you weren’t going to be coming back from the mountain.

You were silent for a moment before you answered them.

“My name is Momo-imouto.”

You didn’t wait for any more words.

“[Greater Teleportation].”

* * *

Ava, the bulky woman, Grace, the dagger woman, and Sadie, the huntress, watched dark smoke rising from the mountain beyond the forest. Occasionally, licks of flames flared out from one of the entrances in the mountain, but for the most part, only black smoke poured out. None of them said anything as they watched the smoke rising, nor were they the only ones. The women who had been rescued were either crying or screaming. That awful place of their nightmares was finally being scoured from the face of the world. It was getting to be late afternoon, and the smoke had started shortly after the sun passed the highest point in the sky.

Sadie broke the silence between the three of them. “Do… do you think she got out of there? You don’t think… that she set that fire while she was still there?”

“She meant to put an end to the Mountain City tribe,” Ava said lowly, wondering what event could have made the adventurer Momo-imouto seemingly throw away her life. Perhaps a sister or a dear friend had been taken? Ava mournfully shook her head. “It wouldn’t surprise me if she meant to die on that mountain.”

“We should prepare for Goblins,” Grace said suddenly. Her eyes were narrowed. “There might be Goblins who escaped the fires, and if so, they might come this way. We should be prepared for that, just in case.”

Ava nodded. “I agree. We should alert the village chief.”

“Yes.”

But none of them moved for a long while.

Instead, they kept watching the black smoke in the distance and silently said farewell to the adventurer who had saved them.

* * *

You didn’t _like_ being covered in a mix of old and fresh Goblin blood and pieces, but you opted to keep your dirty gown and armor on when you finally returned to First Landing with a heavy sack slung over your shoulder just as the sky was deepening in a multitude of reds, oranges and purples. Stalking towards the nearest gate, you were once again stopped by the local Watch.

The guard you approached was wary of your appearance. “State your business in the city.”

You swung the sack from your shoulder and let it fall open. The guard recoiled from the grisly sight of a large, severed Goblin head.

“The adventurer Momo-imouto wishes to turn in a bounty for the Goblin chieftain Tremborag of the former Mountain City tribe.”

“An adventurer turning in a bounty,” the guard noted. He waved you through. “Proceed.”

“Thank you,” you replied, picking up the cloth around Tremborag’s head to make a sack around it again.

Striding forward, you heard the guards behind you already discussing what they had just seen. People in the streets either saw or smelled you coming, and they cleared a path before you, wrinkling or covering their noses in clear disgust. You paid them no mind and headed straight for your destination.

Upon entering the Adventurer’s Guild, you were pleased to see Hernley was present. Stalking in his direction, the stench coming off you once again cleared the way and the other adventurers in line stepped back.

It gave you immense satisfaction to drop your baggage on the floor to reveal its contents to Hernley’s slackened face.

“I have eradicated the Mountain City tribe with fire. I present to you the head of the Goblin Tremborag.”

The stunned silence in the guild lasted for only a moment before an uproar broke out. Adventurers were either cheering or denouncing you, yelling that you brought in some other Hobgoblin’s head in an attempt to make a false claim. Mentions of your Bronze-ranking were thrown out as well. Hernley had to come out from behind his desk as he shouted for people to be quiet. He was ignored and ran a hand over his head as he stared down as the unseeing eyes of the former Goblin chieftain.

“You did it,” he muttered. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You had help, didn’t you?”

You turned your helmeted face in his direction and gestured to your splattered gown and armor. “I wouldn’t be in this state if I did. Regardless of your suspicions, I am the one who brought in Tremborag’s head. Check your sources or the mountain itself. The Mountain City tribe is no more. I claim sole credit for both.”

Hernley sighed and folded his arms as he looked back down at the Goblin head. He could doubt your claim all he wanted, but in front of him was a form of proof. Naturally, though, this head would have to be inspected and an investigation of the mountain had to be done.

“Checking your claims will take a few days,” he finally said. “It’s standard procedure.”

You nodded. “Very well. Is there a way you can send me a message in Liscor?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes. I can send a message addressed to you to the Adventurer’s Guild in Liscor. However, the time it would take to travel there and back…”

You waved your hand. “Don’t worry about it. Just send me the message and I will return to First Landing.”

Hernley didn’t seem convinced but he nodded anyway. “Very well. Until then, Momo-imouto.”

“Until then, Hernley,” you agreed.

Ignoring the adventurers calling out to you, you left the Adventurer’s Guild and walked into the nearest alleyway before teleporting back to Liscor. You had guard duty in the morning, not to mention that you dearly wanted to throw yourself into the creek to clean yourself up.

…Wait, you have next to no water resistance. _How were you going to clean up?_

Hovering in the air one teleportation spell away from Erin’s inn, you let out a mournful cry.

“Nnnnoooooo.”

Silence.

“Again, it is unfortunate I lack the volume to properly express my emotions. An anguished cry filling the sky is just what this moment needs. Alas…”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting too long, so I chose a place to end the chapter. Please don't lynch me. :D

**Once you’ve been on this earth a bit longer, you’ll accept that you can’t save everyone.**

**~Suzanne Johnson, Frenchman Street**

* * *

After hovering in the air for a while, despondent over how you were going to clean the Goblin blood and gore from your armor and clothes, you finally remembered something important: your clothing was magical, meant to restore itself when damaged or destroyed, and also when—

Your mandibles spread in what must translate into a smile, because you were elated to remember that particular detail. Wasting no more time, you clenched your fists and set yourself on fire, burning in midair. As you watched, the blood and gore slowly but surely vanished from your body. When everything was restored, you put out the fire and admired the cleanliness you now possessed.

“Well, that’s convenient,” you said in satisfaction. You paused as a thought struck you. “…Do I smell like fire and smoke? Or does magical fire not count?”

Briefly, you pondered the answer before shrugging. It’s not as though knowing the answer was important or vital.

Directing your gaze towards the sun which was nearing the horizon, you wondered what Momonga was doing. He hadn’t contacted you at all while you were dealing with the Mountain City tribe. What was he doing in Baleros right now? Probably fretting over something, knowing him.

( _screaming and roaring, the sound of fire crackling, the smell of flesh burning_ )

“[Greater Teleportation].”

Arriving in the air near the inn, you found yourself staring downwards where Erin was charging at the Minotaur, Calruz. Unconcerned, you watched her get redirected so that she fell on the ground. Calruz yelled something you couldn’t hear and Erin got up again. Well, he didn’t seem to be trying to kill her, so there was no need to swoop down and attack him. As you continued watching, Calruz tried to punch Erin, making her scream and run away to hide behind one of the other adventurers who had just arrived.

They talked for a short while before Erin suddenly rushed forward and kicked Calruz between the legs. More words were said and Erin fled inside the building. Calruz then had Toren attack him—you guessed that meant that Calruz had been training Erin—and before long Calruz was throwing Toren’s head off the hill. Erin came back out holding a glass of water, and it was then that someone noticed you and pointed you out. Erin waved as you descended to the ground.

“Momo! Welcome back! Where did you go?”

“North,” you replied vaguely.

“Well, it’s good that you’re back. Selys asked me to remind you about guard duty tomorrow.”

“I remember,” you reassured her.

“Good,” she replied. She then waved at everyone. “Well, come inside for dinner then. Momo, do you want anything this time?”

You shook your head. “I am fine.”

“Okay, but just let me know if you change your mind!”

She straight to the kitchen while the Horns of Hammerad took seats. Briefly glancing around the inn, you decided to retreat to your room. With guests staying here, it seems now that at the end of your four weeks that the cost of staying here might be higher. Still, better here than in Liscor with all those judgmental eyes and borderline hostile citizens. Perhaps from now on you could make weekly payments instead of this four-week thing you currently had going on. 

Finding your room just as you had left it, you went over to the lone chair and sat on it. At that moment, you sighed and shook your head at yourself. 

You should have bought new books while you were at First Landing.

* * *

Early the next day, before anyone was up, you left the inn and went to wait at the city gates, flame spear already in hand. As soon as the gates were open, you headed for the Adventurer’s Guild to report for guard duty. Selys wasn’t there yet, so you reported to another Drake and waited for the others to show up. Before long, you and a group of Drakes and Gnolls were leaving the city to relieve the current guards and adventurers on shift at the ruins.

The arrangement of things around the entrance had changed since you last saw it. Now, instead of being further away, the ramshackle town of stalls had evolved into a miniature village not far from the entrance, and now the guards were stationed between them and the entrance. Two Drakes were guarding the entrance and you felt that that was much too close as you didn’t want to accidentally enter the ruins-slash-dungeon. Ever since Momonga told you the story of how Nazarick was conquered, you made it a priority to never leave a dungeon once entered until it was conquered or you had no choice but to leave, whether that was by orders by your own health and status.

There was no fanfare at the changing of guards and Bronze-rank adventurer teams, though the ones being relieved did talk good-naturedly with the others replacing them. You, of course, were the exception and mostly ignored aside from stares. Two Drakes took post near the entrance, but you took yours a bit further back, though you weren’t sitting with the other Bronze-ranks either. As long as you didn’t leave the vicinity without telling anyone and without reason—going to the toilet was the most common reason for the others—then no one really cared what you did.

Guard duty was boring, and it didn’t pay much, so you thought this might be the last time you took this job. Despite your rigid stance and featureless helmet directed at the entrance, you were bored and felt your mind drifting.

You thought back to yesterday.

* * *

Rescuing those women had taken a lot of time, and you didn’t feel a particularly strong sense of achievement about it. A part of you was relieved that they had been saved, but that was a small part. The majority of you was annoyed to have wasted so much time when you didn’t know the progress you were making on this quest. After all, you had guard duty in two days that you had to show up for.

Thus, once deep into the tunnels, you made the decision to shed your armor and gown.

It was a strange thing to be able to stretch your other arms and to feel your antennae return to their natural erect state. Not that your antennae stood straight up, no; there was a curve to them. Twitching them, you realized you had additional senses. Your antennae could sense vibrations, and without your helmet blocking off some of your sight, you could see in greater clarity and had a wider sense of vision. Scents were stronger too. Your chitin was reddish brown, and a glance over your shoulder confirmed that your abdomen was a deep black.

Currently you were only equipped with high ranked gold accessories, but you were quick to change that. Your size suppressor stayed the same, but your bracers, chest armor, greaves, and tiara were Divine-rank (entirely thanks to Momonga, and also with help from Ulbert). Everything on you was gold with silver highlights, with the exception of the [Flight Necklace]. The last change you made was to switch out your flame spear for your fire staff.

With your fire staff in hand, you felt almost as though your magic flexed. This, this was _freedom._

Mandibles spread wide in a gleeful smile, you ran forward.

From there, it was simply a matter of burning everything. On the two occasions you came across rooms with Human females, you gave them a quick death with the strongest fire spell you could remember. It should have only hurt than for a moment or two before they were dead. Ignoring the Human part of you which chastised you for not saving them, you went on to continue scorching the Mountain City tribe from the face of the world.

Eventually, your path led you to where the strongest Goblins were gathered. You saw the different-looking Goblin who tried to stop you from recusing the women, plus others. The only one you had any real interest in, however, was the one in the middle of the others. Tremborag was described as large and excessively fat, and, well, _this_ Goblin certain fit the bill.

He was talking, but you weren’t paying attention because you weren’t interested. No, you were here to complete a quest. These Goblins were afraid of your form, and they called you an Antinium, a monster Antinium. Dismissing their words as irrelevant, your mandibles opened in a smile again because while burning the Goblins on this mountain, you remembered something.

[Fire Wall], a Sixth Tier spell for trapping enemies.

Not to be confused with [Hellfire Wall], a Seventh Tier spell assigned to the Seventh Floor Guardian, Demiurge.

“[Fire Wall].”

Flames shot up according to your will, encircling the large area you were in and blocking the exits. Goblins moved away from the wall of flames, but some pushed others into it as if to test it. Screams were heard as those Goblins were set aflame. There was some rioting before Tremborag roared, ordering the Goblins to kill the ones on fire before they spread it any further. In moments, dead Goblins smoked on the ground while Tremborag turned furious eyes on you.

_‘Fat, fat, fat,’_ you couldn’t help thinking as he stood up.

He was talking again, blah, blah, futile, no match, blah, blah. You probably should be more interested, but you weren’t. He was going to die today, so why give him any of your precious attention?

There were many Goblins, but they were weak. You didn’t cast fire at them because you needed Tremborag’s head. Instead you traded your staff for the spear and took an attack stance.

Your message was clear: you weren’t here to negotiate.

* * *

After that, you had charged towards Tremborag, ignoring everything thrown at you. Your spear blurred through the air, and he somehow dodged your first attack. Seriously, it was almost impressive how fast he managed to move at the moment. Still, in the end, even after his transformation into a wall of muscles, all Tremborag and his city of Goblins managed to give you was some minor inconvenience.

…Alright, so being out of practice with your magic and not exactly a weapons master despite your job, Tremborag did give you a little trouble. [Paralysis], though, turned the tides when you finally remembered your most used spell. You had used the flame spear to cut off Tremborag’s head, and the helpless rage and fury in his eyes was somehow soothing. 

After you put away his head in your Item Box, you had proceeded to burn the surviving Goblins. In other rooms, you found young Goblins and older Goblins, those who had fled the fighting. They had stared at you in terror, no doubt smelling the burnt flesh of Goblins filling the tunnels and rooms. You hadn’t spared any—not even the infants.

They were part of the Mountain City tribe, and they were guilty by association with what happened to those women from before. You were not Erin, and you did not share her inexplicable attitude towards Goblins. You remember the screaming and the tears in the eyes of the Goblins as you prepared your spell, but you didn’t feel guilty.

They were beneath you and you had no reason to care about them.

That wasn’t normal for a human, but then, you weren’t human anymore, were you?

After that, you had donned your armor again, and this time you keenly felt the restrictions it placed on you. Gone was the freedom to move all four of your arms, gone was the comfort from your antennae as they once again scrunched down beneath your helmet. You felt your magic being restrained, muted by the equipment that hid your feature from view. Irritated and slightly mournful, you reapplied the illusion to your face and to the underneath of your gown.

You pulled Tremborag’s head from your Item Box and made a sack from some cloth you found. Then, while you searched for any treasure—which you did find and put in your Item Box—you found yet more Goblins. It was like they were a plague of locusts! No wonder Hernley said this quest was Gold-rank; there were just so many of the little bastards.

After leaving the mountain, you had been incensed to see yet more Goblins fleeing in every direction. Was there no end to them? Eventually, you were splattered in Goblin blood and gore before you finally said ‘screw it’ and returned to First Landing.

You should write a letter or start a diary, and record the events of your first lone quest in this world.

You probably shouldn’t tell Momonga about it, though…

* * *

It was a couple hours before you heard the Horns of Hammerad approaching. Turning to look over you shoulder—the most movement you had made so far today—you saw that it was indeed them, though for some reason they also had Olsem with them. The light-blue scaled Drake was one you were vaguely familiar with, much the same with Pisces and Rags, and you only knew his name because Erin did insist on naming everyone for you when she had the chance.

They passed near you, and you nodded at the few greetings you got from them. Surprising, considering you tended to avoid them for the most part.

You watched as they merged with other adventurer teams already gathered. So, it was a joint expedition then. Ainz Ooal Gown didn’t align with other guilds, and frankly, back then when everyone played regularly, the guild didn’t need allies. Everyone was so ridiculously strong… you knew you could never match any of them, but it was interesting to watch them fighting powerful monsters and enemies. Then again, no one here was as strong as even you, the weakest of the Forty-One, so you guessed it made sense they would team up amongst each other.

You watched as they disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon.

Hopefully you wouldn’t have to kill any of if they happened to become undead. That would be awkward to explain to Erin.

_‘Hey, Erin, guess what?’_

_‘What?’_

_‘The Horns of Hammerad died in the dungeon and a few of them came back to the entrance. I had to put them down. You understand.’_

Yeah, no, you’d like to avoid that if possible.

* * *

You did not move again, though as evening began to fall, you noticed the two Drakes at the entrance—the same ones from when your group relieved last night’s guard, though after a rotation of several other pairs—perked up. They stopped talking and gripped their spears as they stared into the dark of the dungeon, and their actions were noticed by both the other guards and the Bronze-ranks, making them uneasy.

Then you heard it: howling. It echoed out of the dark, miserable and _hungry._

That was not Gnoll howling, and unfortunately you were familiar with this type of sound due to your time spend on guard duty. That was the cry of the undead, and from the level of noise, a _lot_ were on their way.

The two Drakes shouted at their companions and at the Bronze-ranked adventurers to form up. The miniature village was on one side, so you moved to put yourself between that place and the entrance.

“[Reinforce Armor], [Shield Wall], [Penetrate Up].”

Magic gleamed over you in three different lights, earning you a curious glance or two, but then everyone was staring intently at the entrance.

Suddenly there were human voices mixed in, and then you all saw wide-eyed and bedraggled adventurers running for the exit. They were screaming, mad with fear, and they dodged the guards and adventurers, and became violent when actually grabbed. None of them would stop long enough to answer any questions, not even the woman in silver armor who had looked so polished and beautiful earlier today.

However, as she ran past, she did yell back, “ _Skinner is coming!_ ”

She sounded half-mad, so whatever had happened must have been bad. What was ‘Skinner’ anyway? A monster or a dungeon boss? Did dungeon bosses even come up this far? Also, since it was undead howling you were hearing, it brought Momonga to mind, but you knew that he was half a world away. If there were skeletal mages or any lich coming, then you might have to retreat depending on their number and magic level.

Seconds later, a Drake yelled, “Here they come!”

You flinched as the Drakes making up the first line of the defense were suddenly mowed down by a wave of undead. _Shit._ The others roared their challenge and began attacking, but there were too many undead. You could tell right away that this wasn’t going to end well.

Gripping your flame spear, you turned your back on the entrance and used the red stone near the top for the first time.

“[Greater Fire Elemental].”

The red stone shone and spat out fire. From the fire, a large creature formed, vaguely humanoid with horns and made purely out of red and yellow flames. It wasn’t the Primal Fire Elemental of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, but it was the next best thing.

You gestured to the miniature village, wholly ignoring the zombies trying to drag you down. “Protect the living and incinerate the undead.”

As it rushed away, you steeled yourself before plunging into the center of chaos with [Multi-Thrust], taking care not to hit the living. Quite a few undead made it past you, but you firmly planted your feet and directed your spear at the undead flowing out of the dungeon. Your voice was almost flat, but not quite, not in the face of the sheer number of undead before you.

“{Multi-Thrust]. [Multi-Thrust]. [Multi-Thrust].”

Zombies and ghouls were easy enough to mow down, but skeletons had piercing resistance. Glaring, you wished you remembered if you had a skill for your morning star as at least that was a bludgeoning weapon. Besides, you vaguely recall that your morning star had a special ability. Still, while you couldn’t easily mow down the skeletons, they were at least knocked back or even fell to pieces.

You couldn’t see, not with your peripheral vision cut off by your helmet, but you heard screams and howling coming from the miniature village nearby. Hopefully at least some of them would be able to make it back to Liscor. You couldn’t fall back, not with the sea of undead running at you.

And actually, come to think of it, you probably should have kept the Greater Fire Elemental with you so that you could divide the entrance into two sections so he could incinerate the undead attacking him while you could use [Multi-Thrust] on those coming at you, and in that way further stem the flow of undead. See, this is why you don’t lead campaigns. 

And now there were larger undead you could see approaching.

“Crypt Lords!”

Oh, at least one of the guard or adventurers was still alive, and they even helpfully identified the new enemy too.

“[Multi-Thrust]. [Multi-Thrust]. [Multi-Thrust].”

You were slowing the flow of undead, but you couldn’t stop them from steaming out from the sides.

“ _Fall back! Retreat!_ ”

You took the opportunity to set yourself on fire.

“[Multi-Thrust]. [Multi-Thrust]. [Multi-Thrust].”

Using this skill was steadily eating at your MP, but it had yet to consume even a fourth of what you had available. Stepping forward, you were able to slow the undead the slipped out from the sides.

And then the Crypt Lords arrived.

* * *

Turlon, a Bronze-rank adventurer and green-scaled Drake, risked a glance back as he fled back to Liscor. That Human was still standing! He nearly made a fatal stumble as she suddenly lit up in flames. Gritting his teeth, Turlon spun his head forward and kept running. Undead howled behind him and ahead of him. From behind, he heard the cries of others as they were caught by undead and dragged down, and in front of him he saw more of the same.

How did this happen? It must have been the fault of those adventurers who went in this morning! Undead and even a monster made of fire!

Clenching his claws in anger, Turlon kept running and didn’t stop to help a Drake who tripped just ahead of him. He grimaced as he heard the Drake scream in pain, and Turlon knew he had made the right choice for his own continued survival.

Liscor never seemed so far away.

* * *

What was this liquid these Crypt Lords were spewing at you?! You might be on fire, but it got in your eyes through the gap in your helmet and it _burns!_ Feeling your thorax tighten and sensing your HP dropping, you realized that it must be poison. Fantastic. As though you didn’t already have enough on your plate.

Despite the arrival of the Crypt Lords, their focus on you, and the subsequent poisoning, you didn’t move from your spot. Flickering in a blazing fire, your kept up the repeated use of [Multi-Thrust].

And then you felt something tingling in your mind, and it wasn’t the poison. No, this was something poking at your mental defenses, trying to influence you in some way. Glancing at the Crypt Lords, it didn’t seem to be them, nor any of the undead surging forwa—what the hell is _that?_

Amidst the undead beyond the entrance, you saw something large and while creeping forwards. Red pinpoints—eyes—then gleamed in your direction and you felt your mental defenses react again, protecting you. Che. That thing was different from the rest of the undead and it was trying to influence you somehow. Was that ‘Skinner’? Whatever it was, it was staring at you.

In that moment, you made a split-second decision.

You turned and bolted.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [As per usual, sentences pulled from the canon story do not belong to me. They belong to pirateaba.]
> 
> I've written more for this crossover than I have for my Overlord stories and I have no idea why. orz
> 
> Reader is a humanoid ant and isn't even currently crushing on anyone! T_T
> 
> What am I doing...
> 
> [sobs into her arms and slides over chapter 26]

**Hating requires caring. In which case, I couldn't possibly hate you.**

**~Alyson Noel, Blue Moon**

* * *

As you ran away, you glanced at the miniature village which had held merchants and adventurers just earlier. The place was in ruins, and you could see new undead, fresh zombies, getting up, those who missed getting incinerated by the Greater Fire Elemental due to the fact the corpses had yet to get up and move before the Great Fire Elemental had moved beyond the miniature village. Unfortunate, but not something you could have prevented while shackled by the need to hide your appearance.

Looking ahead, you saw that undead were still chasing the living, though the Greater Fire Elemental was still attacking the undead and thus aiding the living in their escape. Putting energy into it, you ran forward in a new burst of speed, racing ahead of the lagging undead in hopes of rescuing some of the living. It wasn’t that long a distance from here to Liscor, but there were now undead chasing the living, howling for flesh. You saw a Gnoll go down under a ghoul and get teeth sunk into them before you could reach them. The Gnoll was still alive when you yanked the ghoul off them, having severed its head. Grabbing the Gnoll, you shoved them forwards and they staggered back into a run.

You doubted that anything good could happen if the Greater Fire Elemental entered the city, so you raced up to it to order it to stay near you. By the time you reached Liscor’s gates, you had saved three Drakes in addition to the one Gnoll. They ran into the city where undead were fighting the citizens in the streets. You don’t know why, but the gate was still open, and when you turned around you thought you knew the reason why.

There in the distance was the white undead, crawling forward amidst undead. You felt something poke at your mental defenses again, and you would have scowled if you were capable of it. That thing must have scared off the guards, and that must be why the gates were only partially closed.

Spinning your spear, you glared as more undead charged forward, eager to enter the city behind you. Abandoning the entrance to the ruins was a deliberate action, though not one fueled by fear. No, you left your post because you weren’t going to enter the dungeon, not even to chase after the new undead that offended you by trying to influence your mentality. Leaving meant the undead were free to leave the dungeon, ergo, Skinner would feel safe enough to come out (if he was able to, and it turns out he can). If you had stayed, it might have retreated and then you wouldn’t be able to kill it because you weren’t going to enter the dungeon. No, better to draw it out into the open where it can’t run away.

“Come on, then,” you said to the undead who were nearly at you, a challenge to the Crypt Lords you could see racing your way. You didn’t even glance at the Greater Fire Elemental as you gave it new orders. “Incinerate the larger undead.”

The elemental roared and charged into the horde of undead, heading straight for the Crypt Lords. It set some of the smaller undead on fire, so now you had flaming undead charging at you as well. Fun.

As a wave of zombies, ghouls and skeletons came within eight feet of you, your mandibles opened in a smile.

“[Multi-Thrust].”

* * *

_“Close the gates!”_

Undead had poured into the city, filling the streets with carnage as citizens either fought or barricaded themselves into buildings. The attack had been unexpected, and the Watch had been caught unawares, but the advance of the undead had been stopped a few streets in. Now, though, the undead only entered the city in pairs or alone, and Zevara could see why.

The rumored Human with 100 levels was just outside the gate with a red and gold spear in hand. She appeared to be using some sort of skill as the spear was blurring and the undead were unable to advance into the city in great numbers. Beyond her, Zevara could see a tall creature of fire fighting Crypt Lords. 

However, what concerned her most was the huge horde of undead they were trying to hold back.

“Where the hell are the other guardsmen? Why aren’t those gates closing?”

She bellowed and one her guardsmen, a Gnoll named Tkrn, came running up to her. She learned that the other gates were closed and holding, but she still didn’t know why these gates had been abandoned. Regardless, with Momo-imouto holding back the tide, now was their chance!

Striking down a lone skeleton which made its way past the Human adventurer, Zevara led Tkrn to the gates and together they were able to close the gate. As the gate slid shut, before it could close entirely, Zevara called out to Momo-imouto.

“Quickly, before the gates close!”

The adventurer briefly let one hand go from her spear to wave it.

_‘No.’_

Gritting her teeth, Zevara grimly closed the gate.

Tkrn stared at it, knowing full-well that the adventurer had been locked out. “Captain?”

“She refused,” Zevara explained. She shook her head. “Enough! Get guards on top of the wall here. Shoot down any undead which try to climb! I need to check on the streets.”

Tkrn nodded and ran off to gather guardsmen while Zevara turned and headed to the nearest barricade.

Hopefully, with the gates now closed they would be able to eliminate the undead in the street.

As she neared the first barricade she saw a number of undead being held at bay. Then, a cheer soon met her earholes and she felt a measure of relief.

The Antinium were coming.

* * *

When he and Relc found Captain Zevara, Klbkch was duty-bound to inform her of a development within the Hive: over thirty Workers had left the Hive and three had become Aberrations. The Captain was horrified but relieved when he informed her that those Workers had already left the City. At least one Aberration was intent on killing Erin Solstice while the other Workers who had not become Aberrations had gone to protect her. On that note, he added that an Antinium known as Ksmvr had gone in that direction as well, on Klbkch’s orders. When asked, Klbkch revealed that in the event of his own death, Ksmvr was to replace himself as the Prognugator and was in the process of being trained to take on that role.

Of course, Klbkch knew that Zevara would be passing along that information in her next report to her higher ups, as she did with all Antinium-related reports which, at this point, he suspected that she didn’t know he knew. Relc didn’t like the thought of Klbkch dying, which was strangely gratifying to learn.

Nonetheless, Klbkch reassured Zevara that he would round up the stray Antinium once the current crisis was over.

“That would be best,” Zevara nodded. “In the meantime, we need to finish off the undead still in the city. Relc, head to Tessaract Street and clear it out. Klbkch, lead the Soldiers through the streets and deal with any undead you come across.”

They both nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

As Klbkch waited for the Soldiers to join him, Relc and Zevara split off in different directions.

While waiting, Klbkch reflected on what the Listeners had told him. Momo-imouto had been locked outside of the gates while holding back the undead and was currently holding her position, though the fire creature under her command had been defeated. Erin was at her inn’s outhouse and the Aberrations had arrived. The rebelling Antinium—unsurprisingly those with whom Erin had been playing chess with—were almost at the inn. Just behind them was Ksmvr, who had orders not to let Erin die.

The only thing that would save the rebelling Antinium survivors when all this was over would be the fact that they left the Hive in Erin’s defense. Erin Solstice was important, and if they could protect her then the survivors needn’t be executed. Of course, any Aberrations would be put down, no exceptions.

Ksmvr would do well to remember Klbkch’s orders as well. If the trainee Prognugator failed to protect Erin’s life, then his own would be forfeit. None of them—not even all of them together—were worth more than Erin Solstice.

Sensing the Soldiers nearing, Klbkch gave his orders.

“Sweep the streets. Eliminate any undead you encounter. Protect the civilians.”

Rushing forward, he heard the Soldiers running after him.

The sooner this incident was resolved, the sooner Klbkch could go to see Erin with his own eyes.

* * *

Erin was not having a good evening.

For quite a while now, something had been ringing in her head, an unidentified thought that bothered her incessantly. She had no clue what it was, exactly, only that something felt wrong about tonight. The feeling had gotten to the point of making her go to the outhouse, and now, returning, Toren wasn’t inside where she’d left him. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, one of the Antinium was in there with her, but it wasn’t exactly… sane.

It tried to kill her!

She only survived because two other Antinium arrived, one who she knew as Pawn, and another who introduced himself as Knight. They claimed that they were there to protect her. Rushing outside without caution, she came face-to-face with a group of Antinium. One of them then came forward and introduced himself as Ksmvr and said he was under orders to protect her.

While Pawn and Knight joined them outside, Ksmvr was the one who informed her that undead had attacked Liscor. The undead had come from the ruins and Erin felt a sick drop in her stomach. When she demanded to know if there were any specific survivors, none of the surviving adventurers matched the descriptions of the Horns of Hammerad.

Feeling a twist in her gut, Erin thought wildly of her first overnight guest. “What about Momo? What about the adventurer in armor and a ball gown?”

None of the Antinium knew the answer to that. Prognugator Klbkch was busy defending the city and hadn’t told them anything else.

“The dead are coming. Please remain inside. We will protect you with our lives.”

Erin looked at Knight. She asked who they were and he told her that they were Individual. The Antinium introduced themselves, and Erin forgot their names almost as soon as they said them, but she recognized this group. She wanted to laugh because Momo had been right: this was her chess club. And their names—she forgot them, but she recognized them as chess terms and names connected to chess, all words she had told them at one point or another.

Soon, though, there was no more room for talking.

The undead had arrived.

* * *

This damned poison! It had eaten away nearly a third of your HP and it hurt! As in, you were actually feeling _pain_ , and you didn’t like it! You couldn’t even cure yourself because you forgot the spell, and with your luck you would probably need to remove your armor to use the specific spell. You might have a potion for it, but that would have to wait until you weren’t being swamped by zombies, ghouls, skeletons and the last Crypt Lord.

( _well, you say last, but you’d seen at least two leave and disappear from view, so…_ )

Where did Skinner go off to anyway? It disappeared from sight while your Greater Fire Elemental had still been here and you feared it had retreated back into the ruins. After all, where else could it have gone?

Frustrated to the point where you could actually feel it, you were grateful when magic spells started hitting the horde from atop the city wall. It seems as though the Watch has finally gotten its act together, so you could probably leave this spot.

Activating your [Flight Necklace], you lifted off from the ground and had to kick off a couple of clinging undead. Irritating jerks…

“Momo-imouto, here!”

A Drake called you over to the wall and you cautiously approached. Reaching out, you felt no barrier and carefully stepped onto the wall and over it onto the walkway.

“You survived, good,” the Drake said. “I am Watch Captain Zevara. On behalf of Liscor, I thank you for your efforts in holding the gates. Without you, a lot more undead would have entered the city.”

You added, “And perhaps even Skinner as well.”

She frowned, eyes sharp. “Skinner? Is that a new type of undead?”

You shrugged, spear in one hand. “I do not know. I only heard the name once from a female adventurer in silver armor who left the ruins in a frantic run. Zombies, skeletons, and ghouls are easily recognizable, and someone identified Crypt Lords, so I assume the new undead I saw was called Skinner. Bear in mind that I do not actually know if it _was_ an undead as it was large, white, and looked like a giant slug with red eyes.” Speaking of eyes… “By the way, speaking of eyes, Skinner—if that is its name—has some kind of spell or skill centered on its eyes. When it looked at me, I felt it trying to influence my mentality. Perhaps that is the reason why the adventurers fled the ruins and why the guards didn’t close the gates.”

“I see,” Zevara said, eyes narrowed as she processed the information. “Thank you for telling me this. Have you seen where this Skinner went? Did it return to the ruins?”

“I know not,” you replied truthfully. You looked in the direction of the inn. “If you will excuse me, I need to check up on the innkeeper of The Wandering Inn.”

Zevara glanced down at the undead congregating at the gates. “Good luck, then.”

You acknowledged her with a nod and then you were flying away.

( _what Zevara wouldn’t give to be able to fly like that_ )

* * *

In the distance, you saw a battle going on around the inn. Undead were trying to get into the inn, but they were being held off by Antinium. Unfortunately for the Antinium, you could see several bodies of their kind fallen on the ground. They were outnumbered and, aside from one, didn’t even seem to know how to properly fight.

While your initial impulse was to drop down and directly assist them in protecting the inn, you shook it off and turned your attention on Skinner. So _this_ was where it went. It hadn’t seemed to notice you yet as you had come up from behind it. You could tell it was focused on the inn and you wondered if Erin was being affected by its gaze. The Antinium seemed immune to whatever it was, which was probably the only reason why Erin wasn’t already dead.

Hefting your spear in hand, you dropped down from the sky.

As you neared him, your eyes saw its flesh for what it was: _skin._

Blank faces stared unseeingly, torn from the bodies they once covered. Skinner was white from a distance, but now you could see there were yellow and pinks spots, and even bloody spots. Skinner had hands as well, large, and probably enough to easily grab someone.

It very name, ‘Skinner’, was ominous, and you knew that Momonga would advise you not to let it grab you. With a name like that, that was probably what it did. You doubted it would add your exoskeleton it itself, but then again, you didn’t want to find out how much it hurt to have it ripped off.

“[Piercing Thrust].”

Skinner jolted as your spear thrust into its body from above, the spear sinking deep into the top of its front where you hoped the brain or host would be. Its hands whipped up to grab you, but you wrenched your spear free and dodged backwards, still under the effects of the [Flight Necklace].

A cry came from the inn. “Momo!”

Skinner wriggled, trying to turn around to see what had attacked it. Taunting it, you drifted into its view. Red light in its sunken eyes gleamed and confirmed that Skinner was indeed responsible for poking your mental defenses. Mentally, you thanked Momonga for setting your avatar up with so many defenses.

You pointed your spear at it. “You shall not see another day. This I swear.”

Skinner’s eyes gleamed and you heard one of the Antinium tell Erin to return inside. But some of the others…

“I have fallen.”

“My arm has been torn off.”

“Continue on without me. Protect her. Please.”

Their voices were dispassionate, although their words anything but.

( _the human in you ached, remembering things out of sheer desire to **help** them_ )

In Yggdrasil, when your soldiers and summons were wounded or dying, you healed them from behind. You couldn’t do that here, but there was something else you could do, Skills you used when you didn’t care about preserving them for a longer battle or when you needed them to continue acting as shields.

[Warlord’s Presence], to ignite the ‘spirit’ of the NPCs-slash-summons under your command and temporarily boost their attack. [Last Stand], to ignore any negative status effects and to remain active for twenty-seconds after reaching zero HP. [Insect Armor Boost], to increase the defense of insect heteromorphics under your command.

If you took off your armor, you could use those skills to save them. Hell, if you took off your armor, you could user [Swarm Healing] on them.

But you won’t. You won’t go that far to save them.

Because they are nothing to you.

* * *

Klbkch arrived just as you finished off the true form of Skinner.

After tearing apart its shell of skin, a dark red worm had scrambled out. Without its shell of skin, it was much more agile, and more disturbing in appearance too. It had a segmented head, eyeless face and a fleshy mouth with sharp teeth. Two long antennae made of flesh topped its head and you found that you dislike sharing any similarities with it at all. Skinner also had two long, whip-like tendrils that you avoided like the plague.

You had finished it off with your bow and arrows, though of the normal variety. Skinner had tried to run off but your arrows were capable of finally killing it. From where you were standing, you saw it leaking yellow, pus-like blood.

“Disgusting,” you commented drily.

“It appears both Liscor and Erin owe you a debt, Momo-imouto.” Turning your head, you saw Klbkch with his twin swords. He nodded at you. “Are you in need of any assistance for pain?”

A powerful twinge answered him, making you wince.

“I will be fine. You should check on Erin and your fellow Antinium.”

He seemed skeptical about your claim but didn’t protest. “So I shall.”

He left, climbing the slope to the inn, and you walked over to investigate the remains of Skinner’s shell.

Some of the intact or only partially destroyed faces, you recognized them as either members of the Horns of Hammerad or as part of the adventurer group that had been alive only this morning. Shaking your head, you were glad you weren’t human at the moment, otherwise you likely would have died several times over by now.

Turning to head to the inn, a red gleam caught your eye. Skinner’s eyes had glowed like that, so what was this? Bending down, you picked up a red gem from the grass and held it up to your helmet. Vaguely, you felt your mental defenses tingling.

Oh-ho, so the gleam had come from this gem? 

You paused in your step. Wait, Skinner had two eyes so there should be… yes, there was the other one. Picking up the second gem, you put both away in your Item Box.

At least something tangible came out of this whole debacle.

Although you kind of doubted that Momonga would see it so ‘positively’. After all, two little gems for all the fighting you did? For the risk you put to yourself?

Yeah, better for you to not tell him.

Shrugging, you started walking up the hill to the inn. Halfway up, a thought hit you, making you groan.

You were on guard duty today, so, even in light of the undead attack on the city, that probably meant you had to go back to the guild to report in, right?

“I don’t want to go,” you grumbled. Coins rained in your mind. “But my money…”

To keep going into the inn and retreating to your room for the night, or returning to the city to fulfil the quest you took and get paid for it.

Truly, the greatest dilemma you had faced today.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sees three comments from two readers]
> 
> The gang's all here.
> 
> [posts new chapter]

**When morality comes up against profit, it is seldom that profit loses.**

**~Shirley Chisholm**

* * *

Choosing to return to the guild, to at least see if someone would either see you or tell you to go home for the night, you turned around from the inn and stopped. Not all the undead had been slain, but now they were trudging away, back towards the ruins. Without Skinner, without their leader, they were returning ‘home’.

You half-turned enough to look back up at the inn and you saw the fallen Antinium. These were the members of Erin’s chess club, of that you were mostly certain. Some of these creatures, you had played chess with. You weren’t fond of them, but they had been brave, hadn’t they? Workers, not Soldiers, not ones who knew how to effectively fight, but they had come to lay down their lives if it meant Erin could live just a little longer.

You were not a sociable creature, not even when you were human. Erin tried your patience even as this heteromorphic, but she was the life of the inn. Without her, the building is just a husk. If you had to stay here, then you would at least prefer to have someone around who made the building feel alive. You’d probably become paranoid if you had to stay out here by yourself.

The Antinium probably didn’t care about revenge against the living. If they did, it didn’t show. No, they were just letting the undead leave. You didn’t care about the Antinium, not really, not in any capacity that counted, but for keeping Erin alive…

Not all of them were dead, at least not yet. Climbing to the top of the hill, you saw Erin crouched next to an Antinium whose carapace was broken open. You could see organs pulsating, and you idly noted that Antinium blood (or was it ichor?) was green. Erin was holding the Antinium’s hand, quietly thanking him as he continued to slip away.

Coming to a stop on his other side, you wordlessly held out a red potion to Erin. She froze and stared at it. She glanced up at you and you nodded back at her. Immediately she grasped it with one hand while the other let go of the Antinium’s hand. Quickly, she opened the bottle. “Magnus, Magnus, quick, drink this.”

He tried to refuse. “No, Erin Solstice, it would be a waste—“

“It wouldn’t!” She glared at him as moisture welled up in her eyes. “It’s not a waste if it saves you.”

Magnus gazed back at her for a moment before leaning his head back for her to administer the potion. Erin tipped between his open mandibles and carefully poured the potion into his mouth hole. As the last drops disappeared, so did the gaping, fatal wound.

As Erin and Magnus marveled over his sudden recovery, you looked around the fallen Antinium but aside from the other wounded, there was no others on the brink of death. Klbkch, you noted, was glanced between you and the now healed Worker.

Suddenly, another throb from the Crypt Lord poison made you curl your free hand into a fist. No one would be near the ruins about now, right?

“[Greater Teleportation].”

( _when she started thanking Momo and turned to look, her guest was gone_ )

Arriving near the ruins, you turned in a slow circle, making sure no one living was present. Vaguely in the distance, you could see a crowd coming this way, no doubt the undead abandoning a useless siege on the city.

You took the opportunity to look through your potions. Yes, you had a few Antidotes, and you pulled one out, hoping that it would be effective. Taking another look around, you confirmed no one was near before you pulled off your helmet.

_Ooh,_ the air was so _good_. Back in the mountain tunnels, there hadn’t been any fresh air or cool breezes like this.

Forcing yourself to concentrate, you uncorked the glass bottle and tilted your head back to consume its contents. Bluish-green liquid poured into your mouth and down your throat. A wave of relief washed over you as the poison disappeared from your body. Considering that your health was almost half-gone, you pulled out a Healing Potion and consumed it as well.

Feeling much better, you tossed away the empty bottle and sighed. You had no eyelids, so you saw everything: the grass, the stars, the undead which were closer now… It grated on you that you had to give this up.

Why did you choose this form? If you had known that something like this would happen, you would have chosen something more human-like, such as an angel, or even a succubus or dragonoid.

Shaking your head, you donned your helmet and took your spear in hand once again.

You faced the approaching, scattered horde and decided to eliminate them all.

* * *

While striking down the retreating mass of undead, movement from the entrance of the ruins caught your eye and made you pause to look. Zombies, skeletons, and ghouls were exiting the ruins, but they weren’t interested in you. Looking at them, you had to pause.

Was… was that _treasure_ in their arms?

As they started walking away, you snapped out of your surprise. No way were you going to let them get away. Sprinting in their direction, your mandibles opened wide in a smile.

“Come to mama.”

It didn’t take long to put an end to the small group, nor was it difficult to make them let go of their loot. After putting the last of the gold and trinkets away, you noticed that the undead you didn’t kill before going after the treasure group were nearing the entrance. And~ here came a few more zombies with gold in their arms.

There was a gamble right in front of you. Did you let the undead return into the ruins and hopefully come back out with more gold, or did you take the risk that they wouldn’t come back out?

…Hm. Apparently greed is still strong within you.

Humming, you struck down the zombies and skeletons bearing more gold and jewels in their arms.

Now _this_ was entertaining. Or maybe you were just happy not to be in pain from the poison anymore? Or merely delighted with the gold for all your troubles?

* * *

You won your little gamble and now your Item Box had a hefty weight of gold, gems, and items in it. Was it wrong for you to capitalize on the tragedy like this? Maybe. Did you care? Not one bit.

( _they were like insects beneath your feet, completely unimportant_ )

It was nearing dawn by this time, so you had clearly missed out on reporting to the guild. Well, even if you didn’t get paid for yesterday’s guard duty, at least the haul you got from the undead made it worthwhile.

Staring at the fallen horde, you wondered if you should just leave them like this. But didn’t undead rise from dead bodies? Yeah, these were already undead, but what did you know about monster spawning in this world? You weren’t particularly invested in the safety of the citizens in this area, but if you were going to be an adventurer, you should probably do things right. Well, _some_ things right.

( _they could take your shiny over your cold dead body and then get obliterated by Momonga_ )

Using your spear, you started setting the bodies on fire while grinding down the skeletons beneath your armored feet. It was tedious work, and the sun was high in the sky by the time you finished. A few more skeletons and zombies had trickled out of the ruins, but none of them had any more treasure. You killed them and gave them the same treatment as their brethren.

By this time, though, a delegation had arrived from Liscor, made up of guardsmen and Workers, and they were hauling a cart filling with long logs. Your boots and the bottom of your gown were covered in black smoke and soot. The poison that had been spewed on you had left stains going down both your front and back. Basically, you looked as though you’d been up all night fighting, which you had.

Tkrn was one of the guardsmen and he came forward to greet you. “Momo! So this is where you have been. Guardsman Klbkch was unable to discern your whereabouts when the Captain asked him. Captain Zevara would like to speak with you at some point.” He glanced around at the blackened grass and ground. “You have been busy, yes?”

“Yes,” you replied. You glanced over his shoulder at the wagon. “What’s going on?”

Tkrn turned and watched as the Workers began unloading. “The city has ordered that barricades be put up around the entrance to the ruins against any more undead or monsters which may come out.” He glanced around at the blackened scenery and huffed in amusement. “Though it almost seems as though there is no point. How much of the horde got past you?”

You lied. “Not a lot, though I cannot be certain.”

He grinned widely, showing many sharp teeth. “I will admit, I did not believe the rumors that you have 100 levels, but seeing you last and now, I think I can begin to believe. You are very strong.”

Technically, you were handicapped by your current equipment, but sure, let’s go with that.

“I shall be on my way.”

“Are you heading back to Liscor?”

“Yes.”

“Please see Captain Zevara, then.”

“I will look for her.”

Tkrn nodded his head at you and jogged off to rejoin the guardsmen. Turning your head in the direction of Liscor, you intoned.

“[Greater Teleportation].”

The guard at the gate startled at your sudden appearance but lowered his spear when he saw it was you. You didn’t know his name, but he spoke to you as you passed.

“Watch Captain Zevara wishes to speak with you.”

“I have heard,” you said, not breaking stride.

However, the captain was going to have to wait until after you stopped by the Adventurer’s Guild.

* * *

As you walked to the guild, you could hear Drakes, Gnolls, and even Humans whispering as you walked by.

“So that’s her then?”

“Gazi the Omniscient believed her when she said she had 100 levels.”

“She held the Northern Gates against a sea of undead.”

“A friend in the Watch told me that she didn’t move even when Crypt Lords started spewing poison on her. He said she lit herself on fire.”

“I’ve heard some merchants say she slowed the number of undead enough for more than two-thirds of the makeshift camp to get away from the ruins.”

“She summoned a monster of fire.”

“She stayed outside when they closed the gates.”

“I heard that she kept a new undead from entering the city.”

“They say that she stood her ground alone.”

Voices mixed together and you dismissed them from mind long before you reached the guild. Still, it was a mild relief to escape the eyes following you.

Selys was at the counter, but the guild was strangely quiet and only a few adventurers were present, most of them Human.

The Drake seemed relieved to see you and smiled as you arrived at her counter. “Miss Momo-imouto, I’m glad to see you’re still alive.”

You nodded once. “Yes, thank you. I apologize, though, for not reporting in yesterday after my shift was over. In fact, I should apologize for leaving my post—“

Selys waved a claw. “Don’t be ridiculous! Absolutely no one expected anyone to stay at the ruins entrance after it spewed that mob of undead.” Her eyes gleamed. “Besides, I heard that you were instrumental in saving lives yesterday. Thanks to you stopping the undead, the Watch was able to close the gates and clear out the city of monsters without fear of more pouring in.”

“I see… well, I’m reporting in now. Do I still get paid even though I’m late?”

She stared at you, gaping slightly. Finally, she laughed weakly. “All that, and you’re only concerned with getting paid…” She clapped her claws. “Yesterday was a perfectly understandable set of circumstances. Of course you’ll still be paid! Although, um, it’s still the same price…”

“That’s fine,” you said.

Selys frowned as she got out a bag of coins and counted out your pay for guard duty. “It’s really not. Miss Momo-imouto, you held back the dead long enough for most people to get away. You held the gates, and, from what else I’ve heard, you even prevented a new type of undead from entering the city, killed it, and saved Erin.” She pushed the meager coins to you and sighed. “It really isn’t enough…” She brightened. “But maybe the Watch will pay you for your efforts yesterday. After all, you did defend the city.” She nodded happily. “Yes, in fact, I’m sure of it.”

“I was asked to speak with the Watch Captain,” you revealed.

She smiled and gave you directions to the Watch’s barracks and Zevara’s office. If she wasn’t there now then she would be at some point, so all you would have to do is wait.

* * *

Erin was exhausted. At some point she had fallen asleep, only for the mysterious voice to wake her up. She leveled three times and gained new, but worthless, skills. It seemed wrong to gain from last night, not when so many were dead.

Of the thirty-two Workers who had chosen to save her, only eleven remained: Pawn, Ksmvr, Bird, Garry, Belgrade, Anand, Elo, Vladimir, Viktor, Knight, and Magnus.

At least Klbkch had some good news for her.

“Six guardsmen and nearly forty civilians perished by the time the undead were eliminated from the city.”

It wasn’t _great_ good news, but at least the number of dead was relatively small. And of the Antinium when she asked, the number was small there too.

“Eight Workers and one Soldier. Nearly a dozen—a mix of Workers and Soldiers—are wounded, but the losses are actually quite minimal. I firmly believe this is because Momo-imouto held the Northern Gates against the tide of undead.”

She lifted her head at the name of her first overnight guest. “Momo hasn’t come back. Do you think she’s okay?”

Klbkch was a long moment in answering. “It appears that Momo-imouto has returned to Liscor. She is alive.”

A small burden eased from her shoulders. “That’s good.”

There was silence again as the Workers continued burning the bodies of the undead. The fallen Workers had been taken away, and when she had asked what would happen to them, Bird told her she didn’t want to know. And yeah, she really didn’t want to.

It was a while before she spoke again, to thank him for coming to save her.

“It appeared Momo-imouto had things well in hand.”

“Yeah, but you came anyway. You even sent Ksmvr, or so he said.”

“I did.”

“So thank you.”

“It was nothing.”

“It was something.”

“…Yes.”

She remembered faces then, those of the Horns of Hammerad. Klbkch had confirmed that none of them were among the few who made it out of the ruins. They were dead and gone.

She fell back onto the grass and said she was going to lie down for a while. Klbkch straightened from where he tried to catch her. 

Putting her arms over her head, Erin wept as the crackle of fire and burning bodies filled the air.

* * *

Selys wished she hadn’t sent Momo-imouto off. Not long after the strong adventurer’s departure, Captain Zevara herself had shown up. Seeing Momo-imouto alive had given her a brief surge of energy, but that had drained away while listening to the Watch Captain argue with the Guild Mistress. Zevara—Old Blood, Throwback, Dragon’s Child—wanted to make the adventurers held accountable for yesterday, but the Guild Mistress kept trying to tell her that they weren’t in any shape to do so. They argued until Zevara forced a choice on the Guild Mistress: either the adventurers paid, or the guild did.

So Selys wasn’t surprised when her grandmother called her and ordered her to show Zevara the lone adventurer they had in the building. Leading Zevara to the small room, a single female Human, Yvlon Byres, sat in bed and stared with empty eyes. She did not respond to Zevara, and Selys warned her not to expect anything.

At least after that the Watch Captain gave up on the adventurers for now.

As she left, though, Selys called to her and informed her that Momo-imouto was probably waiting at her office near the guardsmen’s barracks.

Zevara thanked her and left, tail still thrashing behind her.

Selys was a moment in leaving the room, and still the Human did not acknowledge anything.

As she left and closed the door, Selys couldn’t help but wonder what the outcome would have been if Momo-imouto had gone in with those adventurers yesterday. She had saved many people just by being at the entrance: if she had been with the adventurers, could she have saved them too?

* * *

It was easy to see that Zevara was a busy Drake. No doubt she had her hands full making sure that there weren’t any stray undead still lurking, not to mention having to deal with the wounded and dead, plus the rebuilding efforts. Yeah, a stressed, overworked person is not one you want to agitate, not when overwork was a common reason for many guild members to leave Nazarick ( _and your brother_ ).

The Watch Captain was short and to the point in her conversation with you. There would be a monetary reward for holding the Northern Gates against the undead and preventing further loss of life in Liscor, and she wanted a more detailed account of yesterday’s events as you were a survivor from ground zero, as it were.

As per her request, you gave a concise recollection of yesterday starting with moment the two Drakes at the entrance first reacted to noise from the ruins. She asked about the ‘fire creature’ and you told her it was a summons you could call upon once per two days. As you had your spear out, you pointed out the black gem near the top and told her that when you would be able to call upon the Greater Fire Elemental when it was red again. Of course, you did not tell her the whole truth and blandly lied through several questions, the most important being if you saw any treasure ( _ **your** shiny_ ).

“Did you enter the dungeon at any point?”

“No,” you answered truthfully. And considering yesterday’s… _events_ , you were glad you hadn’t. It was one thing to go into scary dungeons and see it through your gear, but to go in person? No thank you.

“Klbkch confirmed the death of the unknown undead. He classified it as a living being and worm-like parasite. He couldn’t find any evidence of the ‘eye skill’ you referred to yesterday.”

“Ah.” You dug into a pouch at your side, reaching into your Item Box for one of the gems. “It was this.”

You deliberately used it on her.

It was interesting, you decided, to watch someone freeze up so quickly. Do lizards sweat? You think Zevara would be if she could, but it wasn’t as though you were going to cross into her personal space to inspect her.

You closed a fist around the gem and Zevara let out a silent whoosh of air. She glared at you.

“What was that?!”

“One of two gems I claimed from Skinner’s corpse. My mental defenses are too strong to test them on myself, and you did all but ask for proof of my words.”

She slammed a fist on the table. “Do not test unknown items on me!”

You ignored her and did it again, slightly gleeful at the way she froze in place. “Imagine, Watch Captain. Imagine if Skinner had made it into your city. Imagine being under this spell as it bore down on you. Skinner wasn’t just a name. I saw it up close, and I saw the faces of adventurers who had been staying at The Wandering Inn. Skinner skinned them, and I believe these gems made it easy for it to do so.

“Imagine, Watch Captain. Imagine Skinner made it into your city and skinned your guardsmen and civilians…”

Her wide eyes were entertaining to behold.

You closed a fist around the gem and placed it back into your ‘pouch’.

She breathed heavily and glared darkly at you. Yet, she didn’t yell at you. Perhaps she really did imagine such a scenario. If that had come to pass, if you hadn’t been there to divert Skinner from entering the city, who knows what the death toll would have been.

Still, she growled, “Don’t do that again.”

“As you wish,” you mildly acquiesced.

“Will you hand over those… Fear Gems… to the city?”

You shook your head. “No.”

Her tail thrashed.

“Was that all, Watch Captain?”

She glared. “Get out.”

“So rude.”

“I don’t care.”

“See if I come to Liscor’s defense again.”

She paused. “You are an adventurer. It is your _duty_ —“

You cut her off. “I only have two duties in this world: to my brother, and to our guild. You and this city are neither. Surely you can understand that much?”

If looks could kill you’d probably be at least half-dead.

“Leave.”

“Your office? Certainly.”

Stepping outside into the street, you headed for the Southern Gates and the inn beyond it.

You don’t know why you went against your own thoughts and agitated the Watch Captain like that, but you had to admit that it was a mildly entertaining way to pass the time. Still, it would probably be best if you curbed such an attitude. After all, you still had to wait around here for Momonga to somehow get you home. It would be in your favor not to alienate the locals.

The last thing you needed was for them to make you mad.

( _that wouldn’t end well for **anyone**_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I wanted to save Knight and Magnus but I forgot. OTL
> 
> EDIT: Taking some advice, I rewrote it so Magnus and Knight live. :D 
> 
> Brave ones, and lucky Elo, you live where, in canon, you died.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: BTW, made a change to the last chapter. A bit added for Magnus's survival, and Knight didn't die off screen.

**It is terribly rude to tell people that their troubles are boring.**

**~Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book**

* * *

Less than two days ago, death by fire came to the Mountain City tribe.

The red Antinium who slaughtered the Goblins in their stronghold reminded Greydath of Velan the Kind, not for any physical similarity or even for any similarity in personality. No, the red Antinium, like Velan before his death, was, in his eyes, an overwhelming presence of power. Seeing it through the flames was not an easy task, but Greydath saw enough. Tremborag would not be surviving this encounter, and neither would any Goblin who stayed.

“We leave,” he had said to the Goblin next to him. “Or we die.”

He turned and began walking way, no longer playing the senile old Goblin who could barely totter around. Pyrite followed after him, as did several other Goblins. This group had been waiting in a different tunnel and had set a trap, one that went unused after the red Antinium doubled back in her steps. The central chamber where Tremborag had been sealed off by a wall of flames before they could arrive, and it seemed to be to their luck instead of their misfortune.

They had fled the mountain, and even then were nearly hunted down before the red Antinium, now hiding beneath armor and a ball gown, gave up for some unknown reason. They had been fleeing for days, going south, and Greydath had returned to his charade.

One night, sitting by a dying fire and eating rocks, Pyrite listened as Greydath suddenly spoke.

“The red Antinium with the black butt… it was handicapped, holding back.”

Pyrite cast a questioning glance at him.

Greydath grinned humorously. “I am old enough to gauge my opponents, and experienced enough to know when someone is holding back. I do not know where that red one came from, but I know this: do not fight it, and run from it if you can. It does not care, otherwise none of us would have gotten away.”

They looked over the small camp. There weren’t many who made it out of the mountain with them, and now they were looking at Pyrite to lead them. He didn’t like the idea and knew he wasn’t a good leader. He hoped they would find a strong Chieftain soon.

He asked, “Where do we go now?”

Greydath was silent for so long Pyrite thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“There is a strong Hobgoblin I heard of who lives near the High Passes. Redfang.”

Pyrite stared at the embers of the fire and nodded.

“We go there.”

* * *

As you were leaving Liscor, you suddenly remembered something from yesterday. The Horns of Hammerad had had a tagalong but you hadn’t seen him. Considering he was supposed to be the city’s tactician, he was probably important. The adventurers who had come out of the ruins didn’t seem very reliable at the moment, so you stopped to tell the guard at the gate.

“Excuse me.”

The Gnoll looked at you. “What?”

“I forgot to tell Captain Zevara,” you said. “Olesm went into the ruins yesterday. I do not know whether he is alive or not. Could you pass along the message?”

He nodded. “I will.”

“Thank you. [Greater Teleportation].”

The ground around the inn was damp. The Antinium probably washed away the carnage after the bodies were taken care of. Mentally shrugging the irrelevant thought away, you entered the inn.

“Momo!”

Erin cried the moment you walked through the door and she ran up to you to throw her arms around you in a tight embrace. Awkwardly, you were frozen in place as this wasn’t worth stabbing her over. The Antinium were gone, and you had seen Toren heading back to the inn with a bucket of water. She must have had nothing to do except wait for you to return.

Stiffly, you patted her back. “There, there…”

She let out a muffled laugh and let go. Wiping her face, she asked, “Where did you go?”

“The ruins,” you replied. “It looked like the undead were returning there so I got there first to finish them off as they arrived. Then I spent time burning and grinding down their remains to prevent the rise of more undead. From there, Tkrn told me that Watch Captain Zevara was looking for me. I went to the guild to see Selys and got paid for yesterday’s guard duty. After that I went to see Zevara and when our meeting was done, I returned here.”

“I see,” she said, stepping back. She tried to smile. “It’s good to have you back, Momo. I… I was worried. After what happened to the Horns of Hammerad, I was worried that you too…” She trailed off and shook her head. “Never mind. You’re okay. That’s the main thing.”

She asked you again if you wanted something to eat, but you declined. However, you did deign to remain on the main floor with her, and you used the time to start a censored recording your ‘adventures’. You wouldn’t write down the whole truth, but you would know where you did so while anyone who managed to steal the record would only get part of the story.

With your return, Erin seemed to have a burst of energy. She set about repairing the inn and told Toren to help her. Soon, though, she banished Toren from helping her after he put a second hole in the inn walls. 

Thinking back on it, it was probably a good thing you went for Skinner instead of the undead, otherwise you might have accidentally killed Toren as well.

And speaking of Toren, now you were reminded of Momonga. What would he look like when you finally saw him? Your insectoid body was real, so how would Mr. Bones-in-a-Robe look like in the metaphorical flesh? He no longer had a heartbeat that you could listen to—oh, now you’ve depressed yourself. And now you can’t feel the depression. Stupid emotional wall.

Ahh, you _liked_ listening to Suzuki’s heartbeat whenever you got the chance. It was basically the closest physical contact you had with anyone and now he didn’t even skin. This sucks.

…On the bright side, though, at least now both of you had power. Neither of you had to toil under harsh workloads and long hours, and you could do whatever you wanted. Well, not _whatever_ you wanted, considering you were hiding beneath armor and a gown, but still, the potential was there.

You heard Erin yelling for Toren, and then again a couple minutes later. The sound of hammering soon followed, so you surmised that Toren had finally answered her call. As they worked, you wrote.

In the inaction of the afternoon, you found yourself wondering about your brother and the box he said he sent to you. When would it arrive? What was Momonga doing at this very moment?

He didn’t have flesh, so you know he isn’t screwing any of the NPCs even if he was tempted to.

Hah. He doesn’t have flesh, so he can’t blush when you say things like that around him. Too bad.

* * *

The next day you went to the guild to check if there were any messages for you from First Landing but there was nothing yet. Considering that it had been less than three days, barely two, really, it wasn’t a surprise to you. Selys did tell you that a Guardsman told her to send you to Zevara if she saw you first, and she had, so after leaving the Adventurer’s Guild you went looking for Zevara.

Arriving at the barracks, you soon found out that shortly after Zevara had gotten your message about Olesm, a rescue party had been arranged and gone into the ruins. They came back with Olesm and Ceria, both of whom were still alive and had been discovered hiding in a couple of stone coffins. They were currently resting in a room at the barracks.

“Thank you for your message about Olesm,” Zevara said stiffly once you arrived in her office. She reached down and then pulled up a sack of coins which she dropped on the desk between you both. “The reward for your aid in Liscor’s hour of need, as well as a small bonus for alerting us to the whereabouts of our city tactician.”

You took the sack and tied it to your belt for now.

“That is all, Momo-imouto.”

You nodded your understanding and left her office. Heading for the door, you were almost bowled over by Erin who burst into the building. 

“Ceria! Where is Ceria?!”

Wordlessly, you pointed at the door hiding the two rescued people and she was off in an instant, ignoring the other guardsmen who told her she couldn’t be in this place. Unperturbed, you left and headed for the market.

Today you were going to get new books for sure.

* * *

When you returned to the inn with three new books, you found Erin there with Ceria and Pisces. Toren was there too, but they didn’t seem to count him. Poor Momonga-lite was regulated behind the counter and mindlessly wiped said counter while the three Humans relived Ceria’s encounter in the ruins. Erin waved you over and, since you had nothing better to do as you weren’t exactly itching to read your new books when you knew you would have plenty of time to do so later, you joined them.

Ceria met your eyes. “Thank you, Momo-imouto. I overheard from the Guardsmen that you were the one who pointed out that Olesm had come in with us and hadn’t come out yet. If it wasn’t for that, I don’t know how long we would have been down there.”

“I accept your thanks,” you replied evenly.

Pisces sniffed. “I believe the proper phrase in this situation would be ‘you’re welcome’.”

“Trite,” you replied.

“Common courtesy,” he retorted.

“Alright, no fighting,” Erin cut in. She stood up. “I’m going to get more food. Momo, do you want anything?”

“No,” you answered.

She huffed. “One day, I’m going to feed you, just you wait and see.”

She left and Ceria gave you an abbreviated version of the story up until Skinner had gone after the other adventurers after leaving her alive. She seemed intensely interested in your half of the story.

“What happened to the undead and Skinner?”

You paused, thinking back on it. Erin rejoined the table and set down plates of food in front of her guests.

“To begin, I was on guard duty. Sometime after your group went in, there was movement from the ruins. A wave of undead crashed into the guards at the entrance, easily overwhelming them. Outnumbered, I summoned a [Greater Fire Elemental] and sent it to protect the living in the makeshift village nearby. I stood my ground against the undead coming from the ruins and used the Skill [Multi-Thrust]. Soon, larger undead appeared, Crypt Lords. I set myself on fire and they spewed poison upon me and succeeded in poisoning me.”

Erin cut in. “You set yourself _on fire?_ How?”

“Magic,” you answered. “Continuing my story, it wasn’t long before I spotted a new undead further inside, something that looked like a massive slug.”

Ceria shuddered, turning pale. “Skinner.”

“Yes, the woman in tarnished silver armor yelled that name as she ran past. Seeing it, I felt something poke at my mind. My mental defenses are strong, so it could not take hold. Still, fearing it would disappear back into the depths of the ruins and have advantage of home grounds, I turned and fled. On my way back to Liscor, I aided the fleeing living where I could. Then, I stopped at the open gates in attempt to prevent more undead from entering the city.”

“You let quite a few through.”

Erin glared at Pisces and kicked him from under the table. “She did a great job!”

Pisces hissed, reaching down to rub his ankle. “Most assuredly. However, at this point, I would like to point out that I also assisted in eliminating the undead in the city.”

You turned your helmet in his direction. “How?”

He smirked and wriggled his fingers. “It is no hard task to snap the spines of the undead using magic.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “Yes, you’re a hero. Good job.”

Ceria asked again. “What about Skinner?”

“Hm. Well, it was a while before they closed the gates. In that time, it wiggled off somewhere and I later found it near the inn. I descended on it from above and made short work of it with my fire lance.”

She choked. “ _Short work?_ That thing killed nearly every one of us!”

“It had gems in its eyes,” you said. You paused and decided not to pull them out. “I showed them to Captain Zevara and she dubbed them Fear Gems. They don’t work on me. They must be what made it easy for it to eliminate your party.”

Ceria held a hand to her mouth and Pisces glared at you. Ah, were these two dating, or perhaps dated in the past? Childhood friends, maybe?

When was the last time you had a crush on anyone? Come to think of it, you’ve never been on a date either, and now you were an insect. Did that mean your dating pool now consisted of the Antinium?

You shook your head. Okay, _no_ , you are not going to think of them like that. At all.

“But Skinner is dead?”

You looked back at Ceria who was pale and sweaty. You nodded. “Yes. It is dead.”

She buried her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. Well, this is awkward.

Without a word, you stood up and left, going upstairs and to your room.

People are so difficult to be around. When you get back to Nazarick, either you’ll hide in your room or spend most of your time on the fifth floor with Cocytus and the other insectoids. 

…If you could mate with Cocytus, what would your offspring be like?

 _Okay_ , **no** , no thinking about Cocytus like that either! 

Book, read, good, yes.

( _you can’t blush, but you can feel your antennae twitching in embarrassment again_ )


	29. Chapter 29

**The family is a haven in a heartless world.**

**~Christopher Lasch**

* * *

The first and second days after the undead incident were quiet ones. Aside from checking if you had any messages from First Landing at the Adventurer’s Guild, you did not go outside on the second day. Erin had puttered around, fixing up her inn when she wasn’t plying Ceria with food. Toren was made to slave around, something that was increasingly getting on your nerves, though slowly. Rags and her Goblins had eaten part of Skinner yesterday, but today she was present playing chess. It was evening now, and the Antinium had yet to return.

Rags left, and Erin stood at the open door for a moment, staring in the direction of Liscor. She hadn’t gone to the city yet but you thought she might tomorrow. She’d probably take Ceria and so some shopping or something. She knew people in Liscor, right? She probably wanted to check up on them too.

Later, after Ceria had gone to sleep and Toren put in his corner, Erin started putting out the few lights she had. “Sorry, Momo. Do you want me to leave you a light?”

You shook your head. “I am fine, Miss Erin. You may put out the light. I can see well in the dark.”

She seemed doubtful. “Are you sure?”

“I am sure.”

“Well, okay…” She put out the oil lamp and quietly called out. “Good night, Momo.”

“Sleep well, Miss Erin.”

You heard her shuffle back into the dark kitchen and you turned your attention back to the parchment and ink in front of you. Thinking about it, the scratching of the quill might interfere with Erin’s sleep, so you put away your quill, inkpot, and parchment.

Sitting in silence, you wished there was something that you could do. You were already bored of the new books you had purchased, and anything else you might do would cause noise. You were left alone with your thoughts each night and you didn’t like it. Nights could drag on forever and you weren’t looking forward to the lonely hours ahead.

So when Toren suddenly moved, he instantly had your attention. The skeleton froze when your head turned towards him but after a long moment when neither of you moved, he started creeping towards the door. Intrigued, you waited until he was outside before you followed him.

Hearing the door creak open and shut behind him, Toren’s head was now swiveled back to stare at you. Blue flames flickered in his empty eye sockets. He had no flesh to show emotion, but you rather thought he was asking you why you were following him. It was a fair question, considering that it was night and that you didn’t like being outside alone, but then with Toren here, you weren’t really alone.

“I don’t know where you’re going,” you told him quietly, “And I don’t really care, actually, but following you is better than doing nothing for the rest of the night.”

His skeletal hand reached menacingly for the sword at his side.

“You can try, Toren, but you are no match for me, and I think you know that.”

His hand fell away after a few seconds of silence, but then he turned and started walking. You followed him at a distance.

* * *

The inn guest really did follow Toren. She didn’t do anything when he eventually fell into a nest of Shield Spiders, but she did offer him a hand when he reached the edge of the nest. Annoyed (was he annoyed? He felt like Erin sometimes sounded when the mage in dirty robes came to the inn), he grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her in but her feet didn’t move. Grudgingly, he lifted himself out of the pit and turned to stab at the monsters attempting to climb out.

It was difficult to kill the spiders because of their hard armor. It was easy to push them back into the nest, but killing them was another story. He was reluctant to throw himself back into the pit but that would probably be the simplest way to overturn them to get at their softer undersides.

“Try this.”

The inn guest—Momo-imouto—was holding out a reddish weapon towards him, a spiked ball on the end of a stick, a bashing weapon instead of the swords he preferred. Still, she was supposed to be strong, so maybe the weapon was strong too.

Taking the weapon from her with one hand and putting his sword away with the other, Toren proceeded to use it to bash the nearest Shield Spider. Surprisingly, it was easier to inflict injuries with the borrowed weapon than the sword. As he continued to slaughter the rest of the nest, she didn’t say anything.

Later, after he’d climbed out of the nest, he stared down at the weapon as she walked around the nest to join him. She gestured to it.

“It’s a morning star. You can borrow it for tonight.”

He turned his head to stare at her, but her helmet was blank, revealing nothing. Shrugging, he turned and started walking again, searching for something to slay.

His goal hadn’t changed. He would become stronger, strong enough that Erin wouldn’t need Momo-imouto to rescue her again. Protecting Erin was _his_ job, and he refused to be replaced by the adventurer walking behind him.

* * *

You and Toren returned to The Wandering Inn just as the sky was beginning to lighten with the first rays of dawn. No one was awake as Toren silently returned to his corner and you quietly sat back down at the table you’d been sitting at.

Honestly speaking, you had no idea what Toren was up to. He was clearly grinding his levels, but you didn’t know what his motive was, not to mention that you were somewhat certain that this was a recent development for him. He had returned your morning star to you, but all night a part of you thought that he seemed to prefer swords to bashing weapons. Pisces did mention that his creation was meant to guard Erin, so perhaps Toren had learned from the undead invasion that he wasn’t strong enough to reliably fulfill his reason for being.

Wait. His reason for being…? Oh. Oh, no, your corny joke from the first night Toren arrived at the inn: ‘Was he bone to meet you?’

You pressed a hand against the angled lower half of your helmet, feeling as though you might laugh. The sensation soon passed, but you could still see the humor in it. Toren literally was born to meet Erin, in order to protect her, sure, but he’d still been created just for her.

Maybe you’d point that out to Erin sometime.

Shaking your head, you pulled out your makeshift journal and made an entry regarding the past few hours.

* * *

There was no message yet from First Landing, but you let it slide for now because the mountain where the former Mountain City tribe had been located was rather far from that city. If there wasn’t any news by the end of the week, then you would go check in person. For now, you had to contend with the curious people from Liscor who were coming to the inn for a glimpse of the adventurer with 100 levels who held back an army of undead from swarming into the city.

By ‘contend with’, you meant you were hiding in your room while Erin dealt with the crowd downstairs. ‘Dealt’ meaning she sold them food and drink while deflecting questions about you but confirming that you were indeed staying at her inn. The opportunist.

The crowd was too much for Ceria, so when she returned from her outing to Liscor, the half-elf retreated to her room. The last you saw, Toren was being ordered around by Erin and was probably still serving tables and making patrons nervous with his very existence.

Things didn’t get interesting until a knock came at your door. At first, you thought it was Erin, but the innkeeper always called your name when she came to your door. Warily, you opened the door to see a stranger standing there.

“Momo-imouto?”

“Yes,” you said, before slowly closing the door in his face. “I’m not in the mood to receive visitors—“

“Wait,” he said quickly, a hand snapping up. “I’m a Courier. I have a delivery for you.”

Excitement flashed through you for a second and you fully opened the door again. “At last. Where is the box?”

“A moment,” he said. He gestured to himself. “I’m Dronal, a Courier from Invrisil. I picked up a delivery in First Landing for Momo-imouto at the inn near Liscor. This is the inn near Liscor and the innkeeper says you are Momo-imouto. Is that correct?”

This guy was repeating himself, but you answered him anyway. “Yes. I am Momo-imouto.”

He looked down at something in his hand. “Well, you’re not lying.”

He shrugged off the backpack from his shoulders and knelt down to open it and reach inside. As you watched, he pulled out a small black box with gold handles, gold edges, and, on the cover, the symbol of the guild in gold. This was not the typical Magic Box from Yggdrasil, but you didn’t know who made it or upgraded a regular Magic Box. Around it, though, was a black ribbon and a runic stone, not something you expected from Momonga.

“You will need to remove your helmet and put your hand on the seal.” When you reached out with your gauntlet, he shook his head. “No, Miss, your helmet and your hand.”

Pulling your arm back, you wondered if you were going to have to kill this man to get your box. “What if I have reason not to?”

He hesitated. “Well, I _am_ bound by oath to keep the secrets I learn on my deliveries. None may ask for details that are not already known.”

“Hm.” Grimly, you tilted your head towards the interior of the room. “Come inside. This is not something I can do where anyone may see.”

The Courier picked up his backpack and stepped further into the room. He closed the door behind him as you stood a few steps further inside. Once he was facing you and you were sure no one was going to burst in, you reached over with your left hand to remove the gauntlet from you right hand.

The Human flinched slightly at the sight of your reddish brown chitin forearm, but to his credit, he did not scream nor try to escape. Then, since he could clearly see the exoskeleton that was your arm, you didn’t both with the illusion as you unequipped your helmet. His whole body twitched at the sight of your true face, but again he did not panic. Wordlessly, he held out the sealed box to you again. 

Reaching out, you touched the runic stone with your uncovered hand. The black ribbon turned white and fell off, though it almost slipped to the floor as the Courier nearly missed catching it as his eyes were still locked on your ant-like face.

“Th-that is my delivery completed,” he stammered slightly. “Thank you.”

“Mm.” You reequipped your helmet and gauntlet as he quickly put away the used ribbon and picked up his backpack from the floor. “A moment, Courier.”

He froze. “Y-yes?”

“If you reveal my identity or presence, I assure you, Invrisil will suffer.”

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I assure you, I will keep to the Courier’s oath. None shall learn of your identity or presence from me.”

“One more thing.”

“…Yes?”

You gazed hard at him. “I am not an Antinium.”

“Okay…?”

He seemed doubtful. Still, it would be in poor taste to kill the one who brought you the box you had been waiting for.

You waved your hand. “You may go. Thank you for your services.”

“It’s no problem.”

That sounded like another lie, but you let him leave in peace.

When no panic started downstairs, you guessed that he at least left the premises without saying anything. The door was already closed, so you sat on the bed and brought the box close to you. Again, you felt a sense of excitement before the emotion was diluted, but you continued to feel anticipation.

What did Momonga send to you?

Pulling off your gauntlet to remove the ring from your ring finger, you pressed it against the lock. The symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown glowed and then the lid popped open. Lifting the lid and reaching into the box, you immediately sensed everything that was stored inside. There were scrolls, three pieces of equipment, and…

A letter, which was the first thing you pulled out.

* * *

Dear Sister,

Attached is a list of the three hundred spells you should know, as well as another list for your levels and skills. I would prefer if you would destroy those lists as soon as you memorize them.

Regarding the situation here, things are not suitable for immediately bringing you home. A powerful alliance seeks to destroy us, and should the worst come to pass I would prefer if you were not here to fall with us. 

Of course, this does not mean that I have ceased searching for a way to bring you home in a way that does not necessitate either of us crossing the ocean. I am preparing for the worst, but I am also preparing for the scenario in which things settle down enough that I am comfortable to have you here.

Please do not think me cold or uncaring. I want you near me, but more than that, I want you to be safe. Where you are, I do not think my enemies here know of you. If our home and I fall, you can still live on.

Though I confess, my reasoning is two-fold.

With your skills, I feel it would not be impossible for you to take back our home. After all, even the most powerful can be overcome by sheer numbers.

In regards to your current living situation, I have included a scroll with [Create Fortress]. Before you get angry, this scroll was made a long time ago as part of a series of tests I did with Ul. Unfortunately, the [Gate] scrolls we made then were also used up in that time period.

The scrolls, aside from the one [Create Fortress], are one [Grasp Heart], one [Perfect Unknowable], one [Time Stop], one [Greater Break Item], two [Haste], one [Negative Burst], two [Repel Undeath], one [Sharks Cyclone], one [Bless of Titania], two [Lead of Yatagarasu], one [Nuclear Blast], one [True Resurrection], one [Black Hole], two [Delay Teleportation], two [Death], and four [Summon Undead 6th Tier].

Use [Death], [Black Hole], and [Grasp Heart] on single powerful enemies.

If you are in danger, use [Time Stop], [Perfect Unknowable], and [Haste] to escape.

Against many enemies, use [Sharks Cyclone] and [Negative Burst].

Against an army, make sure your health is full and cast every boost spell on yourself that you can before using [Nuclear Blast]. Be prepared for multiple negative statuses including poisoning and blindness. Do not use it anywhere near people you deem as friendlies, though I urge you to prioritize yourself.

In a dangerous landscape, use [Bless of Titania]. If you dungeon dive—and I ask you not to—use [Lead of Yatagarasu], though keep in mind he will not lead you to treasure but will only lead you on the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon.

I doubt [True Resurrection] would resurrect you, but entrust it to someone you trust just in case. I will know if you die, as the roster is still available to view.

Use your judgement for [Greater Break Item], [Repel Undeath], and [Delay Teleportation].

The four summon scrolls are keyed to summon Death Knights. Use them near corpses for permanent summons. As the one who summoned them, they should obey you. If they don’t, I know you are capable of disposing of them.

The equipment included is two changes of gowns for your disguise from your wardrobe, and Ultimate Shooting Star from my collection. I hope the dresses please you. Also, I would prefer if you kept as much distance between yourself and your enemies as possible, hence Ultimate Shooting Star.

If you are curious about your current equipment, you do know the spell [All Appraisal Magic Item]. I suggest waiting until you are in the safety of the Fortress before you take off your equipment to appraise them.

I also suggest placing your Fortress somewhere secluded and hard to get to area. I know you can use [Greater Teleportation] and I remember you accidently purchased two [Flight Necklaces] so leaving and returning should be no problem for you no matter where you set it up.

I advise you again to keep your features hidden.

Are you well? I recall one ring negates your need for biological needs, but perhaps you should eat. Food and drink are unimportant for me, as you can understand, but you are living. Discover the joy of food.

Oh. There should be a Shadow Demon with you now. It will take the first surprise attack on you but will unlikely survive. Hopefully you can set up the four Death Knights before that, or soon after that. On that note, I recall that undead are highly unpopular in Izril due to The Necromancer, so perhaps station them at your Fortress.

Stay safe, sis.

With Love,

Your Brother

* * *

You feel exasperation while reading the list of scrolls and their recommended uses, but you also feel warmth that you identify as affection. Those feelings are fleeting, but Momonga’s face remains foremost in your mind and you find yourself wishing that he were here.

So that you could slap him for saying you had to stay in Izril on your own for the time being, but also so you can hug him for being such a worrywart.

( _he’s given you things he made with Ulbert, things that are single-use and hold memories of a better time, but he’s given them to you anyway on the chance that you might need them_ )

Lowering the letter, you looked down at your shadow.

“Shadow Demon?”

Your shadow grew deeper and formed eyes that seemed more like they were drawn than they were of flesh. There was a sound from it, indecipherable to you who were not of the undead or demon races.

“I suppose you were informed of the purpose of sending you to me. However, I use Greater Teleportation often, and that increases the chances of you being left behind and/or discovered. Thus, you shall hide in the shadow beneath my skirt. Understand?”

It made a noise again before its eyes closed and your shadow returned to normal. Assuming it moved to beneath your skirt, you turned your attention back to the box itself.

Those scrolls contained spells you didn’t know, and most of them, if not all of them, were ones Momonga knew. If he made them with Ulbert, then you had to wonder just how long the scrolls had been in storage somewhere. Regardless, they were all powerful and useful, so you welcome their addition to your Item Box.

Ultimate Shooting Star was better than the bow you currently had. You also moved it from the modified Magic Box to your Item Box. 

The dresses though, you left in the Magic Box for now. The Magic Box itself also went into your Item Box. Bleh. You were running out of space for stuff because of the loot you stole from the undead a few days ago. Not to mention, there was ten-thousand gold coming to you from the Mountain City tribe-slaying quest, so you had to find somewhere to keep your stuff.

The Fortress would probably suffice, but then you’d be paranoid about adventurers breaking in and robbing you while you were out. Plus, it’s not as if you can suddenly go to one of the guilds in Liscor with a pile of gold and items, not when you already said that you didn’t get anything from the ruins. Eh, you’ll just go to First Landing or something.

Now, on to those very important lists.

( _you memorize them and, for some reason, you feel as though you could take on the whole world if only you would shed your disguise_

_it is a thought you quickly squash for Momonga’s sake, and yet it is one that lingers at the back of your mind_ )


	30. Chapter 30

**A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men.**

**~Anonymous**

* * *

Erin, of course, was curious about your visitor as she had let him go upstairs after he said that he had a delivery for you. She was also curious as to why he left so suddenly even after she invited him to stay for a meal. 

It was the quiet of evening, and you had come down stairs at her behest because she didn’t have anyone except for Toren for company. As Toren had no vocal chords or face to show expressions, you decided to humor her and came downstairs, a decision you partially regretted as she was now asking about what the Courier delivered to you.

Idly, you moved a pawn forward on the chessboard between you two. It was slightly irritating at how little time she spent before moving one of her own pieces, but then again, she was the best chess player around.

“You could say I received a care package from my brother.”

Her eyes lit up in interest as you took your time deciding your next move. “The brother you mentioned who is in Baleros? Wow! Did he send you clothes or something?”

You nodded as you moved a knight. Your mandibles twitched beneath your helmet as she moved a bishop and took one of your pawns. You missed that looming threat.

“He sent me two dresses, among other things.” You moved your knight again and she countered with her own. “He also sent me a bow and some spell scrolls. One of which will form a dwelling for me, so my time in this inn is drawing to a close.”

She looked stricken and made a mistake, letting go of her piece on the wrong square. Startled, she looked down at the board and groaned. “Oh no, that’s not the move I meant to make.”

She’s triumph anyway. Gesturing to the board, you offered, “You can fix it.”

She shook her head, a rueful expression on her face. “No. Once you take your fingers off a piece, the move is final.” She tried to smile. “It’s okay. It’s your move now.”

She gazed down at the board as you tried to foresee several steps ahead.

“Wow. So… so you’ll be leaving, then…”

She gazed around the inn as you moved your queen. At the sound of the piece meeting the board, she looked back at the game. There was a melancholic air about her as the game continued in silence. 

Soon, you tipped over your king in defeat.

“Well then!” She clapped her hands together as she smiled at you. “Now I definitely have to feed you, at least _once._ ”

Momonga told you to discover the joys of food, but the flip side of that was you could discover the agony of food, not something you wanted to risk. You shook your head. “I must decline, Miss Erin.”

She looked crestfallen. “But Momo…”

You shook your head again. “No, Miss Erin. Thank you, though. You’re the only person in my life since my mother died who has ever tried to feed me for any reason.”

She waved her hand. “There must have been _someone_. I mean, your brother…?”

You thought about Suzuki and shook your head. “Food was not his way of expressing affection or concern. I do not hold it against him.”

Food was damn expensive, plus it was never really _fresh_ , and because of that, Suzuki always felt his money was better spent on other things. Now that he was an undead, food was completely useless to himself personally.

You paused at the mental vision of Momonga eating something only to have it pass right through him to dribble on the red orb below his chest cavity.

“Momo?”

You waved a hand. “Apologies. My mind wandered.”

“Do you want to play another game?”

“Ah. I’ve had all the chess I can handle, unfortunately.”

“We only played one game, though?”

“I’ve still had all the chess I can handle.”

“Alright.” She moved the board aside and folded her hands on the table. “So… that scroll that’s going to build you a dwelling… do you know where you are going to set it up?”

“In an inconvenient place, as per my brother’s suggestions.”

“Inconven—wait, you’re going to build your house in a hard to get to place? How will I visit you then?”

You shrugged one shoulder. “You will not, as that is the point. However, that does not mean that I cannot come visit you now and again. Although, since I won’t be sleeping here or eating here, I will only be an inconvenience.”

She waved a hand, “Nonsense! You’re always welcome here, Momo.” She grinned. “After all, you’re the very first overnight guest I’ve ever had in my inn. You’ll always be special to me.”

_Oh holy shit._

She’s struck you right in the heart with that statement. The human remnant in you is both swooning and flabbergasted.

Before all this, you had always wanted to be _special._ As one among billions, there was nothing unique about you. Your twin took your presence for granted and never told you if you were special to him. Oh, you were important to him, he had no trouble saying that before your fallout months prior, but he never said _special_. Maybe you were, but because he’d never said it, you had always longed for it. Learning another language and becoming a translator was just another way you tried to make yourself special, but there were hundreds of thousands who could also do that, so you never stuck out. You were always ordinary and overlooked.

And now, someone just said the words you’ve always longed to hear.

“Momo?”

You had cupped the sides of the protruding part of your helmet and lowered your head. You weren’t shaking, but you could still feel a sense of elation of embarrassment from her words, and those feelings were fading slower than any that had come before them.

_‘You’ll always be special to me.’_

That sentence echoed in your head for several long moments before you sat up again, emotions once again flat.

“Thank you, Miss Erin, but you should be careful with your words. If everyone is special to you, then no one is.”

She frowned, sitting back in her chair. “That can’t be true. If I say someone is special to me, then they are.” She smiled brightly. “I know you probably don’t consider me the same yet, but to me, you’re my friend, Momo.”

Ah, this again.

But… if Momonga could make friends that weren’t really yours, then couldn’t you make friends even if they aren’t really his?

You settled in your chair.

“Mm.”

She grinned happily at you until you finally asked, “What?”

Erin laughed. “You didn’t deny it this time!”

True, but you hadn’t verbally affirmed it either.

Still, as she hummed happily across from you, that little tidbit didn’t seem to matter to her.

What kind of world did she come from that she could be so openly happy and accepting? You had thought that she came from yours, but the more you observed her, the more you doubted that.

Well… a thought for another time.

* * *

On the fourth day, there was a message for you from First Landing. The Mountain City tribe quest had been confirmed as completed and your reward was waiting for you.

_Ominous,_ you thought to yourself as you stepped out Liscor’s guild. Normally such a statement is a flag for a trap, right? Hopefully they wouldn’t be that stupid and try to fight you in a crowded city. If they did, then First Landing was going to burn.

( _and it would be your territory and it would **grow** from there—_ )

Shaking your head for a brief moment, you teleported north and soon landed on the ground before heading for your usual gate into the city. It wasn’t much longer before you were through and on your way to the Adventurer’s Guild.

You thought you might be getting glances, but then again, you’ve been getting those for quite a while. Dismissing the stares and whispers that followed you, it wasn’t much more time before you arrived at your destination.

Walking in didn’t result in total silence, but there was a definite drop in voices as you closed the door behind you. Hernley waved you over to his counter which was lacking a queue for some reason.

“Momo-imouto! Over here!”

Striding over, you came to a stop in front of him. “What is the result, Hernley?”

The male receptionist nervously cleared his throat. “Well, a Gold-rank team from Invrisil confirmed that there are no more Goblins left in Dwarfhalls Rest. A [Mage] and several adventurers confirmed the identity of the Hobgoblin head you brought it as being Tremborag, former Chieftain of the Mountain City tribe. The women you rescued vouched for your appearance and name when the Gold-rank team stopped in Brevlu. Therefore, the Adventurer’s Guild in First Landing is obligated to pay the amount as specified in the quest paper you took.”

He stepped away from the counter for a couple minutes before returning with two small bags.

“These bags of holding contain the sum of ten-thousand gold coins. Er, we will need the bags back.”

Unperturbed, you reached into the pouch at your waist and pulled out an Infinite Backpack from your Item Box. Plopping it on the counter, you opened it.

“Pour it in.”

The Infinite Backpack could store up to five-hundred kilograms without changing shape. In that regard it surpassed the Bounty Sacks, items of lesser worth you hadn’t gotten around to selling back to an NPC store in Yggdrasil.

Hernley looked thrown. “But you can’t put bags of holding inside each other…?”

You kept your helmet facing him. “Hernley. Give me my gold.”

_Before I hurt you_ , went unsaid.

He shook himself out of his confusion. “R-right.” 

He hesitated for a moment before he opened the first bag of holding and tipped it over to pour out the contents into a new bag. The merry _clinking_ of golden coins filled the air and this time there was complete silence from the rest of the guild. The golden rain of coins seemed to go on forever, and when it was over Hernley just opened another bag and continued with the joyous sound.

When at last it was over, the Infinite Backpack had very nearly reached capacity. ‘Infinite’ was a lie, but it was still exceedingly useful. Unfortunately, though, you would have to carry the backpack instead of putting it away in your Item Box.

You stared blankly at the counter. “I have too much stuff.”

Hernley cleared his throat. “Well, Miss Momo-imouto, First Landing’s Adventurer’s Guild is happy to offer its services to adventurers such as yourself.” Seeing no change in your helmet but taking your continued presence at his counter as a good sign, he continued. “Adventurers often leave gold or items for the guild for safekeeping. After all, it can be cumbersome to cart around that much gold. If you would like, we are prepared to offer you the same service.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll do that, then.” You stared at your Infinite Backpack and then back at Hernley. “I’m not leaving my backpack, though.”

The _clinking_ of coins filled the guild once again.

After that, you surprised Hernley by telling him you had more for the guild to keep for you. As you poured the gold and items from the Liscor ruins onto his counter from your ‘pouch’, he asked you where you got them. Thinking quickly, you lied and said you got it from the Mountain City tribe. The guild would be happy to purchase the items from you but you declined, saying you just needed them to keep your gold and items safe. Hernley tried to sell you the services of an [Enchanter] to find out what the items were, but you declined that as well. Finally, he sighed and said there would be a fee for storing your things at the guild, but you accepted that as it meant that you now had a lot of free space in your Item Box.

From the ten-thousand gold reward, you took two-thousand and finally moved to leave the guild.

“Miss Momo-imouto.”

Halting mid-step, you slowly turned your head and body back to Hernley. He tried hard not to look sheepish or intimidated.

( _because the Bronze-rank he took for a fool actually cleared that long-standing quest, left rock tunnels scorched, and brought back the head of an infamous Goblin Chieftain_ )

“That message was sent out just this morning. How did you come back to First Landing so soon?”

The uproar from telling him you knew [Greater Teleportation] eventually cumulated in you being officially declared as a Gold-rank adventurer.

Despite your many protests.

* * *

It was late when you finally escaped the clutches of the guild master and his entourage of employees.

Disgruntled, you returned to The Wandering Inn, staggering slightly as you hadn’t had much practice teleporting yourself directly on the ground. Usually you just pop up in the air while wearing the [Flight Necklace], but after being detained for so long at the Adventurer’s Guild in First Landing, you had forgone your usual habit. Rustling your skirts, you huffed and started walking up the hill to the inn.

Toren was just returning with a basket of blue fruit and a bucket of water in hand.

“Good evening, Toren.”

The skeleton paused to stare at you before it turned back to the inn’s doors.

“It probably wouldn’t kill you to nod in acknowledgement, you know.”

Toren paused again and deliberately looked back at you. He nodded his head.

As he opened the door to the inn, you thought now he was just being sarcastic.

“Stop, _stop!_ ”

Erin’s slightly panicked voice made you pick up your step only for it to turn out that Zevara was here for some reason and had her sword out. Erin was too busy trying to explain Toren’s existence to her to notice you, but Selys did right away.

“Miss Momo-imouto!”

At that, Erin looked towards the entrance and smiled, waving you in as she continued standing near Zevara. “Momo! Welcome back! Come in, sit, play chess with one of the Antinium!”

Selys cut in, “Never mind that. Miss Momo-imouto, did First Landing decide on your rank yet? Are you still Bronze or did you advance to Silver?”

You went over to her. “Why do you ask?”

She explained. “Liscor’s Adventurer’s Guild got a priority message from First Landing’s Adventurer’s Guild. They requested all information on your exploits to date. You don’t have much, mostly guard duty for the ruins, but we made sure to send them the report of your defense of Liscor against the undead. The adventurers who survived that expedition eventually confirmed that Skinner, well, skinned people and was a credible threat to the city. That you slew him was noted and sent to First Landing.” 

Her eyes were wide with anticipation. “Our guild was informed that Momo-imouto was being reviewed for advancement. So? Did they say what rank you are now?”

“Yes, they did.” Lethargically, you gestured to yourself. “I am now officially Gold-rank.”

Selys shot up from her seat. “ _Gold-rank?_ ”

Erin abandoned her attempts to explain things to Zevara in favor of spinning in your direction. “What? Momo, you’re Gold-rank now? How?”

You shrugged. “They were curious as to how I could get from Liscor to First Landing so quickly. Apparently knowing [Greater Teleportation] is significant.”

Ceria perked up from where she was sitting with Pisces. “So that’s how you’ve been travelling around so quickly! We… we had wondered…”

She sobered quickly at the reminder that her team wasn’t alive anymore.

In the brief silence, Klbkch spoke up. “I offer you my congratulations, Miss Momo-imouto. It has been a long time since I heard of an adventurer advancing to Gold-rank so quickly.”

Relc finished gulping down something from a mug. “Yeah! You just skipped Silver, didn’t you?”

You nodded your head politely. “Thank you.”

Erin suddenly perked up. “Oh, where are my manners. Ryoka!” The newcomer you had noted, the Asian girl, looked over at Erin as she led both you and Toren over to her. “Ryoka, this is Toren. Pisces made him and now he works here.”

The mage was irate. “My creation was meant for greater things!”

Erin ignored him.

You noticed that Ryoka didn’t shake Toren’s proffered hand, but then again, he was a moving skeleton and she seemed to be from another world much like Erin and yourself (something you only guessed because you had yet to see another Asian person).

Erin let Toren go and then introduced you. “And this is Momo-imouto!”

Aha. A definite reaction to ‘imouto’, there.

“You can just call her Momo, though. She doesn’t mind.”

You stared at Ryoka to make her uncomfortable, but then Erin decided that she was definitely going to feed you tonight in celebration of your new rank. 

In the end, you gave your food to the Necromancer before pleading off to return to your room.

These people were Erin’s friends and acquaintances, not yours.

* * *

With two-thousand gold in your Item Box, ready to be ‘pulled out’ of the pouch at your waist, you left the inn the next morning to do some shopping. On your way out the door, you noted that Erin and Ryoka were still up. The innkeeper asked where you were going and you told her that you were going shopping. She told you to be careful and you waved in response.

Preferring to walk instead of teleporting, you find yourself pausing when you discover the naked form of Relc sprawled out in the grass. A careful look around revealed no sight of his clothes, nor the presence of anyone else who was at the inn last night. Looking back at him, you aren’t sure what to do with your discovery.

You have questions, but really, you can live without the answers.

Prodding him with your foot to check if he’s still alive, he grunts in his sleep and scratches his chest. This would be mortifying if you were humanoid. Possibly something you might fantasize about later, considering the size of his—

Oh, now the human remnant in you is screeching in embarrassment. Silly human. This is nothing to get agitated over.

Leaving Relc to the mercy of the Floodplains, you continue on to Liscor and to the Market Street. Perusing the stalls, you are tempted by a shiny pendant that is nothing more than plain jewelry, but you successfully resist and move on. In the end, you buy two new books, more parchment, another quill, and a spare inkpot. 

On your way out of the city, you come across a toy shop that sells balls of all sizes. Unable to resist, you enter the shop to see balls lined up on shelves. There were also discs for throwing and you immediately went over to those.

“Greetings.”

The shopkeeper was a Gnoll and you nodded back. “Hello.”

He asked, “What can I do for you?”

You gestured to the throwing discs. “I would like to purchase one of these, as well as several balls of varying size.”

He nodded. “For a child?”

“No. For myself.”

It’s probably the insectoid nature of your body that allows you to say something like that without the faintest inkling of embarrassment. After all, you are an adult and yet here you are buying children’s toys for yourself.

The Gnoll paused for a half-second before nodding. “I see. Well, please let me know if you are looking for anything specific.”

“Something with good bounce,” you said instantly. “Do you have any like that?”

He brought out several balls and you tested two. They were nothing like the basketballs you had had access to back in middle school.

“Do you have anything that bounces higher?”

The Gnoll shook his head. “Regrettably, I do not stock such. If these do not satisfy you, perhaps you are seeking a magic one enchanted by a [Mage], yes? It is costly, and you would have to place an order.”

“Then I would like to do that,” you said.

You didn’t haggle, something which seemed to surprise him, but in the end, it wasn’t long before your order was recorded and paid in advance. After that he happily let you peruse his wares unbothered.

This wasn’t like the toy stores in your old world where everything was generic. Every ball was hand-made and high quality, with more than one catching your eye. When you finally left the toy store, several balls and two throwing discs were in your Item Box.

( _rumor went around Liscor that Momo-imouto liked children’s toys_ )

* * *

Cresting a hill with Ryoka at her side, Erin found both herself and her companion coming to a complete stop at the sight at the bottom of the hill. There, standing amidst the grass with her back to them, was Momo-imouto. That was not strange in itself. No, what caught their attention was what she was doing.

“Is that… a ball?”

Erin slowly nodded at Ryoka’s question.

Momo-imouto was throwing and catching a ball, though said throwing was more of a toss straight into the air so that it dropped down into her waiting hands. It was a blue ball with a yellow stripe, Erin noted.

She shook her head. So what if Momo wanted to play with a ball by herself out of sight from both the inn and Liscor? If that’s what she wanted to do then that was completely fine.

“Hey, Momo!”

Momo caught the ball and turned to face them as Erin led the way down the hill.

“Miss Erin. Miss Ryoka.”

“Did you get that in Liscor?”

The gown-wearing, armor-clad warrior nodded. “Yes. There is a toy shop that sells these. I was pleased by the variety and quality of the balls and throwing discs being sold there. I have purchased this and a few other things.”

“Cool, show me later.” Erin waved a hand towards Liscor. “We’re heading into the city to buy some stuff from Krshia. Do you want to come along?”

Momo shook her head. “No, thank you. I am going to stay and continue playing.”

Erin laughed. “Okay. Remember to keep an eye out for Rock-Crabs, though. They’re surprisingly sneaky sometimes.”

Momo nodded gravely and tossed the ball into the air again.

“Later, Momo!”

She paused between throws as they walked away. “Yes.”

After they crested another hill, Ryoka glanced backwards. “Is she always that flat?”

Erin frowned slightly. “Come on, Momo isn’t always flat.” She paused. “…Well, a lot of the time, yeah, but definitely not _always_. I mean, I don’t recall hearing her yell or anything, but she did sing with me at least once. And earlier, I think I embarrassed her by saying she was special to me—and she is! But yeah, Momo is cool.”

Ryoka seemed skeptical. “’Imouto’ means ‘little sister’ in Japanese. Is she Human under that armor? Maybe she’s been here longer than we have and that’s why she has that armor and stuff.”

“Whoa, so basically everyone who says her full name is calling her their little sister?”

“Basically, but that’s not the point. That’s Japanese. She’s gotta be from—home.”

Erin shook her head. “Momo says she knows of Ea—home.” She backpedaled at the look on Ryoka’s face and changed ‘Earth’ to ‘home’ quickly. She coughed. “Anyway, Momo says she isn’t human under her armor and gown.”

“Do you know _what_ she is?”

“No. She hasn’t shown her face to me even once.”

“And you just let her stay in your inn without knowing that much?”

She frowned. “Hey, she saved my life, probably. She protected me from these jerk Goblins and—never mind. Point is, Momo is okay. She’s nice.”

Ryoka had that skeptical look on her face again but dropped the subject.

* * *

The moment Erin and Ryoka vanished from view, you paused in playing catch with yourself. You had two choices here: you could bury your face in your hands in mortification, or you could continue tossing the ball up into the air.

A second later, the ball flies skywards once again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> This is the first update of 2019. 
> 
> Also the one in which I skip the fight scene because I'm terrible at them. ;)

**My task is set before me, girl  
My mission clear and true  
There’ll be black knights and dragons, girl  
But I will always come for you…**

**~Emme Rollins**

* * *

You discovered that if you threw a ball high enough, a breeze or the wind would send it off-course, which in turn meant that you had to move from one spot to another in order to successfully catch the ball. In this manner, you aimlessly wandered over the hills and between the valleys of the Floodplains.

In this manner, you fell into another Shield Spider pit.

Thankfully, the wind had blown the ball far enough that it landed outside of the pit you were currently squirming in, already on fire and scolding the Shadow Demon to return to under your skirt before the spiders bit it into nothingness.

Hauling yourself out of the pit and calmly shaking off the various spiders clinging to you, you could help but twitch when you felt some crawling on the underside of your abdomen. Irritably, you tried to knock them off by batting at your gown, and the Shadow Demon, realizing they were bothering you, chucked them off. Stomping on the offending spiders, you pulled out your morning star and turned around to bludgeon the others that were trying to crawl out after you.

When you were finally done and turned to look for your ball, you saw that a Goblin had it. They were staring at it with a confused look and sniffing it. They dropped it, though, when they noticed you approaching. Idly, you realized you recognized this particular Goblin.

“Rags.”

The Goblin glared warily at you but didn’t immediately run away. Picking up your ball, you stared down at it and then at the Goblin.

“I doubt you have time to play. I gather that being a Goblin is a fairly miserable existence.” You tilted your head slightly as you considered your current situation. “Although, I suppose I could empathize, if only a little. If people knew what I was, I can’t imagine my life would be as easy as it is right now.”

Rags didn’t say anything but appeared slightly interested that yours might be a scorned existence as well.

“You have no use for a ball, but perhaps these will serve you well. Or paint a target on your back, who knows. They serve no purpose to me, nor do I have sentimental attachment to them. Due to anti-Goblin sentiment, I doubt I could sell them for much, either. So here.”

Holding the ball in one hand, your other reached into your Item Box and pulled out two of eleven [Horn of the Goblin General] in your possession, useless items you had never gotten around to reselling or using. You held them out to Rags who only continued glaring suspiciously. Wanting to get back to your game, you jangled them.

“Take them.”

Rags sidled closer and quickly grabbed them before jumping back. As she examined them, you saw a few other Goblin heads poking out of the grass.

Then, a horn sounded.

Looking back down at Rags, you watched as she finished sounding the horn. It glowed, and as it fragmented into nothingness, a glowing door suddenly appeared in thin air. From it came a group of Goblins, which you quickly counted as having nineteen altogether. Seeing that they were clearly specialized and stronger than Rags and her motley crew, you held up your free hand and cut into the new Goblins’ greetings to Rags whom they were claiming as their ‘boss’.

“I want no part of this.”

Seeing that you had the attention of all the Goblins from Rags to the whole of the new group, you eyed Rags and told her, “I wash my hands of this.”

Resolutely, you turned your back, took a step, paused, and then fully turned back to Rags. You pointed at the new arrivals. “I do not want to hear of them killing people. Don’t make me come for them, or you, understand?”

Rags slowly nodded with narrowed eyes. The new Goblins had the skill of speech but you ignored them. Keeping your gaze locked with hers, you told her one more thing.

“You didn’t get those magic items from me.”

She nodded once more.

You didn’t trust her, but you weren’t willing to spend more time out here in the open discussing things with her. Turning, you strode away.

* * *

Rags watched the adventurer leave for a moment before she turned suspicious eyes back on the new arrivals. They didn’t look exactly Goblins should, but neither were they Hobs. They could speak the language Erin and the others spoke, but they didn’t seem to be quite up-to-date on their Goblin. Still, when she motioned for them to shut up, they did.

Scowling, Rags pointed at one, then to his armor and sword. She did the same thing to the Goblin with a staff and sort of robe. One of them brightened and began explaining their classes and levels. The new Goblins consisted of twelve Goblin Soldiers at level 8, two Goblin Wolf Riders at level 10, two Goblin Archers at level 10, one Goblin Mage and one Goblin Cleric, both at level 10, and one Goblin Leader at level 12.

Hearing that last one, Rags scowled and stepped back.

“No, no, no,” the Goblin Leader said. He smiled. “I’m not here to challenge you, Boss Rags. I’m the leader of this troop, but you’re my boss. Get it? _You_ are in charge of _me_.”

Well, she did like the sound of that…

Grunting, she sheathed her sword and started walking. She tensed when she heard them following but didn’t turn back to look at them. Her other Goblins were waiting for her and they seemed to be in awe of the new arrivals, probably because they had weapons and equipment.

First things first, she had to test out what the mage and ‘cleric’ were capable of, and later she had to test the soldiers and the others to see what kind of strength they had.

Suddenly busy with this new thing, Rags led her crew to a different area. Not home, not yet, but maybe after the new Goblins proved they really did listen to what Rags told them to do. Otherwise she was going to have to think of a way to get rid of them without losing too many of her original Goblins.

* * *

Erin and Ryoka had finished their shopping at Krshia’s stall before Erin decided to stop in and see what Selys was up to, and while they were there, Erin cut off as she heard a distant howl from outside the guild. Selys’s expression changed, her smile falling away to be replaced by worry.

“Oh no.”

Ryoka was frowning. Other howls had joined the first. “What’s going on?”

Selys shook her head. “I don’t know, but… the Gnolls are _upset._ ” She shivered slightly as more howls pitched in. “They’re _mad_ about something. I hope it’s not something someone from Liscor did. That would be awful.”

Erin turned her head back to them. “You think Krshia would know what’s up?”

Selys looked at her. “Erin, Krshia probably _started_ this howling. She might not be in a talkative mood.”

Ryoka murmured quietly. “I think it might be about that thing I just told her about.”

Erin looked shocked. “Those dead Gnolls you saw on the way here?”

The other girl nodded grimly. “Yeah. Krshia’s probably out for Gazi’s blood.”

Erin was stricken but didn’t get a chance to say anything because just then one of the Gnolls inside the building yelled at Ryoka to explain what she meant. Ryoka didn’t feel inclined, and she and Erin were lucky to get out of the guild without starting a fight, but only because the guild mistress came out herself to keep order.

Thrown out for the day, Ryoka steered Erin to leave the city and head back to the inn. 

She wouldn’t have done that, though, if she had known that Gazi was waiting for them on the way there, coming up from behind them and surprising them. Erin didn’t want to believe that Gazi was evil, not when the adventurer had been nice to her previously, but Gazi quickly disabused her of that notion by slapping her with an armored hand. Stunned, Erin could only stare up at Gazi who was smiling.

She stopped smiling, though, when Erin cried out with [Loud Voice].

* * *

You wandered rather far from Liscor and even the inn while playing catch with yourself. In truth, you wouldn’t have wandered this far out if you hadn’t pulled out your new throwing disc to play with, but you had, so here you were quite a distance from either place and both were completely out of sight. Taking a break from playing catch, you had taken out one of your other new balls, a sparkly one that you slowly turned in the light and admired.

**“Momo! Help m—”**

Erin’s voice called from the far distance, making you stare in the direction of Liscor and the inn. Idly, you wondered how in the world she was throwing her voice so far when you couldn’t even see her from here. 

Wait, more importantly, her voice had cut off. That usually meant something bad, right?

“[Greater Teleportation].”

You arrived at the southern city gate but saw no Erin. Klbkch and Relc suddenly ran past you in a hurry, the duo quickly heading in the direction of the inn.

Putting away the shiny ball, you pulled out the [Flight Necklace] and donned it. Activating the spell, you took to the air and shot off towards the inn. Overtaking the Senior Guardsmen and about two-thirds of the way to the inn, you spotted a round and glowing portal, but no Erin. Landing, you peered into the portal and saw Gazi’s back with Erin and Ryoka thrown over her shoulders. The landscape beyond them was different from the Floodplains, but you had no idea where they were. If you lost them now, you would probably never find them.

Lucky for you, this portal was still open. Collapsing, but still open.

( _the human you had been would have hesitated long enough for the portal to close, leaving you with regrets, but you are not wholly human, not anymore, and probably not ever again_ )

In reaction to your attack from behind, Gazi dropped the unconscious Ryoka on short, dry grass and parched ground, turning deftly to block and attempt to knock away the spear you pulled out of your Item Box while crossing the portal. The air was drier here, the hour later with the sun lower on the horizon, but you filed that away for later review. Right now, your concern was getting Erin back.

Behind you, the portal fully collapsed and closed, leaving you stranded in an entirely different part of the world.

This day had been going so well, too.

You said as much and Gazi laughed.

“I thought there was enough distance that you wouldn’t be able to reach the portal in time. A shame, considering I can’t back down here.”

You put power into your arms and threw her back. She landed gracefully, Erin still over her shoulder, and asked you a question.

“Is there nothing I can say or do to make you give up Erin Solstice?”

“Perhaps,” you replied. “However, I can’t think of any right now.”

She laughed again and set Erin down. She took several steps away from her and you copied the five-eyed adventurer. This was a contest, and Erin and Ryoka would be the prizes.

You don’t know why Gazi wants them, and while you don’t care if she takes Ryoka, Erin is another matter. She isn’t your friend, not really.

But, she’s been part of your life in this new world since day one, and that’s reason enough for you.

Taking a stance, you held your fire spear pointed in Gazi’s direction. All five of her eyeballs were focused on you as she held her sword in hand. A dry breeze blew warm air over the area, and then you and Gazi leapt towards each other, eyes blazing.

( _to the victor, the spoils_ )

* * *

As she slowly swam back to consciousness, Erin felt her stomach ache from where Gazi had punched her. After the warrior had confirmed the things Ryoka accused her of and said she would be taking them with her somewhere, Erin had immediately used [Loud Voice] in the hopes that Momo would hear her. Momo was strong, and Erin remembered that Gazi said she wouldn’t want to fight Momo, so that had been the one she called for. She’d only caught a glimpse of Gazi moving before the adventurer’s fist hit her—

She bolted upright and wildly looked around for Gazi. Instead, her eyes found Momo and froze on her familiar armored and gowned form. It was night, and she was sitting near a fire. She had probably been staring at it, but now she was staring back at Erin.

The air was cold, but she hadn’t noticed until she had sat up. Glancing down at her lap, she saw why. Momo had covered her with that red cloak, had spread it over her and even Ryoka who Erin suddenly noticed with relief was lying next to her.

She looked back at her first overnight guest. Slowly, her vision blurred with tears of relief, but Momo didn’t look away.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“Where… where is Gazi?”

“We fought. She lost.”

“Did… did you kill her?”

“Hm. I thought you might object if I murdered someone in your name. That’s just a guess of mine, made from the consideration that you insist on ‘no killing Goblins’.” 

Her voice was as flat as ever but Erin heard the incomprehension she held about that last bit. Momo went on, not looking away from her.

“So instead, after taking an eye and an arm from her, I gave her an ultimatum: she could go back to her king empty-handed, or she could not return to him at all. I asked her which one her king would prefer and she left. She promised to see me again someday, but I assure you, she didn’t mean it pleasantly.”

Erin laughed wetly, wiping her eyes.

“You took an eye and an arm from her? Why? Which ones?”

“The center eye, and that’s when I announced that I had won our little contest. She seemed to agree but was a sore loser about it. She turned to throw her sword at you. Well, you or Ryoka, and I did not want to take the risk that it was you. Cornered animals are dangerous, so during the course of our fight I had pulled out one of the scrolls my brother gave me. It gave me the time to grab her weapon out of the air, and it turns out that it _was_ aimed at you. That’s when I took her right arm and gave her the ultimatum.”

Momo finally looked back at the fire.

Erin didn’t know what to make of this. Looking around, they definitely weren’t anywhere near Liscor or her inn. Her stomach still hurt and Ryoka hadn’t woken up yet, or if she did, Momo hadn’t mentioned it.

Momo, her strange guest, the female who never took off her helmet, and the one who simply refused to eat yet didn’t die from it.

She had come at Erin’s call, had fought off Gazi, and even now she hadn’t abandoned them.

Erin looked back at her.

“Momo.”

The adventurer looked back, her armor glinting in the firelight.

Erin managed a smile as she clasped her hands on her lap.

“Thank you, Momo. Thank you for coming, and for saving us from Gazi.”

She slowly nodded back. “You… are welcome, Miss Erin.”

“Erin. You can just call me Erin.”

“…Erin, then.”

She lowered herself down. “I’m just… going to sleep some more, okay?”

“Very well. Good night… Erin.”

She turned to face Ryoka and curled up. They weren’t in Liscor or the Floodplains, but at least they weren’t under Gazi’s watch.

Sighing, Erin shuddered slightly and willed herself to sleep. Momo would watch over them, and she would need her strength for tomorrow because tomorrow they would be trying to find their way back to familiar territory.

She hoped that Toren and Ceria would be okay.

( _she tried very hard not to think of how they were going to get back home from here, wherever ‘here’ was_ )

* * *

You got up several times in the night to deal with whatever pinged when you used [Sense Enemy], which you did every few minutes out of sheer boredom more than out of desire to protect the two girls from everything in this new place. All the creatures and monsters were small, easily dealt with in a single strike from your spear. Ryoka woke up at one point, disoriented but coherent enough to get the shortened version of yesterday’s events and to see that Erin was next to her. She’d gone back to sleep, and after several long moments you got up again to make sure they were properly covered under the red cloak, protected from the cold of this climate.

This place, was it a desert? There was grass and a distinct lack of sand, but deserts came in forms other than rolling sand dunes, right? Either way, it had been really warm when you fought Gazi yet had cooled off rather quickly as sunlight faded from the sky. Either way, keeping Erin and Ryoka covered was probably a safe bet.

Too bad they had to sleep on the ground, though. You certainly weren’t going to waste your single [Create Fortress] on this place. No, you wanted to go back to Liscor and the Floodplains because that’s where Momonga expected you to be.

For once, you hoped he wouldn’t contact you in the foreseeable future. You would like to be back near Liscor when he did, and then you were never going to mention this little side quest to him, ever. He’d probably lecture you about your decision-making skills—and he would have a point, considering you threw yourself into an unknown teleportation spell—and quite frankly you didn’t want to hear that from Mister I’ll-Wait-Forever-in-a-Dying-Guild-and-I’ll-Spend-Most-of-My-Pay-on-Virtual-Things.

…Okay, maybe that’s unfair. After all, when it was just a game, Yggdrasil had still brought happiness into his life. Later, it brought crushing sadness, but still, for a while he got to experience shared adventures with many friends.

Neither of you had liked Luci☆Fer much, though.

You briefly shook your head and turned your gaze from the fire to the sky above. Two moons hung in the sky amidst countless stars, and you found yourself wishing that Blue Planet was around to see it. But, since he wasn’t around, you remembered that Momonga was in this world with you.

It would be nice if the two of you could stargaze together.

You wondered what he was doing.


	32. Chapter 32

**You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you...**

**~George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones**

* * *

Ainz sat at his desk, lost in thought while Sebas waited quietly off to the side. There were many things on his mind, and for the most part, the Three Company Alliance against The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick had been foremost. Much of his time and energy had gone into planning with Demiurge and Albedo—a strenuous task since they tended to default to his ‘expertise’ and he sometimes had to drag their ideas out of them when they went against what he had in mind—not to mention organizing things in the new country of Nazarick’s Domain. Currently, though, Ainz was taking a break from all that to wonder if he had ever informed his sister that he had changed his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown.

It seemed rather important that he couldn’t remember if he had told her yet.

He knows he didn’t mention names in the letter he sent to her, and he hasn’t contacted her with [Message] in quite a while, but before that all he can remember is her calling him Momonga. If he took all that into consideration, then it was quite likely that she didn’t know about his name change.

If he could sweat, he would, because what kind of numbskull was he to not inform her of that much? She _hated_ it when he left her out of the loop, even for small things such as a nutritional drink brand he didn’t like. She had gotten so mad at him for letting her buy that stuff for months before he finally plucked up the courage to tell her that he didn’t like it, so what would her reaction be about something big like his new name?

Although, he made that change before she appeared in this world, and then he was so excited about her arrival and so worried about her heteromorphic form that his new name didn’t even cross his mind. She had called him Momonga and he had been so relieved to hear from her that he completely forgot about it.

Should he [Message] her now and tell her?

…No, someone might listen in.

His non-existent stomach clenched as he thought again about their initial conversations and how long they had gone on. He still hadn’t figured out if someone had listened in back then. He wouldn’t feel at ease about it until he knew one way or another for certain.

He felt guilty about leaving her alone in Izril for so long, but it remained true that he thought she was safer away from Nazarick and Baleros, at least until the matter of the Three Company Alliance and the last of the Four Companies was dealt with. Their military might was something he was wary of, and if they overwhelmed Nazarick then he didn’t want her to be present to fall with them.

But was that being cruel? If such a thing actually happened, wouldn’t he be leaving her alone? With her insectoid form and ability to summon (birth?) an army of her own, he thought she stood a chance of reclaiming Nazarick. However, that hinged on her becoming angry enough to actually try.

But what if instead she despaired? How could he ever atone then?

Stifling the urge to mimic a sigh, Ainz instead drummed his skeletal fingers against the desk.

The Mirror of Remote Viewing was currently being used to monitor a wide area around Nazarick, and because of this he couldn’t use it to see if its view could extend all the way to Liscor in Izril. He wanted to see his sister, to make sure that she was okay. She hadn’t contacted him yet, so she was probably okay.

His fingers stopped drumming as a thought struck him.

_Would_ she contact him if something happened to her? That last time they fought, she had yelled at them that she couldn’t call him (as he had suggested in response to her comment that she missed talking to him) because he was always so immersed in Yggdrasil. She couldn’t compete, so she stopped trying, and after that he hadn’t had a single text, call, or missed call from her. She dropped off the radar and he had been too unsure of himself to reach out to her because what she accused him of wasn’t wrong, that Yggdrasil had most of his attention and emotional investment.

Why would that change now? Being in a new world, stuck in new bodies, none of that changed the fact that she wasn’t with him and that he was still very much invested in Nazarick. From her point of view, hadn’t he been putting her second all this time? So if she did get in trouble, why should she try to contact him when he was on the other side of the world and managing Nazarick?

He stood up, hands on his desk as he glared at his dim reflection in the shiny finish.

He was making the same mistake. He wasn’t trying hard enough for her sake.

And yet, he still didn’t want her here where she might fall with him.

But shouldn’t that be her choice? Shouldn’t he have taken _her_ wishes into consideration?

“Lord Ainz?”

He straightened at the sound of Sebas’s voice. “Excuse me, Sebas. If anyone wants to contact me, have them use [Message]. I will be in my sister’s quarters.”

The butler bowed. “As you say, my lord.”

* * *

Ainz sat in the silence of his sister’s quarters as he mentally scolded himself.

He shouldn’t have left her all alone. Even though she hadn’t wanted him to, he should have flown across the ocean to get her the instant he knew where she was.

He should have been there to help her come to grips with the fact that she wasn’t human anymore.

( _“I want to cry, but I can’t. Momonga. Suzuki. My body scares me.”_ )

She could be terrified, heartbroken, any number of things, and he just... let her down again.

Peroroncino and BubblingTeapot wouldn’t have let the other be alone in a strange new world. They wouldn’t have let anything stand between them if they were here and separated by oceans. Yes, they bickered a lot but they never let things _sour_ between them, never let anyone try to turn them against each other. They were twins, siblings, and they looked out for each other with a fierceness that was enviable.

And what did Ainz do when he found out his sister was in this world as well?

He _dawdled._

He told his sister to stay put until he found a ‘safe way’ to go get her.

Nothing should have mattered to him! Not distance, not danger, not even Nazarick. Albedo and Demiurge were completely capable of watching Nazarick while he was out. He should have left them in charge and flown across Baleros and the ocean to go to her side at once.

He should have moved heaven and earth the instant his little sister said she was scared.

( _he made her cry when she was human, but even if her new body didn’t have the ability to cry, she could still be heartbroken, she could still cry inside, and just because he didn’t have that visual clue anymore didn’t mean he_ couldn’t _make her cry anymore_ )

Guilt-ridden, Ainz used [Message] to try and contact her, to tell her that he was wrong yet again and that he was _sorry_ , sorry for being a poor excuse of an elder brother.

As each spell went unconnected, anxiety and the beginnings of fear slowly welled up.

Standing, he teleported to the Lemegeton and waited impatiently for the doors to the Throne Room to open. Striding quickly, he went over to the Throne of Kings and pulled up the guild roster. His sister’s name was there, and there were no status effects listed, so why wasn’t she answering him? Was she busy with something, talking to someone, or… was she angry with him and ignoring him?

Clenching his bony hand, he knew that the latter was more likely, but what if she was somehow hurt? What if she had been discovered and captured?

The Antinium weren’t allies of Izril. They were invaders and responsible for two large-scale wars. She resembled them, just enough that she wouldn’t be welcomed simply because of what she was.

And he told her to _stay_ there!

He was an idiot, a short-sighted fool of the worst degree.

Sitting in silence for several long moments, Ainz decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. He had been wrong to wait at all.

Standing, he contacted Albedo and told her to bring Demiurge to his office. He had something very important to tell them. Getting her confirmation, he ended the spell and stared at the empty Throne Room, at the magnificence that he had yet to share with his sister. Whether it was dangerous or not, she should be here. She should be by his side where he can see her, where he can talk to her, where he can reach out and touch her.

It was time he went to get her and brought her home.

* * *

Albedo, Demiurge, and Sebas were deeply surprised by his sudden decision to go fetch his sister.

“Lord Ainz, it isn’t safe for you to go alone!”

Demiurge bowed his head slightly. “I must agree with Albedo, Lord Ainz. You said yourself that there were too many unknown factors for you to make the journey. I also point out that the Three Company Alliance has yet to be defeated. The last of the Four Companies, despite not taking part of the alliance and agreeing to a no-hostility pact until Nazarick is vanquished, is also consolidating power. You wanted to avoid bringing Lady Momo-imouto into the conflict, so may I ask what prompted this change of mind?”

Ainz stared at them. “I was wrong to delay my journey to her side.” He held up a hand to stop their protests. “No, this is true, and you can say nothing to the contrary that will not anger me.” 

Seeing that they weren’t going to press their luck, he lowered his hand.

“I am leaving, and I will not return unless my sister is with me, dead or alive.”

Demiurge startled. “You believe she might be in danger in Izril?”

He nodded gravely. “Umu.” He gestured to the Guardian Overseer. “Albedo shall be in charge, and you will help her. I entrust Nazarick to the two of you until my return. Can I trust that the Guardian Overseer and Defensive Combat Leader of Nazarick are up to the task?”

They still clearly didn’t like the idea of him _leaving_ , but they stood straight anyway.

“Yes, Lord Ainz!”

“Of course, Lord Ainz!”

“Good.” He stood. “Then I shall be on my way at once.”

Albedo bit her lip, trying to hold back her words, but she burst out, “Lord Ainz!”

He met her eyes and saw that tears were trembling on her lashes.

She begged him. “Please, please come back alive. I could not bear it if you perished!”

He words seemed to strike Demiurge and Sebas deeply. The demon bowed.

“Lord Ainz, I too beseech you to return safely!”

Sebas bowed as well. “Lord Ainz, we will be waiting for you always.”

He felt like a bad father for making the children worry about him so much, but he would not be swayed into changing his mind.

Momo-imouto was waiting for him.

It was long past time that he finally answered her silent cries.

* * *

He opened a Gate far beyond the assembled might of the Three Company Alliance. Stepping out into the sky, Ainz stared at the world though the mask of on his face. His skeletal hands were covered by gauntlets, and his ribcage was hidden from sight. His current disguise wouldn’t fool anyone in Baleros who had heard of Ainz Ooal Gown, at least, not anyone competent for long, but he needed his magic available to him, so this was the limit for his disguise.

“[Greater Teleportation].”

He teleported across Baleros until at last he reached a shoreline where the ocean could be seen. He hung in the sky and observed the deceptively tranquil scene. In his reading, he had learned that the danger of the ocean around Baleros was rarely visible from the shore. Monsters, currents, and bad weather were the bane of all ships leaving from and arrive in Baleros. Still, since he would be flying and teleporting, at most he would have to watch out for storms and flying monsters.

( _“Then don’t risk it.”_

_He should have known that that wasn’t her real wish. He should have seen past it as soon as she said it, not weeks later after she’d been left alone, hoping that he would come to her rescue anyway._ )

Grim and determined, Ainz flew higher until he was above both layers of clouds. He locked his gaze on the horizon where the ocean met the sky, in the direction where Izril lay and his sister waited.

“I’m coming, Momo-imouto.”

_Please be safe. Even if you get mad at me the second you see me, please, just be safe._

“[Greater Teleportation].”

_I’ll be there soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pirateaba has been on break and as a Pateron that means I can read an update tomorrow and I'M SO EXCITED YOU HAVE NO IDEA.


	33. Chapter 33

**Successful people are always looking for opportunities to help others.**

**Unsuccessful people are always asking, "What's in it for me?”**

**~Brian Tracy**

* * *

Ryoka, awakened by Erin and updated on their situation, held a hand up to her head as she tried to process everything she was just told.

“Alright, so Momo came to your rescue, fought Gazi and somehow won.”

Erin nodded. “Yes.”

“Considering that we’re not on the Floodplains anymore and that Gazi confirmed my guess about the scroll being a teleportation scroll, I take it that we are nowhere near Liscor anymore.”

Erin looked around uncertainly. “Uh, that seems about right. Nothing here is familiar.”

Ryoka hissed. “Shit. We’re probably in Chandrar, then. That’s where the King of Destruction comes from, and Gazi was one of his soldiers.”

The other girl tilted her head in concern. “But wait, didn’t you say that Chandrar is, like, really far from Izril?”

She dropped her hand and scowled at the ground. “There is literally an ocean between here and Izril. I hate to say it, but getting home won’t be easy.”

Despite being disheartened by those words, Erin brightened a bit. “Or, maybe not as hard as it would be if it was just us.” She turned and called over to the third member of their impromptu group. “Momo! Come here! Ryoka says that we’re probably in Chandrar!”

Ryoka tried not to show her displeasure at the other’s presence as she approached. Momo-imouto was a mystery, and not the kind Ryoka enjoyed. The woman was wearing armor from her waist up but a ball gown on her lower half, and not just any kind of ball gown. This was one of those ridiculous looking kind that jutted far out behind her. She still had a spear in her hand, a red and gold one that had a red orb near the top. She was a guest at Erin’s inn, and recently acknowledged as a Gold-rank adventurer.

“Chandrar has slavery.”

Ryoka blinked. Momo-imouto’s voice, while normally flat, now had a tinge of disapproval to it.

Erin gasped. “Really? That’s horrible!”

Momo-imouto nodded, “Deplorable. However, I am not here to start a crusade against slavery. Which way to Izril?”

They both looked blankly at her. She stared back for a moment, realized they weren’t going to say anything, and then looked off to the side.

“We should find a settlement.”

Erin stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. “Good idea. I’m hungry and thirsty.”

Momo-imouto turned her head back to Erin. “I cannot help you with hunger, but you needn’t be thirsty.”

Ryoka’s eyes widened as Momo-imouto’s hand seemed to disappear into thin air, only for it to reappear with a glass cup. She handed it to Erin, did it again and then handed the second cup to Ryoka. Her hand disappeared for a third time but this time a glass (crystal?) pitcher appeared, covered in beads of water. Automatically, Ryoka held the cup steady as Momo-imouto poured her a glass after having poured one for Erin.

“Phew! Wow, this is nice water.”

Erin eyed the glass in her hands appreciatively before draining the rest of the water. Ryoka, seeing that Erin wasn’t poisoned, tentatively sipped the water. The water was cold and clean, and unlike any other water Ryoka had ever drank before, including the fancy waters that her parents stocked in the fridge or the kind they served at high-class restaurants.

“Do you want more?”

The other girl shook her head. “I’m good, Momo. Too much and I’ll need to stop to answer the call of nature again.”

Momo-imouto put the water and glasses away. Ryoka had to ask.

“What _is_ that? Where did you even pull those out from?”

“My Item Box,” the weird woman said, as though it was something completely normal.

Erin piped up. “Momo comes from another world, too!” 

Ryoka turned a doubtful look at her before it changed into a reproachful one. Erin completely missed her signals and went on.

“She just showed up out of nowhere one day, pretty much like how I did, only she was way more prepared for danger than I was. I mean, I was half-asleep when I turned the corner and—“She broke off as Ryoka nudged her. “What?”

Momo-imouto stared hard at Ryoka, but when she didn’t nudge Erin again, she looked away. Ryoka wondered if Erin knew that Momo-imouto seemed like the type of person who would kill for her if it came down to that. Then again, perhaps Momo-imouto was just strange like that. 

Wait, no, there was something more important to focus on.

“You came from another world?”

Momo-imouto nodded, still staring out at the horizon. The sun was rising and the temperature with it. She didn’t elaborate.

“We should move soon. It might become too hot to travel, and if so, you two need shelter.”

“Don’t you?”

The armor-clad woman shook her head. “No. It will take more than the heat of a desert day to make me uncomfortable.” She suddenly looked at Ryoka. “Can you use magic?”

She nodded reluctantly.

Momo-imouto reached into her Item Box again and pulled out—

“The flying necklace!”

Ryoka’s heart missed a beat. Flying? Then, if she wore that, then could she…?

“[Flight Necklace],” Momo-imouto corrected, handing it over to Ryoka. “Put it on and channel magic into it.”

Ryoka quickly did so, casting caution aside even though she normally wouldn’t. The necklace rested a couple inches below her collarbone, seemingly just another piece of jewelry, but when she focused her mana on it, Ryoka felt her feet leave the ground.

Erin clapped with wide-eyed delight. “Ryoka! You’re flying!”

_She was._

Her flight was directed by thought and she rose a few feet, completely free from gravity. It was _indescribable_. This elation, only running fast with music in her ears could even begin to compare and even that fell short. This was man’s greatest dream, to fly unaided, and she was doing it!

Nearly laughing, she flew higher and did some turns and flips through the air.

“Choose a direction.”

She flinched when she noticed Momo-imouto was in the air near her. Ryoka blinked at the sight on Erin riding behind Momo-imouto, sitting on the back of her gown and arms around the woman’s waist.

“A direction?”

“We can’t stay here all day.”

Coming back to her senses, Ryoka realized that she was right. The sun was over the horizon now and still climbing. Turning around, Ryoka flew higher and higher as Momo-imouto climbed along with her though hung a few feet below. Finally, Ryoka thought she saw a faint hint of smoke. She pointed.

“Let’s go that way.”

Momo-imouto nodded and began flying in that direction.

Feeling giddy and unable to hide her smile, Ryoka flew faster and set the pace of their journey.

It seemed much too soon before they reached a small village and had to land.

* * *

You hung back behind Erin and Ryoka as they asked a villager where they were. 

The village name was unimportant to you so you tuned them out as you tried to come to grips with what you were going to have to do to get back to Liscor. No way in hell were you going to board a flimsy wooden ship just to spend days or weeks inside a tiny room while it crossed dangerous, monster-infested waters. Not for all the gold in the world, _no way_. If that option was off the table, and since you didn’t know where to get a scroll similar to the one that brought you here, that left teleporting across the ocean in the general direction of Izril. You felt like shuddering, but your current body didn’t actually feel the need to, so you simply stood there.

Erin and Ryoka trailed back, your [Flight Necklace] still hanging around Ryoka’s neck. They had some bread in their hands, but you shook your head when Erin held one out to you. Pouting, she tore it in half and gave one part to Ryoka.

“We’re in the village of Hinal, but no one is quite sure which direction Izril is in. We’re going to have to find either a bigger village or someone educated.”

Erin just nodded at Ryoka’s words, but her attention was on you. “Um, hey, Momo? How much water do you actually have?”

You thought about it. “Infinite? The pitchers are supposed to be bottomless.”

Ryoka stared, but Erin brightened. “So, then could you spare some? Faner was just telling us that they couldn’t spare us any water due to a drought, and I was hoping you could help them out.”

“There is no benefit in it for me. It will only cause a delay.”

Erin’s face fell. “Why does there have to be a benefit to helping someone out? People should help others, even if there isn’t a reward for doing it. It’s… it’s the right thing to do.”

No one except your brother ever helped you out in person. In Yggdrasil, the guild members helped each other out, but that was because they were all in the same guild. What was the phrase you were looking for, the one Erin seemed to take? Ah, yes, ‘looking at the world through rose-colored glasses’.

You shook your head. “If I do this, Erin, you and Ryoka must quietly obey me until we return to the inn.”

She brightened again. “I can do that! I mean, you’re the Gold-ranked adventurer here, _and_ the one who rescued us. I’m sure you won’t lead us into terrible danger or anything on purpose. Ryoka?”

The Asian-looking girl shrugged. “We don’t even have a direction at the moment, plus Momo-imouto can check if the pitcher was water really is bottomless or not. I could probably get back myself, but it would be harder with you tagging along, and I won’t abandon you. Sure, go ahead.”

Rambling answers, but they seemed to agree to your terms. Silently, you pulled out the Pitcher of Endless Water and handed it to Erin. Before she could run off, however, Ryoka put her hands on it and asked Erin to let go. The girl did, and then both you and she watched as Ryoka turned the pitcher upside down. Glittering water poured into the parched ground as audible _glub_ sounds came from the pitcher’s mouth.

For two solid minutes, the water poured into the ground. In that short time, children gathered a short distance away, watching with wide, envious eyes as the water was wasted. Even an adult or two stared, flabbergasted as Ryoka wasted the precious resource.

Finally, she turned it back over and the water sloshed, but the pitcher remained full. Her voice was dry as she commented.

“Alright, that seems pretty much ‘infinite’, at least for now. I don’t know how it would far filling up a pond, but we don’t need to fill a pond, do we?”

Erin took the pitcher back and excitedly went to find Faner. Ryoka trailed after her and you moved to follow when [Message] started ringing in your head.

Internally, you panicked and hastily decided to ignore the spell. If you could sweat, you would have, as the spell came again several times. You knew you should answer, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You didn’t want to answer and find Momonga on the other end, asking how you are and where you were. Childish and immature your decision may have been, you nonetheless sighed in relief as the spells stopped.

However, the worry came back and you stood in place as you tried to talk yourself into trying to contact Momonga.

In the end, though, you didn’t. You decided that if he ever asked, you were going to lie straight to his face and say you couldn’t because your attention was needed elsewhere, probably in a battle where you were testing your skills. Yeah, you’d tell him that.

* * *

Fanel was only the first villager to have his water barrels filled by Momo’s miraculous water pitcher. The other villagers begged her to give them water too, and Erin couldn’t bring herself to refuse. Ryoka stuck to her side like glue the whole time, and ultimately it took the whole day to fill everyone’s barrels with good, clean water. They got a free meal and a place to stay out of it, but Ryoka wasn’t pleased that they had spent the _whole day_ there.

“You should have limited it to one barrel per house, Erin. At least then they would have some water and we could have been on our way back to Izril.”

“What’s one day? At least now these people won’t die of dehydration. They gave us food in return, and a place to spend the night.”

“If it wasn’t for Momo-imouto, I’m almost certain that these villagers would kill us in our sleep and steal the water pitcher from our corpses.”

“Ryoka! These people aren’t bad.”

The other girl just glared darkly and shook her head. “Desperation can make people do terrible things, Erin. You felt the heat today. They live with that all their lives. Imagine how much easier they would have it if they had Momo-imouto’s water pitcher.”

“I am not giving up the Pitcher of Endless Water.”

“Is that what it’s called? Pretty straightforward for a magical artifact. Did you get it from your world?”

“Yes, though I do not recall where from. My brother might have gotten them for me.”

“You have more than one?”

“Yes.”

Erin spoke up. “Then couldn’t you give one to the villagers?”

“I could, but I won’t. They are mine, Erin.”

She sighed. “But do you even need more than one?”

“My decision is final.”

“Alright, look. Erin, the villagers have their barrels of water. You don’t need to worry about them. They choose to stay in this place despite knowing about the threat of droughts. Momo-imouto, it’s fine. Erin won’t ask you to give up your things. Fanel said there was a bigger village about two days from here, so that’s where we’ll go next. Let’s just go to sleep and get moving early tomorrow.”

Momo nodded. “Very well. You two sleep and I will keep watch.”

The beds they had been given weren’t very comfortable, but they were still a step up from sleeping on the ground. Erin settled into her bed.

“Okay. Good night, Momo.”

“Sleep well, Erin.”

* * *

Ryoka didn’t sleep. Clutching the necklace still around her neck, she couldn’t sleep. She still remembered flying, leaving the ground without wings and feeling the warm wind in her hair and across her body. She had been free then, in a way she never thought possible. And yet—

“I will be taking that necklace back eventually, Miss Ryoka.”

Momo-imouto’s voice was quiet so as not to disturb Erin, but Ryoka heard her clearly in the still of the room.

Curling up, Ryoka knew that her words were true. Even if Ryoka did want to keep this necklace—and she _did_ , she wanted to so much—there was no possible way that she could keep Momo-imouto from taking it back. The woman was dressed strangely, but there was no denying that she was strong. Gazi had subdued both Erin and herself with ease, but even the half-Gazer was bested by Momo-imouto. A Named Adventurer should have had the advantage over a Gold-rank, but that hadn’t been the case.

Momo-imouto was strong and, even if Erin didn’t want to see it, she was a danger as well. If she went bad and started killing people, who could stop her? Ryoka couldn’t.

So eventually, Ryoka wouldn’t be able to fly anymore, perhaps never again.

Until they returned to Izril and to the worn inn near Liscor, at least until then, Ryoka could hold on to this necklace.

At least until then, she would be able to fly.

At least until then.

( _she closed her eyes and dreamt of flying, of clouds above and lands below, and she was happy_

_unknowing that while she and Erin slept, Momo-imouto paralyzed three people with magic and left them outside to be moved by others who coveted the precious pitcher of water_ )


	34. Chapter 34

**Masked, I advance.**

**~Rene Descartes**

* * *

Ainz arrived to Izril to find the land covered in a thick layer of snow. Hanging in the air a few hundred meters still over the ocean, he stared at the white-covered ground. Hadn’t Demiurge mentioned something about this? Something about blue spirits bringing winter every year?

Shaking his head to remove idle thoughts from the front of his mind, Ainz teleported further inland before finding a secluded area to land in. Once on the ground, Ainz pulled out a set of armor he made back before leaving Nazarick. Equipping it, Ainz Ooal Gown vanished and the warrior… Momon? Yes, the warrior Momon took his place. He was tall, wore black armor, and had a red cape over his shoulders with two massive swords strapped to his back. He wouldn’t be able to use [Fly] like this, but he solved that dilemma by pulling out a [Flight Necklace] from his Item Box.

Equipped, he almost took to the sky again before realizing that if anyone saw Ainz Ooal Gown land and then Momon take off from the same place, his identity wouldn’t be secret for long. Picking a direction, he ran through the forest he had taken refuge in, and he ran on foot for a long time before using the magical item to take flight. Startling birds out of trees, Ainz flew a few dozen feet above the ground while steadily climbing higher.

Blue lights descended from the clouds, prompting him to stop as they circled him. Momon was Ainz and Ainz was an undead. He had no flesh to deceive, so he saw clearly that the blue lights were, in fact, _fairies_. 

 

“Look, sisters, look! A flying warrior!”

“How strange! He flies without wings!”

“Bah! ‘Tis the jewelry around his neck which grants him flight.”

“How rude! He flies in our air!”

“Does he not feel strange, sisters? I think he hides something beneath his helmet.”

“But what does he hide? Let us freeze it off!”

“Yes, yes! Let’s!”

 

Ainz jerked his head in the direction of the two fairies calling for the removal of his helmet.

 

“He moves his head to look at us! He hears us!”

“Does he see us? Yo! Wretch! Look at me!”

 

‘Wretch’? Really?

Still, he looked, causing the fairy to laugh in glee.

 

“He sees! He hears! No mortal can, so he must be a dead thing!”

 

They laughed as they flew around him, calling him a flying dead thing. Slightly perturbed by their joyful hostility, Ainz eyed them warily. Could the natives of this world hear these fairies when they spoke? If so, he either had to eliminate them now or lie to the face of whoever they told.

Suddenly, the fairies stopped laughing and looked skywards. Their silence instantly drew Ainz’s attention, and he too looked up. However, he couldn’t see or hear whatever they did. In moments, the fairies were speaking again.

 

“Ach. The king gives his orders.”

“We cannot play with the dead thing in armor.”

“What danger can the dead thing present to us?”

“The king says and we must obey or be punished.”

“Dead thing, why do you make the king worry so?”

“Come, sisters! We must leave the dead thing alone!”

“Let us bring winter to the rest of this rock!”

“Over the seas!”

“Northward!”

“We must bring cold to the wretched jungles!”

“Frost to the rolling sands!”

 

They split off into several groups, laughing, and then they sped away. He watched one group until the last of their lights disappeared. Alone again, Ainz looked skywards.

So, even the fairies of this world had a Fairy King. In Yggdrasil, the Fairy King had never been defeated, though the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown had never tried, so he didn’t know how he would fare against the King if he ever had to face him in battle. Well, hopefully the King would stay away from him, just as he had ordered his fairies to.

Not wasting a motion to brush the snow from his shoulders, Ainz started flying forward again, searching for a town or village he could land near and get directions to Liscor.

He couldn’t help but wonder, though: if fairies were ice and his sister was fire, which of them would win in a fight?

* * *

He stops in three Drake villages and on two Gnoll camps before he finally arrives at the ‘border city’ of Liscor. Hanging in the air at a far distance, Ainz could see that aside from a few small, scattered farms, most of the population in this area is within the four walls of Liscor. Gazing carefully at the scenery, he spots a lone building a few miles away from the city and he hopes that it is ‘the inn near Liscor’ that his sister mentioned.

Flying there, he lands, sinking calf-deep into the white snow just a dozen or so feet away from the door. Observing it, Ainz quickly decides that he is not impressed with the building. If his sister wasn’t a heteromorphic with items that allowed her to go without sleep, food, and water, then he highly doubted she would have stayed here. Still, she had said she was relatively safe, so it probably wasn’t terrible. Coming up to the door, Ainz didn’t bother knocking since it was an inn, an establishment that should have its doors open at all hours excluding late at night.

It isn’t very bright inside, the only light coming from the fireplace as the windows are shuttered against the cold. There is a distinct lack of life to the place, as though no one called this place home. It feels like his old apartment right after mom died, as though the soul of the place had left.

“Hello?”

The rattling sound of bones made him tense. A skeleton walked out of a door behind the counter. Blue flames lit its eye sockets and there was a sword at its side. It made no hostile advances. If anything, Ainz almost thought that it seemed disappointed that he was the one at the door and not someone else, but that was ridiculous. Someone must control this undead, and it seems as though it has orders not to attack non-hostile guests.

Momo-imouto never mentioned it, though. Then again, he hadn’t contacted her in quite a while, so there must be other things she hasn’t had a chance to tell him about.

He raised his voice. “Momo-imouto?”

A door opened from upstairs and quick but unsteady footsteps rushed in his direction.

“Erin!”

A woman appeared, face hopeful, but her expression fell when she saw that it wasn’t ‘Erin’. “Oh… Um, I’m sorry, but the innkeeper is… missing, at the moment. I’m not much of a cook, so—“

He raised his hand. “I am not looking for a place to stay. I am searching for my sister. Perhaps you have seen her? She wears armor on her upper half and a ball gown on her lower. Her name is Momo-imouto.”

From the expressions that crossed her face, his sister was someone familiar to her. She looked dismayed.

“You’re Momo-imouto’s brother? The one she was waiting for to come get her?”

He doesn’t like the fact that she used ‘was’ in her sentence, but he nodded. “Yes. I am Momon, and I have come to bring her home.”

A saddened look settled over her. “I-I’m so sorry, Momon. I didn’t see things for myself, I only heard it second-hand from a pair of Senior Guardsmen, but…” She cringed as she finished her sentence. “Momo-imouto went through a teleportation spell to rescue the innkeeper of this place, as well as a Runner named Ryoka Griffin. No one is certain as to where they ended up, but it is believed they were sent to Chandrar.”

As the woman had spoken, Ainz idly noticed that her ears were pointed, but that observation was drowned out by a mixed sense of intense anger and apprehension. His fists tightened at his side until his gauntlets creaked. The woman noticed and a wary look entered her eyes. Deliberately, he forced his hands to relax.

“Why do you think she is in Chandrar?”

The woman blinked and lifted her eyes from his hands to his helmeted face. “Oh, the innkeeper, Erin, and Ryoka—they were taken by Gazi the Omniscient. She was a solider for the King of Destruction, and his kingdom is in Chandrar.”

The title sounds familiar. He really should pay more attention to the details of this world’s history.

He turned to fully face her, startling her slightly into taking a step backwards. He asked her.

“Which way is Chandrar from here?”

She frowned. “What?”

“Disregarding all geography, including mountains, canyons, and oceans, and even things like monster nests—which way is Chandrar from this inn?”

A disbelieving smile crossed her face. “You can’t be serious.”

If Momon was to be used later as an adventurer, Ainz wanted Momon to have a good reputation. Threatening people would not be conductive to that. So, instead of looming over her, he appealed to her sympathy.

“Please. I came here in search of my sister, but if she is in Chandrar, then that is where I must go.”

The woman stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes as she let out a breath. “Well, you did come here from Baleros, didn’t you?” She stepped forward. “Come on, let’s step outside.”

Once outside, she turned in a full circle before nodding. She pointed in one direction.

“Chandrar should be in that general direction.”

He stared off into the distance she was pointing towards. “I see. Well then, I must be on my way.”

“Wait!”

He partially turned so he could see her. She was shorter than he was, so she had to look up at him.

“Please, I know this is a selfish and unreasonable request but… if you find them, can you bring Erin and Ryoka back here?”

Ainz’s first response was to refuse. However, Momon the adventurer would say yes, and in addition to that, if his reckless sister had thrown herself into a teleportation spell in order to save those two then it was likely that she would insist on returning them as well.

He nodded. “I will try.”

She broke into a smile. “Thank you. Oh, by the way, my name is Ceria. Ceria Springwalker.”

He used the [Flight Necklace] around his neck to lift off from the ground. “Thank you for your assistance, Miss Springwalker.”

He turned and quickly rose into the sky before flying off at the fastest speed he could manage. Once he got to the shore, he would transform back into Ainz and then use [Greater Teleportation] to cross another ocean.

_I’ll find you, Momo-imouto. Just hang on._

* * *

After watching Momon disappear, Ceria took a moment to hope. Then, as a cold wind blew over her, she shivered and rushed back into the inn. Shutting the door behind her, she went over to the fire to warm up. Carefully ignoring Toren while making sure she still had him in her peripheral vision so he couldn’t sneak up on her, she held out her hands to relish in the heat from the fire.

The Wandering Inn just wasn’t the same without Erin. It was lifeless and depressing. She might actually take up Selys on her offer to stay at her apartment, but that didn’t feel right. Ceria felt that someone other than Toren should be waiting here for when Erin and Ryoka return.

Because they would.

Either Momo-imouto would bring them back, or her brother would. The sister was strange, but her brother seemed capable and trustworthy. His voice certainly inspired confidence in others.

The doors opened, bringing a burst of cold wind, and then they shut. Turning in her chair, she saw that Relc and Klbkch had arrived. The Antinium came over to her.

“Someone reported a flying figure coming here. We came to investigate, but we saw a black and red figure flying away. I surmise that Erin Solstice, Momo-imouto, and Ryoka Griffin have not returned?”

Ceria shook her head sadly. “No, unfortunately.”

Klbkch seemed to agree.

“I’m starved.”

Relc came over. “Hey, you. Do you cook?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He scowled, disappointed. He nudged Klbkch. “Erin isn’t here. Let’s go back to the city.”

“In a moment.” He asked Ceria. “Miss Springwalker, what can you tell us about the person who was just here?”

She brushed a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. “Well, he’s Momo-imouto’s brother, for one thing. He said his name was Momon.”

Klbkch repeated, “Momon? Are you certain it was not ‘Momonga’?”

Ceria frowned. “No, I’m fairly sure he said ‘Momon’.”

Klbkch nodded. “Very well. Did he say he was an adventurer, and did he give his rank?”

“No, he didn’t say anything about that. He just came to get Momo-imouto to bring her home. I informed him of what happened, and he asked me to tell him which way Chandrar was in.”

Relc snorted. “What, is he going to fly all the way there? He’ll never make it, even with mana potions. Well, not unless he knows [Greater Teleportation] like that weirdo.”

Ceria shook his head. “He didn’t say.”

“Very well. I shall make a note of this Momon character in our report to Captain Zevara.”

“Are we done? Great! Let’s go find a tavern to warm up on.”

“We are not getting paid to lounge in taverns.”

The two guardsmen left, letting in more cold air as they did. Ceria shivered and turned back to the fire.

She really hoped that Erin and Ryoka were okay, wherever they were.

* * *

The morning you left the village of Hinal, Erin was cheerfully oblivious as she ate the sparse breakfast offered by the family of the house where you spent the night. Ryoka kept casting suspicious glances from you and the patriarch, but she didn’t say anything. You didn’t speak about last night, of how you paralyzed seven different men who attempted to gain entry to the room you three were staying. The paralysis would wear off eventually, but really, they were lucky that you didn’t do worse to them.

Flying to the village you had been informed of cut the two-day journey a whole lot shorter than it would have been if you had gone by foot or cart. Now, though, Erin was on another water-giving crusade. To cut the time wasted doing this, you easily relented to Ryoka’s suggestion that you use your other Pitcher of Endless Water to help fill the town’s water barrels. Truthfully, you had three of the magical items, so currently you, Erin, and Ryoka were standing around the same barrel, pouring from three magical items in order to fill it up quicker.

You felt nothing as Erin chattered away at Ryoka, the other girl occasionally either grunting back or saying a few words. You ignored Erin completely, having made your thoughts on this matter clear. She insisted, and while you ultimately relented, you were not going to talk to her until your group was on its way from this village.

Thankfully, someone in this village did know which way Izril was in, and Ryoka had memorized the direction. After this unfulfilling mission of mercy was done, you were going to drag Erin out of here if you had to, and you suspected that Ryoka might help. Not with the dragging, but rather with convincing Erin that it was better to get back to the inn as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, even with three endless pitchers of water, filling up the barrels in this large village took the rest of the day and a greater part of the next. By this time, even Ryoka seemed antsy to get going. It probably had something to do with the way the villagers were almost constantly staring, and the way some of the children insisted on being nearby. Erin was all too willing to let them touch _your_ property, but despite your irritation, you let her do as she pleased.

Finally, after leaving the last house with your Pitchers put away, it was time to leave. But, just as Erin climbed onto your back, a shout came from down the street.

“ _Winter is coming!_ ”

For some reason, Ryoka groaned and muttered under her breath. “You gotta be kidding…”

You tensed as you saw what looked like a white and grey low-flying cloud swept over the village. It looked like wind made corporeal, but above all, it looked _cold_. 

In an instant, you swept Erin off your back while simultaneously pulling out the red cloak from your Item Box. In the split second before the mysterious weather phenomenon rolled over your small party, you threw the cloak over Erin’s shoulders and pulled her close.

The world disappeared into a swirling void, but it did not last forever.

Still on your feet with Erin in your arms, you stared at the village. A deep frost had covered everything and it glittered in the now-cold sunlight.

“Fuck!”

Ryoka pushed herself off the ground, breathing out cold puffs of white air. She shivered violently as you let Erin step away.

“Ryoka!”

Erin swept the cloak off her own shoulders to put it around Ryoka. The girl stopped most of her shivering, but she hopped from one foot to the other, as barefoot as she had been the entire time you had known her. You wanted to roll your eyes as Erin started shivering now that she wasn’t protected from the elements, but your eyes didn’t work like that anymore. Instead, you shook your head and asked.

“What just happened?”

The wife of the last house you just left came out with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. “Are you three okay?” 

Erin answered. “We’re fine. But what happened?”

The woman sighed. “Winter is here.” She gazed down the street. “Well, one piece of good fortune: the frost sprites don’t seem to have lingered. Be careful on your journey, will you? It’s not unknown for them to harass travelers.”

Erin waved. “We’ll be okay!” She turned back to you two as the woman ducked back into her house. “So apparently winter comes all at once?”

Ryoka shrugged. “Seems that way.” She hissed. “Damn it. I’m going to have to get shoes at this rate.”

Idly, thoughts mostly focused on the potential threat of the frost sprites on the journey back, you reached into your Item Box and pulled out a pair of magical boots. You don’t remember its name, but you do remember that they were supposed to let you walk on water. They’re supposed to be adjust their shape and size within reason, and despite your feet being, well, what they were, the general shape was close to humanoid. She should be able to wear them, but if not, she can probably buy a pair of shoes or boots from someone in this village.

Erin took the boots from you and Ryoka put them on. You weren’t looking, so you missed it when she flinched as the boots shrunk down to fit her perfectly.

“We should get going.”

You said that as you pulled out a big but light blue cloak which you handed to Erin.

“Whoa. Does this one have any special magic ability?”

Half-listened, you told her what you remembered. “It’s supposed to protect against water. It has decent defense.” You looked at her. “Put it on and get on my back. Ryoka, let’s go.”

The girls nodded and obeyed.

Flying away from the village, you wondered if the frost sprites would be difficult to deal with. Elementals could be strong, but on the other hand, they could be weak as well. Still, you’d rather not tempt fate while you had Erin and Ryoka unintentionally acting as witnesses to everything you were doing.

You could hardly wait to ditch them at the inn and lock yourself in your room for a couple of days.

Wait.

It’s already been four weeks, hasn’t it?

Hm. Well, the next time you stopped for a break, you’d bring it up. No, never mind. You’ll decide on whether or not you will continue staying at The Wandering Inn when you get back. You don’t have to, now that you have [Create Fortress], so you’ll probably just go and find somewhere to make one. You won’t have to continue interacting with Erin and her guests if you don’t want to. 

…Hm? 

Why does that thought make you feel strange?


	35. Chapter 35

**If I just keep putting one foot in front of the other, it stands to reason that I'm going to get there.**

**~Rachel Joyce, The Unlikely Pilgrimage of Harold Fry**

* * *

Less than an hour into flying in Izril’s general direction, you lose patience with the slow going. Coming up near Ryoka, you cut in front of her to make her stop. She does, and you hold out your gauntleted hand. 

“Take my hand.”

The Asian girl glared at it mistrustfully. “I don’t hold hands.”

“I am not above forcing you, Miss Ryoka.”

Your words make her glare deepen, and Erin’s voice cuts in from her position behind you.

“Hey. Why do you need Ryoka’s hand?”

“To use [Greater Teleportation],” you explained. “Flying is taking too long. The cloak you wear, Erin, isn’t meant to protect against long-term exposure to cold.”

She shivered. “I can feel what you mean. The red cloak was much warmer than this one. We’re still in the desert and there’s only frost so far, but I can feel a chill beginning to settle in.”

You nodded. “We will have to stop somewhere so that you two can exchange cloaks. Furthermore—“

“Why?”

Pausing at Erin’s question, you turned your head slightly, though you still couldn’t look back at her. “What do you mean ‘why’?”

You felt her shrug. “I mean why do we have to exchange cloaks. I’m okay, and if we stop somewhere to warm up then I’ll be good to go.”

You shook your head. “It is my preference that you wear the red cloak. Izril is not a desert, and if it is winter there as well then it may be that it is colder there.”

“But I’m fine in the blue cloak.”

“You will wear the red one. Need I remind you both that you promised to quietly obey me until we returned to the inn? I do not mind hearing out your concerns, and I will consider your opinions if you think I am making a mistake, but I would like to assign my equipment to each of you as I prefer.”

Ryoka shook her head. “It’s fine, Erin. The blue cloak will be sufficient for me.” She met your gaze. “But I still don’t want to hold hands.”

“I could put my arm around you if you prefer. Or, you could change places with Erin. You will have to, eventually, as my plan calls for carrying Erin with you on my back as I use [Greater Teleportation] to cross the ocean.”

Ryoka flew back a couple feet. “Wait. You mean you’re going to cross the ocean without a ship?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“But there’s no guarantee that your magic will work out there. What if it fails?”

“We will likely die.”

“Momo!”

You tried to explain. “I’m not getting on a ship. If you want to cross the ocean the old-fashioned way, risking monsters, bad weather, pirates, and whatever, that is your choice. I simply assumed you would want to return to Izril as soon as possible.”

Erin’s voice was hesitant. “Well, that much is true. All I have is my inn and that’s back near Liscor. I’d rather not take my chances in a continent that practices slavery.”

“Neither would I, but teleporting across the ocean sounds too risky.”

“Then risk your life on a ship. Frankly, I don’t care, but I will be taking Erin with me.”

Erin slapped your armored shoulder. “Hey! Don’t I get a choice?”

You tilted your head. “Taking into consideration the manner of your departure and the people you left behind, would you prefer to get back quickly or to take the longer and risker way with no guarantee that you will ever make it back?”

She paused for a long moment.

“That’s not exactly fair.”

You shrugged. “Sea monsters, pirates, and bad weather will not care. Wyverns, hostile Drakes, and man-eating Gnolls will not care.”

“Gnolls don’t eat people!”

“Some do,” Ryoka said, surprising Erin. You couldn’t see the face Erin was making, but Ryoka could and she looked slightly uncomfortable. “What? I read it somewhere.”

You continued. “The journey by ocean is probably long, Erin, and the trek back to the Floodplains from any port will take longer still. That you two will make it on your own is not impossible, but doubtful.”

Ryoka turned stern eyes on you. “And what will you say to her friends when you return without her?”

Turning your helmet fully in her direction, you told her the truth.

“If Erin chooses to go the long way, it is unlikely that I will ever return to Liscor, not even to ascertain if you two ever made it back.’

Erin gasped. “You mean I’d never see you again?”

“It would be unlikely.”

She turned to the other girl. “Ryoka, couldn’t we just try it Momo’s way? Ceria is probably waiting for us.”

The other young woman winced. “Ceria…”

A chilly breeze blew over the floating group as Ryoka glanced away while deep in thought. Erin shivered on your back and pulled the blue cloak tighter around herself.

Eventually, Ryoka looked back, resigned and yet determined.

“Fine. We’ll do it your way.”

* * *

Magnus sat in the recently excavated breakroom with nearly all of the other Individuals. Only Knight and Garry were not present, though he wasn’t sure where Knight was. Garry, he knew, was busy cooking for the Queen. Since the undead assault on the city, the Antinium had not gone back to the inn. After waiting for days, Revalantor Klbkch finally said they could return to the inn, but on that day…

Gazi took Erin away, and Momo-imouto chased after them through a portal which closed behind her.

Now, aside from the rage lurking just beneath Klbkch’s surface, nothing was certain. They did not know if Erin was still alive, or if she would ever come back. Gazi was from Chandrar and that continent lay across the ocean. Erin might be taken to Reim, but even with that educated guess there was nothing the Antinium could do.

Erin was lost to them, perhaps forever.

The other Individuals were upset by this knowledge. After hearing of Erin’s abduction, Knight swore to become stronger and had hardly been seen by the other Individuals since. Belgrade and Anand had thrown themselves into the task given to them by Klbkch and they discussed tactics after every battle against the dungeon. Pawn seemed lost. Elo, Viktor, and Vladimir consoled themselves with chess during every break. Bird went hunting birds and talked of becoming a better [Hunter]. Garry had to cook for the Queen and hadn’t had time off yet. Only Ksmvr was indifferent to the fact that Erin Solstice was gone.

As for Magnus himself, he worked and he played chess, but he didn’t devote his entire attention to either of those things. His mind was on Erin, and on the adventurer called Momo-imouto. Revalantor Klbkch had ordered that Momo-imouto be watched, but he never specifically stated what to watch for. Suspicious activity, perhaps. But then, what qualified as suspicious activity?

Was giving him that potion after the attack from the undead a suspicious activity? But, even if it was, Revalantor Klbkch had been there and he had witnessed Magnus’s recovery. Magnus had had to give a report on the effectiveness of the potion. Why would an adventurer waste a potion on an Antinium? Even if he had a name, Magnus wasn’t special, not really. Even to Momo-imouto who was a guest at Erin’s inn, Magnus should just be another Antinium, one indistinguishable from the rest. So why had she done it? 

Why had she saved his life?

Magnus did not know, and now with both Erin and Momo-imouto missing, he might never know.

* * *

Chandrar was large, but then continents are large by default. You and the two humans with you saw the desert in short glimpses as you used [Greater Teleportation] to cross towards the horizon. Such was the distance you managed to cover that it was still hours before sunset when you finally reached the coast.

A bitter wind blasted your group as you let go of Ryoka’s hand. The dark-haired female pulled the red cloak tighter around her as she glanced around. You wanted them to exchange cloaks as soon as possible, and you probably should have had them do that before you started the chain of teleportation spells.

Mentally shrugging, you also looked around. In the distance, you spotted a cluster of buildings near the shore and a few small fishing boats on the water. You pointed it out to the girls, and they looked in that direction but couldn’t see what you meant. Erin said that you probably had better eyesight than them because this happened with her and Relc once too, back when she didn’t know where Liscor was. Taking your word for it, Ryoka moved off in the direction and you followed after her.

The seaside village turned out to be more of a town, but it still wasn’t a city. Landing less than a hundred feet from the closest buildings, the girl exchanged cloaks. Erin immediately sighed in relief as she stopped shivering. Ryoka gave no indication she felt any temperature change. Staring at the town, you dithered as the girls started walking. Erin noticed you weren’t following and looked back at you.

“Momo?”

You raised a hand. “Go on ahead. I will catch up.”

“But why?”

Hesitating for a moment, you decided to tell her the truth.

“I’m going to contact my brother.”

She blinked. “Ooh. Okay.” She waved back at you. “Come find us when you’re done, then!”

She left, leading Ryoka away. The other girl glanced back at you and seemed to be asking Erin a question, probably how you would contact anyone, but you didn’t particularly care what they talked about.

Turning to face the ocean, you used the [Message] spell.

* * *

When the spell pinged in his head, Momonga answered even as he kept flying.

“What is it?”

[“Brother?”]

He stopped midair, his red cape swishing against his back.

“Momo! Where _are_ you? I know you’re not at the inn. I was there a while ago.”

[“Ah. Apologies, brother. Rescuing the innkeeper necessitated going through a portal. I am currently on Chandrar.”]

“Where on Chandrar?”

There was a pause. [“I do not know. I have only recently arrived at a seaside town, and I do not know its name.”]

Inconvenient, but at least a coastal town would be easier to locate than some village in the middle of nowhere.

“Stay there, Momo. I am on my way.”

[“Oh. I…”]

He repeated. “Stay there, Momo. When you get lost, you have to stay in one place, remember? I’ll come find you, and we’ll go back to Na— _home_ , together.”

There was more silence from her end. Finally, just as he began to worry, she spoke again.

[“I want to see them back to Liscor, first.”]

A small thing.

“Very well. I will help you with that. Then, home.”

[“…Home.”]

Why does she not sound happy? Nazarick is the place they all built together, and even she helped. He knows that maybe he paid too much attention to his friends, but that doesn’t mean he completely ignored her. Well, at least now they would have time to mend their relationship. He would continue searching for his friends, but with his sister by his side, he wouldn’t be so lonely.

His sister agreed to wait in the coastal town, and he would contact her again once he reached Chandrar. By then she should know that name of the town and he could use that to find her.

Elated for a moment, Momonga cast [Greater Teleportation] and crossed over to the horizon.

* * *

You found Erin and Ryoka at the local Adventurer’s Guild, a small two-story building near the middle of town. They had just finished sending messages to the Adventurer’s Guild in Liscor where they hoped Ceria would get them. Despite the cost, Erin also sent a message to Klbkch to let him know that she and Ryoka were still alive and would be making their way there. Or rather, that’s the message Ryoka badgered her down to since Erin tended to ramble and the cost would be too much if she sent everything. You silently agreed with Ryoka on that before telling them the news.

“My brother is coming to get me.”

Erin brightened. “Oh! That’s great! I’m happy for you, Momo.”

You nodded. “Have you learned the name of this place?”

“This is the fishing town of Marbodo. Big ships stop here once a month, not including the worst of the winter months. Storms might delay them as well. Marbodo trades fish for vegetables and other goods.”

The only thing you deemed of importance from Ryoka’s answer was the name of the place. Marbodo was the name you would pass along to Momonga the next time he contacted you.

“We will be staying here until he arrives. I suggest we locate a place to stay.”

Ryoka frowned. “Why the change in plan?”

“My brother has missed me at the inn. I do not want to miss him again.”

Erin jolted. “Oh! Did he have any news about Ceria? Or Toren?”

You shook your head. “He did not say.”

She deflated. “Aw…”

You were not particularly concerned about Ceria or Toren—correction, you did not care at all. Well, not about Ceria, anyway, though you did have some mild concerns about Toren. It would be a shame if he went around murdering people just because Erin wasn’t there and had to be put down. Not that you would be devastated, but it would be a small loss of an interesting thing.

Soon, because you didn’t care about the particularities of your lodging—just look at how long you stayed at Erin’s inn—Ryoka led the search for an inn. There were two in the town, and she ended up choosing the cheaper one and got a room for herself and Erin. You paid for your own room which was next to theirs. Then, since you had nothing to do, you followed them around as they explored the town.

Your new form didn’t allow for strong emotions over an extended time, but nonetheless, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of anticipation. Your bodies were no longer the humans you had originally been, but after months of not seeing him, your brother would soon be within reach. The two of you would be together again, and this time he wouldn’t have his friends to eat up so much of his time.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want him to have friends, really! It’s just that… Suzuki was all you’d had in the world and after he found Yggdrasil he just sort of… drifted away from you. Joining Yggdrasil at his behest had been your way of trying to reconnect with him, but even then it was hard to compete with the others for his time. Oh, he raised your egg and larvae form, helped you level, and that was fun, but after you’d gotten strong enough things slowly went back to him drifting away.

Maybe this time the two of you could repair the distance and be close family again.

Just maybe…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swimming, Sinking, Floating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137533) by [Punny_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Fan/pseuds/Punny_Fan)




End file.
